Should I Love You?
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: Sequel to LAFS! She spent 10 years trying to forget him. He spent 10 years trying to forget her. What happens when their son brings him home after his first day of school? Will their past love last? Or will hate only blind the two lovers from the truth?
1. 10 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story as much as you did for 'Love at First Sight.' Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC. **

**If you are fans of LAFS (Love at First Sight) then I'm happy to see that you want to read the next story! I've been a WRECK! I couldn't find much inspiration to put into the story! But thank my (hopefully) future parents-in-law! (I'm a teenage girl with a very wide imagination, let me dream!)**

**Enjoy!**

"Mom?" said the voice of her soon-to-be 9 year old son.

Bulma looked behind her and smiled. She was in the kitchen cooking both of their breakfasts. It's only been them for nearly a decade now. She passed high school with flying colors and was happily accepted into college. She didn't own Capsule Corp yet because Paxton was still young and healthy, at least in his definition. Bulma wasn't around the house much, so her son spent most of his time either with his uncle, or his best friend Goten, ChiChi's and Goku's second son.

It turned out that ChiChi was pregnant before Bulma was and wasn't aware of it. Bulma was supportive of her and helped her through all the hardships of being pregnant carried. When the day came, it was hell. She kept screaming bloody murder and throwing curses at all the nurses and doctors that tried to sedate her. After hours of long labor, ChiChi gave birth to Gohan. And later, Goten.

ChiChi has also been supporting and comforting Bulma after Vegeta left. Bulma made some lie about him wanting to further Ouji Enterprise and how he said that a long distance relationship would never work out between them. Amazingly, all her friends bought it and blamed Vegeta for giving up a person like her. Launch, Juu, and ChiChi even helped her through her pregnancy. She acted just like ChiChi, but worse. She yelled louder and cursed more. She had to hold Goku's hand for support during the long 17 hours of labor. Lets just say that Goku spent a few days in the hospital with Bulma.

She also passed college the time her wonderful son turned four. He was the world to her and never will she let anything hurt him. He's been taking martial arts lessons from both Goku and herself. He was extremely good at it and was determined to become stronger. She was happy that her son was motivated, but she couldn't help but feel a little concern.

It wasn't about him getting hurt, he could defend himself just fine, but it was about him finding out the truth. Her son frequently asked why his father left him, and she always had to make up some stuff that she knew she would regret later in the future. Hell, his father didn't even know he existed!

A month after Vegeta left was when Bulma discovered she was pregnant. The news hit her hard and was contemplating on whether or not to call for an abortion, or just go through the nine months of pregnancy. She went to her friends for support on the 'crisis'. They were shocked by the newsflash they recieved, but talked her through the whole thing. Bulma could tell that they were mad, and she knew why. Vegeta, he left her with their child.

"Um, Mom?" Trunks said, snapping some fingers in front of her.

Bulma snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked down at the concern chibi. "Yes Trunks?"

"Um, are you ok? You zoned out for a second there." he stated, concern clear in his eyes.

She smiled at her chibi. God he looked so much like his father. He had her blue oceanic eyes, but the shape resembled Vegeta. He had the same smile and smirk as the bastard as well. But the small boy inherited his mother's odd coloring. It was a light lavender color.

"I'm alright hon." she reassured.

Trunks scoffed. "Don't call me hon." he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. He also inherited both his mother's and his father's attitude. He always acted as if he was a grown adult. It sometimes scared her. The fact of watching her bundle of pride and joy go off into the world while she stays behind and starts growing old alone, it frightened her.

"Go on, shoo! You have school soon and I don't want you to be late, especially since it's your first day!" she said as she pushed her son out of the kitchen.

"Yes Mom." he smiled as he raced up the stairs to change into outside wear.

She heard the water run from the upstairs bathroom and sighed. After finishing making the breakfast, Bulma laid down the plates one by one. She had two pancakes with whip cream for her, and five stacks of pancakes, a bowl of fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, sausage links, a bowl of cereal, and a cup of milk for her darling boy. _He definitely got his father's eating portion. _she joked dryly.

During the 10 years away from the man that broke her heart, she's been trying with all her might to forget about him. He used her and threw her to the side like a rag doll. That fact should've made her forget! But every time she tried to forget about him, he always appeared in her head more. It drove her nuts! She's even seen a therapist to help her, but there was nothing she could do to help her.

She talked to her friends for advise on how to forget, but they always told her the same answer over and over again. 'You'll forget him eventually!'. As if! She gave the man her virginity and her heart. She thought she learned her lesson from Adam, but to be taught it again, and with a man you truly loved, was like a kick to the stomach when you're already down. It hurt. Never will she want to experience the same pain Vegeta did to her, never.

But she couldn't help but think of all the good times they had together. When they first kissed, when they went out on dates, when they went clubbing and he had to carry her drunk self out. She actually laughed at that, she was a carefree teenager. She smiled at the memories of him first taking her into bed, it was unforgettable. But her most treasured memory she cherished with him, was when he confessed his love to her with his gift. She never threw away the necklace he gave her, she kept it as a reminder to never fall for another man. But it was also for another reason that she will never admit.

She growled at herself when memories of them flooded her mind. She wasn't suppose to be remembering, she was suppose to be forgetting!

_Why can't you go away! _her mind screamed.

She heard tiny footsteps running down the stairs. In ran her son, Trunks. From behind him she heard a yawn. Paxton followed the little tyke in and slobbishly sat down on one of the vacant seats. Trunks grinned and jumped onto his lap. Paxton's eyes shot up in surprise as he fell down in his chair. Luckily, Trunks got off him just in time. He laughed and pointed at his fallen uncle.

Paxton, now fully awake, grumbled a 'good morning to you too' before he propped himself and his chair back up. Trunks giggled a little, but immediately shut upped when he received the hard glare from his mother. He was well known as the infamous nuisance that roamed West City, that included Goten.

"Trunks!" she scolded.

"Now, now little sis. It's fine!" Paxton laughed as one hand rubbed the back of his head while the other waved a dismissing hand to her. "Let the kid have his fun."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her brother and planted her hands on her hips. "I don't want him to grow up to be a little trouble maker!" she reasoned.

"He will not! He has you for a mother, so nothing to worry about." Paxton stated as he drank some of his prepared coffee.

Bulma calmed down slightly. It was true. As long as she lays a determined hand down on her son's shenanigans, then she won't have to deal with paying damage bills. She sighed as looked at her watch. Holy shit! It was a quarter to nine. She shot up and pulled on Trunks arm. His mouth was filled with food as he looked up at his hasty mother.

"Wufs wung?" he asked.

"Brush your teeth. We have to go now." she said as she scurried up the stairs, Trunks at tow.

Trunks finally got out of his mother's grip and ran to the bathroom. Bulma went into her room and changed into outer wear. She grabbed a blue and green tube dress. It had a white belt with two Bs facing each other and stopped at mid-thigh. She took out her turquoise leather jacket and wrapped it around herself.

She quickly walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She saw an impatient Trunks waiting at the door, his bookbag and lunch in his hand. She saw him tapping his foot as he waited for her. She grabbed her white sandals and her keys. Trunks followed his mother into the car and hopped in the front seat. Bulma kept her Lamborghini Gallrado, but she only used her blue roadster whenever she drove Trunks to school.

He buckled up and signaled her that he was good. She opened the garage door and waited till it was fully open. She backed out of the driveway and sped over to her son's school. She smiled when she heard Trunks laughing from the adrenaline he got whenever she was on the wheel. Paxton was always too slow and worried about Trunks's safety. Trunks knew that his mother would never hurt him.

Many of Trunks's classmates watched in awe when they saw him and his mother pull in. This was Trunks first day and Goten was even in his school! Many whispers and murmurs were being heard in the crowd of shocked students.

Many boys and men kept eyeing Bulma, much to Trunks distaste. He felt sick to his stomach whenever he saw both men and boys eye his mother, he wanted to find a man that will actually stay with his mother rather than go across the world. (He doesn't know the truth about the break up.) He was sad by the fact that his mother has never went on a date or went after another man since his father and her broke up, at least that was what his aunt ChiChi said.

His mother told him great stories about his father. He was handsome, courageous, determined, and was kind and sweet in her eyes. She mainly told their love story by the 'prince charming and damsel in distress' theme. He later grew up with a goal to become like the man in his mother's stories, charming, smart, and courageous. He once asked how come his mother and his unknown father weren't together; he had a fear inside him that told him that his father was dead. She told him that he didn't want a long distance relationship, so they just broke apart.

"Behave at school Trunks!" Bulma said to her son.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said.

"Remember, I won't be able to pick you up, so you have to walk home with Goten, he's staying for the night." she reminded. "And remember we're living in the new house. We were suppose to leave for it this morning. I'll send the butler to put our luggage in."

"I'll be fine Mom. You remember the last time someone tried to sneak up on me." he stated.

"Just be careful." she said as she sped off.

Bulma drove down to the mall to get some new clothes for both her son and herself. She parked near the entrance and walked out of her car. She capsulized it and walked inside West City's mall. She was suppose to meet up with ChiChi, Juu, and Launch so they could also buy some things for their children, as well as themselves.

ChiChi brought Gohan since he didn't have any school until next month. Goku was too busy with work that he couldn't watch over his teenage son. Gohan was like his father, but has a far better brain. ChiChi pushed him into his studies in fear that he'll be just like his idiotic father. He was home-schooled by her until Goku finally convinced her that Gohan will learn more in a real school, rather than their small home.

She didn't worry much about Goten's education, and allowed him to go to school at a much younger age than Gohan. Goten was also a sweet kid, but unfortunately followed in the footsteps of his father. He is a carbon copy of his old man.

"Hey B!" yelled a perky voice.

Bulma turned around and smiled. She power walked over to the voice and hugged it with dear life. "Launch!" she squealed.

Launch took a step back to look at her friend. She looked not a day older than 17. It's hard to believe that it's been nearly 10 years since she's seen her. During those 10 years, she and Tien finally got married, but they had no children. She came just to pick out the styles her friend's kids would most likely wear.

"You don't look a day older since graduation!" Launch complimented.

Bulma laughed. "Same. Did you get that sneezing thing worked out?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still having troub-" she covered her nose when she felt that she was gonna sneeze.

"Oh shit." Bulma whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah, AHCHOO!" Launch sneezed.

Her hair changed to blonde and her eyes changed to green. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around her. The mall? What the hell is she doing there? She looked in front of her to see Bulma. She smirked.

"Thought I'll go all kamikaze on ya huh?" she joked. "I'm not even carrying my gun." she reassured.

Her blue haired friend let out a sigh of relief. She smiled at her, now, blonde friend and looked over her shoulder. Her smile widened as she saw her two other friends walking to them. It's been so long, but neither of her friends changed.

"Juu! Chi!" Both Launch and Bulma greeted.

They walked over to them and visibly paled when they saw that Launch switched personalities again. Gohan noticed his mother pale and waved a hand over her face. He's never met any of his mother's friends before, so he had no idea on why ChiChi was so scared. He followed her line of sight to see that she was staring at the blonde woman right next to the blue haired woman.

"What's wrong Mom?" he asked, confused.

He heard Launch laugh and looked back at her. She smirked and crossed her arms. "Don't worry Chi, Juu, I'm not carrying a gun on me." she explained.

The frightened mothers released a breath of relief and smiled at their friends. Gohan however, was shocked. Not carrying a gun? Does that mean she always carries a gun with her all the time? He got another surprise when she sneezed. Purple! Her hair changed from blonde, to purple! Her eyes also changed color so it was an iris color.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still trying to control my sneezing problem." she apologized.

"No sweat. I'm just glad that you didn't bring a gun." ChiChi replied.

"Yeah, I'm surprise that you didn't land behind bars yet." Juu smirked.

Launch put a hand over her mouth to hold a gasp. She hasn't done anything illegal, even at her blonde state. Tien made sure of that. He also made sure that she didn't use her secret gun at all by unloading all the bullets.

"Hurtful much." she pouted.

Juu laughed and patted her back. "I was just joking." she confessed.

"Well it wasn't funny." Launch grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Bulma laughed at her friends. It was just like old times. Except she and Juu didn't prank anyone. She smirked as those memories flooded in her mind. _Good times, good times. _she thought. Juu looked back at the blue haired beauty and smiled. She embraced Bulma in a hug.

"Long time no see." she said.

"Likewise." Bulma replied.

She looked towards the uncomfortable teenager and smirked. She extended her hand out as she put on her best smile. The black haired teen looked at her hand before shaking it, gingerly. Bulma frowned. He really doesn't go out much.

"What? Little awkward to be around your mother's old high school friends?" she accused.

Gohan shook his head. "N-no ma'am." he stuttered. "Y-you're one of my Mom's high school friends?" he asked, amazed.

"Yup."

"But you look like you're still IN high school!" he pointed out.

Bulma laughed at his compliment. "What, have a crush on me?" she teased.

Gohan shook his head. "N-no. Of course not ma'am."

"Haha. I'm just kidding. And what do you mean of course not?" Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma'am. I just meant that you're too old for my age. And it would be rather awkward if I dated one of my mother's friends." Gohan explained.

"True." she replied.

"Have you ever gone out to a party or club before?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"No ma'am. My mother hasn't let me and I never had the time because of my studies."

Bulma grinned. She looked towards ChiChi with a mischievous smile grazing her angelic features. ChiChi's eyes widened as she mouthed a no to her. Bulma shook her head slowly and smirked when she saw ChiChi change to motherly mode. Lucky for her, she came prepared. Before ChiChi could start her ranting, Bulma pulled out some headphones and stuck them in her ears. She put on some Simple Plan on her Ipod and gave a thumbs up for Chi, signaling her that she was ready for her scolding.

Launch and Juu howled in laughter as ChiChi turned a bright shade of red. Gohan had to cover his mouth to make sure no chuckles escaped his sealed lips. He didn't wish to anger his temperamental mother. ChiChi started scolding Bulma while the blue haired woman started mouthing the lyrics of the song she was listening to.

"BULMA! BULMA!" she yelled.

Everyone in close to them stopped what they were doing, and stared at the supposedly mad woman. Gohan saw this and glared at the unwanted attention. Everyone shrugged and continued walking to different stores.

"Chi, calm down." Launch soothed as she tried to calm down her friend.

"What did B do wrong? She hasn't even said a single offending thing since we got here." Juu shrugged.

ChiChi took in some deep breaths before continuing. "I saw her give me that grin. The same grin that you and her use before you guys do something wrong. And she was giving it to my son!" she accused. "She's probably gonna take him clubbing! She's always was a loose cannon nobody could control!"

Bulma laughed as she took off the headphones. She turned off her Ipod and looked back at the over protective mother. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. ChiChi has known her for a while now, she should be able to tell if her grins are fake or real. Even Juu knows the difference.

The blonde woman looked over at her best friend and shrugged carelessly. It was fake. Her smile was just something to light the fire in the black haired woman again.

"Chi, it's fake." Juu said in a monotone voice. "Her smile's fake. It's lacking the curve she usually adds to it."

ChiChi blushed out of embarrassment as Juu and Bulma smirked at her. She should've guessed, Bulma hasn't even done something to any of them yet. Wanting to change the subject, she put on a smile and walked around.

"C'mon. We came here to shop, so lets shop!" she beamed.

The three girls laughed at their friend's fast recovery and followed her into different stores. Gohan shook his head as he followed the confusing women into stores. ChiChi made Gohan pose a couple of times in front of her and her friends as she chose out a couple of clothes for him.

"Aw come on Gohan!" Chi begged.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I'm NOT modeling!"

"Do it for your mother."

"No."

"Gohan, I'll ground you for a month!"

"For not wanting to model?"

"No! For talking back to me."

"But I didn't!"

ChiChi crossed her arms and waited for her teenage son to figure it out. Gohan stared ridiculously at his mother until a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Ooh." he said. "I'm still not doing it!"

"Gohan!" ChiChi seethed. "I won't make any dinner tonight! That means your father would have to cook."

"But dad's horrible at cooking!"

"Don't I know it."

"B-but-" he cut himself off.

He sighed as he slapped his arms to his sides. He gave up. "Fine." he muttered as he grabbed the clothes from his mother's hands.

ChiChi squealed as she sat down with Launch to see her son model for them. He tried out three different outfits, each one he blushed out of embarrassment. Bulma laughed at ChiChi's coos on how handsome he looked. _I feel bad for Gohan. I hope ChiChi doesn't do this for Goten. _She cringed at the thought.

"ChiChi, you could be so controlling sometimes." Bulma pointed out.

"If I wasn't, then how am I ever gonna live up to the mother role?" she joked.

Bulma and Juu laughed. It was true. If they didn't put an informing hand on their reckless children, then why would Earth need a mother? After an hour of a flush red Gohan modeling, they bought all their things, and left to go make dinner in time for their families.

"It was so nice to see y'all again!" Launch squealed.

"Same! It feels so good to relive the old days." ChiChi sighed. She then coughed a little. "With the addition of Gohan." she added.

Bulma and Juu laughed. Bulma turned to her platinum blonde friend and smiled. She looked back and smiled as well. Bulma threw her a capsule and smirked. Juu caught it and read the label. She did her best to suppress a smile. It was just like in high school. The label read 'Lotus Elise'. She chuckled, Bulma and her had a tight friendship back then, and even now after 10 years.

"Tell Krillin I said hi. And tell Marron that her auntie says hi and hopes that she likes what she bought her!" Bulma hollered before getting out a capsule.

She threw it a few feet in front of her and waited for the smoke to clear from the capsule. Once clear, she hopped into her car, waved goodbye to her girl friends, and sped off home. It was almost 3:10, Trunks should be home by now. _Better make his dinner before he goes bother Paxton for food. _she thought as she drove home.

* * *

><p>"Pst, pst, pst!" whispered a voice.<p>

Goten turned to his lavender haired friend. He saw the dull look in his eyes and his hand under his head. He knew what he was gonna say next, but he didn't feel like ending the conversation so quick.

"What?" he faked.

"I'm bored." Trunks complained.

"So?"

"So, lets go."

"What?"

Trunks groaned and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and his thumb. Goten may be his best friend, but he was just as dense as his father. He's visited Goten, but his mother always made his uncle Paxton take him over to the Son residence. He always asks why she can't, but no one will answer him, not even uncle Goku!

"Don't worry, I can get us in and out of here, no problem. I am the son of the legendary Bulma Briefs." he stated, his head held high in pride.

Goten rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear the whole speech that his mother is the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful woman on the planet. He wasn't so sure about Miss Bulma being the strongest, his mother said that her friend Juu Gero and Miss Bulma were the only girl fighters in her group. For all he knows, this Juu girl could be stronger.

"I know that, I just don't wanna get in trouble." he mumbled.

Trunks let out a quiet laugh. "As if. If anyone back sasses me, I could just call my Mom and send them away on a far away planet."

Goten sighed. He knew he was going to regret this later on in the future, but that was the future. He caved into his friend's demand and snuck out of the school with him. He saw teachers pass them and didn't yell at them to go back to class or anything. Once outside of the school's property, they both made a run for it.

Trunks and Goten laughed as they zoomed past buildings. Both of their parents won't be able to pick them up after school, so they could just come home before three. Trunks always kept money on him even if he won't spend it. The two went into a ice cream shop and bought a 10-scooper.

"Uh, are you sure kid?" The cashier asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and growled. "Hell yeah I'm sure! And I'm no kid either punk!"

The cashier jumped at the young boy's words. Such a foul mouth for someone so small. He gave the purple haired boy and his friend their ice cream and took their money.

Trunks and Goten exited the shop while licking their ice cream cones happily. (A/N I hope you guys aren't thinking anything wrong!) They bumped into two large figures and crashed down to the ground, their ice cream falling all over the sidewalk.

Trunks looked at his spilled frozen treat and growled. Goten rubbed his head and looked at his spoiled treat. He also growled. They looked up at the men and glared.

"This the kid?" one said.

He was bald with a mustache. He didn't look like he was in favor with the ladies. He was bulky, but tall.

"Yeah. This has to be the Brief's kid. He has purple hair." the second one said.

He was short but bulky as well. He had a tall hat that made him look taller, and wore a white suit. He has a goatee that looks like it was smeared in grease. _Disgusting. _Trunks thought.

The first one made a move to grab Trunks, but the eight year old boy moved out of the way and landed a good hit to the man's jaw. The man was knocked to the ground with some blood trailing down his mouth. His companion was in shock. How powerful was this kid? Taking advantage of the man's stunned state, Goten kick him in the stomach.

He flew back and hit a pole. Both men got up and glared at the kids. They weren't going to make this easy. They charged the two and reeled back their arms. Trunks ducked the suited man's punch and uppercutted him. Goten pass blocked the bulky man's punch and kneed him in the stomach. Both, not wanting to get a crowd around them, finished them off with a karate chop to the neck. Their opponents bodies went limp as they touched the ground, both rendered unconscious.

Goten let out a breath and looked at Trunks. He was glaring at the two unconscious men. Goten was also mad, but what will happen if his parents found out about this? Or worse of all, his mother. He visibly paled as he imagined what she would do to him. ChiChi was holding her mighty frying pan of doom and was chasing him. _"You're grounded Goten! No more dinner for you!" _she yelled.

Trunks saw his friend's face losing color and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Goten blinked and looked at his friend. He opened his mouth wide to yell something at him, but a hand went over his mouth as another one went over the purple haired boy's mouth.

They thrashed around in their captors grip as they tried to break free. Trunks was about to kick his captor's face, until he felt no one behind him. He blinked as he looked over at his friend. He was also confused. No one was holding them. They looked behind them to see a man beating the crap out of their captors.

Trunks couldn't get a good look at him, but he knew that he was a guy. The outline was too muscular to be a girl. He squinted his eyes as he tried to look at the man. He had dark colored clothes on with a flame like hair style. (A/N I bet you know who this is! ^^) He looked angry as he beat his opponents until they flew off to La-La land.

The man stood up and turned to face the awe-struck boys. "You kids OK?" he asked, his voice gruff.

They both nodded. Trunks still couldn't see the stranger clearly, but Goten could see him just fine from his angle. He was shocked to see that the man resembled Trunks in an odd way. But his eye color and hair color was clear evidence that he couldn't be Trunks's missing father, but there was still that something about him, Goten just couldn't put his finger on it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the mysterious stranger spoke out.

"What are little brats like you doing out of school? If my watch is correct, it's only a quarter till three." he growled.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the man as Goten jumped at the harshness in his voice. _What a rude first impression. _he thought.

"Looks like someone woke up with something up his ass, ain't that right?" Trunks mumbled to his friend.

Goten didn't dare reply. Something about this man scared him to death. Apparently, their savior overheard Trunks's little comment and narrowed his eyes. He was absolutely stunned on the inside. Such a foul mouth for someone so young. There was no way he learned it by himself.

"I would advise you to never use that mouth brat." he growled at the 8 year old.

Trunks looked back at the man and glared. He was Trunks Briefs! Son of Bulma Briefs, heiress to the famous Capsule Corps, no one told him what to do. Especially some strange guys with a spiky hairdo that defied gravity. In fact, how much gel did he use just to make it stick up?

Brushing the unasked question aside, he continued to glare at the stranger in front of him. The man stepped into the light to get a better look at the runts he ran into. He surveyed the kids in front of him as they did the same to him. The stranger saw that one of the children has lavender hair while the other one looked oddly familiar. He squinted his eyes at the black haired boy. His hair was sticking out in every direction as his face shown with innocence. His eyes widened as he recognized they boy's face.

"K-Kakarot?" he asked in amazement. He didn't expect to see his face again.

Goten raised a confused eyebrow. Kaka-what? The only person that was ever called that in his family, was his father. Trunks's mom used to call his father that, he heard him talking on the phone with her and him complaining to call him Goku.

"I'm not Kakarot. I'm Goten. My father's sometimes called Kakarot though." he replied.

The stranger's eyes widened as he let out a low chuckle. Trunks and Goten raised an eyebrow. Who was this mysterious man? And how did he know Goten's father? Trunks gingerly walked up to him and crossed his arms. He looked the man up and down before extending his arm out.

"I'm Trunks." he introduced.

The mystery man looked at the chibi's hand before taking it. He shook it as his face remained stoic. Trunks released his hand from the stranger's vise-like grip and smiled. He could tell this guy is strong. He might be as strong as his uncle Goku.

"Who are you?" he asked, curious.

The stranger looked at the two kids one more time before answering. "Vegeta."

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Interesting, interesting! Is Vegeta going to see Bulma again? I don't know!<strong>

**Vegeta: Fucking liar. You're sure as hell know what's going to happen, you're so damn predictable.**

**BHS: Am I really predictable? *questions auidence***

**Vegeta: If you agree with me, I'll let you all see me work out.**

**Audience: YES! BHS IS PREDICTABLE!**

**BHS: Are you guys going to really going to betray me? Your beloved author?**

***Audience nods their heads***

**BHS: Bastards.**


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story as much as you did for 'Love at First Sight.' Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm making the chapters long so that means you guys have to wait a couple of days.**

**I'm not gonna add tons of songs in this fic like I did in my old one (After I finish this story, I'll edit LAFS.), but I am gonna put in one or two songs in it. Three at the most.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lilly Moonlight_, _****FireStorm 1991, ****elleelle, ****Ashley, ****BrunetteAmbition, ****nonsence330.**

**Now onwards to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Trunks looked over the man again and smiled. Vegeta rose an eyebrow at the young lad. Trunks took his hand and led the three of them out of the alley. Vegeta was startled at the strength the little boy possessed. No man that Frieza sent him to beat up never could push him, or touch him for that matter.<p>

He roughly recoiled his arm away from the eight year old and growled. "What the fu-" he caught himself. He didn't want to use foul language to a little boy, he has obviously learned enough. "What do you think you're doing?" he corrected.

Trunks raised his eyebrows and looked over at Goten. He rolled his eyes when he saw his best friend cower at the man. _Pathetic. We've only just met this guy and he's already scared to death. Some fighter you are Goten. _he thought. He sighed and put his fisted hands on his hips.

"I didn't think that you would feel comfy in a dirty old alley. My mother would never approve of anyone that lived in an alley! She thinks that they all should have homes instead of live an unfortunate life!" he explained.

"Well it's nice that you think that, but I don't live in an alley. I live in a mansion." he stated.

Trunks shrugged. Did this guy really think that he would be impressed? Whoopdee doo, the guy's actually rich. Well he lives in a mansion too, in Capsule Corp to be more exact. But his mother and him weren't living in the main compound anymore because Paxton had to have the whole house reconstructed. Instead, they lived somewhere farther away the compound. One of the reason was because of reporters. The other, was so his mother could relax.

Trunks crossed his arms and looked to his right so he could see the city's clock. His eyes widened as he saw the time. If his eyes weren't lying, then that means they have five minutes to get home before his mother gets back from her 'errands'. He looked towards Goten and walked over to him. He grabbed his arm and was about to run at full speed, until this 'Vegeta' guy stopped them.

"You kids need a ride?" he asked as he went across the street.

Trunks loosened his grip on his friend and looked at the dark man go. He scoffed and crossed his arms. "No. Me and Goten are just fine by running." he said defiantly.

Vegeta shrugged as he got into his car. It was a Maserati GranTurismo MC Corse. Trunks's jaw dropped down to the cement. Goten had his eyes wide when he saw the sleek design, but he wasn't excited about it at all. He was deathly afraid of sport cars, especially fast ones. He got the fear from none other than Bulma.

Vegeta saw the the purple haired kid's reaction and smirked. He put the keys in the ignition and turned it, making the car roar to life. Trunks heard the purr of his engine and was practically drooling. He always had a thing for fast cars. Vegeta drove over to where the dumb found kids were and rolled down his window.

"You runts coming or what?" he snapped.

The two boys swallowed a breath when they heard the sharpness in his voice. Trunks nodded and climbed in the back. Goten stared in horror at his friend. Has he never heard of the phrase 'stranger danger'? Trunks stuck his head out and motioned for his friend to follow. Goten sighed and climbed in the back with his oblivious friend.

Vegeta rolled up his window and drove off. He looked at his mirror to see Goten clutching his seat while Trunks was grinning like a fool while sticking his head out the open window. Vegeta smirked, it seemed like the purple haired kid liked his style of driving. He sped up a little bit and almost laughed out loud at the reaction he got from him. Trunks's eyes got wider as the wind blew his hair back. His grin was so wide that it made him look like a cheshire cat.

"Trunks!" Goten scolded.

He gripped the back of his friend's shirt and forcefully pulled him back into the car. Trunks landed back with his butt hitting the seat roughly. He grunted from the impact and glared madly at his black haired friend. Why'd he go and spoil his fun? He growled and smacked Goten upside on the head.

"Baka! What the heck do you think you're doing!" he growled. He was careful not to use any coarse language around Vegeta. It seemed to upset him.

Goten rubbed his head sorely and narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips. He had both of his hands rubbing the bump on his head as he slouched his back.

"Sorry for saving your life! You could've fallen out! And that would get me in big trouble with your mom!" Goten explained.

Trunks groaned at his friend's concern. What does a seven year old know about safety! He rolled his eyes and stuck his head out the window again. He loved the rush he got from it, he did it all the time whenever his mother drove them in her convertible.

"Relax, Mom doesn't mind me doing it. I always do it whenever she drives me." he stated.

"I know. I went driving with both of you. How could you even be alive right now?" he exclaimed. "Your Mom drives _way _too fast for my liking."

Trunks laughed. "You're such a sissy. If I wanted a girl friend, then I would've befriended one." he teased.

He saw the smirk come across the raven haired boy and glared hard. He knew what he might be referring to. Goten was SUCH a child.

"You know what I mean you dense-headed baka!"

Vegeta tightened his grip on the steering wheel when he heard the name Trunks called Goten. It was what he called Kakarot whenever he said or did something stupid. And right now the fool's son, the carbon copy of him, referred to what his friend said and foolishly mistook what he meant. _Like father like son. _he thought.

"Hey kid!" he yelled.

Trunks looked over at him while Goten jumped at his voice. "What?" Trunks answered.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, now what did you want to tell me?" Trunks answered back impatiently.

Vegeta mumbled some curses about children and cleared his throat. "Where do you live." he grumbled. Right now he was taking the detour to his home.

Trunks looked at the street they were at and squinted his eyes. "Take a left, and then a right on the third turn." he said before seating back down.

Vegeta grunted and followed his directions. He raised an eyebrow when he parked at the lavender haired boy's house. This kid lived right behind his house! _So he's my new neighbor. _he thought as he unbuckled himself and got out. He closed the door behind him and walked the kids to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come out. After a minute he rang again. Still no answer.

Trunks shrugged and lifted the carpet at their feet. He took out the spare key and opened his door. He entered with Goten following in. He clapped his hands and the lights flickered on. Trunks went inside the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. Empty.

He groaned in frustration and walked back to his friend. Goten was sitting on the couch, his eyes wondering around his best friend's new house.

"Hey." Trunks said to get his friend's attention.

Goten snapped his eyes towards him, letting him know that he had his full attention.

"Mom didn't buy any food yet. So you gotta wait."

Goten frowned, but looked towards the door. He noticed that Vegeta was still standing there, looking around the house. Goten tapped his friend's shoulder and notified him that he was still here. Trunks looked over at Vegeta and walked towards him. Vegeta looked down at the chibi at his feet and raised an eyebrow.

"You can come in ya know. My Mom won't mind you staying for dinner. The more the merrier." Trunks said.

Vegeta grunted and walked into the house. Trunks closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. Goten had already turned on the T.V. and was watching a show on Comedy Central. He looked towards Vegeta and put a finger to his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet.

"My mom has no idea I watch this, neither does Trunks's mom. So could we keep this a 'hush, hush' thing?" he asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and grunted. These weren't his kids (A/N Or so he thinks!), not his problem. Goten smiled and turned around to watch some South Park playing. _Now I know where the purple haired boy gets his language from. _he thought as he went in the kitchen.

Trunks saw Vegeta move and got up from his seat. He walked up to the only adult in the house and tilted his head. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed by the little kid, he kept following him and asking him things. He was a man of very few words and always went by the phrase, 'actions speak louder than words'. He growled when he saw that Trunks was still staring at him.

"What!" he snapped.

"Are you married or have a girlfriend?"

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. What business would this little kid have in his love life? In fact, what business would he have in his life at all! He growled.

"Why should I tell you that?"

Trunks shrugged. "Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Yes or no?"

"What?"

"Yes. Or. No."

Vegeta was impressed that he didn't beat the shit out of this kid for asking him something personal. Kudos to him. "No." he answered softly, almost inaudible.

But Trunks heard it loud and clear. A huge smile appeared on his face as he stared at the dark man. Vegeta groaned that he went back to the staring. He was obviously annoyed, so why can't this irritating runt see that? He growled at Trunks, silently telling him to stop with the staring. Trunks ignored it and continued to stare and smile.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snapped.

Trunks blinked and looked up at the clearly annoyed adult. He didn't respond, all he did was stare. Vegeta scowled at the little boy, he was becoming bothered by him already, and it's been what? Less than a half an hour? Clearly seeing that the boy wasn't going to talk, he sighed.

"Do you know when your parents are gonna come home kid?" he asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't have a father. I only have a mother, and she should be home any minute now." he said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Didn't have a father? This intrigued him. He leaned against his thighs and looked at the little boy in front of him. Trunks saw his curious gaze and raised a brow himself.

"What do you mean you don't have a father?" Vegeta questioned.

Trunks frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that part. "I mean just that; I don't have a father." he repeated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the lad's statement. He knew that Trunks knew what he meant. "Stop beating around the bush kid, you know what I mean." he grunted.

Trunks sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It's not that he didn't like talking about his father, it's just the fact that he's sharing it with a person besides Goten, Gohan, or any other of his friends, AKA his aunts and uncles. He groaned and pulled up a chair.

"Fine, my father left my mother when she first came back home after her vacation. He told her that he got an offer to do a job in America. She wanted to go with him, but he told her that it was better that she stayed here. She asked why and he told her that he didn't wanna get in the way of her dreams. She was kinda sad and asked them will they be able to see each other. He said that they could have a long distance relationship. He then left the next day and in less than a week, he broke it off with her. My Mom was heartbroken. Then a month later, after the breakup, she started puking for no reason. She told her friends and their mother what was happening to her. They brought her over to the doctors to check her up. He told her happy things and then said that she was pregnant with me." He then frowned.

Vegeta looked at Trunks when he noticed his frown. He motioned him to go on as he listened intently. Trunks took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He cleared his throat before he continued.

"Then she was choosing on either getting rid of me or keep me. She chose to keep me so as she won't be alone. After she was done with her pregnancy, she never dated a single man. Or ever since her hard break up, or at least that was what she and my aunt said. Anyway, to put in short, she hasn't been with anyone and promised that she will never be. I asked her why and she said that the men she was with only know how to break hearts and nothing more. But what I don't get is that she always keeps this gift from my dad. She always wears it and she never tells me why." he confessed.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Maybe she still has feelings for dad. I don't know, I've never met the man." he continued.

Vegeta saw him smile as the boy put his hands under his head. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Trunks give him a dreamy look.

"You know, she always told stories about him." he smiled.

"What were they about." Vegeta asked. This guy sounded oddly like him in some ways. And how Trunks described his mother's and father's breakup was symmetrical to his and Bulma's breakup.

"Well, she always used the 'prince charming' and 'damsel in distress' theme. She said that he was handsome, courageous, determined, and was always kind and sweet to her." he stated with a smile. "I've been trying my best to be that, just for her." he said.

Vegeta smirked. This kid was alright. He had that determined look on his face that showed how much he cared for his mother. And he had yet to meet the mother that conceived the excellent young man. Vegeta stood up and yawned. He asked Trunks where the bathroom was and the boy pointed the way. Vegeta mumbled a thank you and went down the hall.

On his way to his destination, he had an odd feeling about Trunks. The boy reminded him of himself in so many ways. His looks are for one, the boy had the same smirk and eye shape as his. But he had purple hair and blue eyes, unlike his ebony locks and coal black eyes. Trunks also has the same determined and prideful look he had. Trunks seems determined to prove himself to his mother, which he could see, holds very dearly to him. He saw the ambition in his eyes when he mentioned what his father was like. It looked like he wanted to become everything his mother said in her stories, to be the perfect prince.

He heard some shuffling in the living room as well as a door closing. _Must be the mother. _he thought. He heard the kids talking outside and just ignored it.

"Mom, there's a man in our house and-" Trunks was cut off by his mother.

"What! Trunks, why'd you let a man in the house! What I tell you, stranger danger!" she exclaimed.

"Told ya!" Goten piped in.

Trunks sneered at his friend. "You didn't tell me nothing!" he pointed out.

"I was thinking it." Goten retorted weakly.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance and started to explain how Vegeta saved them, but he forgot to mention his name. Bulma immediately got over her mad feeling and smiled. She made a mental note to thank the man.

"Mom, could he stay for dinner?" Trunks asked, using puppy dog eyes.

Bulma laughed at her son's attempts to try and persuade her into letting the unknown man stay. "Why not." she smirked.

She laughed when she saw her son jump up and down and thank her over and over again. Goten was also following his friend's actions, only not saying thank you, just having a psyched out expression on his face.

"All right, now I'm gonna go change." she said as she walked up the stairs.

The time she was in her room, Vegeta was done doing his 'business'. He closed the door to the bathroom and went into the living room. He scanned the room with his eyes to see no signs of the woman anywhere. He looked at the sitting Goten and Trunks. He walked over to them and crossed his arms.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

Trunks pointed to the upstairs. "She's upstairs. I told her that you'll be joining us to eat. You _will _be joining us, right?" he asked.

Vegeta grunted. "Yeah, let me just get something from my car." he said as he exited the house.

When he closed the door, he heard footsteps come down the stairs. He knew it must be Trunks's mother, he'll probably meet her once he gets his stuff. He walked to his car and undid the alarm. He unlocked his door and looked through the compartment drawers in the front.

He pulled out his phone and called his aunt. He waited at the side of his car for her to pick up. He groaned when he got redirected to voicemail. He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He shut the door and jogged back to the front of the house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up. He saw Trunks open up. The little boy grinned and moved aside so he could get in. Vegeta muttered a soft thank you and went into the kitchen.

But before he could, a small hand was wrapped around his wrist and pull him back. He looked at the chibi and furrowed his brows. Trunks smirked and pointed towards the hallway.

"Wash your hands first." he ordered.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but complied. He went back to the bathroom and washed his hands. He heard some talking in the kitchen and decided to listen. He hid himself at the wall by the kitchen door and leaned his body against it. He crossed his arms and propped his leg up in a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and listened in onto the conversation.

"Really Mom, I'm absolutely sure that this guy is different from the rest! Trust me!" he heard Trunks beg.

Trunks's mother sighed as she looked towards her son. "Trunks, we've been over this." said his mother.

Vegeta froze when he heard her voice. It sounded so familiar. It sounded soft and sweet. _No. It can't be. _he thought, panicked.

"Aw c'mon Mom! He's a really good guy! He saved me and Goten when everyone else wouldn't!" Trunks reasoned. "And, he's single." he smirked. "Right Goten?"

The black haired chibi smiled and nodded his head. "It's true! He saved us from the two punks that grabbed us!"

Bulma groaned as she started setting up the table. She handed Trunks the plates and sighed. "Trunks honey, I thought I told you that I'm fine alone. And you're still not old enough to leave the house, so I could just have you." she laughed.

Her laugh was like an angel's. The music in his heart started playing again after a long pause in his life. Vegeta started to panic. It can't be, it couldn't be. He went away to protect her, he can't run into her again! If she sees him again, she'll probably cry a river for what he did to her. And the little purple haired runt obviously holds his mother dear to him, so that means he's gonna have two troubles. And to make matters worse, he can't get out without being noticed.

"Mom! You know once I graduate high school in the near future, I'm not gonna be able to see you a lot." he stated.

Bulma frowned as realization hit her upside her head. It was true, she can't keep Trunks with her forever. He has to see the world and maybe have his own family with a wife and kids. She felt like crying when she wasn't granted that, especially with him.

"Trunks, I know that. I also know that you're concerned over me because I'm all alone. I'll tell you again, I'm OK with that." she sighed.

"How about dad! Aunt ChiChi said that you were heartbroken! She said that he was the one for you, but he just got tired of you because he couldn't put up with your ignorance! Mom, I can't put up with it anymore either. Why can't you just go out rather than lock yourself up like an old maid!" Trunks cried.

Bulma fell silent. Trunks covered his mouth and widened his eyes at what he said. He knew he just hit a low blow. He saw his mother's eyes moistened as she turned away. Goten looked at his friend and frowned, what his friend said was below the belt. He crossed the line on that one.

"M-mom, I'm so sor-"

"Save it." she snapped. "Jus-just get the guy you brought home." she repeated. She sighed as she rubbed her temples with both of her hands.

Seeing that she doesn't want to talk more on the subject, he walked out the kitchen door in search of Vegeta. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned defensive. He turned and pushed the hand off him as he crouch down into a fighting stance. Seeing that it was the man that saved him, he relaxed.

"Hey, it's time to eat." he said as he grabbed his hand. "I suggest you get as much as you can, you have no idea what type of appetite me and Goten have." he smirked.

"I have to go home." Vegeta lied.

Trunks frowned and turned to him. "Why? You still haven't met my Mom yet." he asked.

"I could meet her again later."

"But I already told her that you're gonna stay here and eat."

"Sorry kid, but-"

"Trunks honey? What's taking you so long?" Bulma said as she stepped out of the kitchen door.

She saw Trunks holding a hand of a shadowed man. _This must be the guy. _she thought. She walked up to her son until she was just a foot apart from him.

"Mom." Trunks started. "I would like you to meet," he pushed Vegeta into the light and smiled. "V-" he was cut off by his mother.

"Vegeta." she nearly whispered.

Her eyes widened as she recognized his face. _It can't be him, it just can't_. But to her dismay, it was. He had same scowl, same hair. _Same _muscles. she thought absentmindedly. She felt her heart pound in her chest. Her face was starting to heat up as teenage memories of them filled her mind. All the love, all the fights, all the sadness, all the care, all the rage was filling up her mind.

"You know him?" Trunks asked, raising a brow out of curiosity.

Bulma didn't answer, she just turned away and ran out the front door. She heard Trunks yelling for her, but she chose to ignore it. She has to go, she has to run. Vegeta can't be back, he just can't be! He broke her heart and left her to die when he broke up with her. Now he's back, after 10 years of her solitude, he's back.

She ran to her secret place and just sat there in an open clearing. She always came there to think. She sat in a tight ball as she let all the tears out. She let out heart racking sobs that was filled with pain, anger, and sadness. He saved her son, she should thank him, right? But he broke her and left her to fend for herself, she should hate him. Right? She groaned and shook her head. What was she gonna do?

* * *

><p><strong>Bulma's house<strong>

Trunks and Vegeta stood there in silence. Trunks was still trying to put everything together. What just happened? Why did his mother panic when she saw Vegeta? How did she knew him? He looked up at the adult and glared.

"How does she know you?" he snapped.

Vegeta didn't answer. He was staring at the door she left in. It was her, his angel, his life, his girl. He felt like running towards her. Like following her and embracing in his arms. But he knew he couldn't do that.

She was so beautiful, she still looked her old teenage self. But he knew that he was wrong, she's not that same delicate teenage girl he fell in love with. She was a woman, a young mature woman. Her features were still captivating. Damn that Frieza! Once he kills that bastard and his groupies, he'll get back with Bulma. And possibly marry her. He loves her that much, he's even considering on it!

A smirk glazed his facial features as he crossed his arms. He's gonna win Bulma back, whatever the chances. Trunks saw the smirk on Vegeta's face and smirked as well. He saw determination in the man's eyes as well as possessiveness. He's gonna help him win over his Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Ok, ok. Maybe I could get a little predictable, but I will not admit that to Sir Ass!<strong>

**Vegeta: Just did genius.**

**BHS: So you DO think I'm a genius.**

**Vegeta: I would say yes, but then I'll be lying.**

**BHS: Shut up your fucking asswipe!**

**Vegeta: I wipe no one's ass, unlike some people...**

***Slaps Vegeta before running for her fucking life.***


	3. What am I Gonna Do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story as much as you did for 'Love at First Sight.' Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm making the chapters long so that means you guys have to wait a couple of days.**

**Just a reminder!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lilly Moonlight, ****Makaila P **(Well, the sequel is always better than the first!)**, ****Ayaka86, ****Ashley, ****miikodesu (**So sorry for the confusion on the first chapter.**), ****Bobbygt (**No worries! I'm not the type that keep grudges. I do agree though, with the ending sucking. I was in a HUGE rush so I could put the first chapter to the sequel down. I'll edit LAFS as soon as I finish this story!**), ****trish0669_, _****Yomama (**I'll try to make the updates more frequent**.), ****jjblue, ****Angie. **

**Now onwards to the story!**

* * *

><p>Bulma began pacing around her clearing. What was she suppose to do? She already showed her son and who-shall-not-be-named that she recognized him. She can't go back and say "Hey! Who are you?". That'll just make her look dumb. She was always prepared for nature's worst, but this was one thing she couldn't handle. In fact, she never expected fate to throw a curveball at her!<p>

Knowing that whining about the situation was no good, she sat down and began brainstorming. She has limited oppositions, but they are oppositions nonetheless. She cupped her chin with her forefinger and thumb as she concentrated. There was always the police, but what did he do that should land him behind bars? _Break up with me. _she thought humorlessly. Moving away? But that won't help her and Trunks would just keep bothering her to go back and visit Goten.

She growled in fustration and pulled out her phone. Maybe some of her friends might help. She looked through her contact list and picked off the people one by one. ChiChi. _She said she's packing for a family vacation to Maui. _Launch. _She's busy with Tien and his job. _Yamcha. _As if!_ Goku. _Same thing with ChiChi. _Juu. _Perfect._

She clicked on her friend's picture and waited for her to answer. She got up from her sitting position and started walking around her little 'sanctuary'. She always went there ever since Vegeta left. Finally, on the third ring, her platinum blonde friend answered.

"Moshi moshi." Juu yawned on the other end.

"Hey Juu, sorry for calling you so late." Bulma apologized.

She heard Juu yawn again and a bed creak. "Nah, it's only, like, 2:00 in the morning." she replied tiredly.

"So sorry, but I have a problem."

She heard Juu groan. Maybe it was a bad idea to call her this early in the morning. She heard some muttering in the background and some crying. Shit, she must've woken up Marron.

"Sorry Juu, I'll hang up if you want."

"It's fine. Krillin is already taking care of Marron." she said. "So what's the problem."

Bulma took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, it's kinda big."

"Shoot away."

"He's back."

"What?"

"He's back." Bulma repeated.

There was silence on the other end. Bulma figured that she was trying to make sense on what she just said. When she heard a loud crash, she knew that Juu got it.

"WHAT?" Juu yelled.

Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear. "Agh!" she exclaimed. "Juu! I had the phone on my ear." she complained.

"Yeah, yeah, but what?"

Bulma sighed. This was going to be a LONG night. Well, morning. She sat back down and lied down on the soft tall grass. She put the phone back to her ear and started explaining the whole story.

"You see, Trunks and Goten had a run-in with some thugs and were almost kidnapped until 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' saved them. Trunks brought him home to meet me and tried to get us together," she paused. "Trunks! Oh my God! I'm such an irresponsible parent!"

"B! Focus, Trunks can handle himself. Now, what else happened?" Juu asked, irritated.

"Well, when I saw 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' I sorta, ran." She waited to hear her friend's opinion on the situation. She knew that Juu would give her a tongue lashing about how childish and melodramatic she acted.

"Where are you?" the blonde asked.

Bulma blinked. Not exactly the response she was looking for. She cleared her throat before answering."You know the place I used to go to after 'he-"

"God damn it Bulma! Just say Vegeta!" she exclaimed.

"Fine." the blue haired woman grumbled. "The place I go to after V-v-v-"

"Bulma!"

"Vegeta! Dumped me?" she coughed out. She was in utter disgust about the name.

"The sanctuary? Ok, I'm on my way there so I could get this straightened out." she replied before hanging up.

Bulma sighed as she hung up as well. She put the phone back in her pocket and stared up at the stars. How could this be happening? Didn't he say that he wasn't ever going to see her again? She groaned as she slapped her forehead. Of course he said that; her _son _brought him over! She looked to her left side and smiled at the sight she got.

She discovered this place a few days after Vegeta left. She would sometimes bring her sketch book and draw whatever was there. Right now, she was looking at a beautiful sparkling pond. The water looked like a reflection of the night sky. Vibrant stars glistening. There was a mini waterfall pouring water into the pond.

She blinked when she heard a honk. Juu was here. She got up and walked through the thick trees. It was dark out, but she knew this forest like the back of her hand. She saw Juu and ran towards her. She hugged her dearly and released her. Juu frowned as she saw that she was crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy while mascara trailed down her cheeks.

"Come on. Lets get you home, I'm pretty sure Vegeta won't be at your home at 2:30 in the morning."

Bulma nodded and got into Juu's ferrari challenge stradale. She almost burst into tears, this was the same car Vegeta used. Juu was confused at her emotional outburst, until she saw the blue haired mother jump out of the car as if it hurt to touch it. Damn it, she forgot all about Vegeta's car.

She got out and capsulized it. She looked at the shaking mother and walked towards her. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"How about we walk." she suggested.

Bulma nodded and went at full pace. Juu laughed at her friend's hastiness and jogged up to her. Bulma ignored Juu's pleads for her to go slower so they can talk it out. Her mind was focused more on Trunks and Goten. What type of parent leaves her child all alone?

"Bulma!" Juu said as she jogged up to the worried mother. "Slow down so we could talk this through."

"No!" she snapped. "I need to check up on Trunks! And ChiChi will never forgive me if Goten gets hurt!" she said as she sped up.

A few male joggers passed by them and whistled. Juu growled whil Bulma ignored them. Her main priority, ahem, _priorities_ were Trunks and Goten. Even though the two were excellent fighters and knew how to get out of any situation, they can cause A LOT of trouble. Either caused by them or otherwise.

A few men slowed their jogging and attempted to grab Bulma's butt. She bared her teeth and grabbed his arm. She twisted it and flipped him. He was knocked out cold. His three companions looked at her with fear clearly seen in their eyes. They laughed nervously, helped up their wounded friend, and made a run for it. Bulma stuck up her middle finger towards them and faced forward again. She went in a running start and sped up her pace. She heard Juu groaning and couldn't help but smirk.

She started running as soon as her house came into view. She may not be a teenager anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't keep in fit. Juu groaned in exhuasperation as she saw Bulma speed up. She decided to stop the shit and take out her car. She threw the capsule out in front of her and got in. She sped up to the curb of the house the blue haired heiress ran into and got out. She capsulized the car and jogged up to the open door.

Inside, she saw a relieved Bulma looking at the sleeping Goten and Trunks. They were on the couch with a blanket sprawled over them. Bulma rubbed her son's forehead before kissing it. She kissed Goten's forehead as well before going into the kitchen. Juu was about to go sit down on one of the recliners in the living room, until Bulma released a hushed screech. The titanium blonde ran towards the room Bulma was in, her features reading murder. Her, used to be venom filled, eyes widened in shock at who was in the kitchen.

There, sleeping on a chair, was Vegeta. His face was buried in his arms, but his hair was the thing that gave him off. No one has the same a flame shaped hairstyle besides the man himself. Bulma had a hand over her mouth as her eyes were scrunged up. Her eyes were begining to water as she gripped onto the kitchen counter for support. It wa obvious that she was in pain and shock. Juu was in shock as well, why would he stay over at Bulma's house?

A lone thought went through the blonde's head as her eyes lit up in realization. She looked towards the flabbergasted heiress and shook her. To her relief, the Capsule Corp princess responded by blinking rapidly. Now it was her turn to be speechless as they both saw Vegeta stir, begining to wake up. They threw panicked looks at each other as both looked around for a hiding spot. Seeing that they they can't find an escape from the ill-tempered man, Juu pushed Bulma towards him.

The blue haried woman looked over at her friend with a betrayed/panicked look. She was throwing her under the bus! And with Vegeta no less. They silently argued on why they _both _need to face him instead of _her _alone.

Bulma pointed towards him and mouthed 'Like hell that I'll talk to this douche!'. Juu sneered at her and shook her head. 'You need to talk this out.' she mouthed back. Bulma shook her head and made a move for the exit, but was pulled to a halt when she felt something wrap around her wrist. She bit her lip as she prayed that it wasn't _him._ But much to her dismay, it was.

Vegeta was fully awake as he looked at his surroundings. There in front of him, he saw her. Bulma. She was mouthing somethings to a blonde; Juu was it? He shook it off as he saw that his angel was about to run again. Without thinking, he pushed back his chair and grabbed her wrist. He was stunned by his actions and was about to recoil his arm, until she turned to face him; her blue oceanic eyes catching him into their sight. He froze. He saw all the shock, pain, anger, and confusion mixed into her blue wells. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

Much to his surprise, she didn't try to rip away. She just stood there, as speechless as he. What were they gonna do? It's been 10 years since they last seen each other. The memory of their last encounter sent bad thoughts to Vegeta. He was trying his best to act a little mad, but nothing to rash. But the woman was so God damn stubborn that he had to act completely out of character. And judging by the story her brat told him, she wasn't so pleased by his whole act.

Bulma was trying to gather her thoughts up. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she yelling at him? Why isn't she angry? This enraged her; she was just standing there like a statue! She didn't show any signs of anger outwardly, but she was exploding inside. She couldn't look away from those obsidian eyes. She couldn't read anything from it, but they were still as beautiful and alluring as before. She felt herself get lost into them, and for once, she allowed it. She slowly was falling deeper and deeper into his eyes until- _SNAP_!

Juu snapped her fingers in front of the two former lovers. They looked as if they were in a daze. She was hesitant at first. They didn't spit fire at one another, they didn't hurt each other-even though she knew that they wouldn't- and they didn't rip away from each other. Instead, they just stood there, staring into one anothers eyes. They almost looked relieved to see each other. She would've smiled, but what Vegeta did to her was nothing she would take lightly.

Bulma blinked and looked down at her hand. Vegeta also blinked and followed her gaze. He saw their hands were linked and retracted his arm away immediately. Bulma followed suit and held her hand close to her chest. She almost ran until Vegeta's voice stopped her.

"Wait." he said.

She looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. She couldn't, she wouldn't cry for him. Not anymore. He's not worth her tears. She wiped away the liquid from her eyes and sniffed. Vegeta saw the sadness and fear in her eyes and frowned. Fear? That was one thing he hated to see, or at least from his woman. His frown deepened as realization kicked him in the head. She was no longer his woman, she had a kid with another man. Trunks looked too young to be his.

"What?" she snapped.

Vegeta was shocked at the harshness in her voice. Has he _really_ done that much damage to her?

"I-I..." he trailed off. What was he suppose to say? 'Hey Bulma! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I was working for the douche bag that kidnapped you!'

He shook his head as he got up. He let his chair slid back noisely as he stood up. He walked past his speechless ex. He saw his old blonde friend and scowled at her. She scowled right back and stuck up her middle finger. Vegeta smirked evilly at the response and stuck his own up. She growled and was about to launch herself at him, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around to see Bulma holding her back. Her head was facing the ground as she signaled a no to her. Juu growled, but did as said. Vegeta grunted and walked out the front door. He was just a step out the door before he stopped. He didn't look back or took his eyes off the blank sky in front of him. He just stopped. Bulma walked up to him and closed the door slowly. She saw him look back at her at the corner of his eyes before she shut the door completely.

Vegeta sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be hard to avoid her, espescially since she's going to be his new neighbor. He shook his head as a scowl was plastered on his face. He didn't have time to think about her right now, what he really needs to focus on is how he was going to overthrow the bastard Frieza. It was about high time that someone knocked him off his high horse. He walked around Bulma's house and to his.

Bulma had her back to the door. She felt her wall of stone start to crack. She ran up the stairs with a worried Juu trailing after her. Bulma opened the door to her toom and went inside her closet. She closed it with a slam and locked it. She heard the doorknob shake and some banging on the door. She knew that Juu was worried. She could hear it in her voice.

"Bulma? C'mon, please come out! We need to talk this through." she reasoned.

Bulma shook her head and bit her lip till she was positive that it bleed. "No!" she snapped.

Juu groaned and put her forehead against the wooden material in front of her. She hated seeing Bulma in this stage. She always acts like a stubborn child. The only way to get her out of the 'phase' she's in, is to talk it out with her. And knowing Bulma, the Capsule Corp princess is as ignorant and oblivious to anything that anyone says. She rattled the doorknob some more and eventually grown frustrated.

She stepped away from the door and began searching the blue haired mother's room, in search for anything that'll get Bulma out of her closet. She went to her bed and crouched down. She looked underneath and pulled out a box. She opened the lid and smirked. The box was filled with high school pictures and memorials. She looked through all the pictures and saw that each and every one didn't have Vegeta on them. She shrugged and put it all back underneath the bed.

She got up and went over to her cabinet. She opened the doors and saw two tiny drawers at the bottom. She saw nothing but shoes on the upper level, so she crouched down so she could reach the drawers. She opened them to see all of Bulma's jewelry. _Damn! _she thought as she brought one up to her face. _Bulma has some awesome shit in here!. _She thought as she rummaged through the second drawer.

Something shiny caught her eye as she turned to it. She picked it up and saw that it was a gold and silver chained necklace with a big blue sapphire. She squinted her eyes as she saw a little note inside the gem. She inhaled sharply as she read the text.

_I'm never gonna leave you._

_B/V Forever_

_-Love Vegeta_

The blonde mother cursed under her breath as she put it back in the drawer. She stood up straight and resumed looking through the Capsule Corps heiress's room. While searching, her mind was on drifting onto some place else. She was wondering why Bulma kept Vegeta's gift for so long. For what she gathered, Bulma got rid of anything that was related to him, excluding Trunks of course.

She was hit with another blow as she muttered a whole list of curses. There, by Bulma's bedside nightstand, was a small box full of Vegeta's high school pictures. Most of them had pictures of the two of them kissing, hugging, cuddling, all of that. Right below it were withered roses. Each rose has a note, all of them saying 'Love Vegeta'. Juu frowned as she closed the box. Realization and pity hit her smack on the face as she turned to look at the door her best friend retreated to.

_She never got over him. _she thought as she walked towards the closet door. She understands now. She now knows why Bulma didn't date anyone, why she didn't move on. She always thought it was because she didn't want to get heartbroken again, but that wasn't it alone. She never got over him.

The platinum blonde knocked on the door and smiled softly. "Bulma?"

She heard a sniffle. "Go away!" the blue haired woman yelled.

"I know you're not over him yet B." Juu replied.

She heard a creak from the closet. She backed away when she heard the Bulma undo the lock. Slowly, Bulma peered her head through the small crack. Her eyes were red as well as her nose.

"Really?" she questioned.

Juu nodded. Bulma opened the door fully and exited her closet. She closed the door behind her before diving into her bed. She buried herself into her covers before letting out some chocked sobs. Juu sat next to the lump, that was her friend, and rubbed her back soothingly. It helped quiet down Bulma's crying until she was just whimpering.

"Wanna talk now?" Juu smiled.

Bulma nodded from underneath the covers and showed herself. She sat up straight and rubbed her nose. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on top of her knees.

"How'd you find out?" she questioned.

Juu smirked and pointed towards the box at her nightstand. She laughed when she saw the blue haired woman go red in the face. She buried her face into her legs as she tried to hide herself from her blonde friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't over him?" Juu asked once her laughing died.

Bulma shrugged as she brought her face up to look at her clearly. "I wanted to move on. I really do, but I just can't get rid of him." she exclaimed. "And to make matters worse, he's BACK! He's fucking back!"

Juu signaled a 'hush hush' sign to her as she pointed downstairs. Bulma knew that she was referring towards the slumbering children downstairs. She instantly shut up, not wanting to deal with two hungry children with their father's appetites.

"Didn't you want my help on this? Did you ever feel this with Adam?" Juu asked.

Bulma shook her head. "I don't want to get you involved. And no, I'll never feel that way towards Adam. He took me for granted and never really paid attention to me. Vegeta was different. He never acted like the arrogant jackass he always was whenever around you guys." She smiled and tightened her grip on her knees. "He made me feel special." she whispered.

Juu smiled. Her friend was in love with her enemy. Talk about Romeo and Juliet. And this wasn't like that fall in love one day and fall out of it the next, no. She's seen this type of love before with Krillin. This was true love. One that will be, alomst, impossible to ignore. The only way to relieve her friend from the emotional drama she's in will both break her heart further, and heal the empty void inside her.

She has to get the two together. Judging by how Vegeta acted in the kitchen and on his way out, he also still holds feelings for her too. But why would he restrain himself from reaching out to her? She scowled as she thought that he turned back to his old cold bastard self. Everyone, excluding his friends, were either intimidated by it, or in love with it.

Juu got up and went for the door. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at the confused Capsule Corp heiress. She gave her a peace sign and gave her a toothy grin.

"Get some sleep. I'll figure something out." she said before closing the door behind her. "I'll fix it. Then you'll be happy." she whispered.

She walked down the stairs and out the door. She was smirking the whole way. She was going to see the smile her blue haired friend lost so many years ago. She knew she was going to see it again because her ticket to Bulma's happiness has finally arrived. Vegeta, prepare to get back with the only woman that will never leave you, always stay loyal, and best of all, change you back to someone better.

She got in her car and drove back home. The smirk was still present as she thought of her plan. Nothing negative went through her thoughts as she formed a plan. But the aftermath of what the blue damsel was horrible. That means, if Juu failed this, she won't only lose a friend, but she will lose Bulma to everything.

Bulma was looking at the door her blonde friend disappeared from. She blinked lazily as she yawned. She looked towards the clock and groaned. She stayed up past seven. _Explains the joggers. _she thought tiredly. She plopped down on her bed and sighed. Juu was right, she needs to sleep. But she just can't, if Juu was up to something, then that means either good things, or bad things. But what does she mean 'I'll fix it. Then you'll be happy.'?

Bulma drifted off to sleep as she cuddled further into the cushions on her bed. Right now, she needed the sleep. Today was a bitch. Her life couldn't get any worse. One thought went through her head before she drifted off to dreamland. What will Trunks say when he finds out who his father is?

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: What y'all think?<strong>

**Bulma: I think that this is all going good!**

**BHS: Yes! Someone other than Vegeta!**

***Looks at Bulma with teary eyes* **

**BHS: Thank you for saving me from that fucking-**

***Vegeta walks up beside Bulma and pulls her to him in a heated makeout session***

**BHS: Spoke to soon...GET A ROOM! YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU GUYS ARE IN FUCKING HEAT!**

***Vegeta and Bulma glare at BHS***

**Vegeta & Bulma: Review if you want to see your precious author alive.**

**BHS: Eep!**


	4. New Target

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story as much as you did for 'Love at First Sight.' Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm such a horrible person! I've made you guys wait for soooooo long! I can't make this work out that well...But I will never upset you guys by ditching this story! I thank you if you guys understand, but if you don't, I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Just a reminder!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lilly Moonlight (**Don't worry, Vegeta is going to FREAK!**), ****CreatorOfHavoc, ****JeiceLover (**Don't worry about it. Just glad you're still reading!**), ****Elisabpshady, ****Ashley (**Don't worry, Trunks will find out the truth soon enough.**), ****miikodesu, ****Bobbygt, ****trish0669 (**Hahaha! How would you react to someone you still love, but should hate? Angry, pain, happiness, confusion?**), ****Yomama (**I agree, everyone must want to kill that bastard of a tyrant Frieza! I'll make sure that happens in the story!**), ****Gtgokuuuuuu, ****FireStorm 1991, ****getalover, ****kzatt, ****kiru chan 62286 (**You have to wait in line if you want to beat the shit out of Frieza, there's already a mountain of people that want to already ;D.**), ****spiritbreakerEA96.**

**Now onwards to the story!**

She was running. Everywhere around her was pitch black. She was, surprisingly, unaffected by the sudden darkness. But that didn't stop her from running. Her face was stoic while she ran around the dark room. She ran as if something was chasing her, but her face remained stoic. Every ounce of her being told her that something wasn't right, but she couldn't stop her legs. A bright light suddenly appeared only a few feet away from her. She stopped her advance and covered her eyes while squinted at the bright light. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She covered her mouth as tears started to well up in her bright cerulean eyes.

There, in the spotlight, was Vegeta; laying motionlessly. His eyes were open and blood was smeared all over his body. There was a foot on his chest. The owner of the foot was laughing sadistically as he kept stomping on her still ex's body. She tried shouting for the man to stop, but nothing came out. She tried charging at him, but she couldn't move. She was frozen. She tired shouting again, this time, something came out.

"VEGETA! VEGETA!" she screamed.

Much to her surprise and disbelief, no one heard her. Her feet were still glued to the ground and she was having a hard time to keep herself composed. One more look to his direction and her eyes widened. Tears were now streaming down her porcelian cheeks as she recognized the face of her ex's killer. Frieza, no wonder.

She gasped and was now all but running away. In the cruel, disgusting man's hands, was none other than her precious little boy, Trunks. He was also motionless and blood was dripping off his face. She collapsed on her knees as she tried to reach out for her son. Her eyes widened as she saw Vegeta struggle to stand up. Frieza's foot was no longer on him and he was panting for breath. Hope filled a small space in her, but all of it vanished once she got a good look at the battered man. One of his arms were broken and he was obviously exhausted. She watched painfully as he lunged towards the ungrateful tyrant.

"NO! DON-" she was cut off by a sickening slicing sound.

Her heart stopped beating as she watched the horror scene in front of her. Vegeta was in front of Frieza, his feet not touching the ground. His face was filled with pain and shock. Frieza stuck had his arm stuck out to him. The pale man, harshly, ripped the unseen knife from Vegta's body. The flamed haired man was dropped, first landing on his feet, then his knees, then finally on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him as he laid dead on the floor.

She was, yet again, given another shell-shocking moment. Frieza, the cruel bastard, took his knife and stabbed it into the back of her son's back. She watched painfully as the sadistic drug dealer repeatedly stabbed the young eight-year-old's back. She heard his pained screams as she was shouting for the evil man to stop. But her attempts of shouting were in vain as her son was thrown to his father's side, no longer part of her living life. Frieza laughed cruelly as fire suddenly surrounded them.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bulma woke up in a jolt. Her eyes were wide as her body was covered in a cold sweat. She looked around her room and let out a deep breath. _It was just a dream. _she thought as she got up from her bed. She frowned as she picked out her clothes from her closet. It wasn't a dream she had. It was a nightmare.

She quickly changed clothes as she rushed down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she saw that the two boys she left downstairs, are gone. She released a breath of releif the moment she heard water running. They were fine.

She went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She looked at the kitchen clocked and paled. It was 11:34. She cursed at herself mentally as she prepared the boys' breakfast. They were late! She made her son and his best friend, not to mention her best friend's son, late! She groaned inwardly. _And it's their second day!_ she thought.

She heard her backdoor open and close. She raised an eyebrow as she looked in the living room. Her heart started racing, her face burning hot. Inside her house, was Vegeta. He looked angry and was scowling at her son. Both he and his partner in crime, Goten, were dressed in outdoor clothing. Trunks had dirt on his pants as well as Goten. She growled as she found out that she was tricked. Her son, never listens to authority. She should send him to military school. She mentally cursed herself as she figured out what they've done. But how could they have gotten him so quickly?

She quickly turned her back to the kitchen wall and started breathing heavily. _This kid of mine, such a troublemaker. He's never gonna quit, now is he?_ she thought to herself. She looked back and saw Vegeta looking at the top of the stairs. _Probably doesn't know I'm awake. _she figured. She glanced at her son and scowled. He was so determined to get them together. She's never seen him like this for God knows how long. He's never going to give up on Vegeta being his dad. Funny that he already is, he just doesn't know it.

She frowned as she slouched against the kitchen wall. She wanted to get back with him, she really did. She just doesn't know if he feels the same love he did for her before. If he does feel the same, then he will never stop until she is rightfully his again. It was true, from the eight months she's dated him, he never quits at anything. She was contemplating on whether or not she should run out the door and go back to her sanctuary, or go in the living room and drive the widow-peaked man out. She was having a hard time to decide until, Trunks came in and started looking around.

"Mom?" he yelled.

She heard Vegeta panic and quickly grabbed her son by the arm. _Our son._ she thought absent-mindly. She heard her Trunks's surprised yelp as he turned towards the tall adult. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned.

"I don't think you should be getting your mother." Vegeta stated.

"Why?"

"Because she might be tired."

"Why?"

"Because of her work."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Vegeta boomed.

Trunks was unfazed by his harsh voice. "Why work? She doesn't have to."

"Stop with the questions kid." Vegeta grumbled.

"Why?"

"Frack! Didn't I tell you to not ask anymore questions!" Vegeta yelled. Using one of the words sci-fi words from an old television show.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man. "BattleStar Galatica? Really? I've watched the series, man. Let me tell you, worst show I've watched. And I watch tons of junk!" he stated.

Vegeta groaned and rubbed his temples. "Very annoying and talkative, definitely your mother's son." he thought out loud. He froze as soon as the wrods came out of his mouth. He looked down at the eight-year-old boy and kept his gaze on him.

Trunks raised an eyebrow from interest. Like his mother? Since when did this man know his mother? _Well she is in tons of magazines._ he thought. But how did he know of her personality? All the magazines she was in never told of how she acted. He crossed his arms as he started a mafia stare down with the taller man.

"How do you know my mother's annoying and talkative?" he questioned.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son's response. Annoying? Talkative? How was she like that? She wasn't like that at all! Was she? She shrugged it off as she went back to eavesdropping on her son's conversations with her ex.

She heard Vegeta chuckle at Trunks's choice of words. She growled at his chuckle. Of course he'll find her son amusing, he does have part of his gene your know. To both Vegeta's and Bulma's releif, both heard some tapping from outside the door. She let out a breath as she straightened up. She knew that neither Trunks or Goten were going to open the door unless they know who was coming in. She bit her lip as she thought of a way to avoid Vegeta. He was standing right next to the couch, which was only a few feet away from the door. She groaned as she revealed herself to the men in her living room.

She has to stop acting childish and start acting her age. She could NOT cowar to him. She strolled over to her front door, surprised to see Vegeta gone. She smiled as she heard her backdoor open and close. _Thank God he's gone!_ she thought. She opened her front door and smiled. The man standing on her pourch was none other than Goku. _Always knows when to save me._ she thought. He was smiling his famous Son smile as he waved at his best friend.

"Hey Blue!" he smiled.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "Hey Son-kun." she beamed. "How'd you know I was living her for now?" she questioned.

"Well, I first went to Capsule Corp but Paxton said that you weren't there. I asked where were you and he gave me your new address." he explained. "I got a call from Trunks's and Goten's school. They said that Goten didn't show up.

She then frowned. "Sorry I couldn't get Goten to school in time. I was in the sanctuary." she explained.

Goku put his hands to his hips. "Why would you go there? You haven't been there since Trunks was born." he stated.

Bulma sighed. "I know, I know. I just needed to think."

Goku nodded in understanding. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about why she was acting so depressed. "Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded, forgetting Vegeta was in the house. She opened the door wide and ushered the big man in. (A/N When I mean big, I mean tall!)Goku looked around and whistled. Trunks laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Bulma quirked an eyebrow at him. What was so funny? She saw that he was trying to pull on something. Goku walked over to him and smiled.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Trunks shook his head. "Nah, I got it." he said as he looked back at Vegeta, who was trying to escape. The dark man didn't do a good job, for the lavender haired boy dragged him back inside. He grabbed Vegeta's sleeve and started pulling.

Trunks growled as Vegeta defiantly stood his ground. Trunks looked towards Goten for help. Goku, again, asked if he wanted his help, but Trunks denied his request. Goku chuckled as he walked back to Bulma. She quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He laughed a bit before answering. "Trunks is just like his father." he said.

Bulma sighed as a response. Goku stopped his laughing and frowned. He struck a nerve, even if it doesn't seem like. He smiled apologetically and waved a hand in front of her face. She turned her head so that she wasn't facing him. He tried again, but she kept turning her face. He smiled mischievously as he threw her over his shoulder. He gave a sly glance at the pool outside and made his way towards the backyard. Trunks and Goten cheered on the Son man as he marched his way over.

Bulma saw this and started wiggling around in the big man's grasp. She screamed playfully as she pounded onto the big man's back. Goten and Trunks laughed, this was like a daily routine for them whenever Goten's father came to pick him up. He always dumps her at some place around the house. Vegeta saw that the two twerps were distracted, and made a run for it. On his way out, he saw Bulma laughing while punching his best friend's back playfully. He frowned when he saw that. She was happy, and he wasn't the one who was causing her to smile. He felt a tightness clench up in his chest. He knew what feeling this was, and he didn't like it one bit. Jealousy. Looks like she was better off without him. With just her and her son Trunks. He growled as he walked back to his house. Trunks was obviously not his son, meaning that she moved on with another man. And that bastard of a man left her.

He opened the door to his house and closed it with a slam. He heard a high-pitched screech and covered his ears. _Rosa._ he thought. She has turned rather submissive since their sudden leaving. She asked why they had to leave Capsule Corp, but Vegeta didn't tell. His aunt acted more like a concerned mother who was watching over her five-year-old boy, rather than his father's sister. He saw his aunt look towards the backdoor and saw her eyes grow wide. Almost immediately, he was on the couch facing a furious and worried woman. He groaned and slapped his forehead. Here it goes again.

"Vegeta! Where were you? Why weren't you home?" she questioned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I was working. Jesus Rosa, I'm a fucking adult! I'm no child anymore. I'm a grown man!" he growled. "I don't think that I should update every move I make to you."

She looked down to the ground and started fiddling with her fingers. She looked just like a shy teenage girl. Vegeta wasn't effected by it one bit. He was used to fiery tempers and sharp tongues, but he endured his years with his docile aunt. He groaned when she didn't respond to his earlier statement.

"Rosa." he said.

No response.

"Rosa." he repeated, more irritated this time.

The woman put her fingers to her ears and started singing a random song. Vegeta sweat dropped at this. Talking to his aunt was like talking to a stubborn child. His aunt's childish behavior was so embarrassing, that whenever people ask who she was, he told people that she was his little sister. Judging by her personality and looks, they believed him. But they still think that she seemed somewhat older than him.

After a long, and annoyed three minutes, he took hold of his aunt's arms and pinned them to her sides. He opened his mouth to say something, until he heard a loud smash from outside his house. He growled at his childish aunt's giggle and let go of her arms. Rosa stcuk her tongue out at him and pulled her left eye down with her three hands. He glared at her and smirked when he saw her cower back. He knew that she wasn't afraid of him, but he was as sure as hell that she doesn't want to deal with his arrogant attitude.

He opened his back door to see what was going on, and saw a crack on his kitchen window. He cursed under his breathe and looked across his lawn. He couldn't see who was on the other side of the fence, but he didn't care right now. Without thinking, he barged through the fence door and was about to yell a list of 'colorful' words, until he realized what he just done. He was about to make a run for it, until he was caught by a cheery voice.

"Vegeta?" Goku yelled.

Vegeta stopped mid-step and slowly turned his head. The scene in front of him was not something he expected to see on such a cool day. There was a laughing Trunks and Goten in the pool- both still in their outdoor clothes- a soaking wet Bulma-who is still in the pool- and a dry Goku on one of the lounge chairs. The bif man stood up and smiled. Vegeta growled and made a move to go back to his house and pack up his stuff, until his idiotic aunt came rushing out the door.

"Vegeta! I told you to not-" she cut herself off the moment she saw Bulma. Not wasting any time, she rushed over to the poolside and happily greeted the blue maiden. Bulma smiled and greeted her back. She was happy to see her happy friend, it's been too long. She was surprised to see that Rosa hasn't changed that much over the years. She was more childish and would go well with playing with her son, and she looked like she was at her late twenties if you squint your eyes.

Vegeta was about to grab Rosa and drag her back home, until he was held up by his child-hood friend. He seemed happier than before and more relaxed. He looked a little bit, just a little bit, mature. That was really something if that was coming from him. The big loaf he has for a friend, hugged him tightly and squeezed until Vegeta turned blue.

"K-kakarot!" Vegeta chocked out.

Goku chuckled nervously as he put the small man down. He forgot his own strength there for a second. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. Vegeta grumbled something incoherent and glared at the jolly man. Goku was like Santa Claus, but wasn't fat and actually got laid by his wife.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you V-man!" Goku announced. His face suddenly turned serious as he punched the smaller man in the face.

The conversing between Rosa and Bulma stopped as Trunks and Goten stopped their splashing. Trunks smiled when he saw Vegeta ,and got out of the pool. He raced towards the glaring man and hugged his leg. He didn't see the red mark on the fire-haired man on his way over. Vegeta, not paying attention to Trunks, returned the his friend's unwelcomed punch, with one of his own. Goku held back on his blow because he was still happy to see his missing friend, but he delievered the punch in Bulma's name. What he did to her was unacceptable, to say the least.

Goku blocked the blow and readied his leg for a kick, until he saw Trunks hugging onto Vegeta's leg. He motioned for the little boy to go, but Trunks ignored him and tried to get Vegeta's attention. Goku growled and tried to make him move, again, Trunks didn't listen.

"Mister Vegeta. Mister Vegeta!" Trunks kept repeating while pulling on Vegeta's pants leg.

Vegeta growled and shook the purple haired boy off his leg. Trunks landed on his back with a loud 'oof!', silently telling that he was pushed off hard. He tried to get up, but he winced and fell back down. Rosa and Bulma gasped as they raced over to the fallen boy. Rosa looked over him and moved her hands hesitantly over his face. Bulma pulled him up to his feet and looked over him. Trunks, not allowing his pride to go down any further, got up and pushed away his mother's concerned hands.

Rosa looked at his arms and turned her head to glare at her nephew. Trunks had a golf ball big bruise on his left arm, along with a cut below it. She marched over to her scowling nephew and kicked his stomach. Vegeta just felt it as a tap because of his rock hard abs. (A/N *drools* Hell yeah!) Rosa was flustered, furious. Never in her life would she want to see an unhappy or injured child. She was always like that during her childhood years.

Bulma looked at her son with concern filled eyes. Trunks scoffed at it and shrugged. He pulled his arm away from his mother as he saw her hand move up to his bruise.

"I'm fine, nothing a bandage can't fix." he grumbled. "Don't go thinking that a stupid bruise and a small cut can put me to death." he added with arrogance.

Bulma frowned and slapped his arm lightly. She smirked when she saw him wince. "You were saying tough guy?" she laughed.

"Exactly, I'm a tough guy." Trunks replied with his own smirk.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son's 'high-and-mighty' look and stood up straight. She looked over towards Goku and saw that he was glaring. She followed his gaze and soon glared as well. Vegeta was standing by her fence and was sneering at her. She marched her way over to him and slapped him right across his face. Trunks was shocked at his mother's anger, and raced over to them. He squeezed himself inbetween the two adults, and made some space between the two.

He faced his angery mother and gave her a questioning look. "Why'd ya do that?" he exclaimed. He growled when his mother didn't respond. She was never this ignorant unless she was too confused on things. But what was there to be confused about?

Bulma was angry. She was livid. But what really got her mad, was why she was? Why was she mad? Trunks has gotten hurt many times while training with her and Goku. He's never once complained about the intense drills and even pushed himself to the limit with his training. She knew she wasn't mad about Trunks falling down on his back, that happened to him countless times. So what made her so livid?

Vegeta still had his head turned to the side. His gaze was locked onto the ground. She was obviously not happy to see him again. He mentally frowned at the thought. He turned his head back to face her and stared at her shaking form. He coudln't tell if it was from anger, or saddness. He saw mixed confusions erupting from her eyes as she tore her gaze off him, and ran into the house.

Goku followed to make sure she was OK as he grabbed the two runts in the backyard. Trunks looked over his shoulder and waved good-bye to Vegeta before he was rushed back inside. Goten also waved at him, but his look was not as friendly as his friend's. Seems like Goku's action caused a negative reaction towards Vegeta now.

As soon as the door closed, Vegeta grabbed his aunt and ran back to his house. He shut the door close and turned towards her. She was smiling wildly and was jumping up and down. She started chanting something in a different language as she skipped in a ciricle in the kitchen. Vegeta came to realize that she was chanting about seeing Bulma again. He growled and grabbed hold of her arms, redering her still.

He waited until she stopped struggling in his grasp and divereted her complete attention to him. He was annoyed that it took nearly twenty minutes until she was calm enough to speak to. He hesitantly let go of her arms and folded his across his chest.

"Rosa," he said.

She nodded her head.

"We're moving again." he finished as he dragged her up the stairs.

Rosa's eyes bulged and thus begining her struggles once again. "But I just saw Bulma! It's been a little more than a decaded since I've seen her!" she complained.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on her wrist. She gasped in surprise and started punching his back with her free hand. She was angry and irritated. She didn't like it whenever he kept manhandling her. Vegeta reached her room and threw her in. She turned around to reach the door, but it was closed and locked. She growled in fustration and started pounding on the door.

Vegeta could hear her muffled screams and ignored it. Right now he needed to head back out for work. He would just call his secretary and tell her that he was sick and that Rosa would have control over the company for now. He had to report to _his lord_ on a new assignment he was given. The bastard of a person said that it was important. Vegeta pulled out his phone and dialed the drug tyrant's number. He waited for him to pick up as he tapped his foor impatiently.

Finally, after the fifth ring, the asshole picked up.

"Hello monkey." said the feminine voice of Frieza.

Vegeta cringed at the sound. "You said that I had another assignment." he growled.

Frieza smirked on the other end. "Yessss" he hissed.

"Well, what the hell is it?" Vegeta snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mind the tone monkey, wouldn't want anything happening to your family." Frieza replied with amusement. He knew of Trunks and how the boy was the son of Vegeta. He kept his word when he said that no man would touch the blue haired princess and made sure no male did. He didn't tell Vegeta anything about his unknown son, for he still needed the monkey for a few more tasks.

Vegeta growled. "Sorry Lord Frieza." he hissed. The name of the cruel tyrant was like venoem in his throat.

"Fine, since you _begged_ so nicely, I'll let your insult slide." Frieza replied.

That did a blow to Vegeta's pride. Never, never will he bow down and beg to a pathetic excuse for a man like Frieza! _Frieza _be the one begging for mercy at his knees, not him. He clenched his jaw and awaited for Frieza to continue.

"Who's the person?" Vegeta asked after a short pause.

He heard the bastard chuckle evilly. "I think you already know who the person is." Frieza chided.

Vegeta made a face. What the hell did he mean? "I don't understand mil'lord." he hissed.

"Of course you don't. Brainless monkeys like you would never understand." Frieza stated.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together to prevent any growls and curses from slipping. He mentally made a note to give the cold bastard a long and painful death. Even though his brain was already filled with the same note. His heart dropped to the ground as he heard Frieza utter the name of his next victim.

"Bulma Briefs."

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: I'm sorry for making this chappie sorta short. I hope you guys could-<strong>

***Vegeta walks in***

**Vegeta: Oh please continue. *rolls eyes***

**BHS: *glares* Oh you better shut the fuck up you motherfucking bastard! **

**Vegeta: *glares* You better watch your fucking mouth you worthless-**

**BHS: Worthless! I'm entertaining these people with my sense of humor!**

**Vegeta: What do you do after that? Model in a strip bar?**

**BHS: I'M NOT A FUCKING WHORE!**

**Vegeta: Denial is like a strong affirmative you know.**

**BHS: ARGH! *Walks away***

**Vegeta: ... What an attitude.**


	5. Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Hey! I hope you guys like this story as much as you did for 'Love at First Sight.' Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm making the chapters long so that means you guys have to wait a couple of days.**

**I also have to remind you guys (even though I've never gotten one yet) NO FLAMERS! I don't like it whenever someone criticizes my work. I'm not exactly good in writing, but I'm trying. And every time I get a flamer, it delays the next update on that story. **

**Just a reminder!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lilly Moonlight (**Your other side never ceases to amaze me. Very, very colorful verbal use ;P. And I don't think you wanna go fuck Frieza. He's just *shudders*. Thank you for reviewing, and just kidding about fucking the douche bag!**), ****PrincessPriscella, ****trish0669, ****FireStorm 1991 (**Well at least Vegeta gets to beat the living crap out of Vegeta, that's always a good thing!**), ****getalover, ****jojocircis (**I try my best in my writing and I promise not to abandon this story. I hate to see (or hear) that my fans are crying over my work. Only if it's out of sadness though.**), ****kiru chan 62286, ****elleelle, ****Palakoo (**Trunks is turning nine, so said in the first chapter.**), ****cherryvampiress, ****xPrincessTrunksx (**I'm glad that you and your sister like this story! I'm always glad to have first-time-readers. :D**), ****xPrincessofallSaiyansx (**Welcome to Fanfiction! Thank you for loving my story!**)**

**Now onwards to the story!**

Bulma was in her room, crying her eyes out. Why was she crying? She hit the bastard that left her, she should be happy, right? All this confused her. She was happy, sad, angry, and scared. She was happy because Vegeta was back in her life; she was sad because he hurt her emotionally in the past; she was angry because the fucking ass had guts to show his face to her again; and she was scared that both he and Trunks will find out the truth.

She told her son stories about Vegeta's and her's happy time together and their break-up. The moment she told him how Vegeta and her seperated, he was livid. He had his eyes narrow and his fist were clenched up tight. She frowned at that sight. She knew that the minute Trunks finds out that Vegeta is really his father, he'll make sure that he pays for hurting her. Just like everybody else.

She screamed in fustration and began punching her fists into the wall right next to her. She hated this, her life was too confusing. It was like watching one of those drama movies or one of those romance and suspense novels.

Figuring that crying and aggression won't get her anywhere, she sat criss-crossed on the floor and began thinking. Nothing. She groaned. _I have to get back to my sanctuary to think_. she thought. But she couldn't leave the boys here with Goku, last time she did that, well that was one of the reasons why she got a new house. She couldn't bring Trunks with her, he would keep her from thinking. She could always drop him off at ChiChi's, but she doesn't know that Goten and Trunks aren't at school. Otherwise, Goku wouldn't have come to her house instead of the tempermental housewife.

She sighed as she leaned towards her nightstand. She pulled out the drawer and took out her phone. She could go meet up with Juu and Launch. They have the most experience in these kinds of things, she thinks. She dialed both women's numbers and waited for them to answer.

"Moshi Moshi!" they both said.

"Juu?" Launch asked.

"Launch?"Juu replied. "I thought you were going on vacation with Tien?"

"Guys!" Bulma snapped.

"Gomen ne!" they both apologized.

"Why'd you call?" Juu asked.

"I need to talk to you guys, now?"

"Sure."

"Actually, I probably won't make it. But I'll try!" Launch joined.

"Ok, at the new mall downtown. 10 am." Bulma said before hanging up.

She laid back down on her bed and sighed. This was gonna work. She will get through this, just like everything else. Soon everything was going to be exactly like it used to be, no Vegeta, no worries, and just her and Trunks. That's the love she needs.

"Bulma? Bulma?" cried Goku. He was banging on her door. "Please open up!" he pleaded. He was obviously concerned about her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Yeah Mom! What's wrong? Why won't anyone tell me anything!" Trunks yelled through the locked door.

"Auntie Bulma! Auntie Bulma!" Goten yelled next.

She smiled at that. All three of them were worried about her. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time. She had to go. She has to move, hide, go abroad with Trunks! Anything to get rid of her first love. She needed girl time. She stood up from her sitting position and unlocked the door.

When she opened it, Goku, Goten, and Trunks were standing there, waiting for her. Funny thing is, they were in a 'biggest to smallest' formation. She wanted to giggle, but now wasn't the time. She pushed aside them to grab her coat.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Trunks asked his hasty mother.

Bulma looked down at the young lad and smiled. She crouched down to his size and placed her hands on her knees for support. "Mommy is just going to go shopping with Auntie Juu and Auntie Launch." she cooed.

Trunks rolled his nose up in disgust. "I'm not a baby nor a toddler. You don't need to keep babying me." he said. "And I thought Auntie Launch was going on vacation." he added with a questioning look. If you squint your eyes and look closely, you could see a hint of, what looked like, concern.

Bulma smiled and ruffled his hair. "She isn't going yet. Don't worry, I won't be gone too long lil' man." she giggled.

"Um, Bulma?" Goku intervened.

The blue haired heiress looked towards her long-time friend and smiled. "Yes?"

Goku was awfully suspicious about his friend's sudden change in attitude, but pushed the thought aside. Right now he had to deal with a crisis. How was he going to take care of the mischievous little tykes? Last time he did, he ended up destroying part of Capsule Corps' living room. And let me tell you, Bulma was NOT happy with the result.

"I don't think you should leave me with," Goku paused as he looked at his son and his partner in crime. He shook his head and looked back at her. He figured that it was obvious that he could NOT take care of the two of West City's infamous trouble makers.

Bulma waved a hand at her friend. "I'll get Krillin and 17 to help. They won't mind!" she smiled as she walked out her door. She heard her friend's loud protest and smirked. It was good to feel powerful again. She pulled out her phone and started dialing Krillin's and 17's number.

First, Krillin.

She held her phone against her face as she walked towards one of her many cars. She picked off her rides one by one until she came across her motorcycle. True, it wasn't a car, but she loved the adrenaline she got from riding it. She took out her helmet from the leather seat and put it under her arm. She waited patiently for her short friend to answer her call. She growled when she got redirected to voicemail. She pulled the phone away from her ear and redialed. After two more trys, Krillin finally picked up.

"What!" he snapped.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at his tone. She revved her engine violently. Krillin automatically knew who he was talking to.

"Bulma! What's up?" he chuckled nervously.

Bulma put on her bluetooth and put her phone in her pocket. She pressed a button on her bluetooth and walked her motorcycle out the garage. "I need you and 17 to babysit Trunks and Goten," she explained. "I can not leave them here with Goku again."

She heard the short man laugh on the other end. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well. It was a fact that Goku, although strong and fearless, can't control something as simple as watching children.

"You got a point there!" Krillin smiled.

The blue haired woman would've laughed, but she was too much in a rush. Even though she was just going to the mall to meet up with some friends.

"Krillin! Just call 17 and make sure you two get here in less than 10 minutes. Bunmei?"

Krillin gulped at her harsh tone. "Bunmei." he responded sheepishly.

She smirked at the fear laced in his words. Yup, she's still the same old Bulma she was in high school. Second to know one, and respected by most. She was like a princess in a castle. She frowned as she started her motorcycle. She always had a prince by her side, her one and only prince charming.

She put on her helmet and leaned forward. She kicked off the stand stick and rode off. She kept revving her engine and kept gaining speed. She came to a screeching halt when the traffic light turned red. She took off her helmet and put it into her seat. She honestly hated wearing the thing, it always got her helmet hair.

Just then, a blue Porsche drove up to her side. The window rolled down and revealed two handsome young men. One had black hair with some brown at the bottom. The other had blonde hair turning brown. They both whistled at her and was hooting.

"Hey there cutie," said the brownish-blonde. "how 'bout you and I be hitting the hot spots?" he suggested seductively.

Bulma gave them her most convincing smile. This was starting to get old, she always came prepared whenever some ass tries to flirt with her. Whenever Trunks was with her, he always laughed at his mother's responses. "Sorry, I don't date outside my species." she replied hotly.

The other guy howled in laughter at the brownish-blonde's reaction. He wasn't going to go and push his luck for the hot chick on the killer motorcycle, besides, she wasn't his type. Well, she sorta was when he first saw her, but then he saw the attitude.

"Dude! You just got dumped!" he laughed.

The dirty blonde shot his friend a glare before turning back to the smiling blue woman. He cleared his throat; time for a different approach. He leaned against the window and shot her one of his charming smiles.

"So you've heard that one? Aight, I guess you have two out of three things I like in a woman." he smiled.

_Talk about déjà vu. _she thought. She rolled her eyes at the _cunning _man and stuck up her middle finger. "I may have two out of three, but you have zero out of everything." she said before the light turned green.

She waved at him and rode off in lightning speed. The brownish-blonde was left with nothing but her dust trail. His companion was laughing like a hyena. That woman was a spitfire, an amusing one at that. He drove forward when he heard an angry beep from behind them. He was about to turn, until his friend patted his shoulder. He looked towards his companion and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go. I'm gonna go do some research about this blue chick. She might serve useful for us." he said with a serious tone.

His friend raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And how does she serve useful?"

"Just. Just trust me. I've never been wrong about anything, have I?" he said.

Not wanting to argue, or upset his friend, the black haired man obliged and drove them back to their meeting place. They had an important person waiting for them, and neither wanted to disappoint him.

**(A/N For those who thinks that I might've added too much characters, these guys are VERY important. They won't be mentioned all the time and their identities will be given away in a later chapter ^^)**

Bulma arrived at the mall in no time at all. She kicked her bike stand and got off her ride. She encapsulated it and strolled inside. She checked her watch as she walked towards the food court. It was 9:56. She was just in time. She sat on the table closest towards the entrance.

So much was on her mind! Trunks, Vegeta, Vegeta being Trunks's father, Trunks learning that Vegeta IS his father! God help her find what's right. She exhaled loudly. She needed to sort her thoughts. First, Trunks. Her son held up a grudge about his unknown father ever since he was three. He liked Vegeta a lot, and was obviously trying to hook him up with her. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for her son's support, or was damned by it.

She sighed out of fustration. Her life was like a mixed and twisted labyrinth that no one can get out of. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around. She grinned brightly and hopped up from her seat. She hugged the person with a vise-like grip. She let go once she felt her friend start to fidget in her hold. She let go, but still held her friend's upperarms.

"Juu!" she smiled.

The blonde waved at her and smiled as well. "So, what's the big deal?" she asked.

Bulma waved a finger at her married friend. "You have to wait till Launch gets here."

Juu groaned. "You know she has this huge thing with Tien. You should just tell me now so I could tell her on the phone." she said. She thought at what she just said. "You know what, why DIDN'T you just tell us when we were on the phone?"

Bulma stared at her friend for a few seconds. She blinked and shook her head when she saw the blonde's lips stop moving. "Sorry, what?" she asked.

Juu stared motionlessly at her best friend. She would've smack her upside on the head, but she was on a tight schedule, and promised herself that she wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was to defend herself and her family. Besides, she wouldn't hurt her depressed friend. Much. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Bulma saw that her friend was irritated by her rude behavior. She chuckled and gave her a capsule as an apology.

Juu looked at the label and smirked at her blue haired friend. It was just like her to bribe apologies and what not. But, it was just like the blonde mother to silently accept the valuable stuff she was bribed with. She put it into her bag and uncrossed her arms.

"Ok, now, what happened?" she asked as she sat down.

Bulma looked around the crowded mall in hopes to see her split friend. She said that she'll try to make it, and Bulma never calls Launch unless she needed to scare the shit out of someone. She frowned when she didn't see a face that she recognized as Launch. She sat down and fiddled with her fingers until she heard some rhythmical beats. She shifted her sight to the table to see Juu's fingers beating to an imaginary beat. She was waiting for her explanation.

"Well?" she asked after a short pause.

Bulma gulped and looked up. She was scared, nervous, unsure, and confused. Should she tell her? Yes, she told Juu everything. They were like sisters. But what would happen to Vegeta? She put the thought aside. Screw Vegeta, she's telling!

"V-V-Vegeta...my house...Trunks-"

"What?" Juu asked as she stopped her drumming fingers. "What about Vegeta?"

The Capsule Corp princess took in a deep breath. "Vegeta was at my house early because Trunks and Goten dragged him in there through the backdoor. Trunks started questioning Vegeta when he mentioned about him having something in common with me. Then Goku rang the doorbell and I went to get it and saw that Vegeta wasn't in the house anymore. I let Goku in and he said that he got a call from Goten's and Trunks's school that said that they weren't there for attendance. He came to my new home and was suppose to pick up Goten until he saw that I was sad. He tried to face me, but I didn't want him to look at me. He then threw me over his shoulder and marched me to the backyard pool. I started screaming and punching my back, but he just laughed and threw me into the my pool. Then Goten decided to do the same and tried to push Trunks in, but Trunks pulled him along with him. That was when Trunks picked up something from the side on the pool and tried to throw it at Goten. Goten didn't duck, but it went to the other side of the fence and cracked a window. I was about to get out and apologize to the owner of the house, but then-" She stopped to take another breath. She was about to continue, until Juu cut her off.

"Bulmw! Chill, you gotta breathe to survive you know." she said.

Bulma smiled sheepishly and took in some deep breaths. After a couple of minutes, she decided to continue her story.

"Like I said, I was about to go apologize until my neighbor marched into my lawn. I froze and stayed floating in the pool when I saw who it was. Vegeta! It was VEGETA! He was my neighbor and he looked really mad. He then tried to run away, but Goku stopped him," she thought back to the memory and growled. "Remind me to kill that baka." she hissed.

"Noted," Juu said. "Continue."

"Ok, then Goku started talking to Vegeta and the next thing I know, he punched him. They started shouting and I didn't know what to do. Then Trunks ran up to Vegeta and latched onto his leg." Juu's eyes widened. "Then Vegeta kept trying to kick Trunks off. When he finally did, the motehrfucker bruised and cut my poor baby!" Bulma exclaimed.

Juu motioned her to calm down. She felt some gazes come onto the two and did NOT want any attention this early in the morning. Bulma glanced at the staring people and exhaled slowly. She counted to 10 in her head and lowered her voice.

"Sorry. Anyway, I got out of the water to check on Trunks but he said that I should stop babying him. I looked at Vegeta and got SOO mad! I walked up to him and slapped him!" she smiled with pride at her last statement. She then frowned as she said her next. "But then Trunks got up and seperated us before I could do anything else to him. I was feeling a bit guiltily, but I also felt glad. Then I was hit with a boatload full if mixed emotions. I was angry, sad, happy, ARGH!" she screeched quietly.

Juu frowned at her friend's confusion. She was, in a word, a wreck. She was too confused and blinded to see that she was still in love with the bastard that dumped her. She was too scared to tell Trunks and Vegeta the truth. She was too angry with herself for being scared. She was a _wreck _!

She patted her friend's back soothingly and silently cooed some calming words to her. That helped a little, for Bulma's breathing steadied. Juu straightened up and grabbed her back. She grabbed the blue haired heiress's hand and pulled her to her feet. Bulma looked at her confusingly and Juu smirked. She showed her a credit card and grinned.

"Nothing helps a girl better than a good day of shopping!" she encouraged.

Bulma smiled at her friend's words and hopped to her feet as well. Juu linked arms with her and the two went off. They went into different stores and bought MANY things. Bulma laughed at some comments Juu said about her life being a stay-at-home mom. Krillin wouldn't come home until around 10 in the night. Her blonde friend would always scare the shit out of him by turning on the lights before he could get to the switch. Bulma especially laughed when Juu told her the time Krillin was left at home with a three month old Marron. She thanked God that Juu was able to get home in time before her short friend could set their house on fire. And that was just Krillin trying to heat up baby food!

"Did he really do that?" Bulma said in between laughs.

Juu nodded with a smirk. "Yup. Seriously, who DOESN'T know how to prepare baby food? Hell, Marron was still drinking out of a bottle!" she laughed. "Krillin may be funny at some times, but he is a complete IDIOT when it comes to being a parent!"

The blue haired heiress laughed at the blonde's remark. It was true, too true. Krillin is a grade A class clown. Was in high school, still no different. Bulma looked at her watch and sighed. She glanced up at Juu and smiled sadly.

"It's time to head back. Mall's closing in less than half an hour." she said as she encapsulated her shopping bags. She gave away the bags she bought for Juu's family and hugged her dear friend. She had a great time, Juu always knew how to cheer her up. She let go and waved good-bye to the titanium blonde. Juu smiled and waved back as she walked in the opposite direction.

The blue woman sighed as she strolled out the mall. She looked in front of her and cursed quietly. It was dark out and the moon was almost to its highest summit._ Did I really take long? Shit! Goku, Krillin, and 17 probably doomed my house already!_ she thought. It was most likely true. She had her doubts with 17, but Thing One and Thing Two were absolute positives. She was about to take out her motorcycle capsule, until a handkerchief went over her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and let out a muffled scream. She began to resist. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms wildly. Her attempts of escape came to a stop because she felt her body grow weak._ Fuck! Must've put a chemical in the-_ her thoughts were put to a halt as she fell limp in her captor's arms. Her captor sighed and lifted her up. Bulma was only half conscious, but she could still keep her bearings. She looked up at her captor through half-lidded eyes. She gasped as she recognized the face. Her captor put her in a car and went into the driver's seat.

Bulma was in the seat next to him and had her head on the side door. She looked at her kidnapper's face once more and let out his name before drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Vegeta."

* * *

><p>Juu got out of her car and slammed the side door shut. She gathered her bags that couldn't fit in her capsules, and walked up to her front door. She dug her pockets for her house key and unlocked the door. She went to the kitchen and put down her stuff. She looked around. Her house was quiet, too quiet.<p>

"Krillin?" she shouted.

No reply. She raised an eyebrow and walked out the kitchen. She looked towards the living room. _Not there. _she thought. She turned her body and approached the stairs. If he wasn't watching T.V., then he must be upstairs playing video games. He was like a child sometimes.

"Krillin!" she repeated.

Again, to reply. She tried again, this time, with a different name. "Marron!" she shouted.

No reply. This got Juu worried. She ran to her phone and dialed her husband's number. She impatiently tapped on the wooden table right next to her and bit her lower lip until she was sure it was bleeding. She let out a breath of relief when her 'child-of-a-husband' picked up.

"This is Krillin." he said. Juu heard music in the background as well as her brother and Goku.

"CUE BALL!" she yelled.

"Y-yes?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND WHERE'S MARRON!"

"I'm at Bulma's new place and-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE!" Juu was beginning to loose her temper.

Krillin gulped through the other line. Juu heard him yell to lower the volume and get Marron off the chandelier. Juu gasped in horror and ran to her car. He shouldn't have said that last part. Next thing Krillin knows, his worried, not to mentioned angered, wife barged through Bulma's front door. Krillin gulped and laughed nervously. Juu's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her.

Goku and Goten were upstairs, dangling on the edge of the ledge next to the stairs. 17 was chasing a half-naked Trunks throughout the house, and Marron, her precious little girl, was on top of the chandelier next to ledge Goku and Goten were on.

She was surprised Bulma didn't freak out by this. She raced to the top of the stairs and reached out to her baby girl. Marron was only three years old for God's sake! How could Krillin screw up this much?

"Don't worry Marron, mommy's here." Juu cooed as she reached out for her only daughter.

Marron turned her cute head towards her worried mother and clapped her hands. She stood up shakingly and tried to walk to her. Juu was at full alert the moment her daughter made that move. She stretched further to try and reach her before her little girl became nothing more than a bloody mess.

"Marron, stand sti- MARRON!" she screamed as her daughter lost balance and fell off. She saw Krillin go wide eye and dash towards their daughter's landing spot. He stuck his arms out as he readied himself to catch the failing little girl.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the little girl cried as she fell to the floor.

Juu, determined to save her child, jumped off the the top of the stairs and caught her crying baby in mid-air. She clutched her toddler tightly to her chest as she prepared for landing. Thankfully, Krillin and 17 pushed a soft chair for her to land on. Juu landed safely with a crying Marron in her arms. She loosened her grip on the crying child and shushed her cries.

Goku took this time to get Goten and Trunks in order to lock them up in Trunks's room. He walked towards Juu and checked if she was alright. Juu was cradling Marron and singing soft lullabys. Juu paid no attention to him as she continued to sing.

She sighed as Marron fell asleep. She put the sleeping child on the couch and glared at her husband. He looked relieved for only a mere second, until he saw his wife's angry gaze. He felt guilty. He should've paied more attention towards his daughter, rather than talking to his friends. How stupid was he!

She marched over to the guilty father and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "What happened? Why are you here!" she cried.

Krillin gulped and looked up at his wife. She was livid. It was easily visible. He scratched the back of his head and downcasted his gaze. "Well, Bulma called and asked me and 17 to babysit Trunks, Goten, and Goku. She couldn't trust him after the last time Goku came to babysit." he explained.

Juu nodded. She now understood why her husband was here, but why is he _still_ here? "Why are you still here?" she asked.

Krillin, 17, and Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion. What does she mean still here? Bulma wasn't even back yet. "What do you mean?" 17 asked.

Juu shrugged. "Bulma is suppose to be here by now. She doesn't live that far from the mall you know." she said.

Goku shook his head. "She still isn't back yet. I haven't gotten a call from her either." he said.

This time, it was Juu's turn to arch an eyebrow. Not back? She should've been back. It's not like she couldn've gone grocery shopping, what type of store will be open at 9 o' clock in the evening? She pulled out her phone and dialed Bulma's number. No answer. She looked back towards the three men with worried filled eyes. She closed her phone and opened her mouth.

"Where's Bulma?"

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Krillin isn't fit to be a father that much, is he?<strong>

**Krillin: I am too! I'm j-just, uh, distracted.**

**BHS: By what exactly?**

**Krillin: I-uh, just, things.**

**BHS: Uh-huh, like I'm buying that shit!**

**Krillin: Then go ahead and screw yourself!**

***Silence***

**BHS: You just signed your death certificate you shortass monk!**

**Krillin: *gulps* Kami help me.**


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm making the chapters long so that means you guys have to wait a couple of days.**

**Just a reminder!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lilly Moonlight, ****JeiceLover, ****FireStorm 1991 (**Happy late Birthday! ;P. I never time my 'Happy Birthdays' correctly. You're right about Vegeta kidnapping Bulma and him asking. When you're Vegteta, you NEVER ask nicely. That almost sounded like a Chuck Norris joke. ;P**), ****jojocircis (**I didn't know that your friends like my stories! I thank them and I don't think they've reviewed. And there's no need to make me famous on fanfiction, I just love to write. But it doesn't really matter to me if I'm famous or not.**), ****kiru chan 62286, ****cherryvampiress (**Don't brin GT Goku into this! I need Vegeta to live so that he could kill Frieza! BTW, Bulma does know martial arts in this story.**), ****vegetaboo, ****Miffinmini, ****Carlydbz**

_**Back to the story!**_

* * *

><p>Bulma moaned as she looked around the room she was in. It was dark. She sat up from her laying down position and held her head. <em>Where am I? <em>she thought. She swung her legs over the bed she was in. Wait, bed? She bounced up and down a little. Yup, it was a bed, but who's? She looked to her side to see that it was 6:15 in the morning. She stood up and felt her way towards a door. She touched the handle and turned it. She had to squint her eyes in order to see through the blinding light.

She was first hit with a wonderful smell. She sniffed hungerily and followed her nose. She was led to what looked like a kitchen. She peered inside to see a woman cooking something. She gingerly walked in and looked around. The kitchen was... big. How else to describe it? It had marble counters and a marble floor at the sink area. There were three chandeliers hanging from the huge sink/table area with four fake candles in each chandelier. The drawers, pantry, and cupboards were all woodened.

"Good morning Bulma!" said a perky voice. It brought back warm memories from Bulma's childhood. Bulma, cautiously, approached the cooking woman and folded her arms.

"Do I know you?" she asked as an eyebrow rose.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the young-looking woman giggle. The perky woman turned towards the confused Bulma and smiled. Bulma took this opportunity to eye her up and down. The woman has raven colored hair, a petite body with well-toned muscles, a happy go-getter smile as well as radiant onyx eyes. Something about the woman's eyes sparked a long-forgotten flame in Bulma's soul. Something…. familiar.

"R-Rosa?" she asked timidly.

The woman beamed lucently. She nodded her head vigorously and clapped her hands together once. She mouthed a 'one sec' and turned back to the dish she was preparing and turned off the stove. She took out a pair of oven mitts and placed her dish into the oven. She set it to 350 degrees before turning back to the bashful heiress. She rushed over to her and hugged the flabbergasted woman tightly.

"Bulma! It's been so long since you and I had a decent talk!" she squealed.

"R-Rosa. Air!" the Capsule Corp princess gasped.

"Oh, right." Rosa said before releasing the gasping Bulma. The blue heiress muttered a thanks before taking a few deep breaths.

To be honest, she was just excited that her friend (and former cell mate) were going off together! Her nephew came home with Bulma in his arms and went back out without a word. He did mention they had to move somewhere and him dropping Bulma off at their home gave Rosa such assumption.

Bulma however, was confused and scared. Where was she? Well she knew that she had to be at Rosa's home, but where? She needed to get home to Trunks. He's never been home alone before. Sure, she was happy to see her friend two times in one day, but family comes first above all things.

Rosa sensed her friend's fright and smiled apologetically. She may not be very bright, but she knew if a mother is concerned about their child. That was one of the only memories in her childhood that she cherished to the fullest extent. She put an arm on the worried mother's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, your son will be fine. I'm sure Vegeta is out to get him right now." she reassured. Apparently, those weren't the words the Capsule Corp princess wanted to hear.

"WHAT?" Bulma nearly screamed. _What? Vegeta? _she mentally screamed. Of course, all the pieces fit now. Who else knew where she was? But this is bad, very, very, bad. This can't be happening. She can't be in her ex's house. And the asshole is probably at her house getting Trunks!

Bulma dashed off to the kitchen door and was about to turn the knob when, suddenly, the door burst open. She jumped back in surprise and instinctually got into a fighting stance. She felt her courage waver as she saw someone enter the house. Make that two someones. Inside, was now Vegeta and Trunks. The bastard! How could he drag her, ahem, _their_ son into this! She saw Trunks look her way and he was smiling. SMILING!

"Mom!" he yelled and raced towards the frozen stiff woman.

Bulma got back to her senses as soon as she felt the lavender haired boy tackle her to the ground. He defiantly ignored his mother's protests of running back into their house, and hugged her tight. Why would he go back into their house if he could go abroad with Vegeta?

"Trunks! Go back home and I'll meet you there!" Bulma ordered as she tried to pry herself out of her son's vise-like grip. "And how did you get out anyway?" She was confused. If a person like Goku and 17 were at her home, how could Vegeta get pass them?

"I was locked in my room with Goten. Uncle Goku put me in there. Goten was asleep on my bed while I was walking around. I saw Uncle Vegeta through my window . He said to follow and I did." Trunks explained.

_UNCLE Vegeta? _Bulma thought. It's daddy, not uncle. "Well go back!" she ordered.

"But Mom! Vegeta said that we're going somewhere together!" he protested.

Bulma stopped her struggle to- against her will- look at the man who told her son such assumption. Or at least she _hopes _it's an assumption. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the flame haired man. He saw her glare and smirked. She hoped that she was strong enough to stand up, because that smirk always got her knees weak. She mentally slapped herself. _Bad Bulma! Focus! You're not here for romance, you're here to get your son and run the hell out of here. _she scolded herself.

But how was she suppose to get out of this mess? She's going _abroad _with Vegeta, her son, and Rosa. She can't just run out the door and expect Vegeta to not follow! He was the fucking ass that dragged her into this plight!

She got up, pried her son off, and walked right up to the smirking man. They needed to talk. Vegeta was bound to find out the truth eventually, and now was probably wasn't a good time. Better late then never!

She grabbed his arm and dragged the, now, stunned man into a vacant room. She turned on the lights and crossed her arms. How was she suppose to phrase this? 'Hey Vegeta! Trunks is yours and my son!' she mentally thought. Sure, that'll work. Vegeta isn't what you exactly call, simple. He'll want a lengthy explanation about this and that'll surely take years.

Before she could even take a breath in, she was met with a familiar pair of lips. She was shocked at first. She stood as stiff as a board. After a few seconds, she started responding to the kiss. God, did she miss this. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him in deeper. She felt his tongue lick against her lower lip, begging for entrance, which, she gradually allowed. Vegeta dove his tongue into her mouth, savoring the familiar taste of his first love's mouth.

Her eyes snapped open in realization and forcefully pushed him off her. She touched her lips nimbly as she stared at the ground. What just happened! Why did Vegeta kiss her? Why did she respond to it? She started punching her head and calling herself 'idiot, idiot!' over and over again.

"Sorry," Vegeta mumbled.

She stopped her actions and looked at him with wide eyes. What did she just hear? An apology from _Vegeta? _Wow, what time could do to a person. She sighed and put her gaze towards the ground.

"No, it's fine." she replied.

Vegeta stared at her with a blank gaze. He wasn't _entirely _sorry about kissing her. He did do it deliberately you know. Being in an empty room with just him and her was just too tempting. He missed her and hated her at the same time. He missed her because he truly did love her and deeply regreted all the hurtful thigns he's done to her. But he also hated her for invading his mind and making him love her. She was just like a drug, he could never get enough of her.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." he heard her mumble.

He stared at her for a second. "What?" he said.

Bulma lifted her head up and gave him a broken smile. Nothing he would ever want to see upon her flawless face. "Love means never to say you're sorry." she repeated.

"Woma-"

"But you saying sorry, means nothing to me. Ever since you broke my heart, I felt like a broken mirror. Now you came back and try to repair all the damage you've done to this mirror, but I suggest to leave it broken, rather than hurt yourself." she added.

Vegeta fell silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. She was talking in riddles. He crossed his arms and looked at her gruffly. She pulled him in here, she better just tell why and move on, he has no time for shit like this. He saw her let out a croaked chuckle. She was tearing up. She rubbed her eyes as she laughed nervously.

"God I must look like a wreck," she said. She sniffed a bit before smiling that broken smile again. "You're probably wondering why I pulled you in here, aren't you?"

Vegeta grunted. Bulma took it as a 'yes' in Vegeta. He apparently invented a whole new language composed of grunts and growls. She giggled at the idea. Some things change, while others stay the same. Vegeta growled at her as he impatiently tapped his fingers against his arm. In Vegeta, this meant he was annoyed.

"Vegeta," Bulma started as she looked at him nervously. She's hiding something, it's obvious. "I-I have something to tell you." she gulped.

_Really? I never would've guessed. _"What?" he snapped.

"I-It's about Trunks," she hesitanted. "A-and his father."

He wanted to groan. He didn't want to hear the story about how she made love with another man and had a kid with him. It hurt him to the core to hear that coming from her lips. Taunting him about how her love was with another man, and no longer in his possesion. Like soap, whenever you think you have it, it always slips away.

"I have no time for this woman." he said as he made his way towards the door.

"You're Trunks father!" she said quickly.

Vegeta stopped in mid-step, his arm already extended towards the doorknob. He froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? No, his mind was playing tricks on him. Besides, Trunks is too young to be his; the boy looked nothing more than seven, eight at most. He slowly turned his head towards the flushed face of Bulma and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" he growled.

He heard her breath shallow as she started fidgeting. He turned his body completely towards her and growled. He slowly approached her until he was just a couple of inches form her body and stared her down. She was obviously scared, he could tell by her quick glances at him and her tendancy to fidget. He didn't like that at all.

He cupped her chin and gently held her face up to his. She still had that innocent look on her face. So pure and beautiful. Still God's gift to him from above. He nimbly caressed her cheek as he slowly lowered his head to her's. He stopped when he was just three inches from her lips before taking a shaky breath. He was about to turn away from her, until, she grabbed each side of his face with both hands and kissed him full on the lips.

Bulma didn't know what to do or say. She was too scared. And seeing him so close to her made her heart flutter. She could tell that he wanted to kiss her as well, judging by how he reacted towards her straight-forwardness. He held her head and lower back tightly against his muscle-bond body. She had her arms around his neck and was moaning.

"Mom?"

Vegeta and Bulma instantly broke apart and stared at the boy standing at the doorframe. He had a smirk on and his arms crossed. His whole look told Bulma his silent message, "Told you so!". She blushed out of embarrassment and laughed. Vegeta was growling and shielded his face away from the little boy. This was _so _embarrassing!

"Trunks," Bulma said while leaving Vegeta's hold, much to his disappointment. She crouched down to her little boy and smiled. "I got something to tell you." she smiled.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Wanna know who your father is?" she asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. No, he did not want to know the name of the fuck who left him and his mother. The man could go and rot in hell for all he cared! The young tyke crossed his arms and glared at his mother. He would've been happy that his plan with pairing Vegeta up with his mother worked, but then his _wonderful_ mother had to mention his wanted-dead father.

"No." he growled.

Bulma frowned at the harshness in her son's tone. She knew he would be mad, but he needed to know. She did not want her son to live his life hating his father. She gripped onto the forearms of her angry son and looked him in the eyes. "Trunks," she said in a serious tone. Trunks looked away from his mother's serious gaze. Bulma sighed, but continued onward.

"Vegeta is your fath-" she was cut off by Rosa jumping into the room.

"Dinner's ready!" she chimed before leaving again.

Trunks took this time to get himself out of the blue haired woman's grip and follow his unknown aunt into the kitchen. Bulma growled something incoherent before standing up straight. This was going to be one hurdle she can't jump over. She turned to look at Vegeta to see that he was staring at her. He looked as if he was in deep thought. She walked towards him and smiled sheepishly.

"So, now what happens?" she asked.

Vegeta blinked. He didn't notice her move. She smiled at him with curious and worried filled eyes. "What do you mean?" he growled harshly.

"You know, about us." Bulma shrugged.

"Since when was there an us?" he growled before walking past her. He didn't want to add on to the pain he's given her. It was just too much for him to not be able to see the beautiful blue angel's face. And she even said that she was heartbroken, he shouldn't advance her yet. He'll wait. It's not like he'll let her slip away from him again, if he wants something, then he'll get it. If he really wants something, and would never return it, then he'll make sure that nothing, and he means NOTHING, will get in the way. Not even family.

Bulma watched as she saw her first love walk past her as if nothing had happen. She frowned and set her gaze downcast. She should've seen this coming, but apparently, she needed to learn her hurtful lesson twice. She had what was left of her heart, broken. She put a had to her chest and clenched the place her heart was. Her breathing became shaky as she gripped her clothing tighter. Idiot. That was what she was. No better than Goku. At least he wasn't foolish enough to allow himself to break, he has a wonderful family with the love of his life at his side. She was like that, except she was sent crash landing back to reality and got dumped. She wanted to scream, but what good would that do to her? If only Vegeta knew how much she endured for him. She would die for him, if only he would do the same for her. But he was just a cruel, heartless bastard. No, he wasn't that, she already had another monster under that title.

"Mom?" said Trunks as he peered his head into the room his mother was in. He heard his mother sniffle and broadened his eyes as he saw her fall to the floor, landing on her knees. He rushed towards her on instinct and looked her over. She was fine, physically.

"What's wrong Mom?" he asked.

Bulma looked away from her worried son. She didn't want to see him worry about her. She may be looking like a piece of shit, but she was-no, IS an independent woman filled with pride. Having her son baby her was humiliating! She got up with ease and looked down at the confused, as well as concerned, boy in front of her.

"Trunks, wanna know a little secret?" she asked. If Trunks gets angry with Vegeta, he'll want to get them both out of this mess. She saw Trunks nod eagerly as he moved closer to her. She smirked.

"What's the secret Mom? I promise not to tell." he said with excitement in his eyes.

She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered sinfully into his ear. "Vegeta's your father."

Trunks backed away from his mother with wide eyes. No, that can't be. He looked towards the man then back to his mother. Her gaze told that she was serious. He shook his head in disbelief. No, no. Vegeta is a good man, he's seen it. Vegeta can't be the man that abandon him and his mother at the stake!

"T-that can't be true!" he protested, in denial.

Bulma pouted at her son's protest. "Denial is not just a river in Eygpt, Trunks." she said.

"You just don't want to get together with Vegeta! He cares about you Mom! Stop putting thoughts into my head! You just don't want him around me, you think he's a bad guy!" he explained. "You just want Dad back!"

Bulma frowned at her son's accusation. It was true, everything she told him was true. She's never told a lie to him, well count out the times he asked about Vegeta's and her's break up. She shook her head before taking her son's hand in her's. She looked into his eyes with a silent plead.

"Please Trunks, don't ever say that again. Yes, Vegeta isn't a bad guy, but he is your father. The same man that left you and me. Please, wake up." she cried.

Trunks shook his head. "No, no. He's my FUTURE father, he's not the man that left us. Vegeta won't do that. He'll be there for us, he won't leave. He'll give us a family Mom, you see!" he said before running out the room.

_What have I done?_ she thought as she ran out after him. She came into the kitchen to see him open the kitchen door. No, he can't run out. "TRUNKS!" she yelled as she ran towards him.

Luckily, Vegeta was nearby and grabbed the boy before he could escape. Trunks looked...fusterated. How else to describe it? His face was flushed and his breathing was hitched. He had his eyes narrowed until they were thin black lines. Bulma walked towards the two and crossed her arms.

"Trunks honey-"

"Shut up!" the lavender haired boy snapped.

Bulma jumped at his tone. He wasn't just frustrated, he was livid. He won't listen to her and will probably try to run again. This wasn't just the first time it happened, but it wasn't something she was familiar with either. He's done it once, and that was after she told him the break up story. There was no way to control the loose cannon. He'll need a week to clear his mind, and once clear, he's going to go back to his "happy-boy" persona.

"Trunks, you just need to-"

"I said shut up!"

Bulma bit her bottom lip and shadowed her face. Vegeta saw this and carried the resisting boy into another room, one without a window. He closed the door and locked it. Vegeta walked back to his ex and looked down at her. Bulma felt concerned eyes on her and looked up. She immediately got caught into the ebony black eyes staring at her. It was as if time stopped.

"Woman-" Bulma cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time he acted like this. He just needs some space, that's all." she reassured. She looked away from him and looked at the door to the room Vegeta locked Trunks into. "He'll understand. He can't keep hiding." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Trunks was mad. How dare they lock him in a dark room! He sighed. He did need to cool off anyway, but it was just too hard! What his mother said had to be a lie, it had to be. Sure Vegeta sounds a lot like the princely character in his mother's fantasies, but he was not the man in the break up story. He didn't seem like the type of guy who dumps a beautiful woman, such as his mother, just because of a business affair.<p>

He sat on the bed inside the room and ran a hand through his hair. Damn, he needs to get the lavender strands cut. Putting the thought aside, he got back on track. He needed to remember back when he first met the flame haired man.

It started after the first day of school. He ditched class along with Goten and bought ice cream. They ran into some thugs and beat up a few of them before being dragged into an alley. Then they were no longer being dragged and heard some loud noises behind them. He turned around and that was when he met Vegeta.

_Ok, _he thought. _Now what was Mom's reaction when she first saw Vegeta?_

He remembered his mother looking at Vegeta with wide eyes. Her face was slightly pale and had an expression on her face. He couldn't tell which expression it was before she ran out the front door. He also heard some sniffles, so she must've ran out crying.

He yelled and punched the bed. He still didn't get it! His mother, the mighty Bulma Briefs, has never been determined as weak. Now, his savior from the alley, has proven that wrong. But no one except-

Trunks blinked. He groaned as he slapped his forehead. His mother was right, he was in denial. He looked at the locked door to the room and frowned. All the pieces suddenly placed together in his head.

"Vegeta is my father." he said with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Ouch...thought the guy is your idol, then found out that he's the bastard you hate.<strong>

**Vegeta: Thought you could get rid of me that easily with the midget weakling?**

**BHS: Yes I did. Now don't go and say Krillin's a midget when you're a fucking midget as well!**

**Vegeta: Yeah, but at least I past five fucking feet!**

**BHS: True, but you still have to look up at me, Goku, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, maybe Vid-**

**Vegeta: Do you want to fucking die!**

**BHS: I won't die. I'll be facing a monkey.**

**Vegeta: And I'll be killing a whore!**

**BHS: I'm not a fucking whore!**

**Vegeta: Says the whore!**


	7. A Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm making the chapters long so that means you guys have to wait a couple of days.**

**Just a reminder!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**~Lilly Moonlight~ (**Actually, he can tell them, but that means he also has to tell them that he's working for Frieza as his hit man. That'll bring hate from Bulma, and an inevitable beat down from Goku.**), ****JeiceLover (**Yes, unfortunately**.), ****FireStorm 1991 (**I agree, it's hard to meet the man that wasn't there for the first nine years of your life. Lets hope that not too much trouble will stir up between the two.**), ****jojocircis (**Depends on how the story ends.**), ****cherryvampiress, ****Carlydbz, ****trish0669 (**First, Vegeta didn't drug Bulma. He put a handkerchief on her nose and mouth and knocked her out. And Rosa, it's just like getting a horse to water. You could led it to the water, but you can't make it drink. Second, Trunks WILL have bad thoughts about Vegeta, but won't consider anything rash. He's a boy, not a killer.**), ****saiyanwarrior23, PVJ, ****kiru chan62286 (**Yes, Trunks and Vegeta know the truth, but for Vegeta to explain himself to Bulma, that's going to be hard. But, Bulma learning the truth about Vegeta working for Frieza is an interesting piece of information. Don't you think?**), ****getalover, ****Ashley**

_**Back to the story!**_

Bulma stared at the door Trunks was in and sighed. She needed to give the boy a rest. He just needs time for the new found information to sink in. It's hard to meet your father for the first time in your nine years of existence. It's not like she knows anything about it or experienced it herself, but she understands his pain.

She turned her lingering gaze away from the closed door to look back at the father of her little tyke. He had his arms crossed and was wearing his infamous scowl. If she remembered correctly, that scowl was nothing but a cold mask. But damn, that mask fooled everyone, but not her. The mask that fooled her, was the one that said, "I love you!". She learned it the hard way, but that made her stronger and into the woman she has become. A woman with a mask of her own.

Bulma gave Vegeta a weak smile before walking away. She was only an arm's width apart, until he pulled her back to him. She didn't resist. She was only a foot away from him with her face facing the floor. She's not looking up at him, for fear of her kissing him again stopped her. She wished that he meant it when he kissed her back then. Because then, she could look back and see someone who loved her, but now, she can only go back and see someone who used her. Played her like a violin.

She felt his fingers caressing her cheek. She tried to jerk away, but was frozen. His fingers traveled from her cheek, to her jawline, and slowly to her lips. The slightest touch, the slightest _movement, _made a shiver go down her back. It couldn't make her heart jump, because he already broke it. Mustering up what pride she had left, she jerked away from him and headed towards the room she woke up in. She didn't pause or hesitate. Without a second glance back, she shut the door and locked it.

Bulma sat down on her bed and exhaled slowly. She was facing the floor with her hands gripping the mattress tightly. She was tired, but had too much in her head for her to sleep. Trunks said that he and she are going abroad with Vegeta and Rosa. Vegeta and Trunks now know that they're father and son, and that Vegeta is going to have a killer son that hates him. And Vegeta, the enigma of a man, is playing with her. She can't seem to understand him. One minute he was kissing her, the next he was hurting her again.

She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek, past her lips, at her chin, and down to the cold floor beneath her feet. Funny how one could still cry over the same man for ten years. It's so funny, it hurts. And that hurt is just a bitch that never leaves. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Why can't that man just leave her alone?

She spent every waking moment of her life having flashbacks of Vegeta. And she spent every sleeping moment dreaming about him. She has never had a single thought that wasn't about him. And all the memories she has of him, was giving her grief and pain. But now that she thinks of it, sometimes the memories are worth the pain.

"Woman," said a voice through her door.

Vegeta.

"Go away!" Bulma yelled. She put her knees to her chest and buried her head into them.

She heard some knocking on her door, but she continued to ignore it. Soon, the knocking stopped and she took that time to look up. She shrieked when the door was suddenly knocked down. Mildly surprised, she saw Vegeta standing in the doorframe. Snapping back to reality, she narrowed her eyes and growled. She got up on her knees with clenched hands at her sides.

"What you do that for you fucking ass!" she growled.

Vegeta didn't say anything. His face was collected and his arms were crossed. This was getting Bulma annoyed. She got to her feet and tapped her foot impatiently. Nothing. She stomped her way over to the man with her hands planted on her hips.

"If you're not going to say anything, then get the hell out of my room and go to yours!"

This got a smirk out of Vegeta. What the hell does he think is funny? He uncrossed his arms and sneered at her.

"What makes you think t I'm not in my room?" he challenged.

Her heart froze. No, this can't be happening, she CANNOT be sharing a room with the likes of him. Her arms fell limp to her sides as she glared at the man with gravity-defying hair. This is probably another trick of his to try and piss her off.

"Get. The. FUCK. Out." she gritted through bared teeth. "I'm not in the mode to be toyed with again."

Vegeta snorted. "Don't flatter yourself woman. I'm just here to see what you said was true."

Bulma tilted her head to the side, playing clueless.

"The thing you said in the room." he continued.

No reply.

"Me being Trunks's father."

A fake light bulb appeared over her head as she opened her mouth in a silent "ooh". She resisted the urge to smirk when she saw Vegeta's eye twitch. Apparently, living with Rosa was like going to hell and back for him.

"Answer the damn question woman." he growled, his patience thinning.

Bulma crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "I'm not sure. Barging into my room without warning and breaking the door isn't exactly my way of asking." she teased.

Seems like he wasn't in the mood for teasing. Next thing she knew, she was up against the wall with her arms to her side and a tan hand encased around her neck. She put her porcelain hands on his arm and tried fruitlessly to wrench her way free. He pulled Bulma's face towards his and growled.

"I'm not here to waste my time on a stupid bitch like you. Tell me, is the brat mine or not?" he snapped.

Bulma was gasping when she felt his grip tighten. She was writhing around in his grip as she tried to pry Vegeta's strong hands off her delicate neck before it snapped. She was about to give up until a familiar voice perked up from the doorway.

"BULMA!"

Before Bulma could register which voice it was, she felt the flame haired man's weight lifted off of her and was facing a whole new face. Rosa. Her face had a mixture of both anger and concern. It didn't take a genus to figure out who she was mad at, and who she was concerned for. Rosa's eyes scanned all over the blue haired woman's body and her hands hovered inches away from Bulma's body. Seeing that nothing was wrong, the ebony haired woman turned to her nephew and glared heatedly at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta?" she scolded.

The only thing she got as a reply was a pillow to the face. She pushed the fluffy bag of feathers out of her face and threw it back at him. She stomped her way over to him and planted her fisted hands on either sides of her hips. This action made people think twice about the raven haired woman's childish behavior. Sometimes, not believeing it.

"What happened?" she asked testily.

Vegeta growled. "None of your concern wench." he snapped.

Rosa rolled her eyes. Great, now he's being an asshole again. "Why'd you choke Bulma? I thought you said that you've been aching to-"

Vegeta quickly got up and covered his aunt's mouth. She narrowed her eyes and started shouting muffled curses. Bulma raised an eyebrow at the two as she watched Vegeta drag himself and his aunt out the door._ That was...interesting_ she thought. Ignoring what happened the last ten minutes, she went back to her bed and closed her eyes. It was time to get today over with.

* * *

><p>Bulma's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She moaned at the soreness she felt as she stretched out her muscles. Her nose was immediately greeted with the sweet smell of sausage, eggs, and pancakes. Lazily, she got up and stumbled her way over to the smell. When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted with the stoic face of Trunks sitting five feet away from Vegeta.<p>

She raised an eyebrow as she went over to sit next to her lavender haired son; the direction away from the man with fire hair. Trunks immediately scooted towards his mother and signaled a glare towards Vegeta. Of course, the man didn't notice for he has the morning paper covering his face with a cup of Joe on his right side. This image caused a picture of Trunks sitting happily next to Vegeta, Vegeta reading the paper, and herself cooking breakfast. The perfect family picture.

"Morning Bulma!" said a perky voice.

Bulma snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at the woman cooking their breakfast. She smiled and walked over to her. "Morning Rosa." she greeted back. She looked over the perky woman's shoulder to see what she was cooking. "Mind if I help?" she asked.

Rosa smiled. "Sure! Go right ahead. I've been curious to see what your food tastes like!" she chirped.

Before Bulma could reply, she heard a snort come from the table. She turned her head and glared at the man reading the paper. He folded the paper neatly and crossed his arms to sneer at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rosa," he warned. "Whatever the wench makes always tastes like crap."

Trunks pushed out his seat and glared hard at Vegeta. "How about you shut up!" he snapped. "As if you could cook. You have Aunt Rosa do all of it while you just wait at the table for your meal to be served on a silver platter! So don't you dare insult my mother!"

Silence filled the room in an instant.

Bulma was smiling at her little man for sticking up for her. It was true, she wasn't a good cook back then, but she has been getting better at it each day, thanks to ChiChi. She felt pride and adoration from her little boy's remark. This young boy alone can bring back the purpose to her life. Take that Vegeta!

Vegeta was speechless. How dare the brat speak to him in such manner! The brat should know how to respect his elders, especially his parents! Even if he just found out that Trunks is actually his son, the boy should still venerate him! He abruptly got up, walked towards the glaring boy, and glared back at him. He crouched down to his level with his arms resting on his knees.

"Listen here brat, you shall not bad mouth me. I'm your father and-"

Trunks snorted. "My father? Using that card? If you're my father, then where were you when I was born? Where were you when I took my first steps? Where were you for the last nine years of my life?" he retorted.

Silence filled the room yet again.

Trunks remark has obviously hit a nerve on both his parents. For Vegeta, he felt guilt. The lavender haired boy is right. Where was he for him? He was busy in other places killing people, that's where he was. He can't come up with the courage to tell his son where he was for the last ten years. He does not want his family to find out that they have a cold-blooded muderer for a father.

"B-Breakfast is ready!" Rosa spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence.

Apparently, no one was in the mood for her jaunty attitude. Vegeta scowled and walked out the door, grabbing his keys and his coat. Trunks hopped off his seat and marched back into the room he was locked into last night. The kitchen now felt like a ghost town. The ambrosial smell of breakfast was no longer pleasing and the cooks were just standing there with no expression on their faces. What could they do? Bulma put down her dish and cleared her throat to get the aphonic woman's attention. Rosa turned her head to face Bulma and smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about Veggie, he's probably late for work. The boy owns a huge company you know!" she chirped.

Bulma nodded and looked back at the door Trunks disappeared into. "Don't worry," she heard Rosa say. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat?" she asked.

"Don't worry dear," Rosa cooed. "You go take care of your boy. I'll clean up in here."

Bulma smiled and hugged her friend. Rosa always knew what she was thinking. She let go of her and walked towards Trunks's room. She rapped on the door before coming in, not waiting for a reply.

Inside she saw Trunks curled up in a ball on his bed. His face was buried into his knees and Bulma could hear light sniffles. She strolled over to him and sat down right next to him. She frowned and rubbed a hand up and down his back, trying to sooth him. It worked, but only a little bit. His sniffles weren't frequent and he relaxed into his mother's touch. Bulma felt the side of her mouth tug as she collected her son into her arms. His head was on her lap while the blue haired mother petted her son's lavender locks. Trunks's eyes were closed as he let out a shaky breath. He inched closer to his mother and nuzzled his head further into her lap.

Not aware, there was someone in the shadows watching them. He felt a tingly feeling when he saw Trunks snuggle his way further into his mother's comforting form. It was such a sweet sight. The only thing missing, is the father sitting on the opposite side of the boy and him holding onto his wife's hand. He should do that, but this image didn't look like it fit him. Like, if he hopped into the picture, it would just break.

"Mom," Trunks said.

Vegeta froze in the shadows as he listened in on the conversation with his son and ex.

"Yes Trunks." Bulma smiled.

Trunks sighed in content as he turned his head to look up at his mother's beautiful, angelic face. "Since Vegeta's my father, and your my mother, does that mean you two are married?"

Vegeta almost coughed out in surprise. Bulma's eyes widened as she stared at her little boy. Yes, they were his birth parents, but that didn't mean that they were together. Bulma wanted to get married to the man, but that was before Vegeta left her life. She wasn't sure about Vegeta though. To her, it seems like the man just wanted a fuck toy to play with every now and then. She smiled coyly at her son and stroked his hair lightly.

"No. Yes, Vegeta and I are your birth parents, but that doesn't mean he asked for my hand in marriage." she explained.

A twinge of regret was felt by the man in the shadows. He doesn't know why, but he regretted not asking for the blue beauty's hand in marriage. He wanted to before Frieza came into his life, but now he has lost his chance at her. He needs to make Bulma love him again, because he's as sure as hell that he's still in love with her. Not even Frieza could stop him from that motive.

"But, do you love him?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta leaned in closer to hear Bulma's response. He was very interested to hear what she has to say.

"Um," she started. "My heart was taken away by him...it was loved by him...but...it was also broken by him. And now, it's in pieces because of him."

Vegeta frowned at her response. It wasn't what he wanted to hear from her. He wanted to hear that she still loved him, but what hurt the most, was what she said was true. He was about to turn away, until she continued.

"But," she said as she straightened up. "He may be the one who broke my heart, the reason why my world fell apart, and the one who made me cry, but I'm still in love with him. But I don't know why." she said with a nervous chuckle.

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction. He still had a chance. He pushed off the wall and went out the front door. He walked to his car and into the drivers seat. He has some work to attend to, both his job, and Bulma.

* * *

><p><strong>Juu's house<strong>

"Oh God, oh God, OH GOD!" Juu chanted.

It's been two days since her friend's disappearance and she has been a nervous wreck. What could've happened to Bulma? Was she safe? Is she dead? And God, Trunks is missing too! The night Juu, Goku, Krillin, and 17 found out about Bulma being missing, they sent Krillin to check on both Goten and Trunks. When he opened the door, all he found was a sleeping Goten and an open window.

They called Paxton the next day and he sent every police guard on alert and different search parties to look for the two. He's been too busy worrying about his dear sister and nephew, that he didn't take notice of Capsule Corps current standing. It took both Goku and 17 to convince the man to worry about the company and that they'll find Bulma and Trunks.

"You have to calm down Dear," Krillin reassured his nervous wife. "We'll find them."

Juu snapped her head towards her husband and growled. "Easy for you to say!" she lashed out. "I was with her the whole day! I should've drove her home instead of just leaving her outside! And I was here when Goku put Trunks in his room with Goten! Now-" she took a shaky breath. "Now they're both GONE!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. His wife was acting up again. Worse part is, she feels guilty. "You couldn't have done anything Honey. Besides, if you could've, what would you do?"

Juu stopped her moaning and blinked. What help could she have done? She growled. Her husband was right. She groaned as she got up from the chair she was sitting on. She just wasn't in it today. She usually isn't like this, hell she isn't like this at all! It just that, Bulma was like a little sister to her. She yawned as she headed towards her's and Krillin's room.

"I'm gonna call it a night." she shouted before she closed the door.

She went to her closet and picked out her pajamas before heading into the bathroom. She quickly showered, changed, and walked over to her bed. She put the covers over her and was about to close her eyes, until the phone rang. She groaned as she sat up and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered lazily.

Her eyes widened as she propped herself up. "Really? I'm on my way." she said before she put the phone back into it's cradle.

"CUE BALL!" she called.

A few seconds after she called her husband, Krillin burst into the door with worry clear on his face. He scanned the room with eagle eyes, expecting to see an enemy of any kind. Seeing none, he relaxed and looked timidly at his titanium blonde wife.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Juu shook her head and grinned ear to ear. "I know where Bulma is."

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Wow...Juu is obsessed with finding Bulma, huh.<strong>

**Bulma: I feel so appreciated!**

**BHS: Oh, you're back. At least you didn't bring that asshole.**

**Juu: I agree, even though I wasn't there, I bet you guys were fucking each other up. Seriously, we get that Vegeta is badass, but that doesn't mean you fuck each other until you can't breathe!**

***Bulma and BHS stares at Juu***

**Juu: What? It's not like it isn't true.**

**BHS: Well...I can't deny you there.**

**Bulma: Hey!**

**BHS: Review!**


	8. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm making the chapters long so that means you guys have to wait a couple of days.**

**Just a reminder!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lilly Moonlight, ****JeiceLover, ****FireStorm 1991 (**Really? Well, at least you met your father before you turned an adult, right? *sweat drop* I don't know what I'm saying. Anyway, yeah, Trunks is adorable, but I just HAD to make him such a momma's boy! I just find that so cute for a kid his age! XD**), ****jojocircis (**I had no idea! I usually use my laptop, and don't really use my phone much. Anyway, I'm, without a doubt, going to continue writing fanfiction! I'll probably be writing at least 30 or so stories, it not, maybe more. The reason I signed up for this, is so I could write stories that I'm sure people would like!**), ****cherryvampiress (**Hahaha! Pedorapist? I agree, Vegeta won't last a minute if Juu's around. She'll probably try to skin him alive for capturing Bulma and Trunks.**), ****iluvveggie, ****kiru chan62286 (**Has the attitude of his mother, but can still be a bundle of cuteness! I just think that Trunks can have a sensitive side towards those he cares about, especially his mother! Guys may think it's sissy to be a momma's boy, but Trunks's age fits perfectly with it!**), ****lilith BLue, ****Miffinmini, ****KT4yea (**I'm sorry about you not meeting your father. I hope you could in the nearby future!**), ****saiyanwarrior23, ****getalover (**Hey! I'm doing fine in my definition. In reality, I'm dealing with a complex situation, but nothing bad. Thanks for checking up! ^.^**)**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Juu's POV<strong>

I pushed past my hubby and fleeted down the stairs, grabbing my coat that was hanging on the end of the stairway rail. Hearing Paxton say that the police spotted a blue haired lady near my missing friend's new house was certainly an eye opener. Especially this early in the morning! There was no doubt in my cute blonde head that that woman was my blue friend Bulma. There was a little doubt, like how come she decides to show herself now, and why is she in sweats, but all that was blinded by my happiness.

Grabbing my keys, I pushed through my front door and stalked towards my car. I'm going to get Bulma back, that's a promise. But what pained me, was that the police only spotted her, and not a purple haired boy. No matter, I'll find him, I'll never let anything happen to my godson. And if anything did happen to him, not even the devil could stop my path of destruction!

"JUU!" Krillin called as he followed his wife out the door. What the hell does she think she's doing?

I was already in my car and rolled down the window. "Don't worry. Just stay here with Marron and I'll be back." I reassured. I already had the keys in the ignition as I pulled out of the driveway.

"But where are you off to?" I heard my husband yell. Gosh, I no that he's slow, but I just told him what I was going to do a few minutes ago!

I smirked as I waved goodbye to him. "Going to get Bulma, remember?" I stated before heading off. I snickered when I heard Krillin's groans and stutters of frustration. To think after being married for ten years, you'll know everything about the person! But considering I married a goofy man, it was an exception.

It only took less than twenty minutes for me to arrive at Bulma's current residence. There, I found a blue haired woman staring at the house. Joy and relief lit my face as I ran towards the woman. I was about to hug the woman dearly, until she turned around.

I stopped dead in her tracks. This wasn't Bulma, this wasn't her at all! Sure, the young woman has the same figure and hair color, but her face was different. This girl has lavender colored eyes, not the beautiful cerulean color her friend possessed. And this girl looked innocent, but lacked the intelligent look Bulma held. All the doubt that I had sunk into my head as I mentally scolded myself.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the Bulma look-alike asked.

"You're not her," I whispered aloud. Stupid! That's what I get for keeping my hopes up. I should've listened to my gut when is said that something wasn't right.

The woman tilted her head to the side and smiled cluelessly. This made one thing that I was sure about this woman. She was downright stupid. Definitely not Bulma, the Capsule Corp princess as well as technician. I growled. How dare this woman pose as my friend!

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you here?" I grounded out.

The Bulma look-alike frowned and put one of her hands on her hip while the other laid motionlessly by her side. "Excuse me? I'm Maron. It's, like, six in the morning! I'm jogging of course!" she explained as she motioned towards what she was wearing.

**(A/N Just to point out, I have no grudges against Maron. She's just a stupid, ditsy girl who doesn't know any better. I'm going to show a bit of sympathy towards her, so don't judge me. Maron might be a bit OOC.)**

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at my wristwatch. Damn, the girl's right. I looked back at the young woman and put my arms behind my back. "Maron, right?" the girl nodded. "What, no last name?" I said with a roll of her eyes.

I noticed that the girl didn't answer. I turned her head towards the blue haired girl and raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

Maron looked down and rubbed her limp arm. "I-I don't have a, like, last name." she mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. What does she mean no last name? Everyone has one, unless...

"I don't have a last name, because I kinda don't have a family to be named after, at least, anymore." Maron stated.

Of course. This girl's an orphan. My eyes softened a bit, but it was beyond noticeable. I crossed my arms and looked Maron up and down. It was hard to believe this girl was an orphan. Fit body, gorgeous hair, yup. Too hard to believe this girl was an orphan.

Maron looked towards the ground and rubbed her calves with her feet unconsciously. This was getting uncomfortable for her. She doesn't even know this woman and she was giving out personal information! She turned her body and was about to resume her jog, until I stopped her again.

"How?" I asked. "How did you become an orphan? Did your parents just abandon you or something?" I was curious, despite how this girl has no importance in the situation at hand, I still wanted to know.

Maron turned her body back to the blonde stranger and placed each hand on the opposite arm. She gave me a strained smile as she tilted her head slightly. "To save the sob story, my parents were burned alive. The fire people heard me crying in a fireproof safe. I was wrapped in my blanket and had my binky and bottle with me. The people that give kids families took me in and raised me up." she explained.

I frowned. This girl has obviously had a rough past. And judging by how she explained her story, this girl wasn't bright either. _Cut her some slack. She's had enough bad things happen to her, she doesn't need anymore._ A voice chided in my head. My subconscious probably. But I agreed with it, this Maron girl didn't deserve anymore pain, she has had enough already.

I exhaled sharply and turned towards her car, but paused. I turned my head towards the staring blue girl and opened my mouth. "How old are you?" I asked.

"17." Maron replied as she smiled proudly, happy that her counting skills came to good use. Her smile reminded me of my little girl. This Maron smiled just like a toddler.

I nodded and was about to go, until this Maron girl held me up. "Wait!" the blue haired teenager said. I turned my head and tapped my fingers impatiently as I waited for the girl to speak. "What?" I said in an exasperated tone.

Maron walked up to me and leaned her head close so that she could whisper something in my ear. "Could you look up a family called Clark? That was my last name before the fire started, at least, that what the fire people said." she said before running off.

I turned my head towards the direction Maron ran off to. I know that I'll probably never see that young girl again, but maybe I could look up the Clark family. It couldn't hurt, right? Getting in my car, I sped off home. Once home, I went to my home office and turned on the computer. After a few minutes of warming up, I typed in the search bar "Maron Clark". After a few seconds, I found on the search results, "Fire Disaster! Clark Family Murdered!". This title obviously brought some supision towards me as I clicked on the link.

"Fucking hurry up!" I growled as the computer took it's time to load the file up. I groaned as it finally finished loading up. Before I could read the article, I heard the phone ring. Who calls this early in the morning? I sighed as I got up and went into the kitchen to pick it up.

Meanwhile, Krillin came into the office the time I left to get the phone. The short man had to email some files to his boss by the end of the week. Seeing the computer was on, he walked towards it and sat on the chair.

"What's this?" he muttered as he scanned the article over. His eyes widened as he read a certain part of the article. "HONEY!" he called.

He heard me mutter a goodbye before entering the office again. "What?"

"Did you read this?" Krillin asked as he swiveled the computer screen towards me.

I shook my head. "Well you should." Krillin said as he placed his wife on the seat. Growling at my husband's pushiness, I sat down on the chair and read over the article.

_"FIRE DISASTER! CLARK FAMILY MURDERED!"_

_"After a so-called "accidental" fire started, the police has informed that the infamous Clark family has died. Fireman, Aso Nurukizaki, has found evidence that this fire was indeed planned. Unfortunately, wonderful parents Lila Clark and Mathew Clark's bodies were found in their living room, both covered in burns and blood. The daughter, Maron Clark, was no where to be found. After filing up the case, police has found out that drug lord, as well as murderer, Frieza has killed this innocent family. Chief of Police, David Kato, has sent out five search parties for the drug lord. He advises anyone who has either seen or heard from this killer, please inform him immediately."_

I frowned as she narrowed my eyes at one name that caught my attention. Frieza. I growled. Of course that bastard! He's killed Bulma's family, why not the Clarks! But what I don't understand is, why would Frieza go through all the trouble to murder this family if they did nothing to him? The thought angered me even more! Killing for no reason is just plain sick. Monsters or demented people only do that, only for the thrill of hearing their victim scream blood. Just...sick.

"What is this? Why'd you open this up?" Krillin questioned his wife. He didn't get it. His wife said that she'll come back home with Bulma. Instead, she comes back with empty handed and immediately opens this up.

I sighed as I exited out of the internet. I didn't know why I opened this up, maybe out of pure curiosity. But there was still one thing that I'm just so hung up on. Frieza. Why? I heard someone tap their foot impatiently against the cold cherrywood beneath them.

"Well?" Krillin edged.

I shot my husband a glare before getting up from the seat. "It's nothing. Just…" I trailed off, in search of a word. "Curious." I finished before walking out the office, leaving a clueless Krillin.

I have to call Paxton and tell him that the girl he thought was Bulma, was not her. _I'll find her. She's close, I know it. _Little did the blonde woman know, that Bulma was closer than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta's POV<strong>

Another fucking day doing useless shit I hate. I gave my secretary, Avaron, an order to hold all my calls and file my papers. The old hag got used to it every time I leave anonymously. I hate doing work for that bastard _Frieza. _The name disgusts me to no end. I never wanted this to happen, but I kept reminding myself of her and why I'm working for the douche. It sometimes sickens me on why I've lowered myself to working for a fucking freak, just so I could save a pretty ass.

But I shouldn't really be disgusted by that. How much I don't want to admit it, I would've killed myself if something happened to the Onna. I-I. Shit, I can't even admit it in my thoughts! Pathetic, but that isn't important.

I parked my car by an abandon warehouse. I exited out of my car and locked it. I learned my lesson the first time I came here. One of the fucking lizard's underlings tried to jack my car, but that mother fucker got the beating of his life for that move! I casually walked through the front doors of the warehouse. Everyone inside suddenly got quiet as they watched me walk towards the back room. I couldn't help but smirk. The feeling of being feared and respected sent pulses of pride throughout my mind. I'm the superior, not some fucking lizard freak!

I barged through _my lord's_ office and walked up to right in from of him. I honestly didn't give a shit about what he could do to me after pulling that stunt. It's not like I haven't been beaten before. I forced my strain body to get on one knee and bow down to him. I clenched my jaw when I heard the dick-head snicker.

"Vegeta," IT hissed. That's right, it's a thing.

"Yes?" I snapped. I purposely left out his "royal" name. Royal... and I would jump off a fifty foot building, naked, screaming "I'M FUCKING CHUCK NORRIS!". Heh, as if that'll happen.

Frieza ignore my "accidental" slip and motioned for everyone to leave. Once everyone was out, Frieza placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward so he could look at me directly. "Do you know why I called you in?" he asked rhetorically.

Before I could give him a smart Alec response, the fucking bastard continues. "I called you in because I've seem to have lost your precious jewel and her son." he said.

I showed no sign of panic, but inside, I was sweating like a pig. If this bastard food out that I kidnapped the Onna and her son and hid them in my dwelling, he won't hesitate to kill them both. I growled inwardly. I won't let that happen.

Frieza straightened up as he motioned towards the door. "Open it." he ordered.

I walked tensely towards the door and did as told, mentally scolding myself on the way. Fuck you freaking lizard. Once before I kill you, you'll be begging for mercy and kissing the ground I walk on! I stepped away from the door as I watched two complete strangers walk into the room. They were both men; one dirty blond, and one black haired man._ Who the hell are they?_ I thought after examining them. To normal eyes, they looked pretty strong, but in my eyes, they looked like someone dragged them from Shitville.

"Who the fuck are these pansies?" I mumbled, not making bothering to turn my head to face the drug tyrant.

The bastard released a sadistic chuckle through his purple lips; which I'm 100 percent sure is coated thickly with lipstick. My ears pricked up as the bastard let out a cold breath.

"Watch what you say monkey!" he snapped. "You don't want anything happening to that blue girl, hum?" he finished with a shivering-cold smile.

I couldn't help but scoff. "Anything happen to the Onna? You don't even know where the fuck she is!" I couldn't hold that in. Next thing I knew, I was doubled over in pain while clutching my stomach.

"Disrespect me again and I won't go easy." Frieza growled.

I coughed a little before standing up straight. The purple and white tyrant scoffed as he resumed talking about the shit he dragged in here. I was tuning out and all I heard was, "This is, blah, blah, blah" and "You'll be, blah, blah, blah". But what really caught my attention, was what their purpose here.

"These two are here to assist you on your latest murder." the fucking ass-wipe sneered.

_And I'm going to worship your fucking ass. _I thought defiantly. Fuck no I'm going to kill the Woman, and fuck no I'm going to need help in anything! I couldn't say this aloud, because I knew that the result is going to end up bad. every action has its consequences after all.

"And no worries monkey," the bastard added. "I'll find that pretty blue gem of yours, as well as the bastard son she has."

I couldn't hold my urge any longer. "That's fucking it!" I started. I raised my hand towards my belt and pulled out a hidden gun. I pointed it at the surprised lizard's head and pulled the trigger. BANG, BANG, went the lizard before he hit the ground dead. "Serves you right bastard." I spat.

I smirked at the scared faces of those in the room. I'm free, I'm finally free from this asshole's hands. But God, I wished that all that happened in real life. I growled as my fantasy was cut short by the image of the purple and white fag started talking to the two mystery men.

I smirked mentally as my face became shadowed. My fantasy will become real. The fucking fag Frieza will die by my hands as I dance on his grave. Down goes the bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person's POV<strong>

**Vegeta's House**

Bulma was pacing around the Ouji's residence. She was thinking about my earlier conversation with her son. Why'd she say all that to him? And worst of all, why'd she say that she's still in love with Vegeta! She hit her head while continuously saying "baka, baka, BAKA!".

"Stop that Bulma dear, your going to hurt yourself." chided Rosa.

The sore-headed woman turned around to see Rosa holding a wet dish in one hand, while carrying a drying cloth in the other. "Sorry." she mumbled before going back into her thoughts.

Could she still-NO! She can't be. She won't be. She would die before admitting that she still holds feelings for that insensitive asshole. Bulma groaned as she walked back into her temporary room, at least, she think it's temporary. She sat down on her bed and thought of the many possibilities on why Vegeta might want her here. It's hard to find reasons, because the man has left barely any clues! _Prick._ She thought bitterly. She sighed heavily as she sat up and walked up and down the house. Lets see, the only thing she was sure of, was that Vegeta likes to play with her feelings, and that she's going abroad with him along with Trunks and Rosa.

Just fan-fucking-tactic. She rubbed her temples with her hands as she closed her eyes. She can't think clearly in this house, she needed to surrounded with fresh air and lush grass. Everything that a person could only dream about. She needed to get back to her sanctuary. But damn! She can't get out without being seen. Rosa would probably try to convince or force her to stay until Vegeta gets back, which she is hoping won't happen.

She sighed heavily. She needs to stop worrying about this and just think about future events. She checked her watch to see the date. It was September 19. _Shit!_ she thought. Trunks's birthday was exactly two weeks away from now! Bulma, being the beautiful multi-billionare, always threw together something...big. That was the only word to summarize it. Last year, she threw her little boy a carnival/circus party. He used to tell her how much he always wanted to go to one of them. She invited all his friends (Goten and Gohan) and all her friends.

She laughed at the memory about how Trunks ruined his own party by burning everything down. Trunks and Goten were trying to blow fire out of their mouth's just like one of the circus men. Good times, good times. She frowned when she realized that she couldn't put together anything special for the munchkin this year. _Fuck you Vegeta!_ she thought as she paced in circles in the living room.

Rosa stared at her blue haired friend through the doorframe that connected the kitchen and living room. She raised her eyebrow everytime she saw Bulma growl, frown, laugh, giggle, and moan. What the fuck is going on in that genius brain of hers? Wanting to confront her curiousity, she skipped towards the pacing mother and tapped her shoulder. "Bulma?"

Once hearing her name, she stopped her pacing and snapped her head towards the woman who called her. "Yeah?" she responded.

Rosa, unconsiously, picked up one of Bulma's hand and started playing with it; lacing and unlacing her fingers with Bulma's. "What's going on in that blue head of yours?" she asked.

Bulma was used to people playing with her hands because Marron and Launch usually do that. Marron, beacuse she's just a four year old. Launch, because she always moves her hands, she is a fashion designer you know, or apprentince of one.

"Nothing." she replied.

Rosa made a face as she released Bulma's hands. "Liar. We may have been gone for at least a decade, but I know if something troubling you or not. So spill."

Bulma chuckled at Rosa's words. "Fine. Trunks's birthday is coming up and I can't go out to plan a party for him."

Rosa raised her hands near her face as she squealed. "A party! Don't worry, you may not be able to plan a big, fancy party for him, but that doesn't mean that he can't have his birthday with his family!" She cooed.

Bulma remained silent as she let what Rosa said sink in. Of course! Why didn't she think of that sooner? A party with family is just as good as a, what Rosa defined, a big, fancy party! But she still wanted her little man to feel special, thus leading to a big celebration. Wanting to have a significant birthday party, the blue haired mother crossed her arms defiantly and stuck out her lower lip.

"But I want my Trunks to feel special on his special day." she complained. "Besides, I don't think you could tame a rascal like Trunks. He tries to act like a badass every year, and each year is worse than the last!"

Rosa laughed at her friend. Badass? The kid's turning nine! What's the worst thing a nine year old could do to a house full of responsible adults? Ur…two responsible adults. Rosa does act like a child at times. "You're such a kidder B-chan!" she chirped.

"Um…I'm not kidding Rosie." Bulma swear dropped.

The raven haired woman scoffed. "Nonsense! Vegeta nor I were meddling kids back then, and I'm certain that you weren't either. So that means that Trunks can't be all that bad. Besides, the kid's turning, what, nine? Nothing you and Veg-head can't handle." she reasoned.

Bulma groaned. There's no use on trying to convince this woman otherwise. But it's going to be hard to throw a party in a house! It's not like the house is small, no, that's just lying. It's just that Trunks always runs around in an open field. This house won't really be that efficient to contain that demon.

"Fine, I guess a family party will do. But could we at least plan the party out-"

"Don't even think about it Bee!" Rosa gasped. "You and Trunks are here for your own protection!"

The blue haired heiress scoffed. "Protection? Your fucking nephew kidnapped me and my son!" she exploded.

"Ever thought why he did?" Rosa countered.

"Yes-" she cut herself off. No. She never did think of the reason behind Vegeta's action. Well she has the right to know the reason. Bulma crossed her arms and mumbled a short "why?".

"Because the fucking Freeze-ass is back." Bulma's eyes widened. "And he knows about Trunks, or I think since Veggie brought him here. Veggie knows the fuck is back because he called him on our house phone when we were in Canada. That's why we don't have any in the house anymore. But back to the point, Vegeta just wants to protect you B-chan." Rosa explained.

Bulma's eyes softened a bit. He just wanted to protect her? She felt a tug on her lips as a warm smile lit up her face. Maybe she could give that ol' Veg-head another chance. But he still needs to earn back her trust and respect. Keeping that thought in mind, she and her excited friend started planning Trunks's surprise birthday.

_Maybe I could get back together with Vegeta again. _she thought as she smiled warmly. _I just hope that Trunks will agree with the idea._

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Trust me, people will eventually warm up to that guy. No matter how arrogant and prideful that jerk is.<strong>

**Vegeta: As if you aren't bitch. **

**BHS: *eye twitch* _Some _people will warm up to this prick. I don't count as one of those people.**

**Bulma: Vegeta! Be nice! If you keep harrassing the author, she won't write anymore!**

**BHS: *looks at Bulma* You're just saying that so I could include you in here.**

**Bulma: ...**

**BHS: Knew it.**


	9. Best Birthday Bash!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! SPECIAL THANKS TO YOMAMA, MY 100TH REVIEWER!**

**Lilly Moonlight, ****JeiceLover, ****FireStorm 1991 (**Not dead yet, hopefully soon though. I'm still going to go with my usually chant for the bastard. Down with the ugly fucking lizard!**), ****jojocircis (***takes chocolates with flowers* Thank you! Hahahahaha! Just make sure you don't put your grandma through that stage again!**), ****cherryvampiress (**Hahaha! Nice song. Don't worry the ugly fucking lizard will die, but not quickly like Veggie wanted, but slowly like I want. *evil smirk***), ****kiru chan62286, ****iluvveggie, ****Yomama (**No worries! ^^ I'm just glad that you're still reading my story. Thank you for being my 100th reviewer!**), ****Bobbygt, ****Ghetto**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>You sure that's not a problem?" Bulma asked.

Tomorrow was her son's birthday. During the past two weeks, she and Rosa already got the balloons, streamers, food, beverages, presents, and, of course, Trunks's favorite prank games. Hey, he takes after his mother. Right now, all they needed was the cake, which Rosa gladly offered to bake.

The raven haired woman scoffed and put her hands over her heart, as if offended. "Bulma, you're asking ME if I can't bake a simple cake?" she frowned.

This time, the blue haired woman scoffed. Not one minute would she question Rosa's cooking skills. The woman should go on Food Network and would probably put all those other chefs to shame. "I'm not saying you're a bad cook, I'm just asking if you baking Trunks's cake wouldn't be a problem." she explained.

The raven haired woman laughed as she got out the ingredients. In order to satisfy both her nephew's and her friend's son, she had to triple the recipe. While the raven haired woman was doing that, Bulma was both decorating, and trying to keep Trunks in his room. The boy would often try to go out, but Bulma would always just give him some soda and two big bags of chips before pushing him back in his room. Thank God that there's a bathroom in there.

Bulma already decorated the stairs, Vegeta's indoor pool, and half of the living room. She knew that Trunks would want to play some water games during the party, so she was able to convince Rosa to leave the house to buy some swim suits for both herself and Trunks. While out, she asked if she could buy some clothes for Trunks. Rosa did so, but put the whole house in lockdown, just in case Bulma had any ideas.

Rosa was humming a song on the radio as she mixed the cake batter. She turned up the volume so that her humming was now inaudible. Bulma recognized the song and moved to the rhythm while decorating. Everything always gets fun if you have a tune to follow you.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_  
><em>Finally found the missing part of me<em>  
><em>Felt so close but you were far away<em>  
><em>Left me without anything to say<em>

Even though she found the author cheesy, Bulma still like the song. She would often move her body to the beat as she hung up the streamers and programmed the strobe lights. She early made some lights and hung up some dark walls that glowed different colors if someone touches it. She laughed when she saw Rosa drum her fingers to the beat as she waited for one of the cakes to bake.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_  
><em>I'm just breathless<em>  
><em>I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again<em>  
><em>Hopeless, head over heels in the moment<em>  
><em>I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again<em>

Bulma was almost done with the streamers, until she heard Trunks's room door creak. "Mom? What's that noise?" he asked while he slowly opened the door. She rushed over to him and shut the door before he had the time to pop his head through the crack he made.

"Nothing honey! Mommy's just listening to some music!" she said quickly before stepping away from his room. She heard some grunts of frustration from inside and laughed. She pranced back to the living room and went back to what she was doing.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_  
><em>(I can't get you outta my mind)<em>  
><em>I think about your eyes all the time<em>  
><em>You're beautiful but you don't even try<em>  
><em>(You don't even, don't even try)<em>  
><em>Modesty is just so hard to find<em>

Bulma laughed at that verse. She always giggled like that in her teenage years. God it felt like she WAS a teenager again! She moved her body more frequently to the rhythm as she moved around the house. Up and down she went as the music followed her throughout the house.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge,  
>I<em>_'m just breathless  
><em>_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
><em>_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
><em>_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

"Bulma! Vegeta's home!" Rosa squealed once she heard her nephew's car pull up on the driveway. She rushed towards Trunks's room. She was certain that the boy would try and get out of his room the moment her nephew stepped in the house. Most likely to protect his mother, this kid definitely holds grudges. Bulma however, didn't hear her raven haired friend and continued to sway to the music.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_  
><em>Everything I wished that it would be<em>  
><em>Suddenly I forgot how to speak<em>  
><em>Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?<em>  
><em>Now I'm<em>

During the guitar solo, Vegeta walked through the front door and raised an eyebrow at the dancing woman in his living room. It's not that he isn't amused, but he is shocked to see the Onna move so happily with such a modest, yet jovial smile on her angelic face. He closed the front door silently as he walked up to the living room doorframe. He smirked as he leaned up against it.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_  
><em>I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again<em>  
><em>Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment<em>  
><em>I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again<em>  
><em>Oh! Lovebug again<em>

As the song faded out into the next, Vegeta felt a tightening in his chest as he heard the ending lyrics. He was about to turn away from the dancing woman, until he saw her gaze on him. Their eyes locked for what felt like eternity, until Rosa snuck up on her nephew and pushed him towards the dazed beauty in front of him.

She smirked when Bulma tried to turn away, but tripped on a cloth on the ground and was falling forward towards Vegeta. They crashed and landed on each other, Bulma being on top. She groaned as she lifted her upper body and rubbed her head with one of her hands. It felt like she crashed into a brick wall. She peeked open one of her eyes to see a scowling Vegeta looking straight at her. _Or a really buff man. _she thought as she stayed in her position, frozen.

Opening both eyes, she stared down into his obsidian orbs as he stared back into her cerulean wells. The silence was agonizing until a smug smirk crept up onto Vegeta's kissable lips. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, but soon blushed 50 shades of red at his little comment.

"I know that you want me Woman, but I didn't know you wanted me THIS much." he said arrogantly.

Bulma's face looked like a tomato. "S-Shut up." she stuttered. This caused the man below her to howl in laughter. She frowned as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I wouldn't be laughing long, I'm the one on top of you, you know." she snapped. She immediately regretted what she said when she felt Vegeta hold her waist.

Using his strength, he rolled them over so that he was on top and straddling her hips. He kept that smirk on his face as he leaned in close so that his lips were only millimeters from her face. His forehead was against her's, their noses barely touching, and lips just within kissing distance.

"Would you rather I'm on top?" he whispered huskily to her. His warm breath tickled the speechless woman's lips, taunting her of the warm feeling she could feel with Vegeta's smooth lips over hers. Her voice left her when she tried to come up with a witty reply. What the hell is wrong with her! It's not like she hasn't kissed the man once.

"Ahem…" said an awkward voice behind.

Bulma tilted her head up and blushed 20 shades of red at the smirking Rosa in front of her. The embarrassed blue haired woman cleared her throat. She tried to get up, but the man straddling her hips wouldn't allow it. She furrowed her eyebrows as she started to wiggle her body in attempt to get Vegeta off of her.

Big mistake.

While writhing underneath the flame haired man, she felt his arousal brush up against her inner thigh. _Oh shit. _she thought. She laid there on the living room carpet, frozen. She felt a wave of panic rush into her as she stared up at the aroused man on top of her.

She felt her blood rush into her head as Vegeta inched his face closer to hers. His lids were half open as he let his instincts kick in. Their lips only brushed, until a ding from the kitchen put their, almost, kiss to a halt. Both looked towards the kitchen as Rosa quickly skipped into the kitchen.

"Whoops!" she said as she took out a big cake out of the oven. She put it on top of the stove and turned on the fan to warm the cake up. She turned back towards the, now, standing couple and laughed nervously. "My bad." she laughed.

Bulma gave her a warm smile. "No worries. We need to get back on track anyway." she mused as she resumed what she was doing earlier.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at his aunt. He saw his aunt go in and out of this house a lot for the past two weeks. Now, he see's his house being decorated with streamers, balloons and all that party crap. "What's the wench happy about?" he questioned.

Rosa turned to her nephew and frowned. "You are such a jerk," she pouted. "What type of father forgets his own son's birthday?" she said as she put her hand oven mitt hands on her hips.

Trunks? Birthday? Shit.

He scowled as he headed up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes. How the hell was he suppose to know when his son's birthday was when he didn't know he existed from the beginning? He came back downstairs dressed in a black wife beater and grey sweat pants.

When he came down, he was welcomed with something that could make him pass out. There, he saw his Bulma dressed in nothing but a swimsuit. Wait…HIS Bulma? Since when did that happen? Putting the thought aside, he let his eyes roam at the wonderful candy in front of him.

Bulma was decked out in a code style monokini. She had a transparent white blanket wrapped around her waist line. Her swimsuit showed a little too much skin, but it was nothing he was complaining about. Everything the swimsuit covered, hugged her body tightly and perfectly. Her hair was down and resting peacefully on her shoulders as some shades rested on her top of her head. He had to admit, she was, indeed, VERY delicious.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, unknowingly pushing her breasts out.

Vegeta caught his moan as he mirrored her stance. "Why should I?" he replied smugly.

He heard her growl and felt his member harden. The growl sounded like a seductive purr, but at the same time, like an angry cat. The growling mother sauntered over to him and narrowed her eyes. She had her hands in fists that were just in front of her chest.

"What do you mean why should I? He's your fucking son and you should be there for him on his special day!" she scowled at the careless man. Some father, not being there for his son, it's DESPICABLE!

Vegeta blinked a couple of times before snarling and leaning his face closer towards her, causing Bulma to lean back. "You listen here. I don't give a flying fuck about the brat. If you haven't noticed, I barely know the boy!" he spat.

Bulma's face was now red in anger. Vegeta just bought himself a ticket to Shit City. And to make things worse, she was on her period. And angry Bulma along with the combination of PMS is a HORRIBLE thing! She poked his chest with her pointer finger as her eyes became angry silts. She stepped forward which caused him to step back. This is a certain turn of events for the fire haired man.

"No, YOU listen." she hissed. "You weren't the one who fought through pregnancy," she took a step forward. "You weren't the one who went through almost 20 hours of labor," she took another step. Only a small gap was left between them. "YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO RAISED THE BOY IN SOLITUDE FOR NINE FUCKING YEARS!" she shrieked.

Vegeta was silent. Bulma was breathing heavily as her balled up fists were at her sides. Her face was flushed red as little balls of tears were at the edge of her eyes. Silence dawned on them as the blue haired heiress waited for Vegeta's crude and witty comeback on how she lets her weakness get to her.

Hearing no response, she turned to walk away, until the silent man grabbed her forearm. He turned her around and, before she could get a breath out, he kissed her hard, yet, passionately. As quickly as their lips touched, he broke apart and held her forearms with his hands. He looked into her eyes as his breathing started to pick up.

"Look, I'm sorry for all you've went through with no one there to help you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Trunks was born and I'm sorry for not being there to help you raise the brat." he said swiftly.

The blue haired heiress was stunned. Was this an apology she was hearing? From Vegeta no less? The next thing Vegeta knew, the Onna was grinning widely at him. Grinning? Grinning. GRINNING? He looked at her confused as she let out a smile giggle. What got her to be so happy know? He scowled as he let go of her and headed down the stairs.

Bulma was left standing there at the top of the stairs. Oh but she wasn't sad, in fact, she was smiling with deep joy evident. She was so happy to see that the side she fell in love with still exists, deep in the bowels of his heart. Over joyed, she skipped down the stairs and checked everything over. She grabbed her clipboard, that was laying on the couch, and started checking everything over.

She went over to the kitchen to see a, nearly, five foot cake on the counter. Rosa was frosting it with different flavors and colors, most parts of the cake were the same color of Trunks's hair. Gingerly, Bulma quickly took a taste of the frosting by dipping her finger into the cake. It was delicious! She smiled and looked down at her checklist.

Cake. Check!

She moved onto different parts of the enormous house.

Balloons. Check!

Streamers. Check!

Presents. Check!

Pool. Check!

Swimsuits. She looked down at her own outfit with the cute little smile still present on her face. She giggled before looking back at her clipboard. Check!

Prank Games. She groaned inwardly. Check…..regretfully.

She sighed as she went up to get Trunks. Time to retrieve him for the party. Even though it was still four more hours until it's officially her lavender haired boy's birthday, it was Briefs' tradition to celebrate a family member's birthday a few hours before the real party. She opened the door to see Trunks pacing his room with a bag of chips in his hands. He was in deep thought while eating the cheesy snacks.

She giggled at the sight. How could someone keep a poker face if their child has a serious face on while chugging down on junk food? If there was such parent, she definitely wasn't it! She cleared her throat as she beamed down at her little man. Trunks lifted his head once he heard his mother cough. He scowled as he placed his hands on his hips. He turned his body so that he was facing her completely.

"Why'd you lock me in here all day? What's going on?" he questioned.

Bulma giggled as she engulfed her little man in a big bear hug. She later released her death grip on him and kissed his cheek tenderly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRUNKS!" she squealed.

She was not expecting to see the shocked look on her son's face. What should he be so surprised about? She put him down and raised an eyebrow. She looked more intently at her son's face to see any trace of excitement. Right now, she only saw a face that read "What?".

"Why aren't you excited honey?" she pouted.

"It's my birthday?" he asked.

She nodded in return. She was positive that it's her son's birthday, isn't it? A blush covered her face as she looked down, letting her bangs cover her face. She fiddled with her fingers as she laughed nervously. How embarrassing. She was about to back away, until her heard the lavender haired boy howl in laughter. Lifting her head up, she tilted her head in confusion. What's so funny?

"You thought I was serious? Ha! Mom, how could you call yourself Capsule Corps head technician?" he laughed. Once his laughter died out, he replaced his open mouth with a smug smirk. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure that Aunt Rosa and Dad are waiting." he called as he walked past his statue mother. He decided to spend some time with Vegeta since it's his birthday and all.

Bulma stood frozen at her son's bedroom doorframe. Tricked. She was tricked boy a smart ass nine year old. She was _tricked_ by a NINE YEAR OLD! A sweat drop showed on her head as she fell over anime style. How embarrassing, a 27 year old woman was played by a kid. _Heh, he does take after his father after all. _she thought as she remembered all the times Vegeta played jokes on her when they were younger.

Snapping out of her daze, she turned only to be knocked down. She closed her eyes as she waited to be hit by the hard wood beneath, but it didn't happen. Peeking one eye open, she was greeted by the stoic face of Vegeta. Both of his arms were wrapped around her waist as one leg was in front of him for support. It looked like he was putting her in a dip. His perfect features scowled as he picked her up so that her face was inches from his bare chest. She dared her eyes to go lower to see that he was decked out in black and dark blue swim trunks. On her way towards his trunks, her eyes slowly roved over his flawless chest, his rippling six-pack, and lingered a bit at his manhood.

She felt like drooling. Vegeta saw that she was staring and smirked arrogantly. Of course the Onna would drool over him, it's like a Ouji family gene. His father had girls drooling over him, his father's father had girl's drooling over him, etcetera. He leaned his head down so that his mouth was centimeters from the Capsule Corp princess's ear. He teasingly licked her earlobe before speaking.

"Like what you see?" he purred as he nibbled on the speechless woman's earlobe.

She bit back a moan as she felt his heat radiate from his Adonis-like body. Lifting her hands to his abdominal, she gently caressed his six-pack. She smirked in approval when she heard the dark man groan in satisfaction. Her lenient fingers teased his muscles and would slowly massage them for the shortest amount of time.

"Uhhhhh….Mom, Dad?" said a throughly embarrassed voice behind them. The couple turned their heads to look at the little nine year old and froze. Bulma because of embarrassment, Vegeta because he might've scarred the boy for life. They instantly broke apart as Bulma walked towards her son.

"How about we go to the pool sweetie." she said as she saw that he was already dressed in his swimsuit.

Her son nodded ecstatically as he rushed past her and to his frozen dad. He pulled at the man as he rushed towards the indoor swim pool. He looked over his shoulder and laughed. "Too slow Mom?" he laughed as he ran.

Bulma, not wanting to have her pride reduced, she raced after the little boy and swept him off his feet. She laughed at the flabbergasted face of her son as she opened the pool door. She raced towards the edge of the pool before stopping. Her son looked up at her in horror as he predicted what she was going to do next.

"Mom, don't you-" he was cut off as Vegeta snuck up behind them and pushed them both into the pool.

"AAAAHHHHHH-!" his mother screeched before her screams were muffled by the water pooling over her. She immediately shot up and glared at the laughing Vegeta. A sinister idea crept up in her mind as she silently swam her way towards her prey. She was about to grab his feet and pull him under, until she felt his strong arms grab her hands and pull her out of the water. She had a surprised look to see a smug Vegeta smirking at her face-to-face.

"What? Didn't expect me to know you weren't trying to come after me?" he taunted.

He raised an eyebrow as Bulma smiled at him. "Actually…"she wrapped her legs around his torso. "I did." she finished as she flipped them both into the water.

Trunks laughed as he pointed at his childish parents. He was certain that this is going to be the best birthday ever. One because he has a dad to celebrate it with.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: I just wrote what happened on my 15th birthday. Except the making out part, that did not happen with my parents. *shudders*<strong>

**Vegeta: And we give a damn, why?**

**BHS: Because I thought it was awesome for Trunks's birthday!**

**Vegeta: The only decent thing in this crap is the making out scene! Should've put so more _revealing_ things in it, per se.**

**BHS: *eye twitch* Bulma still HATES you in this story. She won't have sex with you WILLINGLY. **

**Vegeta: *shrugs* And I care why?**

**BHS: *rubs temples* God, I thinking of taking therapy sessions.**

**Vegeta: That sounds too expensive for a low class servant like you. Try popping bubble wrap.**

**BHS: That's better than staying here! *Turns to audience* Just review so that I won't talk to this douche anymore!**


	10. Off to Paradise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion* I'm going to later edit my early chapters to this style.**

**_ALSO! I HAVE WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO Lilly Moonlight FOR HER BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY LILLY-CHAN! Feliz cumpleaños!_**

**JeiceLover, ****FireStorm 1991, ****jojocircis, ****cherryvampiress, ****kiru chan62286, ****iluvveggie, ****Yomama, saiyanwarrior23, Apimpnamed slimback, Delsan 13, PizazLuve**_**r **_(I only know one person who calls me that, so nice to hear from you Spence! How you doing?)_**,**_** jjshawn, Miffinmini, ANONYMOUS, getalover, Ashley, unknown, Bobbygt **(The last date was September 19 and Trunks's birthday is two weeks from then. That means, Trunks's birthday is September 28)**_, _and the nigg nextdoor **(I'm not sure. Maybe because he kills anyone who tells *shrugs*)

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>"You sure that you haven't seen anything or heard anything? Have you double checked?" asked a pacing blonde. A pause was heard as she stood still. "Calm down? What do you mean calm down! Face it Paxton, it's been a month and Bulma nor Trunks has been spotted anywhere! How am I suppose to calm down?" she shrieked.<p>

Juu has been stressing for the past month. It's been three days after Trunks's birthday and the boy is somewhere lost along with his mother. She was too worried about Bulma's whole kidnapping thing, that she hasn't had a decent sleep at all. In fact, she hasn't slept at all! Not a wink.

"Honest. The police aren't telling me anything and I haven't seen her a trace of her since she left for the new house with Trunks. If I heard anything, or even seen her, I would've contacted everyone by now." Paxton groaned through the other line.

He hasn't slept a wink either since he sent out a search team for his little sister. He should really assign bodyguards for her. Making a mental note, he hung up and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. He's been doing nothing but work to keep his mind off his little sis and his nephew. What have they done to have the worst things happen to them?

First Bulma got kidnapped by some psycho drug bastard, then Trunks almost got kidnapped by some thugs (Goten told him everything after his best friend disappeared.). Now, both him and his sister are missing and haven't been heard of for nearly a month now. On top of that, he has this big board meeting with the president of a famous car company.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and he continued what he was working on before Juu called. He needed some coffee, he needed some sleep, ugh, he needed to get laid! He paused his work as he thought of the idea for a second. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat. (A/N Pft…Pervert :P)

* * *

><p><strong>With Juu<strong>

Juu pulled her phone away from her ear and in front of her. How dare he hang up on her! She pressed the end button on her phone and buried it back into her bag. "Who was that Mommy?" said her little toddler.

Juu looked down at her little sweetie-pie that was currently sitting in her strolled. She crouched down and smiled. "No one important." she cooed. _No one important? Since when is the president, as well as owner, of Capsule Corp not important? _her subconscious taunted her.

She stood back up and begun walking around, in search for more stores. She was currently at the mall. She usually went there as some sort of antidepressant or something. Right now, she had one arm full of bags and a large stack of shoe boxes following her.

"Honey! I think this is enough shopping. I don't wanna get bankrupt!" said the large stack of boxes.

Juu rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the stack of boxes. She took a few that were on the top and bent over to put them on the ground right next to her. Behind the boxes, revealed her frowning husband. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh shove it chrome dome!" she hissed. Her husband wasn't bald anymore, but she still called him his little nicknames from high school.

Krillin frowned as he adjusted the large pile he was holding. "I'm no longer bald anymore, so you can stop calling me that. Cue ball as well." he whined.

Juu rolled her eyes as she turned back to the stroller in front of her. Seriously, her husband needs to man up. Bankrupt? They were, basically, rich! He won't go complaining to her by telling her that their going bankrupt! She resumed walking to different stores and smirked at the complains that trailed behind her.

After three stores and six more bags, the family stopped by the food court for a bite to eat. While Krillin sat down on a table with Marron by his side, Juu went off to one of the food choices in the food court. Finally deciding on Subway, she was about to get in line, until she felt herself be pulled into an empty corner. Her eyes widened in surprise while she was being pulled in.

Once pulled in, she yanked herself out of her captor's grip and gave him a sock to the face. The man took a few steps back from the force of the blow, but quickly recovered before launching himself at the blonde again. Juu sidestepped and elbowed his back. Her captor dodged it and appeared behind her. She was about to turn around and knee him where it hurts, until she felt something go over her mouth and nose.

_Shit. _she thought as she tried to wiggle her way out of the man's grip. She immediately regretted her lack of sleep as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. _Shit, I'm not going down! Not to this dipshit. _she thought as she still tried to resist. Suddenly, she fell limp into her captor's arms. _Krillin, Marron. _she thought before blacking out. Her captor loosened his grip on the unconscious blonde, and shifted her to his other arm. Using his free hand, he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and dialed his boss's number.

"You have the girl?" came the voice of his tono.

"Yes sir. But, not that it's my position to ask, but why do we need the woman again?" the man foolishly answered.

His lord was not very pleased by his question. He hissed on the other end and screams of pain was heard. "Idiot! I'm going to use the whore as leverage for the blue bitch my monkey cares about so much." he hissed. Purple lips curved up into a smirk as he chuckled lowly. "What better way to get the rat out, rather then smoke 'em out." he grinned sadistically.

* * *

><p><strong>With Bulma<strong>

_"Now boarding for the Seychelles" _said a voice in the airport intercom. (A/N The Seychelles is a tropical island off the west coast of Africa.)

A man in a black and grey business suit stood up from his seat and grabbed his luggage bag. He glared at the staring people before looking down to the people right next to him. "Come on wench! I've got no time for you wondering around." the man growled as he walked towards the boarding docks.

A woman in a blonde wig holding the hand of a little boy with a black wig, stood up from her chair and grabbed her duffle bag, as well as her son's. She motioned for her raven haired friend to follow as she jogged up to the rushing man. "Vegeta!" she whispered harshly at him. "Slow down!"

Vegeta snorted, but complied. He slowed his pace a bit for the woman and their son to catch up. The woman scratched her wig and pouted. "Why do I have to where a wig? This thing is so damn itchy!" she complained.

Vegeta groaned at her complaints. And here he thought that she was a genius. He turned his head to her and scowled. "What do you think Woman?" he growled.

His raven haired aunt caught up to them and smiled towards her, now, blonde friend. "Bulma, you know that everyone is after you and Trunks! This is just for your safety sweetie." she cooed as she tucked a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear.

Bulma pouted as she scratched her wig again. She made a face as she looked down at her son. He was doing to exact same thing. The, now, black haired kid looked up at his father and put on a Vegeta-like scowl. "Do I really need to wear this? I get this is for my protection and stuff, but couldn't we have dyed our hair?" he complained.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the boy as they arrived at the docking bay. A young woman around her twenties looked at Vegeta and gave him a flirtatious smile. He smirked at her which caused Bulma to growl. She turned her head to see a man, also around his mid-twenties, giving her a seductive look. She turned her head to see Vegeta still staring at the young woman. She growled, but smirked as she turned back to the attractive man only a few feet away from her. She winked at him and gave him a seductive smile. The man, very pleased by her action moved closer to her and leaned his head closer to her ear to whisper something.

Vegeta, seeing movement at the corner of his eye, caught this little act and growled. What is this man? Suicidal? He inched closer to the, secretly, smirking woman, and pushed the man away from her. Without bothering to check her reaction, he pulled Bulma closer to him as he dragged them into the plane, leaving a confused, yet smiling Trunks and Rosa. The young boy looked up at his aunt and smirked. The raven haired woman also looked at her nephew's son and smirked. "They are so in love." they laughed as they jogged back to their side.

Thanks to Vegeta's fame and fortune, they got elite class. This was Trunks's first time on a plane, and boy was he loving it already. He was practically running around the whole place! And to top it off, there was no one there but them. Vegeta went to the pilot to tell him to not bother them and to not send anyone to them unless asked for. Bulma sat down at one of the many rows of seats and sighed in content as she closed her eyes. She heard a snort of amusement and peeked an eye open.

"What?" she questioned as she straightened up.

Vegeta just snorted as he took the open seat right next to her. She was surprised by his action, and scooted away, but he scooted closer. She scooted farther, he scooted closer. They kept this act going on, until she reached her armrest and his thigh was against hers. Bulma growled as she snapped her head towards him.

"What the hell?" she questioned.

Now answering, Vegeta leaned in close to her face which caused her to lean away. Their face was only inches apart now. "Wh-What are you doing?" she breathed.

Still not answering, the raven haired man raised his hand and trailed it up her face. Starting from her neck, to her chin, and all the way to her cheeks. Thinking that they were going to kiss, Bulma closed her eyes and waited for his smooth lips to crash against hers. Vegeta was about to lean in, until he pulled her wig off the top of her head and leaned away. Feeling his sudden leaving, she opened her eyes to see him smirking and holding her blonde wig in his hand.

"What? Were you expecting something else?" he teased, trying his best to contain his laughter.

"You, you. ARGH!" she growled before slumping back into her chair, facing forward.

She used her natural blue hair to shield her face. God, this was so embarrassing! Her ears twitched in annoyance. _And it doesn't help the situation with your fucking laughing._ she mentally hissed as she endured listening to Vegeta's mocking laughter. She resisted the urge to turn to him and wring his thick…strong…muscular-

The blue haired beauty abruptly stood up and walked away to sit with her hyper little boy that was sitting right next to Rosa. On the way, she was mentally scolding herself. _Baka, BAKA! Bad Bulma! You are over him! Vegeta is nothing but an annoying ketsunoana! _she thought. After calming down the her hyper son, she pulled off his black wig and smoothed his hair.

She frowned when she felt her son jerk away from her nimble touch. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her lap. She puffed out her chest when Trunks continued to resist. Just because the boy turns nine, that doesn't mean he's all macho!

"Trunks! Hold still, the plane is about to take off!" she scolded her son as she set him down to the seat right next to her. She continued to play with his hair and giggled as he made an irritated face at her.

"Mo-om!" he whined as he pushed away his mother's hands. "My hair is FINE!" he grumbled as he sat still in his chair, like a good little boy.

Rosa giggled as she watched the mother and son scene in front of her. These two were just so…KAWAII! She laughed when she saw Bulma pout out her lower lip and give her son those adorable puppy dog eyes. That's Bulma alright, she an win anyone over with just that look. Judging by how her son groaned, he bought it as well.

"Fine, fine, fine. You can fix my hair." he grumbled as he looked out the plane window. He winced once he heard his mother squeal. Just like his father, his ears were just as sensitive towards high-pitched sounds. "Mom! Ears!" he complained as he pointed towards his twitching ears.

"Oh! Sorry dear." she apologized as she styled her son's hair different styles.

Later, Rosa joined in and giggled at the different styles Bulma and her put on the poor lavender haired boy. Who knew this boy could pull off so many looks! They tried a mohawk, Trunks didn't look bad, but he did have a bad boy look when he scowled at the two. They tried a "James Bond" look, he looked like a young bachelor. They tried emo, he didn't look that different.

Vegeta scowled as he watched the demon ladies make his heir look like a fool. His scowl deepened when he saw his aunt try to give his son an afro, thank God that the boy didn't have that long hair. His eyes widened in terror as he heard one single statement run out of his past lover's mouth.

"Let's shave his head!"

_Like hell that'll happen! _he thought. Apparently, Trunks was thinking the same thing as he watched the young boy's eyes light up in terror. Without any hesitation, the lavender haired boy jumped out of his seat and ran towards his father, relying on him to protect his hair.

_"Please buckle up, we're about to take off." _they heard their captain order.

Hearing this, and not wanting to sit anywhere near his mother, Trunks jumped into the seat next to the stoic faced man and buckled up. He tightened his belt before looking past his father and towards the direction his mother and his aunt were. He saw his aunt, but couldn't find his mother. Fearing that she'll sneak up on him and try to sit next to him, he switched seats so that Vegeta was the only one that could sit next to him.

He heard Rosa laugh and turned his head to give her a questioning look. "What?"

Rosa giggled as she pointed towards the bathroom. "Bulma is just freshening up." she laughed.

Trunks blushed out of embarrassment as he leaned into his chair. Rosa giggled at the little boy's insecurity and got up to drag Bulma, by the hair, back to her seat. Loud "ow's" were being heard as Rosa came back with Bulma, her hand in her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Bulma said as she tried to pry the raven haired woman's hand from her hair. "Rosa! Let go!" she whined as she continued to tug on her hand.

Feeling her hand loosen, Bulma yanked her hand away and sat down, far away as possible from the raven haired lunatic. Sighing, she turned to look at who she was sitting next to. Bright azure eyes met with dark onyx ones and held its gaze. _Oh HELL no!_ she thought. But her body refused to agree with her thoughts. She was too deep in thought and lost in his eyes, that she didn't notice Trunks has moved so that he was with the crazy raven haired woman and that she and Vegeta were alone right next to each other.

_"Taking off in 3….2….1…" _the pilot said before pressure was felt towards the passengers aboard. (A/N I'm just making stuff up on what the pilot said. I've been on airplanes, but aways fall asleep and tune out on what the pilot says!)

Bulma, surprised at the sudden pressure, leaned into Vegeta and closed her eyes tight. Sure, she's been on airplanes, but she hated the feeling of what taking off and landing felt like. The pressure in her ears hurt as she felt herself get nauseous. Put her in a room with Frieza for all she cared, just NEVER let her go on a plane EVER again. She leaned in deeper into Vegeta as she unconsciously gripped onto his arm.

Vegeta, not minding her closeness, smirked at the feeling of her against his body and relaxed his muscles. He refrained himself from pulling the scared blue woman closer towards him. If he did, then Bulma will, as sure as hell, rip away from him and try to exchange seats with Rosa once the plane steadies. Torturously, he sat still as Bulma snuggled further into his embrace.

He felt the plane steady, and was about to pull away, until he felt soft vibrations tickle his lower region. He looked down towards the Capsule Corp princess to see that now she has rested on his lap. Judging by the…torturous vibrations, she was fast asleep. _Haven't been five fucking minutes and she's already asleep? _he thought with a scowl. But, if she fell asleep on his lap while take off, who was he to complain?

Rosa watched from the sidelines as she held back a red Trunks. They both watched the two intently as Bulma snuggled close to Vegeta. Trunks was able to keep control of himself because of his mother's fear, but nearly exploded when he saw her fall asleep…on Vegeta's _lap. _Like hell he'll just sit there and watch this! Before he could get up and separate the two adults, Rosa had to interfere and hold him back. Why the fuck would she do that!

"Let…Go…Of…ME!" he whispered in between grunts. His aunt had a stronger grip than he thought. He nearly yelled out of rage when he saw a smirk play on his father's lips as he looked down at his sleeping mother. He was about to bark at him, until Rosa covered his mouth. "Lef e go!" was his muffled yell.

Rosa shook her head as she pointed towards her nephew and her friend. "No Trunks. Can't you see that they _want _to get back together! It's obvious, otherwise, why would your mother sit right next to your father?" she questioned.

"Because she didn't want to sit next to a lady that pulled her hair." Trunks reasoned as he glared at her. Rosa returned the glare with one of her own as she tried her best to shake it off.

"How about back at the airport? Why did she try to make Vegeta jealous with another man when she saw him flirting with another woman?" she stated.

"Because she likes teasing people." he countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Then why did she cuddle up to him just now?"

"Because her ears are sensitive towards the pressure landing and take off effects towards us."

"Then how come she's cuddling her head further into his lap while whispering his name?" Rosa smirked at the outraged and horrored filled look Trunks held.

"WHAT?" Trunks exclaimed as he turned his head towards his sleeping mother. He growled to see that, yes she was snuggling her head further into Vegeta's lap, but no she was not whispering his name. He tried to get Rosa's hands off him again, but she kept her grip firm.

"Trunks! Just give my nephew-no, your FATHER a chance! Bulma still has feelings for Vegeta and you know that! YOu even told me that she kept all the things he gave her!" Rosa growled as she dug her nails into his shirt.

Trunks winced at the movement, but he was exaggerating. After five more useless attempts to break his parents apart, he sighed as slouched back into his chair. Maybe his aunt was right. Maybe he should just give his father to prove himself worthy of his mother. But, let this burn in your mind, that if he just hurts her, either mentally, physically, or emotionally, that bastard is going to wish he was never born.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLY-CHAN!<strong>

**Bulma: Happy birthday!**

**Vegeta: Whatever the wench said.**

**BHS: *whispers to Lilly Moonlight* I made him not be his prick self for your special day. Unfortunately, I can't make him go OOC.**

**Vegeta: Servant woman- wait, that'll be a disgrace to Lilly. She's a woman so that makes you *points to BHS* a whore.**

**BHS: *vein pops* See what I mean?**


	11. The Seychelles

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion* **

**Lilly Moonlight (**Your welcome! It was your special day, so consider that your present!**), ****JeiceLover (**Think a protective father is bad, try a protective SON!**), ****jojocircis, ****cherryvampiress, ****kiru chan62286,****Yomama, saiyanwarrior23 **(Yeah, but he doesn't really like his father, remember?)**, pop ur cherry, Delsan 13,**** jjshawn, Ashley, Bobbygt ******

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"All passengers, please buckle up. We are currently thirty minutes away from landing. I hope you enjoyed your flight with us and thank you for choosing Air Seychelles."<em> the captain said before hanging up.

Bulma moaned after the announcement. Not wanting to wake up, she snuggled further into her soft pillow, eyes still closed, and let out a content sigh. She was about to go back and visit la-la land, until something hit her. Wait...pillow? Since when did she ask for a _pillow_? Her eyes snapped open as she turned in horror to see what she was lying down on._ Please be a chair, please be a chair, PLEASE BE A CHAIR!_ she mentally begged. To her dismay, it wasn't. Instead of the soft pillow she thought she was lying down on, it turned out to be someone's lap. And by the looks of how thick and hard this someone's legs were, it was a very _muscular_ someone. There was only one muscular guy in this plane that was in the same section as her. She slowly turned her head only to be met with dark onyx eyes staring back at her, emotionlessly.

She screamed.

Trunks, sleeping along with Rosa, jolted from his mother's voice and looked around frantically for any possible threat. Seeing nothing, he snapped his attention towards his, now, silent mother and groaned in realization. _She must've woken up with Vegeta staring down at her._ he thought tiredly. He yawned as he licked his dry lips. He turned his head towards his father's sleeping aunt and poked her cheek. She stirred, but refused to wake up. The purple haired kid frowned and continued to poke his aunt until she woke up.

While Trunks was busy doing that, Bulma was still freaked out about what just happened a few minutes ago. Vegeta had his hand over her mouth to prevent anymore screams coming from her mouth. She was confused, no, BEYOND confused. Why is she right next to Vegeta? Why isn't Trunks right next to her? Why isn't Rosa by her side pulling her hair? WHY DID SHE SLEEP ON VEGETA? All of these questions raced in her head as she tried to piece everything together. As far as she could remember, she remembered being forced out of the bathroom because of Rosa, then freeing herself from her to sit anywhere far from her, then the plane took off and she grabbed onto someone's arm and-oohhhh...Now she gets it.

The person she held onto was _Vegeta_. She must have blacked out because she couldn't remember anything else after that. Damn, this was a fine mess she got herself into. Clearing her throat, she shoved off the tan hand covering her mouth and lifted herself off of Vegeta's lap. She tuned out everything around her and moved to the seat farthest away from the formally dressed man. This was beyond embarrassing, and she was not in the mood for his taunting._ Come on girl. You could get OVER this. It's not like he walked in on you nak- NO! You will NOT think that!_ she mentally scolded herself, making faces while she thought.

Trunks glanced over at his mother and couldn't help but snicker. The different expressions playing on her face was just too amusing! One minute she looks scared to death, the next she looked pissed off, then finally, she blushes and hides her face in embarrassment. He smirked as he put back on his black wig. They were landing soon, and his mother still hasn't put on her disguise yet. Well, it wasn't exactly a disguise, but it sounded much more cooler in this situation. He threw his bored looking father his mother's wig and sat straight in his seat as if nothing had happened.

Vegeta sputtered in anger as he felt something hairy wash all over his face. He turned his head in every direction with a cold glare following by its side. His gaze stopped on a certain purple haired boy as a scowl invaded his flawless features. He grumbled something incoherent about young boys and how they should respect their elders or something like that. He looked down at the blonde wig in his hand before throwing it towards the Onna's direction.

He smirked when he heard her shrill scream. His smirk flattered when he felt something hit the side of his head. He turned towards the glaring blue-nette, and narrowed his eyes till they were thin silts.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

Bulma, being the stubborn person she is, raised her head towards the sky with her nose in the air. She closed her eyes before speaking. "If you must know, although I'm not surprised," Vegeta's eyes grew thinner. "You just threw this," she pointed towards the wig in her hand. "at me when you could've just given it to me like any _normal _person will do!"

Vegeta sweat dropped. She was bitching over him throwing her her wig? "Bitch." he muttered before turning away.

Hearing no response from the arrogant jerk, the blue haired woman puffed out her chest and exhaled loudly as she fixed her wig on. Pulling out her make-up kit, she did her best to, both, make herself look different, but also not trying to shield her natural beauty.

After finishing up her make-up, she looked like a whole new person. Her beautiful, bright blue eyes, were now a bright shade of harlequin green. She put some freckles on the bridge of her nose and dyed her eyebrows to match the blonde haired wig. She was beautiful, but was completely unfamiliar. Trunks didn't even recognized her when she first changed her blue hair blonde.

The "buckle-up" sign glowed as pressure began to build up in her ears again. She never really found that experience to her liking. After buckling up, she put her hands to her ears and tried her best to plug out the sounds of the airplane's jets roaring. Damn it! She wished she brought ear plugs.

_"The plane has landed. Welcome to The Seychelles and thank you again for choosing Air Seychelles." _the pilot said as they landed.

Once the "buckle-up" sign turned off, Bulma jumped out her seat and grabbed her duffle bag out of the compartments above her head. She scowled when the compartment didn't open. She looked around to see if any flight attendants could help her. She growled when she saw all the female attendants were too busy "helping" Vegeta. _Whores. _she thought as she tried opening the bag compartment again.

"Do you need any assistance ma'am?"

Bulma turned around for her harlequin eyes to be met with steel grey eyes. She looked over the stranger's face again to see that it was a guy. And might she add, this man was _quite _the looker. Judging by his choice of clothing, he was a flight attendant as well. She looked back to where her bag was in attempt to hide her blush.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered. She felt her face grow hotter when she heard him chuckle at her shyness.

She took a step back so that he could get to the bag compartment, but tripped on her own feet and fell backwards into his arms. "U-Uh," she blinked as she tried to hide her face in her blonde hair. "S-Sorry."

The flight attendant flashed her a smile as he helped her up. "Hey, accidents happen." he said in his alluring accent. _Great, he's Australian, all the more hotter. _she thought embarrassingly. She giggled when he showed some effort in trying to open the bag compartment.

"Can't get it open?"

Bulma turned to her left to see, yet, _another _flight attendant willing to assist her. He pushed past his companion struggling with the bag compartment, and tried pulling at it as well. Pretty soon, she was surrounded by a bunch of men trying to either help her, or converse with her.

_Help. _she thought as she forced a smile through everything.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vegeta was having some trouble of his own.<p>

"Do you need help Mr. Ouji?" said a brunette right next to him.

"No." he growled. The girls around his giggled.

"Would you like anything Mr. Ouji?" said a blonde.

"No." he repeated with the same amount of venom in his voice.

"Do you need any assistance whatsoever Mr. Ouji?" another asked.

"No." he snarled, getting up from his seat.

These girls were getting on his final nerves. Can't they get the message? No means no, that simple! He pushed past the crowd of women around him as he made his way over to his son and Rosa. Rosa, having the same temper of her nephew, was able to fend off the male flight attendants trying to help her out. Trunks however, didn't hold his father's temper when he was in public. The poor lad was surrounded by women calling him "cute" and trying to pinch his cheeks.

"Now aren't you the cutest little boy here!" the, now, black haired boy heard a red head say.

"I'm not cute, I'm handsome ma'am." he said politely. His mother would throw a fit if he showed disrespect towards people who are just trying to help him.

"Such manners! You're just a cute little man now, aren't you!" an asian girl cooed.

"Yes, I'm a man, but I'm not cute ma'am. Now, excuse my hastiness, but could you just give me my bag please?" he asked her, annoyed.

A woman with auburn colored hair squealed at Trunks's etiquette. "Such a gentlemen for someone so young!" she chirped, completely ignoring his request.

Trunks held back a groan. Aren't these ladies listening? He just wanted his bag, period. He didn't want to be called cute, or little man, or a gentleman. He just wants his fucking bag! He tried to escape the wall of girls blocking his path, but was pulled back in before he could make it out. Again, he was showered with coos of cuteness and compliments about his manners. The flight attendants were to busy awing over him, that they didn't notice the dark shadow that crossed his face. Things were about to be going downhill for these girls if they didn't leave him alone.

"Trunks," he heard his father call. The little lad, desperate to get away from the psycho ladies, got up on his seat and started waving over his position for his father to see. "Over here Dad!" he said.

That got the girls around him quite. They turned around to, not only be shocked, but drool over the young and handsome multibillionaire standing in front of them. Trying to keep on track, the girls turned around to look back at Trunks, then turned again to look at Vegeta. They kept this up until their eyes stayed fixed on Trunks. They tilted their head as they compared the young lad's features, with the owner of Ouji Enterprise.

"He has the same hair color," the auburn haired attendant started.

"And the same eyes," the red head added.

"And they both look like each other." the asian attendant finished.

The three looked at each other as everything pieced together. They turned back towards the smirking young boy they used to be awing about, and bowed their heads at him in respect. Trunks, confused by their action, raised a brow and was about to speak, but they cut him off.

"We're so sorry sir. We'll get your bag." they said simultaneously before walking off to do as said.

Trunks watched as the ladies walked away before grinning at his father. He hopped off his seat, the gin still lingering on his face. "I guess being son of Vegeta Ouji does have its perks." he said as he walked towards his frowning father. Seriously, does he _ever_ smile?

The young nine year old looked past the towering man's figure to see how his mother is holding up. His smile immediately dispersed from his lips and was replaced it with a scowl. Right behind his father, leaning more towards the far left, was his mother being surrounded by _male _flight attendants. Some weren't even attendants! Trunks growled lowly.

Vegeta, catching his growl, followed his son's line of sight and, as well, growled. There, right before his eyes, was his woman being harassed by some low class pansies. All, of which, can not open a damn compartment. He stomped his way over to them and ripped open the bag compartment. He pulled out Bulma's duffle bag and grabbed her wrist before leaving the crowd of men without a word.

Bulma, not getting what just happened, just blinked as she allowed her ex to drag her out of the plane, into the airport, and out the door. She was still confused about everything. One second she's talking to a bunch of men, the next she's being pulled away by a scowling Vegeta. All this sent mixed emotions into her head. Was he jealous? Was he just angry that she took so long? Ugh, emotions was just not her forte in some occasions such as this.

"Mom! Dad!" a little voice said from behind them. She turned around to see her little boy trying his best to catch up with herself and Vegeta, all the while holding Rosa's hand. "Wait up!" he complained as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder.

The Capsule Corp princess turned towards the rushing man to see if he'll actually listen to his son. But, being the prideful and ignorant man he is, he ignored the boy and continued onward. She frowned. "Vegeta!" she started. "Slow down for your son!" she said with a tug on her arm, trying to make him slow down.

The stoic faced man didn't listen as he pushed them both through the airport. He tightened his grip when he felt the blue minx in his hands tug. Bulma growled. She yanked her arm free and stopped walking. This caused Vegeta to stop, turn around, and growl all in one movement.

"Woman! We need to get out of here before the reporters show up!" he barked. He walked right up to her and snarled in her face. "We have to move and we have to move fast."

Bulma ignored his growls and and orders and crossed her arms as she waited for her son to catch up. Once Trunks was near arm range with his mother, she grabbed his hand, thanked Rosa, and walked _slowly _towards the growling man. This ticked him off. He rushed towards her and his son and grabbed Bulma's hand before rushing throughout the airport again.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rosa yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>At their Hotel<strong>

Bulma sighed as she sat down on her bed. She was still pissed off at Vegeta for his actions at the airport.

First, he doesn't let his family catch up to him before running off in a place unfamiliar to them. Second, he said that he didn't want to start a crowd, then he went outside and demanded a limo for all of them. Thus, making a huge scene and wanted autographs from tourists. Third, he starts yelling a her for accidentally taking off part of her wig. Nobody noticed! Lastly, but certainly the worst, he _humiliated _her in front of everyone in the hotel lobby! Oh, how much she wanted to see his head on a pike.

"Bulma? Bulma, open up." she heard Rosa's voice call her. After being humiliated by the ass himself, she quickly got her hotel keys and locked herself up in her hotel room. Rosa was rapping on her hotel door for a while, trying to persuade her to come out.

"No!" she yelled back as she ripped off her blonde wig. The damn thing is so fucking itchy!

"Come on, B! It was just an accident! Besides, who'll take care of Trunks?" Rosa inquired.

Choosing to ignore the last part, the blue-nette scoffed. "Accident? Ha! I tripped over me feet and land on the floor and what does the asshole do? He mocks me in front of all the freaking conceited rich pricks in the lobby! That ain't an accident Rosa!" she snapped.

There was silence.

After a couple of minutes, Bulma got up from her bed to check if Rosa was still outside hounding her door. She shouldn't have opened the door. Next thing she knew, she was launched back inside with Rosa in front of her. The blue-nette rubbed her head before glaring at the ebony haired lady in front of her. What's her problem? Before she can even ask, the psycho lady pulled out something from behind her back.

"Hair dye?" the fallen heiress asked as she got up form the floor.

Rosa nodded as she rushed both her and Bulma into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long? Rosa was suppose to come back with Mom half an hour ago!" Trunks complained as he kept tugging on the tie around his neck. He was sitting in a seat in the lounge, waiting impatiently for his mother to finish up so that he could eat. He had his hair dyed to match his father's midnight locks before changing into something formal.<p>

Rosa had planned a formal dinner with the four of them at 8 Lounge. She practically threatened Vegeta to make reservations at the place! The worst part was that the place cost a boat load of money that he could just waste on some other shit.

Vegeta growled at his son's complains. They were just so infuriating! He was beginning to think if this boy really was his kid. "Stop your moping, they're already here." he said when he saw two figures approach them at the corner of his eye. He was about to get up and leave for the limo waiting for them outside, until he heard his aunt clear her throat.

When he turned to the two ladies, lets just say that the look on his face was priceless! If he had anything to drink, he would've chocked on it. Yes, he agreed that Rosa could fix Bulma up, but damn did she over do it! He wanted his blue angel to look good, he didn't want her to look like a sexy devil! Instead of a blue, innocent lady in front of him, he had a smoking hot burgundy with red highlights and red eyes. Her face glowed even brighter than it did before and her lips were fuller.

All in all, she was a fine piece of ass! It's a miracle that she, Bulma Briefs, now looking like a sexy biker chick, could pull off an elegant look with that midnight black dress she was wearing. Dolce & Gabbana, how did Rosa manage to swipe that?

The girls stood in front of the boys and looked at each other, trying stifle giggle when they saw the look on Vegeta's face. God, if he didn't stop drooling, then he'll probably flood the lobby. Snapping some fingers at him, Bulma was able to rescue him from further humiliation.

"Vegeta? _Vegeta_?" she repeated as she snapped her fingers at his face. The called man snapped out of his daze and growled at the babe in front of him.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she turned her body towards the entrance. She took a couple of steps forward to see if they were going to follow. They didn't. She looked over her shoulder and scowled. "Are y'all coming or what?" she said before facing forward again.

Rosa nodded as she walked up to her best friend's side. They both turned their bodies and mirrored each other's stances as they waited for the boys to follow. Trunks was the second one able to come up to them. All that was left was Vegeta. The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he walked towards them, but he didn't stop at their side, rather in front of them. _Arrogant jackass. _they all thought as they followed behind him.

By the time Rosa, Bulma, and Trunks were outside, Vegeta was already in the long black limo outside for them. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His face didn't look the least bit relax though. Trunks, liking the familiar feeling of being famous, got in before the girls and sat across from Vegeta. The young lad had a broad smile on his face as his eyes wondered around the car. His eyes snapped back towards his mother after a few seconds and patted the space right next to him.

She smiled at him and was about to take up his offer, until Rosa cut in and sat right next to her son. She raised an eyebrow at the raven haired woman.

"I wanted to sit next to Trunks for tonight." she lied.

Bulma, buying it, shrugged and took the only vacant seat available. Next to Vegeta. She had no problems with seating with the man, but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward to her. She often fiddled with her fingers and did her best to keep her gaze from the bored man next to her. She too was growing bored. The silence around them was killing her and the fucking place had to be an hour long drive, excluding traffic.

Trunks, not knowing the definition of bored, decided to break up the tedious silence with some games.

"What can we play in here, brat? If you haven't noticed, we're in a fucking car." Vegeta sneered.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his father. "Of course I know that, I'm just surprised you realized that now." he smirked.

Vegeta growled at him, and was about to retort to this insult, until Bulma cut in. "Chill guys. Trunks," she said as she turned to him. "Do you remember the song we used to sing to Uncle Paxton when he took us on long car rides?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Trunks, catching the glint, was now grinning ear to ear as he slowly nodded. He remembered, hell, he was the one who made it! He and his mother always laughed whenever they saw Paxton's eye twitch or him pulling over just to hit his head against the car window. Good times, good times.

"What song?" Rosa asked.

Bulma smiled at her as she straightened her back in her seat. "It was actually a series of songs. Want to hear them?" she baited.

Rosa took it. "Sure."

Glancing over at her son, and him glancing back at her, they opened their mouths only to have hell jump out of them.

"This is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever ends…this is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever ends…this is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever ends…this is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever ends…this is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever ends…this is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever ends…this is the song that goes on forever, 'cause it never ever-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared.

Bulma and Trunks giggled as they high-fived each other. They turned back to the slightly pissed off man and grinned. "Oh but there's more!" they chimed. Again, they took a deep breath before letting the second gate to hell open.

"What's the most annoying thing you could do, thing you could do, thing you could do. What's the most annoying thing you could do, that is sing this song! What's the most annoying thing you could do, thing you could do, thing you could do. What's the most annoying thing you could do, that is sing this song! What's the most annoying thing you could do, thing you could do, thing you could do. What's the most annoying thing you could do, that is sing this song! What's the most annoying thing you could do, thing you could do, thing you could do. What's the most annoying thing you could do, that is sing this song! What's the-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Vegeta, yet again, roared. His left eye was twitching and his fingers were getting jumpy on his arm.

"So sorry," Bulma pouted. "But there's one more song you have to listen to." she laughed before Vegeta could do anything to stop her. She pointed towards her son as she leaned back, not going to sing this time. She leaned over towards her irritated ex and whispered in his ear. "This one gets on EVERYONES' nerves." she snickered before sitting back.

"Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time. Now where he at, where he at, where he at. Now there he go, there he go, there he go. Peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly. Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat. Do duh peanut buddy jelleh, peanut budda jelleh, peanut budda jelleh with a base ball bat-"

"BRAT, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP NOW, I'LL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS!"

Everything became quite. _Such a colorful choice of words. _Bulma thought as she stared at the restaurant coming into view. She was surprised to see a red carpet with tons of fangirls, men, paparazzi, and security guards.

"It's like they're waiting for a freaking movie star to arrive." she muttered out loud.

She heard Vegeta chuckle at her comment, but chose to ignore it. Personally, she hated facing the red carpet. Sure, it was good for the first time, and even a few after that, but it got really annoying and tried her best to keep away from the cursed carpet.

"All right! How are we going to get out." Trunks said as he observed the crazed people outside the limo.

Rosa clapped her hands together as something came to mind. "I know!" she squealed. Without saying anything else, she grabbed Trunks's arm and opened the door.

Bulma's eyes grew wide as Rosa walked across the red carpet (not without striking any poses) and into the restaurant with her son. Trunks, of course, was caught in a group of girls calling him cute. Thankfully, Rosa was nearby and dragged the, now, lipstick covered Trunks. Wow, even at the age of nine, the boy is able to get the girls already!

Now all that was left was herself, and the famous, and most wanted bachelor, Vegeta Ouji. She groaned as she realized that her friend planned this. Kudos on this round Rosa. Wanting to get it over with, she slid off her seat, not without grabbed Vegeta's hand, and pulled them both out to stand at the foot of the famous red carpet. She leaned towards his face so that her lips were right next to her ear.

"Play along and we'll make it out of here with some sanity left in us." she whispered through clenched teeth as she smiled at the crowd. She snaked her arm around his muscle-bond arm and snuggled against it.

Vegeta nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around her waist. He put one hand in his pocket as the two made their way across the carpet. Screams of crazed fan girls were heard, as well as cat calls and whistles from the men. Bulma smiled, despite the tint of pink on her cheeks, and waved at the crowd. Many girls tried to launch themselves at the handsome bachelor, but security guards, with assistance of Bulma's secret glares, held them back.

Vegeta tried to keep his emotionless mask on as he tried to tune out all the cat calls the woman next to him was getting. He cannot ruin his reputation as the successful president of Ouji Enterprise just for some woman. Even if it was _his _woman. He sighed as he finally made it to the head of the carpet and into the restaurant.

Once Bulma stepped foot into the restaurant, she was…amazed. How else to explain? The restaurant was decorated with a tropical look. The tables were kinda like booths, but they also resembled a couch. Chandeliers were hanging on each table with an abstract coral sculpture was hanging from the wall beside the beautifully decorated tables. Seashells were spread all over the place in a calming fashion. The place was…so…calming, yet, beautiful.

"This place is amazing." she muttered as her mouth went agape.

Vegeta smirked and felt his chest tighten in pride at her words. He felt himself blush when he saw Bulma look at him with a smile that could light up a world that is already filled with darkness. He looked away to hide his face.

He spotted his aunt and son and sauntered over to them. He just wanted to get this day over with. The flight, the hotel, the dinner, EVERYTHING was a pain. As soon as he sat down in his chair, a waiter, a guy, rushed over to them with a pad and pencil ready.

"What will you like to order, sirs and madams." said the waiter in a heavy french accent.

Bulma picked up her menu and scanned through the selection. She was surprised, although she really must not be, that everything that was being cooked in this restaurant was more than pricey. Hell, she was just sugar coating it. Her mouth began to water as her eyes read over menu.

(A/N I'm just going to add different dishes from other restaurants because 8 Lounge doesn't give away the names of their food. BTW, in case you're wondering, 8 Lounge is the best place to get food. Muy delicioso!)

Bulma pointed towards a dish on the menu and looked up at the semi-cute waiter. "What's this?" she asked innocently.

The employee looked at the dish name before smiling at her sweetly. "That is favored by many tourists as well. It is catfish bouillabaisse. It is a delicacy that you must absolutely try, my lady. Would you like to order that?" he asked.

Bulma nodded with a smile before handing over her menu. Catfish bouilabaisse. Mmmm...it sounded so good already! She almost smacked her lips in temptation. Vegeta ordered the best steak in the house, Rosa ordered a simple italian pasta, and Trunks just ordered what Vegeta got. That got the waiter to stay a little longer.

"Or you sure little boy? That is an awful big amout of meat for a young lad such as yourself. Don't you want something smaller?" the waiter asked.

Trunks scowled the moment "little boy" slipped off the waiter's tongue. He shot him a glare that said 'yes-I'm-sure-now-go-away-and-get-me-my-food'. Not needing to be told twice, the waiter left, thus having silence dawn them.

"So...now what?" Trunks yawned after five minutes. It was really a sight to see this young troublemaker get bored so easily. The no-longer blue-nette was about to suggest something that will surely make Vegeta yell in fusration, until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was. Her eyes broadened as her mouth fell to the floor. "L-Launch?" she gasped out.

Vegeta nearly chocked on his water as soon as he heard the name come out of her mouth. Hoping what she said was a lie, he turned his head only to have his hopes come crashing down. There, in the flesh, was his split friend Launch. She was in her purple state and right across from her was her cop of a husband, Tien. Thankfully, she looked confused at what Bulma had said.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked. She then turned her head so that she was looking at the one and only Prince Prick. "Vegeta!" she exclaimed in shock. She turned her head to her husband and tugged his sleeve in attention. "Honey look, it's Vegeta!" she repeated as she pointed towards the shocked man.

Tien turned his head towards where his wife was pointing and widened his eyes. "Vegeta?"

This is not going to end up well.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Give me an "Oh," give me a "Shit!" What that spell? "Oh Shit!"<strong>

**Vegeta: Give me a bitch- wait. There's already one here.**

**BHS: *forces a smile* Just smile and beg the audience that they are reading this and that I want them to review to escape hell with Vegeta!**

**Trunks: Um...is this the time I'm suppose to come in?**

**BHS: At least I don't have to face this al-**

***Trunks looks at Vegeta and runs***

**BHS: -lone. *turns to Vegeta* Ah fuck!**


	12. Found You!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion* **

**Lilly Moonlight (**Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**), ****JeiceLover (**I'm thinking, "They just fucked up."**), ****jojocircis (**Yea! You get to use your laptop now! BUt don't sound all bummed out about school, it's for the best ya know**), ****cherryvampiress, ****kiru chan62286 (**So, so, SO sorry! I'm still trying to figure out what to put in Born Kind, Taught Cruel! I'll try to get to it.**),**** PizazLuver (**Does that mean your new nickname is Jackass? Jk…kinda. Ha! And you always said that I sucked at it! I'm glad I made you eat your words!**), Delsan 13,**** jjshawn, Ashley, Bobbygt, getalover, BLT yes da sandwich, Best story ever, iluvveggie (**The links are at the bottom of the chapter**), cummer, bastardo, skkda.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! <em>Bulma thought as she tired to keep a cool face. This can't be happening, this just can't. Launch and Tien can NOT be the table right beside them, they just CAN'T. But, too bad that was reality. Her purple haired, split friend is right next to her, eating the same thing as her, along with her three eyed husband freak. She didn't think _Tien _is a freak, just the fact that he got a tattoo of an eye on his forehead.

"Vegeta! That is you!" Launch squealed as she got up from her seat hug him.

Vegeta was still in shock, so he didn't notice her hug him until he felt the life get squeezed out of him. For someone so perky, she had the grip of a cobra wrapping around its prey. The chocking man pushed the eager fashionista away from him gentle before quickly sucking in a breath.

Launch smiled apologetically and put her hands behind her back. "Sorry, it's just that it's been too long!" she smiled. She then looked at the people at his table before looking back at the now scowling man. "Who're they? I know that the woman with black, spiky hair is your aunt, but who are these two?" she asked as she pointed towards Bulma and Trunks.

Trunks frowned as he crossed his arms. "What do you mean Auntie Launch? It's me, remember? Tr-" his was quickly cut off by Rosa's and Bulma's hand on his mouth. The rest of his sentence became muffled. He raised an eyebrow at the two as he tried to pry their hands off his face. "Wuf are you oing? Lef e go!" he said as he continued to wiggle in their grip.

Launch sweat dropped. "Ok…moving on," she muttered before flashing a smile at Vegeta. "So…who are they?" she asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his past friend's question. He knew that she was leading onto something, with that forced smile and all, but where was she leading to? He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"If you must know," he started. "the woman with reddish black hair is-" Bulma flashed him a warning glare. "my wife, and the boy is our son." he finished, flashing a smirk towards the woman in question. What he said was _mostly _true, but true nonetheless.

Launch's jaw dropped along with her husband's at the word "wife". Bulma's eyes broadened widely as her jaw dropped all the way towards the earth. What did he just say? That she was his _wife_? Her hate in him increased ten-fold. She narrowed her eyes as images of how she was going to assassinate Vegeta rolled in like a movie. _That sly bastard! Not only does two of my best friends not know who I am, but believing that I'm this asshole's wife! I'll make him wish he's in hell! _she thought as fire ignited in her eyes.

Trunks, watching intently at the conversation at hand, started screaming into his mother's and father's aunt's hands as he tried to deny what Vegeta has said. "Ifs ot troof! Ifs ot troof!" he screamed over and over again.

Vegeta shot him a glare and looked the brat in the eye. Launch quickly collected herself as she snapped her jaw up and cleared her throat. She flashed her past friend another forced smile before sitting down at her seat again. There was no wall between them, so might as well get comfy. She looked at Bulma, then Vegeta, then back to Bulma.

"Really?" she said as she locked her gaze at the stoic man at the table beside her. "I had _no _idea." She put her gaze at Bulma and gave her an empty smile. "When did this happen?" she asked.

Tien, also wanting to know, leaned close to his wife as he waited to hear the hot burgundy's story. He had to admit, she looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He knows that he's seen that face before, but the eyes and her hair just didn't match. He mentally shrugged it off as he continued to wait for the red haired woman to speak.

"Well," Bulma started as she glanced towards the ass that started this. He shrugged carelessly as he leaned back in his seat to see how she's going to handle this. _Asshole. _she thought before smiling at her long-time friend. She's knows this is going to just be a stick up her ass later in the near future.

"Well, she repeated. "I met Vegeta during his travels a long while back. We had some coffee and he asked me out on a date," she smirked. If she was going to be thrown under the bus, might as well bring the prick down with her. "It was so romantic! He first planned a candle lit dinner under the stars, he even hired a man to play the violin while we ate!" she chirped.

She noticed, at the corner of her eye, Vegeta's eye was twitching. She smirked mentally. _That's right bastard. You got me into this mess, you pay the price. _she thought. She sighed dreamily as she pretended to remember the false memory. God, was she a good actress.

"At first, I didn't know a thing about the man, but he was so kind and gentle with me, a little rough sometimes, but a true gentleman nonetheless." she sighed. She looked towards the still smiling Launch and smiled warmly. "At first, I thought that Vegeta was going to be a total jackass with such a big ego," she saw Vegeta's left eye twitch more frequently. "but then I discovered he was one," More twitching. "but I eventually saw his soft side."

Launch tilted her head in confusion. This was…odd. Vegeta never really had a soft side, after all the years she's been with him. But he did manage to swipe Bulma, but she never once heard her say anything about Vegeta being…_gentle. _Her eyes became narrowed in her mind as she tried to keep herself from blowing up.

In truth, she hated this new woman her friend was with. This woman was with her past friend, playing him like a violin, while her missing friend, Bulma, was raising a child in solitude for ten years and has now disappeared from the face of the Earth. _Heh…gold-digging whore. _said the voice of her bad side. _I agree. _she replied.

(A/N O.o….I guess I made Launch a little _too _OOC. But her reasons are good!)

Getting back on track, she decided that she was going to interrogate this mystery woman once her past friend left. She leaned on her hands and continued to smile, but it began to look strained. "Really? I never thought Vegeta was one to have a…sensitive side." she pressed.

Bulma nodded her head rapidly. "Of course! The man was so caring and gentle with me! I never met anyone so _sweet _and so _kind._" she emphasized "sweet" and "kind" specially for Vegeta to hear. She heard him growling as he tried to kick her leg, wanting her to stop speaking. Well too bad!

"I'm sorry," Launch said as she put her fingertips on her forehead. "You know who I am, but I have no idea who _you _are. Unless you like to be called mystery woman?" she said, her voice filled with false care. She hated her, Bulma just knew it.

The Capsule Corp princess smiled as she let out a small laugh. "How rude of me. I'm sorry," she stretched out her hand. "My name is Naomi. Naomi Ouji." she smiled. _No, my name is Bulma and I'm your friend that's being held captive against this jackass against my will. _she said mentally.

Launch looked at the offered hand before looking up at the burgundy woman, forcing a smile. "It's nice to meet you Naomi, and I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I've got to get going." she lied as she stood up from her table. She grabbed her hubby's hand, paied for their food, and waved a good-bye at them. "It was nice to see you again Vegeta, you too Rosa!" she waved before exiting the restaurant.

Silence wavered over them. Trunks frowned at the cold shoulder his aunt gave him. Bulma narrowed her eyes at the memory at how mean Launch was being. That could've possibly be her best friend of eleven years. The woman she just met, was so cold. Her voice was thick with fake happiness and was most likely filled with malice. She shuttered before turning back towards her son and so-called "husband". She crossed her arms and sunk in her chair.

"That was _not_ Launch." she grumbled. "Launch is kind and open, that lady was like a freaking lion." she added with a sneer. "This is Vegeta's fault." she mumbled underneath her breath.

She saw her son nod in agreement. Her spirits were a bit lighten up when she heard Vegeta growl at her insult. What? It was the truth. If _he _didn't say that she was his fucking _wife, _then she wouldn't have embarrassed the poor ass in front of their friends. She hissed when she felt him kick her from underneath the table. She gave him a hard glare that could actually _melt _rock.

If looks could kill, Vegeta would've been dead and burning in hell by now.

She was about to open her trap to his out a threat at him, until their waiter _finally _showed up. _Note to self, kill this fucking French man. _she thought as she seethed at him.

"Dinner is served!" he cheered as he lifted the container right off of the tray. Bulma's eyes widened a fraction. _Note to self, erase previous note. _she thought as she felt herself drool.

The smell of the food was so…enticing.

Freshly cooked steak was lingering in her nose. She could almost taste the juice it held. She almost felt jealous of Trunks and Vegeta. Next, the smell of pasta invaded her nostrils as she tried her best to not take a deep breath. It was a simple dish, meat ravioli, but damn, did this place make it seem like it was worth a million bucks. Finally, came her dish, the most delicious smelling of them all.

Her dish smelt of fresh catfish surrounded by different herbs and spices. The soup surrounding the fish smelled absolutely divine! When it was plated in font of her, she held every ounce in her being to not jump at it and eat it like a caveman. She forced a fake smile at their waiter as she _tortuously_ waited for the guy to leave. _Tik tok, tik tok! I wanna eat my food in peace buster, so get the fuck away. _she thought.

Vegeta saw the hungry look in the Onna's eyes and smirked. Maybe he should make her wait just a little bit longer, just to make sure that the place didn't "poison" her food. (A/N Pft, yeah right! 8 Lounge is a place GODS eat at!). He whistled over a waiter and pointed towards Bulma's food.

"Can we change that order? Make it…" he paused to think of a food Bulma absolutely hates. He grinned once he thought of one. "Sushi. A plat full of rice balls and every dish that contains _shrimp _in it." he said. He knew how much the blue haired Onna _hated _shrimp. He learned it once when they served coconut glazed shrimp in the school cafeteria. Oh how much she screamed. He smirked back at the memory as he watched Bulma's dish being carried away.

"Oi!" she called, but that didn't make the waiter come back. She grumbled something incoherent as she slouched back into her seat. "Why'd he take my food? Is there something missing from it?" she asked.

It didn't seem like anything was missing. Everything in the description was on it.

Vegeta gave her a wolfish grin as he put his hands behind his head. "Oh, nothing was missing." he teased. His grin widened as he saw the question mark appear above the Onna's head.

Genius? Was Capsule Corp turning desperate? If he just met this little minx, then he would've thought so. He smirked when the question mark popped and was replaced with an exclamation point. Took her a while. But now he's about to regret messing with her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FOOD!" she roared at him.

Ok...Maybe he over did it.

He looked around to see everyone in the damn house was staring at them. He growled, he hated this unwanted attention. Unlike him, Bulma didn't notice the sudden attention. She was too pissed off. She has put up with his shit until now. First, the airport, then, the hotel, now this? No, she put up with too much for long enough. She didn't give a flying fuck if he gets humiliated, hell, the man deserved it!

Expecting a yell, she was surprised to see the midnight haired man put down some money, grabbed his coat, pulled her to him, and walk out of the restaurant calmly, Trunks and Rosa trailing behind them. They exited the restaurant with, of course, cameras shoved into their faces. They got into the already pulled up limo and walked in. Once the door closed, Vegeta's hands were already clenching and unclenching.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"You <em>fucking <em>BITCH!" Vegeta yelled as he paced his room.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Vegeta dragged Bulma up to his hotel room and locked them in. He demanded that they were to be left alone and no one will both call him, or visit him, no one. The burgundy chick in his room, was currently on the bed, wearing no shoes, and was just watching him walk around in a circle. They've been in there for, what? 15? 20 minutes?

Vegeta stopped in front of her and glowered down at her careless face. "Do you know what you just did? I was humiliated in front of almost every rich bitch and rich ass in that fucking restaurant!" he growled. "This is your fault." he added with a hiss. He stopped pacing so he could glare at her properly. "What do you got to say for yourself?"

Bulma shrugged. Why should she care if he got humiliated? And how the hell is it _her _fault! "I had a helluva good time. I'm surprised you didn't" she voiced.

Bad choice of words.

Vegeta, as mad as ever, slowly walked towards her, taking one step at a time. He looked _very _intimidating…uh oh. Her breath quickened as he put his arms on either side of her, trapping her body in his arms. His face was so close that she could feel the heat from his body slap her on the face. His dark eyes were like a never ending pit she never wanted to escape from. To put in a sentence, he left her breathless.

_Bad Bulma! This is not good! This is bad! Very, very bad! HE'S bad! Yes, bad...oh so bad...yes, so fucking- NO!_ she thought as she felt he blood rush up to her face. She can't be actually _attracted_ to him, right? I mean, she's convinced everyone else that she doesn't like him and isn't in love with him anymore...now all she has to do is convince herself. As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. She showed everyone that she doesn't hold any feelings towards Vegeta and that she had moved on, but she isn't so sure she _completely _has.

She was snapped out of her thoughts once she felt the man-in-question's breath on her ear. "You've been a _very _bad girl Woman," he stated as his lips brushed softly against the outer shell of her ear. "You have to be punished." The way he said it sounded so...sexy. It sent shivers up her spine. Worst part is, she couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure, or fright.

She gasped as she felt his teeth teasingly nip at her ear. She even had to use, almost all of her strength to not moan out loud. But it was obvious that it was almost impossible. Why does God hate her so? (A/N Hate? Ha! I think God is spoiling her! Lucky Bulma :P)

Vegeta however, smirked at her reaction. So what he was angry with her a few minutes ago? She was here in his room, wearing a seductive dress, and was trapped in his arms. What else is he going to do? Talk to her? Ha! He's a 28 year old man with special needs that have to be fulfilled. Sex so happens to be one of those _special_ needs.

Sensing that Bulma was going to freak any moment, he grabbed her arms and put them into his pants, through the front. Bulma gasped as she felt the palm of her hands touch his growing erection. Was she really doing this? Before she could even voice a protest, a familiar pair of lips crashed down to hers into a slow, seducing kiss. The way his mouth massaged over hers felt so damn good. Unconsciously, she grabbed onto his hard member with one hand through the thin piece of clothing dividing them, and used her other hand to stroke the throbbing member.

The dark haired man growled in approval as he slowly lowered them until Bulma's back was flat on the blankets. He was going to make sure she remembers this night, and, hopefully, comes back for more.

Bulma didn't know why she was doing this, but it didn't really matter at this moment. Hastily, she began playing with the hem of his pants. Shit, temptation got to her, but hey, maybe being locked in a room with one of the most sexiest guys in the universe was just a letter from God saying, "For you!". She growled when she felt no difference in where the pant's position was at. She, ruefully, pulled away from the kiss and forcefully tugged off Vegeta's dark colored trousers. He would've scolded at her, but seeing her as this sex-crazed hotie was EXTREMELY arousing.

Well, you know the saying, the innocent ones are always animals in bed. This, he is SURE to determine. After all, she was, technically, his wife, bearing his child and all.

He groaned when he felt her warm hands pull away from his erection. Damn, maybe tonight just wasn't the night for sex. Maybe next time he should take them to Vegas. It is known as Sin City after all. He was about to pull away, until his woman pulled him, by the neck, and into a deep and passion-filled kiss. He grinned sinfully as he felt Bulma's hands travel up to his hair and grip it violently. She wanted him, and who was he to deny her of it?

What...was...HAPPENING! Her body can NOT be reacting towards this creep's touches! Apparently, her body and mind are not in sync at the moment._ You could do it Bulma! Just retract your hands and beat the living shit in him. Go...you could do it...WHY CAN'T I MOVE?_ she thought as her hands continued to wonder this bronze Adonis. She felt his hands start to travel towards her thigh, and up to her womanhood.

_SHIT! Don't you fucking DARE touch that! Don't you DARE!_

Unfortunately, he did. He cupped her womanhood as he continued to kiss her passionately. God, what an angel that was given to him. Her eyes, her hair, her face, HER SCENT, was all driving him crazy. Even if she looks like a sexy, reddish black haired devil, he still saw her as his innocent, blue haired angel. He moved his devilish lips, much to Bulma's disappointment, and trailed them donw her creamy neck. She moaned in approval as she threw her head back, exposing as much skin as she can for him.

Vegeta grinned against her skin at her acceptance, and took his sweet time, making sure to not miss a single spot of that creamy, white skin. His trailed his hot, tempting tongue down her throat, only stopping at her pulsing artery. He softly kissed it as his tongue made circles around it. Bulma couldn't help but release a moan. She knew that this was wrong, but it just felt too good.

Then, much to Vegeta's dismay, there was a knock in the door.

_Fuck. I thought I told them to not disturb me. _he thought begrudgingly as he walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was sent airborne into the wall, knocked unconsious.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she scrambled up to her feet. She kneeled by his side as her hands hovered over his body. There was a minor bruise, but nothing to worry about. In confusion, she looked towards the door and growled. In the doorframe, stood none other than her over protective son, Trunks. By the boy's side, was one of the big security guards that the hotel had to offer.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Trunks pointed towards the security guard right next to him. "He was the one who told me that he was hearing noises in Dad's room." he said accusingly.

The security guard looked down at the kid with wide eyes. This kid was going to blame him for something he was threatened to do? Well...it was sorta embrassing that he got intimidated by such a pint-sized boy, but he's the son of the richest, not to mention scariest, man that ever stepped foot in this hotel. And when there's money, there's power, and if there's a kid with a powerful daddy that could, most likely, make you homeless, there isn't really much to choose from.

Choosing to take the blame, with help from Trunks's glare, the big man bowed apologetically towards the slightly scary woman. "I'm sorry ma'am, but it's my job to make sure everything is safe. Please accept my apology." he said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew that this guy didn't disturb them by his own free will, but decided to play her part. Trunks is going to get a major tongue-lashing and, possibly, a _karate_ lesson from her. She smiled at the security guard and waved him alone. Trunks was about to follow suit, but was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" she growled.

Trunks gulped at the sound of his mother's growl. This was not going to be good. He turned towards his mother, fear enveloping his entire being. Bulma smirked at her son's fear and walked past him to close the door.

_Shit._ was Trunks's last thought before his mother opened her mouth.

* * *

><p>Launch paced around in her hotel room. She had to do something, she just HAD to. Bulma. This was for her. She was going to get Vegeta and her back together, whatever the costs. She anxiously nibbled on her thumb nail as she frequently glanced at her husband.<p>

"Well? Did you find anything about the whore?" she asked.

Tien, laying calmly on their bed, looked up from his computer and half-heartdly shrugged. "Well I'll tell you this, I've searched every database, but none have the name "Naomi Ouji" anywhere." he informed.

Launch stalked over to their bed and jumped towards the empty spot right next to him. She was highly confused. No data? What does he mean no data? If this Naomi person was real, then she should've had a file about her. She grabbed the computer off her husband's lap and scrolled down the list of names rapidly. With a groan, she closed it when she found nothing.

Nothing. How could one person cause so much trouble to her? Besides Bulma of course.

She shook her head as she put the laptop away. She needed to relax. She was going to stay at the Seychelles for about…three weeks? She could use that time to get to know Vegeta's whore of a wife. Hell, maybe she could get the woman arrested if she was, which she is most likely convinced, a prostitute or something. But that left one question in her head.

What about their son?

Never. Not in a million years, would she do anything that could scar a child for life. She may not like the fact Vegeta has moved on, but never would she be mad enough to, either, physically, emotionally, or mentally harm the boy. She groaned as she cuddled up to her lovable husband. She'll figure something out. She always does…eventually.

While Launch was being slowly pulled into a dreamless sleep, Tien was up thinking. Where has he seen that face before? It was familiar, he just knew it. Her rubbed his forehead as he continued to search through his memories. "Argh, screw it." he whispered as he grabbed his laptop from the side of the bed.

He flipped it open as he opened his computer documents. He clicked on the pictures icon and waited for the thing to load. _Come on, come on, COME ON. _he thought as he watched the waiting bar turn to 100. He quickly clicked on the "Friend/Highschool Pictures" folder. In a few seconds, his screen was flooded with both old and new pictures. He made the screen smaller and opened up 8 Lounge's cameras.

He found a picture of his friend's wife and zoomed in on her. He cleared all the pixels so he got a clear picture of the woman. His eyes widened as he went back to his documents. He scrolled down the page quickly until he found it. He put the picture right next to the 8 Lounge's picture of this "Naomi".

His eyes widened in shock as he looked between the two people. The smile, the warmth in their eyes, the glow that was practically surrounding them. Then...something clicked. He looked between 8 Lounge's camera, then to his photos, then back. He kept this up for a while, until he put two and two together.

Shock filled his entire being as his breath was caught in his throat. It couldn't be, it CAN'T be. She hated Vegeta, last time he remembered. And, from what he heard from dinner, she was his _wife_? He was too in shock, that he didn't notice his wife wake up.

"Tien? What's wrong." she yawned. She saw that he was staring at the computer she put away. She frowned and was about to take it away, until her eyes landed on the screen.

"BULMA?"

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: I can't get the damn links to work! Just go to YouTube if you want to listen to the annoying songs. Oh, and I'm not going to talk to anyone because I'm on a tihgt schedule and have to get off this! Bye and review!<strong>


	13. Private Island?

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion* **

**Lilly Moonlight (**Awwww! I can't resist puppy dog eyes! Fine...here's your chapter**), ****JeiceLover/dbzfan8 (**It's fine. I'm just wondering why you don't use your account.**), ****jojocircis (**I'm all out for the new story! Bra going into the past before her parents go together, just something I have to read!**), ****cherryvampiress, ****kiru chan62286 (**I'm sorry, but the Born Kind, Taught Cruel story is going to have to wait a bit, so sorry!**),**** PizazLuver (**...Maybe**), Delsan 13, saiyanwarrior23, ****From my phone, so wet, Bobbygt (**All in time, all in time. DId I sound like an old man or what!**), getalover,**** skkda (**Well...I guess I could do "author-talks-to-character" one last time in this story. I'll just try my luck. An if I get any luck, I'll change my previous chapters so that they also have the...lets call it ATTC**)**

**Back to the story!**

**(FYI, I'm going to give a little Trunks/Rosa bonding at the beginning.)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ow, ow, ow, OOWW!" Trunks exclaimed as Rosa kept putting the icepack on the large bump on his head. After stopping what would've been a nightmare, his father woke up and punched him on the head. "Stupid old man." he grumbled before another wince came out of his mouth.

Rosa frowned at the pained yelps coming out of the little tyke. Her frown deepened when she remembered that her _beloved _nephew was the one responsible for the massive bump on his son's head. The kid was just being protective of his mother! If she was in Bulma's shoes, she would've been grateful that Trunks had stop her. It's not that she didn't want the two to get back together, but that she thinks that Vegeta wasn't _ready. _

She wasn't sure if he was up to the job of being a a husband, a father, a one-woman man. She says this because ever since the break up between her nephew and her best friend, Vegeta has been going on random dates and never once stayed with the same girl. Sometimes, he even brought those woman HOME with him, and every time he did, Rosa couldn't help but feel hurt.

What ever happened to her lovesick nephew that vowed to only be in love with that special girl?

Rosa growled silently as she applied more pressure to Trunks's head. Trunks winced at the pressure and tried to pry her hand off his head. "Auntie Rosa! That hurts!" he complained as he did his best to take the pressure off his head.

Blinking, Rosa immediately let go and placed her hand on her lap. Taking off the icepack, Trunks rubbed the top of his head with both of his hands as he grumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, Trunks." Rosa apologized. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind lately. Mostly about your father." she explained.

Almost instantly forgetting about the ache on his head, he put his his full attention on the raven haired lady, eyes sparkling with interest. "Really? What is it then, concerning my father of course." he asked, trying to pry the information out of her.

Rosa knew this kid all too well. She smirked down at the little boy and tapped the top of his bump. Trunks's hands immediately went to the wound as he howled another ow. She laughed at him as he laid down on his back and rolled over the floor, hands still on top of the bump.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW-"

A loud bang from the ceiling was heard. "Oi!" yelled a muffled voice from above. "Shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep up here!" it yelled.

Rosa cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Sorry!" before taking a glance at the now silent Trunks. SHe almost awwed when she saw him yawn and rub one of his eyes tiredly. _Awww...He looks like a cute little baby! _she inwardly cooed. She walked over to him and helped him up so that he could walk over to his bed. Hell no is she going to carry him!

She helped him lay down, tucked in his sheets, and was about to leave, until Trunks held her back. She looked down at the tiny hand holding onto her dress. Following wear the arm lead to, her gaze was locked with innocent, lavender eyes. Those kinds of eyes always got her awwing. They were also one of the reasons why she loved kids.

"Auntie Rosa," he started.

"Yes?" she replied.

He pushed back the covers on him and sat up on the bed in a crossed leg position. "Could you tell me a story? Mom usually does that." he asked.

He frowned when the midnight haired woman didn't respond. Baka, he felt like an idiot. He laughed nervously as he put a hand behind his head, one of the traits that he picked up from spending days with his best friend and his goofy father. "You know what? Never mind! That was kind of stu-" he was cut off when Rosa pushed him back to the mattress beneath him and tucked him back in.

"No, I have a good story in mind." she reassured as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her eyes were filled with warmth as she looked towards the ceiling, a small smile tugging the edge of her lips. She looked back at the little boy before doing anything else. "First, I want you to close your eyes. I want you to imagine the story." she said.

Impatient, Trunks closed his eyes tight as he waited for his mother's friend to tell the tale.

Rosa smiled as she looked back at the ceiling. "A long, long time ago, back towards the feudal era of Japan,"

Images of a the ancient time filled Trunks's mind as he waited for the interesting story to continue.

"Lived a woman named Asami. Asami had beautiful, sapphire hair that glowed in the sunlight; gentle and warming eyes to match. Now hear, Asami was the most wanted woman in the entire land, she was also the daughter of the Goddess Benzaiten, thus giving her the voice of an angel and the beauty of a God. She was the dear image of the Goddess herself, possibly more beautiful, but not once has any man dared to approached her.

"Then one day, a handsome man named Katsu visited her village. Katsu was the strongest man that has ever lived, but he was also a womanizer. He came to different villages, making girls fall for him only to have a broken heart at the end." Rosa frowned at her words. "But when he met her, his heart skipped a beat."

"Why? If he's seen many different women, and broke their hearts, then why is he so smothered by Asami?" Trunks interrupted.

Rosa smiled. "You'll find out soon." she assured. She put her fingers to his eyes as she motioned for him to go back to the imaginary world he dreamt up. She cleared her throat before beginning again.

"Katsu, being the well-known womanizer, tried to seduce Asami, but instead got a different reaction. Asami, not being like other girls, paid no heed towards his attempts to woo her over. Katsu was very annoyed by her rejection and tried to win her over with jealousy. Like his other attempts, it failed. Not really much of a womanizer if you put it like that, huh?"

Trunks laughed. He snuggled deeper into his covers as he opened his eyes. "Continue Auntie," he said, "I wanna hear the rest of the story!" he tugged her arm to further persuade her into caving.

Rosa looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside them; 11:35. She looked over at the little boy laying down and smiled. "Not tonight sweetheart," she chided as she stood up from the bed. "Maybe next time." she said before re-tucking him. She kissed the top of his forehead before turning off the lights.

Walking over towards the hotel room door, she reached over for the handle but paused. Not caring, she looked back at the sleeping form of Trunks and smiled. Maybe later on, hopefully after Bulma confesses her love for her nephew, she could find that one special man and settle down to raise kids.

Her grin widened at the thought. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she made her way over towards her room. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>In Capsule Corp<strong>

_Ding-dong_

Paxton groaned at the sound. He put a pillow over his head as he tried to tune out the unwanted noise.

_Ding-dongDing-dong_

"Go the fuck away!" he growled as he pushed his face further into the bedding.

_DINg-DONGDING-DONG-DIN-DON-_

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!" he roared as he pushed himself out of bed. He stumbled out of his room, down the stairs, until he was at the front door. Grumbling a few curses, he yanked open the door to glare at the person who dared to interrupt his nap.

Straight ahead, he saw nothing, but then he looked down. Standing on front of him, was the young blonde woman that so happens to be best friends with his little sister; and with her, her cute daughter Marron. Juu Roshi. She irritated blonde had a smile adorning her face as she held her daughter's hand tightly. _She seems in a chipper mood. _he thought as he examined the woman lazily.

She didn't look dressed up for anything, but it still seemed. Hell, he was lying. The titanium blonde was wearing a silk blouse that wrapped around her neck with cute little tropical flowers all over the white fabric. Her being a tomboy, she were tight, white, silky capris to match. She also had a large sunhat with black glasses resting on top.

"Guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT!" she cheered. Paxton opened his mouth to respond with a smartass comment, but the energetic mother cut him off. "You know how Tien and Launch went to this vacation thing?" Paxton nodded blindly. "No you don't. Any who, they went to this fancy seafood restaurant called 8 Lounge and had their dinner there when, all of a sudden, Veget showed up! He walks in all cool but beside him is this woman with burgundy hair. They go to this table with a little boy and Rosa, Vegeta's aunt. They talked for a little before leaving. Tien then put together the woman's photo with-"

" Juu," he groaned, "just get to the point!" he partially begged.

"TIEN FOUND BULMA!" she cheered. "Well, a woman that _looks _like Bulma, but that isn't the complete reason why I came here," she added. "Tien and Launch saw Vegeta and they think that he might know something about Bulma's and Trunks's whereabouts. They said that they're going to interrogate Vegeta and his family for any signs of Bulma."

Paxton nearly fell over. Was this a dream? Was this really happening? A grin lit up his face as he rushed up the stairs to change. Even though he hated Vegeta for breaking his little sister's heart, that doesn't mean that he'll try to get along with him for once so that he could get some information about his little sis and nephew. Vegeta was the only link towards his missing family members.

After putting on respectable clothes, he raced down the stairs and ran out the front door. He turned towards the still Juu and motioned her to follow. "Come on, we have to get to them right?"

Juu shook her head as she walked inside the Capsule Corpration. _What the hell is she..._ his thoughts trailed off as he followed her in. He felt something push past him and turned around to look what it was. Or, _who_ it was. Of course, if Juu brought her little girl, there's no doubt that she would bring her husband. He watched as the little man dragged two travel bags into the house; his cheeks were red with effort and he grunted every step he took._ That's what he gets for thinking marrying Juu was a good decision._ he thought as he looked out the front door. He wanted to see if she brought the whole gang or not.

Unfortunatly, she did.

Out in the street, was Goku and his family, 17, Yamcha, and Piccolo. Thankfully, only the Son family had luggage. He groaned inwardly as he calculated how many hours it would take for them to get...wherever Vegeta was and how much money it would cost for a hotel for all of them.

_3,650 dollars...3,965 dollars...5,890 dollars..._ his thoughts continued to count as he walked the group into the plane hanger. This was going to be a VERY long day for him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seychelles<strong>

**Morning**

Bulma yawned as she sat up on her bed. Unaware of her surroundings, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, and stumbled to get up. She didn't really care where she was, she just felt a need. The need to pee. (A/N HAHAHA! I'm sorry, but I just HAD to put that in there!) Quickly opening the bathroom door, she lunged for the toilet and let nature take its course.

Flushing the toilet, she leaned over the sink as she looked at herself in the mirror. God...she looked like a wreck! Her hair was fuzzed out with tangles in them; her makeup was smeared by the fact she forget to wipe it off; her eyes had dark circles under them- She sniffed herself. Yup a wreck.

_God I need a bath! _she thought as she stumbled out of the bedroom-sized bathroom. When she got out, something hit her. She didn't go back to her room with Trunks last night. And last night, she was in Vegeta's room-

"Fuck!" she swore as she looked around the room. If it wan't enough she slept in Vegeta's room with him, but she had to wake up in it and have an arrogant prick to handle in- She looked towards the digital clock on the nightstand- 7:45 in the morning! Her hawk-like eyes scanned the room again for any signs of that flame haired man.

None.

She sighed in relief as she went back inside the bathroom to freshen herself up. Even though she had no clothes to put on after her bath, at least Vegeta wouldn't be in the room. Besides, she could always put on one of the bathrobes in the room.

After stripping herself of the night gown she wore last night, she turned on the hot water of the shower and walked in. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt the hot rain massage her body. The feeling was so soothing. She put her head under the water as she used her hands to massage her silky hair. She felt so relaxed...at ease. Wonders what a warm bath could do to a hectic woman like herself.

_Do you really think it's wise to be naked in the shower when the **man** could come back in the room any second? _her subconscious asked.

She tilted her head as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. _No...I guess that wouldn't be wise. _she thought. _But he's not here NOW, is he?_

_No, but-_

_Then there is no problem-_

_Actually, there is still one more problem._

"Oh?" she said aloud. "And what would that be?"

_You're crushing on the guy._ her smart-ass brain replied.

Bulma nearly fell under the hot water. How could her subconscious think such a thing!This was her conscious, right? Shouldn't _she _have control of it? Straightening up, she grabbed the bar of soap on one of the shower stands and started rubbing her body with the tangerine scented bar.

_I'm not! Why does everyone keep saying that? _

Her subconscious laughed at her whines. _They say it because it's true. No matter how much you deny it, it's always going to be there. You've already convinced everyone around you that you're over Veg-_

_Don't you DARE say that asshole's name!_

Ignoring her warning, her brain resumed continued its lecture. _Vegeta, but you didn't convince yourself. you know that, even though you keep denying it._

Bulma shook her head furiously as she squirted the strawberry scented shampoo into her hand. Great, now _she _is telling herself that she's not over Sir Prick. She's over him. Why can't everyone just accept that? Sure, she may have kept some lingering feelings for her black knight, but she didn't allow it to take over her.

She sighed as she turned off the water, missing the warm droplets that fell down my skin like a waterfall. Pushing open the shower door, she grabbed a towel form a nearby hook and dried herself off. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel as she wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

Making sure that she was covered, or as close as she could get to covered, she walked out of the bathroom, filling the hotel room with the lingering steam that came from the shower. A shiver went down her spine as goosebumps formed in her skin from the cold air that came from the air-con.

The first thing that came into her sight was a cute outfit on the now clean bed. She quirked an eyebrow as she gingerly walked towards the attire. It was cute, to say the least. It was a short sarong dress that stopped at her knees. It had a faded grey look to it. When she lifted it up, underneath her made a vein pop up on her forehead.

Underneath the sarong, was a bikini. A one shoulder bikini to be exact. The design was a a tie-up look in between the breasts, with a color-over-color sequence for the top and bottom piece._ That sly pervert_ she thought as she threw it back on the bed._ Always try some damn way to seduce me...the nerve of that man!_

She looked around the hotel room for anything else to wear in substitute of the swimsuit. To her dismay, there was none._ Come on! There has to be at least ONE piece of underwear that's worn by girls!_ she thought as she opened cabinets, drawers, DOORS! But nope, nada, zilch!

She cursed under her breath as she forcefully lowered her pride to put on the revealing bikini._ I'm a mother damn it! I'm not suppose to look sluty!_ was her mantra as she finished the attire._ At least this sarong covers my body._ she thought as she went inside the bathroom to check that it did.

The moment she looked in the mirror, shock filled her entire being. She lifted a shaky hand as she touched the top of her head. It was blue. Her hair was blue again._ B-But Rosa said that the dye would last at least three weeks!_ her mind screamed as she searched for something to cover her hair with. She's seen what being recognized in this place could do to a person, but being called missing and just suddenly pop-up out of no where, that's going to attract more attention than seeing a celebrity! Not that she isn't one...

"Bulma-chan! Where are you?" yelled a voice from outside the bathroom.

_Rosa_ she thought as she stuck her hand out the door. "Over here!" she responded as she inched her hand, signaling her friend to come to her.

Raising an eyebrow, Rosa sauntered over to the appendage and walked into the bedroom-like bathroom. "What's the-OH MY GOD!" she shrieked once her eyes laid on the blue haired goddess. Blue. She had _BLUE _hair! That's not what the instructions on the dye said! She looked at her watch quickly. Shit, she didn't have any time to re-dye her hair!

"B! What did you do to your hair!" she exclaimed.

Bulma almost flinched when she thought she saw her irises turn red from anger. _Damn, I pissed her off BAD!_ she thought.

"Nothing! I just took a bath, that's it!"

Rosa groaned as she rubbed her temples. There was no time to re-dye her friend's hair because her impatient nephew booked them a private island off the cost from here. He paid a lot of money to book the island for a week, so he's going to be as sure as hell that he doesn't waste any time. A slam from behind her was heard. Shit, she was out of time.

"Wench! Where the fuck are you!" Vegeta roared from the bedroom.

"Shit, shit, shit," Rosa repeated as she looked around the huge bathroom. There has to be SOMETHING to cover up that soft blue hair! The only thing she found was a towel. _Better than nothing._ she thought as she grabbed it and wrapped Bulma's hair in it.

Just as she finished, Vegeta barged into the bathroom, his smooth, tan lips showing off a deep scowl. His face was flushed an angry red as his eyes were just the same color. Just give him horns on his head, steam coming out of his ears and nose, and voila! You got the devil.

_His pissivity must be through the roof!_ Bulma thought as her eyes scanned his body. He wore a pair of loose khakis and a white muscle shirt. She raised an eyebrow at his chose of clothes. _And he sent ME a dress and bikini? Not in this world!_ she thought. She blushed when she realized that if she was wearing something...inappropriate and he wasn't, that she wanted _him_ to wear something like hers. Male version of course.

"Woman, what the hell is that on your head?" he questioned with his eyebrow quriked up.

Feeling on top of her head, she copied his actions with crossed arms. "It's called a towel, baka. Everyone uses them for drying off." she scoffed.

Vegeta growled. "I know what the fuck that is, wench! I'm asking what the hell is it _doing_ on your head!" he snapped.

Bulma laughed nervously as she put a hand behind her neck. Vegeta sneered at the action. _Kakarot has been around her too much._ he thought idly. He continued to watch the nervous woman as she tugged on the towel on her head lightly.

"Why?" she said as she kept tugging. "Well, uh, I-" she shook her head as she she pulled off the white, fluffy towel. She winced when she felt Vegeta's angry gaze increase ten-fold.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" he roared as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

_Wow, he's getting so worked up on just hair._ she thought as she continued to listen to his rage. She frowned. She felt like a four year old being scolded at. She kept her head bowed as she held herself back from opening her mouth.

"What the hell did you do! Why'd you wash off that fucking dye! Answer me!" he growled lowly. He didn't mean to sound so angry, but he was panicking. If anyone recognizes her once they leave the room, it'll cause a crowd. And if that happens, everyone will know where she is; including Friez-dick.

Bulma raised her head at Vegeta's last statement with gleaming eyes. A small nerve was struck when his onyx orbs met her wet wells. Fuck, he was going to make her cry. Taking deep breaths to calm down, he opened his mouth to attempt to silence her cries, until a hand stopped him.

Bulma rose a hand towards her ex with an impassive face. She lowered it when she saw his jaw snap back up to met his upper lip again. She wiped away her unshed tears as she sniffed.

"I didn't mean to wash the dye away," she started softly, "I didn't know it washed away at all," her voice was getting harder to hear, "But that does not give you the right to talk to me that way!" her voice was raising to an angry level as her eyes were pricked with angry tears. "I've done nothing wrong! I wasn't the one who came to your house willingly with my son so we could go on a stupid vacation!

"You were the one who kidnapped me, took my son from his house without him knowing why, and flew us to this God damn island without our consult. Now, you're yelling at me for ruining a disguise that was bound to be torn away? Nuh-uh, I'm through." she said as she walked past him and towards the hotel room. "I'm just going to walk out there and let everyone know that I'm not missing, just being held captive by some asshole!" she yelled over her shoulder before stretching her arm out to grab the doorknob.

Before she could even blink, the door launched open, causing her to stumble back a few steps. When she got her balance back, she was pulled away, by the arm, and behind someone's body. A growl was heard from the body as he did his best to shield her.

Bulma, on instinct, buried her head into the body's back. Sure, she knew self-defense, but she was a woman in a dress with a bikini. The possibilities about what could happen to her were endless. She felt the body relax and took this time to peek over its muscular shoulder.

"MOMMA!"

Bulma felt her body relax once she heard the mystery person's voice. She heard the door close and quickly revealed herself from behind Vegeta's body. She saw her little boy clad in swim trunks and a clean, black polo shirt. She smiled at her son's attire. _At least he isn't wearing matches with his father. _she thought as she walked over to him.

Her son's eyes were wide as he stared at his mother. His attention wasn't at the mini-dress, wasn't at the bikini partially showing from behind it either, but was entirely focused on the blue hair that was now on his mother's head. Bulma smirked at his awe-like expression and ruffled his midnight locks.

"W-wha? Whe-" he was cut off by his mother's heated look.

"No, Trunks, I did not wash off the dye and yes, we're trying to fix the problem." she stated.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the adults in the room. "How long were you guys at it?" he asked.

His mother shrugged carelessly. "Since I was awake I guess, that was, I think, at 7:45. Why?" She tilted her head in effect.

Trunks looked at his expensive watch Rosa bought him once upon a time. He bit his bottom lip to make sure no laughs were going to escape. If his watch was correct, which he is as sure as hell is, the time now is 8:55. Really? It took _them, _adults, more than an hour to NOT, and I repeat, NOT figure such a simple solution? Pathetic!

He crossed his arms as a smug look dawned his face. "Ever thought of a wig?"

Silence was wrapped around them. Vegeta, even though not broadcasting any emotion, was mentally kicking himself for not thinking of the idea sooner. After several long moments, Bulma chuckled into teh silence as she placed a hand on her son's head again.

"He's definitley my son," she laughed. "He has my brains!"

Vegeta smirked breifly in pride at his son's intellect. But his smirk flattered when he saw the Onna's head twirl towards him, a bright smile on her face. She let go of her son as she walked up to him. He could've sworn that his cold demeanor might've cracked a bit. Judging by the Woman's actions, she didn't notice. He saw her creamy, plump lips move. Oh how he wanted to feel those lips around his-

"Vegeta? _Vegeta?_ YO VEGETA!" Bulma yelled.

Getting his head out of the gutter, he looked towards the yelling banshee and glared. "What Woman?"

She harumphed as she pouted her lips, her lower lip sticking out more than the top. "I see you weren't listening" she muttered under her breath,"I asked if you remembered where you kept my blonde wig. Unless you have a different colored wig that matched my hair the night before, then I'll use that."

Vegeta blinked. Blonde wig? A memory of Bulma wearing a blonde wig with green eyes appeared in his mind. Oh right, the wig. He cursed himself as he remembered where he kept the said wig. He didn't think that he'll need it anymore because of the dye he thought would last awhile. Turning his face away form the innocent eyes staring at him, he quickly muttered something she couldn't quite catch.

"What?" she asked as she leaned closer.

Vegeta looked towards his bed as a distraction from their closeness. He opened his mouth and repeated what he said, only a bit louder.

Bulma leaned closer as a response. "What?"

Snapping his head towards her in annoyance, he narrowed his eyes as they bore into hers. "I said that I threw it away." he barked as he pushed her, gently yet forcefully, away.

Bulma's eyes lit up in horror as she heard the words slip from his mouth. She growled as she raced to his bathroom. She knew that he kept the hair dye because she saw Rosa enter this room before they went to dinner at 8 Lounge. She grabbed the container that read "Black Hair Dye" and quicky put it on. Ignoring the stares watching her, she grabbed another container that read "Red Highlights" on it and took the brush that came with it and blended it in with the dye.

She looked towards the watching people and narrowed her eyes at Rosa. "Aren't you going to help me? It's obvious that you guys are on a tight schdule, so I suggest you speed things up here and help me fix my God damn hair!"

Getting the signal, Rosa quickly attended Bulma with her hair. She knew that they were going to be late for the boat-ride towards their island, but hey, if they were late, they were late. There's nothing they could change about that. The raven haired lady closed the door behind her and locked it so that Vegeta and Trunks were left in the bedroom.

Vegeta, never being late in his life, had his eye twitching, fingers drumming, and his teeth gnashing. Trunks, standing a few feet away from him, could obviously tell that his father was, indeed, an impatient man. But if he _was_ his mother's past boyfriend, shouldn't he be used to this long wait? Considering that the young boy's mother always took her sweet time when it came to looking good.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Trunks was looking on the ground and mind-lessly rubbing the back of his calves with his feet. A gruff grunt snapped his attention towards the face of his father. The man had his arms crossed as he was leaning against a nearby wall.

"So runt," he started. "What'cha like to do? Sports I mean." he asked.

Trunks raised a suspicious eyebrow was raised as Trunks stared at his father. Was he trying to make a conversation? To be more specific, trying to get to know him better? Trunks held still in his spot as he copied the stance his father was sporting, crossing out the leaning part though. Trunks placed a scowl on his face as he eyed the man.

"Why you want to know?" he aske defiantly.

Vegeta growled at his son's stubborn response. "Because I do. Now answer me boy!" he ordered.

Still unsure, Trunks stared at him for a short amount of time before replying towards his father. "I like playing soccer, dodgeball, and baseball. I'm excellent at martial arts, thanks to Mom and Uncle Goku, and I love to watch, and play, football."

Vegeta grinned once those three specific words escaped the young lad's mouth. Martial arts, and football. Intrested, the older man walked towards the young lad with a large smirk present. "Any other? Anything that interests you."

Trunks looked up at his father and copied his smirk. "If you want to know so much about me," he started. "Just say the word." the little boy walked over to his father's bed and sat down. He put a thoughtful finger on his chin as he tought over his favorite things to do. "Uh, I'm nine years old, of course you knew that, my favorite color is purple, I love listening to rock bands, All-American Rejects mostly, I'm smarter than the average child, I love eating. Umm...the other sports I like doing are surfing and, don't find this gay, my Mom taught me this, volleyball."

Vegeta nodded eah time the kid said something new. Wow, he didn't know his son was really athletic. Then again, he didn't know shit about his son, other than he has his mother's stubborness and his attitude. He mentally smiled. His woman raised their son well. This boy was lucky that the Onna was able to provide so much for them even when he was out of the picture. A sudden guilt washed over him. The Woman was supplying their son with a good life, all alone with no husband to help. While he, he was foolng around with other girls.

What happened to him?

His thoughts were cut off as the bathroom door was opened again. He jumped at the sudden sound and glared at the women walking out of the room. Even though he waited for nearly 45 minutes, it was all worth the wait. His blue, innocent angel was now back to looking like a sexy she-devil. Her hair was slightly different though, it was straight with black being the main color as the red highlights just...well highlighted it. Her blue eyes were now a blazing red. Yup, she was back to sexy devil mode.

Bulma noticed her ex's stare and couldn't help but blush. She cleared her throat nervously as a bashful smile played against her lips. "Rosa told me that we were going to go to this private island, are we going or not?" she said as she walked towards the door.

Vegeta smirked in his mind as he stood up from his spot on the bed. There was a hidden reason why he rented the island, he wanted to get some alone time with the Onna.

_And indeed I shall._ Was the devilish thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Hey guys! One of my reviewers asked if I could bring back the author-talks-to-character thing again. I guess that couldn't hurt, right?<strong>

**Vegeta: Wrong bitch.**

**BHS: FUCK! Now I remember why I didn't want to do this, I HATE YOUR POMPOUS ASS!**

**Vegeta: Seems like other women like it, *stares at the women in the audience* isn't that right ladies?**

***Tons of Vegeta-crazed fangirls screaming***

**BHS: *glares at the women in the audience* TRAITORS! *Looks back at Vegeta* Don't you already have a mate?**

**Vegeta: I'm not the one who invited me into this.**

**BHS: YES YOU FUCKING ARE! I WAS GOING TO INVITE TRUNKS!**

**Vegeta: Well too FUCKING bad!**

**BHS: Asshole...EEP! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

***Runs off with a ki beam chasing after her* BHS: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME BASTARD!**


	14. Ouch

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDAT FOR SUCH A WHILE! MY INTERNET WAS DOWN AND I COULDN'T UPDATE UNTIL NOW! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion***

**Lilly Moonlight****, ****JeiceLover****, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress, ****kiru chan62286****, likemike23 (**Well I just want to say hello and welcome to FanFiction! I'm glad you enjoy my story, I've tried my best to make it suitable for my readers. Hope you keep reading!**) PizazLuver (**You shut up! *blushes***), saiyanwarrior23,**** Bobbygt, ****getalover,**** skkda (**I guess you were right about the ATTC. Thanks for giving me the motivation.**), before i cook i beat my meat (**The latter.**)**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>With Launch<strong>

"Do you see them?" asked Launch into a walkie talkie.

Ever since the talk with Vegeta from the restaurant, she and Tien has been on and off his trail. Right now, they just discovered that the stoic man has just rented a private island for them to vacation on for a week. Luckily, Launch was able to make Vegeta's rent reduce so that he had _half _of the island, and that she had the other half. She did invite the gang over for backup after all.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard on this, Launch dear? So what Vegeta married someone else and had a kid with them, is that a crime?" Tien asked.

He should've kept his mouth shut.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "Is that a crime?" DO YOU _WANT _ME TO DEMAN YOU!" His angry wife yelled into the walkie talkie. Tien paled. His wife never said such...gruesome words unless she was beyond pissed off; and deman-ing was something he did NOT want on his list of to-do-things.

Launch, on the other line, was taking deep breaths. She rarely got angry when she had purple hair, but what her husband said was just so, so, so...UGH! He didn't even think of how her heartbroken friend, Bulma, would react if she found out that Vegeta has moved on and has a family of his own.

Exhaling slowly, she spoke into the portable radio again. "Sorry sweetie, but what about Bulma? Isn't it a crime if a man walked away from the woman he impregnated and screws around with another girl? I would kill you if you did that to me." she stated.

Tien prayed to God that he would not ever cheat on his wife. A familiar flame shaped hairdo was seen from the corner of his eye as a serious expression dawned on his face. "Launch, I found them." he said before trailing behind them.

He noticed Naomi (Bulma) changed her hair color so that the main color was black. He sneered at the fact. _She's probably thinking just because she's married to Vegeta, it means that she's Queen of the World. _he thought coldly.

That thought brought back memories of high school and how some of the cheerleaders, of course not his baby and his friends, were always bitchy and thought of themselves higher than others. Now look where they're at, they're working for the people that used to be called "geeks".

"Gold-digging whore," he muttered under his breath as he saw her laughing at a few things that were said from the raven haired lady. What was her name? Rosa he thinks. He quickly covered his face when he saw Vegeta's wife turn her head around. She shrugged carelessly after a few seconds and continued to walk towards the docking bay. Tien let out a breath of relief.

_That was a close one._

* * *

><p><strong>With Bulma<strong>

"H-he was offered, WHAT!" Bulma laughed. Ever since they left Vegeta's hotel room, Rosa has been telling her what happened in Vegeta's life for the last 10 years. Right now, Rosa was telling her an incident her nephew and his secretary were discussing on the phone.

"It's true! He got a call from his secretary, she's like 50 or something, and put it on speaker phone. It was late at night, around 11, and he had no idea that I was still awake! I snuck downstairs to hear what the commotion was, until I heard those three words," Bulma leaned closer so that she could hear better. Whispering makes things harder to hear. "Complementary...Mustache...Rides."

Bulma howled in laughter as she doubled over from the pain her stomach felt for laughing so hard. She could see it now, Vegeta getting calls from an old lady to get fucked up together. If only she was there to see how many shades of red could show on his face in five minutes. She heard someone mutter "Gold-digging whore." from behind her and whipped her head around.

Her calculating eyes roamed the lounge room. She shrugged when she saw nothing. She lifted her left arm towards her face and looked down at her watch; it was 9:06. Shit, they needed to get to the docking bay if they wanted to get to the island early.

"Come one guys. We have to-"

"NAOMI!" screamed a shrill voice.

It took a couple of seconds for Bulma to recognize that that shrill voice was calling _her. _She turned around and saw the world famous fashionista, Launch Shinhan. (A/N I just realized that I didn't add Tien a last name in LAFS!) The purple haired woman ran to her, or tired to in her high heel shoes, and hugged the living daylights out of her.

_This is a certain change in behavior. _Bulma thought with an arched eyebrow. She put on a smile as Launch pulled away but still kept a grip on her biceps. Launch, having experience in the arts, hid all signs of hate, disgust, and _malice _from the woman with her award-winning smile.

"Where you off to?" she asked.

Bulma kept herself from raising another eyebrow at she put on her best face. "Oh, me? I'm heading off to this place with Vegeta. We're coming back next week, maybe we could meet up-" She was cut off by Launch.

"Island you say? What a coinkydink! Me and Tien rented half of an island! We have some extras tagging along, but the more the merrier!" The purple haired fashionista beamed.

Vegeta, not speaking before, heard all of what Launch has said and fixated his gaze on her. "You rented an island?"

Launch moved her smile towards her long-time friend and nodded once. "Yup! And guess what Veg-a-roni," Bulma kept a mental note on Launch's clever nickname. "I'm sharing an island with you!"

Vegeta used all of his strength to keep his mouth from dropping towards the hard cement below. Share? He was sharing _half _of the damn island _he _rented, to _this _preppy psycho. Lord, please give him the strength to not kill himself for the entire week.

"Launch! Launch!" yelled a couple of voices from behind them.

Vegeta and Bulma stiffened. Was it? No, it can't be. They slowly craned their necks to see the newcomers. Yup, fate must hate them so much to have caused such tragedy. There, right behind them, were their long-time friends since high school, some longer than that! And right next to them, were their families and, or course, her older brother.

Juu, Marron, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, ChiChi, Goten, 17, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Paxton, all together merely five feet away. Vegeta knew that this was going to be trouble by the happy smile that lit up on his son's face. According to the Mini Kakarot, he had no idea that Trunks was with them now.

"Juu!" Bulma yelled out.

The said blonde woman snapped her head to the calling woman. She scowled at her and tightened her grip on her little girl's hand. "Who the," she glanced down at her daughter. "heck are you?" she said with a look. If looks could kill, Bulma would already be six feet under.

She cleared her throat before flashing a brief smile at the glaring woman. "I, uh," she managed to get out. "Vegeta told me a lot about his friends from high school!" she pointed towards Goku, "You're Kakarot, but your friends call you Goku," she pointed to ChiChi, "You're ChiChi, wife of Kakarot," she pointed towards their children. "And you two are Gohan and Goten. You guys may not know Vegeta, but I'm sure he kept tabs on the family."

She counted out all the names of the entire group. "You're Krillin, Vegeta always called you baldy or whatnot; you're Juu, Bulma's best friend, almost sister; you're Marron, right next to you is Piccolo, Tien, 17, Yamcha, and Paxton Briefs. President of Capsule Corporation." she finished.

They all said their "hello's" before giving their attention towards the purple haired woman. They gave her a look as if to say, _Who the hell is she?_ Launch cleared her throat as she put her hands up as if to present her latest design.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Naomi Ouji, she's the wife of Vegeta."

This information gave Bulma cold glares from everyone, Juu especially. At that moment, she felt like ducking her head and crawling towards the nearest dark corner. Doing her best to not show weakness, she bowed towards everyone and delivered a warm smile. Well, as warm as one could get in her situation. Bulma instinctually grabbed her little boy's hand. She usually did that whenever she felt that she was going under.

This action did not go unseen by the gang. They raised an eyebrow as they shot a questioning look towards the fashionista. Launch shrugged. "The boy is their son, I never really got a name." Their puzzled gaze shifted towards the supposedly father, Vegeta.

His scowl flattered a little when he couldn't think of a name for the brat. Thankfully, Bulma was there for the rescue. She smiled convincingly at the Z gang and patted Trunks's head. "His name is...Takeo." she stammered.

ChiChi cocked an eyebrow. "Takeo? Meaning, violent man?" she questioned.

Bulma nodded her head. "Vegeta named him. Since you guys knew him for a while, you have to agree, right?" She put a finger to her chin as she tapped it thoughtfully. "You know, now that I think about it, Takeo actually means strong man too, huh."

The Z gang murmured their agreements. It is true, knowing Vegeta, he _is _pretty violent...and strong. Said man was, currently, trying his best not to strangle the necks of his friends. Violent man? Since when was he ever violent around them! (A/N Humph...he is SO in denial.) The only thing that restrained him from causing an uproar, was that the Onna admitted that he was a strong man, not that she denied it from the beginning.

ChiChi, being the open mother in the group, crouched down so that she was at eye level with _Takeo._ She smiled at him and motioned for him to step forward from behind Vegeta's aunt. Trunks, claiming that he's not afraid of anything, stepped forward with his head held high, chest puffed out, and shoulders back; a cocky stance. ChiChi didn't even raise an eyebrow, what else does she expect to the son of Vegeta and a boy named "violent man".

"How old are you?" she asked with a sweet voice.

Trunks crossed his arms. "Nine." His answer was plain and simple, hard to make a conveersation out of.

The raven haired mother faked a surprise gasp. "Really? Well, my Goten just turned eight a few weeks ago, maybe you could hang out with him? He's been down for a while because his best friend has been gone." She nudged her youngest son. "Goten, would you like to play with Takeo?"

Said boy shook his head hastedly. "NO!" His voice spoke finality. He didn't want to play with this boy, he wanted to play with Trunks! He pushed away from his mother to go hide behind his father.

ChiChi laughed nervously at her son's rude remark. She looked towards her teenage one for a little help. "Gohan, why don't you go ahead and take Goten and yourself to the boarding docks, we'll catch up!" She gave him a look that made him immediately go. He grabbed his little brother, their luggage, and rushed towards the boats.

Leaving an awkward silence for the Z gang.

"Umm.." Launch cleared her throat. "Well, we all have an island to go to, why don't we go before the boats take off." she chirped.

Vegeta scowled. "You know what, maybe me and the Woman stay behind. I don't feel like sharing an island to the likes of you all." he sneered.

Bulma slapped his arm. "Vegeta!" she scolded. "That was very rude! They're your friends, you should treat them better!" She turned towards Launch and smiled apologetically. "I apologize. Sure we'll love to go!"

Vegeta opened his mouth for a protest, but a sharp jab to his stomach prevented him otherwise. He glared at the, still, smiling Bulma and grumbled some curses.

_This is going to be a long week._

* * *

><p><strong>With the Z Gang<strong>

"OH MY GOSH! Launch, you were right!" ChiChi exclaimed. She, Juu, Launch, and their families, were all on their boat. Vegeta and his family chose to ride on a different one.

Launch nodded her head. "Uh-huh, I couldn't believe it either, but THERE! Naomi looks, almost, exactly like Bulma!"

A snort was heard across the room. In that instant, everyone's attention turned towards the titanium blonde, Juu. She wore a deep scowl and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. Her eyebrows were narrowed, her eyes spoke rage, and the shifting of her husband only told that this blonde mother was pissed off.

"That woman isn't anything like BB-gun," she growled. "First, Bulma was never a gold-digging whore."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Now wait just a minute, we don't know that Vegeta's wife is a gold-digger. She wasn't wearing anything expensive, was she?"

Juu ignored her friend's statement, and continued. "Second, Bulma has _blue _hair and eyes, not red."

Paxton snorted. "Duh, isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah, Naomi, technically, she had _black _hair with _red _highlights." Tien added.

Juu glared at the two men. "Will you just PLEASE let me finish!"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Thank you!" The blonde mother grumbled. "Anyway-where was I?- Oh yeah. Third, she seems nervous. This doesn't have to do anything with how Naomi is like Bulma, but don't you find that suspicious? I mean, remember how she hesitated with saying her _own _son's name? She stammered. I think she's hiding something," A thump was made on their boat, indicating that they're at the island. Juu stood up and grabbed her bag. Taking one last look at her friends, she said, "And I intend in finding out."

* * *

><p><strong>With Bulma<strong>

What were Juu, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, ChiChi, and Piccolo doing here?

A thump was felt. Rosa turned her head towards the deep-in-thought Bulma and poked her arm. "B-chan, we just docked,"

Was this planned?

"B-chan?"

Didn't Vegeta rent the whole island?

"Bulma!"

What will happen if-

"BULMA!"

Called woman snapped out of her thoughts and spun her head towards a pair of worried onyx eyes. It took her a minute to figure out what was happening. She looked around the tiny boat to see that nothing was moving anymore. Thank God, she always got motion sickness. Ew...

"What?" The Capsule Corp princess questioned.

Rosa's eyes shifted towards the porthole in between them before quickly going back to her now burgundy friend. God...she still has a LOT of getting used to, to do. Getting back on track, she pointed towards the ship's window. "We just docked...don't you want to get out? Unless you want to go back to the hotel in this shi-"

Bulma quickly got up and grabbed her duffle bag and son. If she just got her bag and left her son behind...now what type of parent would do that to his or her children? They could probably cause trouble and make you pay for anything they broke!

She shook her head violently. "NO,NO...no. I think I had enough puke in my mouth for one day." she said before walking out towards the boarding planks. She heard Rosa giggle over her shoulder and did nothing but roll her eyes. _She reminds me of a schoolgirl._ she thought humorously.

She winced the moment the bright sun hit her eyes. Damn she should've brought sunglasses, better yet, a hat. She waited a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, and what she got, made her want to beat someone up until the only thing that they could taste was their own blood.

There, only a few feet away from her, was Vegeta and a bunch of island girls surrounding him. And, she could NOT believe, he was smirking. SMIRKING! This couldn't have been his first time doing this, probably did a bunch of times the ten years he was gone. _Cold-hearted womanizer. _she thought. The thought made her heart, or the pieces of it, break into half.

Her eyes became shadowed as she tightened her grip on Trunks's hand. Ignoring his wince, she towed them both off the boat, and into the three beach houses nearby. Heh, he probably thought that he and she could share a house while Trunks and Rosa would get the other two.

Once inside, ignoring Rosa's yells for her to come back, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>With Juu<strong>

Juu couldn't believe what she was seeing, was this really her arrogant bastard-of-a-friend, Vegeta? Hands in his pockets, a flirty smirk grazing his lips, he won over the poor islanders. The blonde mother heard the sound of heavy footsteps and looked towards the boat docked next-door. She winced.

Vegeta's wife, Naomi Ouji, was standing there, watching her husband flirt with other women in her presence, with their son holding her hand. Her eyes were shadowed as the corner of her lips twitched into a frown before going back to its regular unemotional state.

Ouch. Was this normal for her? If it is, then she must've been through a lot, but that still didn't change the blonde's perspective of the woman. If Bulma was married to Vegeta, then he wouldn't have been acting like this Don Juan around other women. But still...ouch.

Juu's eyes followed the burgundy woman as she strolled past her husband and his groupies, and into one of the vacant beach houses. Her eyes snapped back to the _still _flirting Vegeta and couldn't help but glare, this is beyond asshole. This, this, this- AGH! She didn't even KNOW what THIS was! Is there anything worse than an asshole?

"Ouch," ChiChi said as she came out of the boat and next to Juu. "I feel bad for her. Since when did Veg-head become such a...cold heart?" Juu gave her an obvious look. "I mean, he's married, right? Why is he flirting with other women when he has a wife and son? This just _has _to tramatize that poor boy." she explained.

"B-ur- NAOMI! NAOMI! COME BACK!" shouted a voice from inside the boat beside them.

Both women looked towards the rushing raven haired woman as she ran past her nephew. She groaned when Naomi slammed the door. Rosa, after her fit, whipped her hair only to glare down at her nephew. Ummm...more _up._She roughly pushed past the wall of women surrounding him and placed her hands on her hips. She was shouting something, but Juu couldn't hear, probably about him cheating on his wife.

The next thing she knew, she heard the sound of a hand connecting to skin.

She quickly turned her attention towards the Ouji family and covered her little girls's ears. Their conversation just got a lot clearer. "Come on guys, " she started. "Let's start unpacking."

* * *

><p><strong>With Vegeta<strong>

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" she scolded. How, how can her nephew be such a jerk? He knew Bulma was there, he isn't blind nor death, but...why? Why is he acting so cruel? If it is to prove a point, then she's kicking his ass all the way back to the underworld to get his fucking soul back.

Her flamed haired nephew glared down at her as he waved away the women around him. They frowned, but complied, not without a kiss on the cheek however. Rosa growled at them. They growled back before leaving. Returning her anger back towards her nephew, she slapped him. Even though it was completely uncalled for, she jsut couldn't hold herself back any longer. Vegeta deserved it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he roared.

This only caused Rosa's eyes to become narrower. "You fucking, SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled. "How could you do that to Bulma? You made everyone believe that she was your wife and here you are, flirting with other women in front of her as if it doesn't matter!" A look of disgust crossed her face. She said with a sneer, "You're the definition of asshole, Vegeta." After saying that, she walked away to the beach house Bulma disappeared into, leaving Vegeta to think about her words.

_Humph...Not my problem. _Was the single thought that crossed his mind before walking towards the beach houses, the one furthest away from the Onna. He didn't feel like dealing with her bitchiness right now, not right after a fight with his usually preppy aunt. It just tires him.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Hey, oh! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update, please forgive me!<strong>

**Vegeta: ... I got nothing to say to that. Other than it's pretty pathetic.**

***BHS glares at Vegeta* BHS: Shut the fuck up asshole...**

**Vegeta: *rolls his eyes* What an original. You mentioned it at least ten times in the fucking chapter.**

**BHS: I only speak the truth.**


	15. Shark Attack, Trouble

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion***

**Lilly Moonlight****, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress (**HELL YEAH!**), ****kiru chan62286****, likemike23 ,**** PizazLuver (**I'm not talking to you anymore!**), saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda (**Well...Yes, Juu and Bulma are like sisters in my story, but Juu sees Bulma's false identity as a good for nothing gold-digger. Besides, remember in one of the chapters I said that Bulma looked almost unrecognizable?**), I3myKyo-kun**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid! How can you think that he actually wanted you? He just wants to get in your pants!" Bulma yelled at herself. She was in one of the rooms in the beach house, Rosa took Trunks and herself out to the beach so she could have some time alone.<p>

A faint image of her high school years appeared in her head, the day of her break up with Vegeta. All the harsh words he said..._"Jus another fuck". _That was all he wanted from her. He just wanted to get into her pants, it was-

"Just like last time..." She voiced. She frowned at the memory, they always had the worst timing. She groaned as she punched her head repetitively. "Baka- ow - baka- ow - bak-"

Bulma held her head as she hissed in pain, maybe hitting herself wasn't going to get her anywhere. She let that thought sink in for a minute. She frowned as she hit herself harder, DUH! Of course physical abuse won't get you anywhere! She sighed, maybe she should join Rosa on the beach, hell maybe there would be some hot islanders there!

_That'll teach him. _

Bulma blinked. Kuso, maybe going to the beach isn't a good idea.

_But, like you said, what if you find a hot islander there? Then you could get back at Vegeta._ A voice spoke in her head, it sounded devilish.

_But...wouldn't that be wrong? _She responded.

The voice scoffed. _And him saying that you're his woman while flirting with other women in front of you isn't? Think girl, he** deserves** this. _

_I don't know...It could do more harm than good. _

_DO YOU WANT TO WIN HIM OVER OR NOT!_ Her inner self yelled.

Bulma mentally flinched. _Yes, but-_

_No buts._

_What if-_

_Now what ifs._

_What if I **don't **want him back? What if he still sees me as one of those sluts that throw themselves at him? _

There was no response.

Bulma crossed her arms. _See, I'll just be heartbroken again, an I'm **through **with crying in a room. You and I don't want that again, too much emotional baggage._

The devilish voice came back. _Be that as it may, he still deserves to be punished. So what he doesn't want you, you are a young, intelligetn, beautiful woman that has a body to **die **for. If Vegeta is too much of a **dumbass **to realize what you got, then you already have a line of men waiting to take you up! _

Bulma put on a determined smile as she went into her bathroom to put on some sunscreen. Her conscious was right. She is smart, beautiful, young, and is in the top three most wanted woman in the world! If Vegeta is too much of an ass to recognize that, then it's his loss, not hers.

Grabbing something out of her duffle bag, she changed her dress into a transparent, white wrap that wrapped around her waist. She tied her hair back into a loose ponytail that went over her shoulder and placed some white sunglasses on top of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her bangs. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her beach bag and walked out the front door.

She smirked when she saw some male islanders on the beach, surrounding Rosa. To make it even better, all the islanders were hot and muscular. At the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta walk out of his house, and, almost instantly, women came out of nowhere and surrounded him.

Bulma did her best to keep a growl in, she'll show him. Straightening her back, loosing up her shoulders, she made her way over to the shaded spot next to Rosa. A flirty smirk played on her lips as the male islanders turned to look at her, and let me just tell you, if they didn't close their mouths, they'll get flies in there teeth. When Bulma was about to sit down on the cool grass in the shade, half of the island guys were at her side, ready to assist.

"Let me, gorgeous." One offered as he took her bag. He grabbed the towel that was sticking out and laid it down for her. Bulma smiled flirtatiously at the man that he blushed.

"Why thank you..." she trailed off.

"Tristan, beautiful," he offered. He grabbed her sunscreen lotion from the bag and held it up to her with two hands. "May I?"

Bulma took a glance towards Vegeta before nodding her head. Laying down on her stomach, she untied her top bikini so that her back was revealed towards the island man. Even though she couldn't see him, she could practically _feel _Vegeta's heated gaze on her. Humph, shows him right, pay back's a bitch.

She relaxed her muscles when she felt the islander Tristan's hands massage her back. The coolness of the lotion connecting with her sensitive skin sent tingles up her spine. She stifled a groan when she felt Tristan's hands move to massage her lower back region.

"Harder," she mumbled. Her lower back was killing her since the plane ride, she desperately needed a massage!

Tristan smiled brightly as he added more pressure to Bulma's back. "You really are a beautiful creature," he stated. He wiped his hands on his swimming trunks before tying up her bikini top again. Unlike him, he respected a woman's virtue. To put in a phrase, he's not a hentai.

Bulma turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Thank you," she said. She turned her head so that she was staring at the sea again and muttered, "At least one of you think so."

Seriously, who could NOT think that she's hot? Beautiful eyes, captivating voice, fit, and has an hourglass figure, someone has to be _blind _to say that she's motherfucknig ugly. Or you have to be a total arrogant jerk, also known as her hated false husband, Vegeta.

_Stupid! He's just too full of himself to realize that I'm good enough for him, hell, I'm **above **him._

A faint sound of whooping was heard at the back of her mind.

_Whoop! Whoop! That's how you should be thinking! Get your mind off **him **and focus on how you're going to plan your revenge! Who said revenge isn't sweet?_ her conscious said.

Bulma was about to retort to herself, until she felt her male friend stiffen beside her. Sitting up, she turned her head to ask what's wrong, but held her tongue, the answer was already in front of her. There, clad in only swimming trunks, was her fake-husband looking like he was ready to kill. His eyes locked towards the men around her as an angry growl escaped his lips.

"I'll give you five seconds to leave, or hell will pay." he said lowly.

Fear struck the guy islanders' faces.

"One."

A few took a few steps back, not wanting to piss off the scary man. Tristan, and a few other men, were just standing in their spot in confusion, or just wanted to stay with the beauty at their feet for a while longer.

"Two."

"Come on, man, lets just go." One of the islanders said to the others. Tristan raised an eyebrow at them as a few were in a running start. Now hear, Tristan had the intellect of a box of hair, but his good-looks and charm won over the female teachers, thus allowing him to pass school.

"Why?" was his stupid answer.

"Three." Vegeta said as he tightened his fists.

"I'm outta here!" Three of the men said as they ran as fast as they could to the other side of the beach.

"_Four._" Vegeta reared back his fist.

"Fiv-" All the men surrounding Bulma were gone.

Said woman stood up from her spot on the blanket and glared at the scowling man before her. She wanted nothing more than to slap him to hell, but she has to pretend as if what he did did not effect her. If she wanted revenge, she has to learn how to play her part correctly.

In substitute of a slap, she put on a frown as she crossed her arms, selling herself out as disappointed. "Why'd you do that?"

This only deepened Vegeta's scowl. Why'd you do that? That was the _stupidest _thing to say right now. Why'd you do that? Because she's his woman; his property; his. And him, being the possessive man that he is, doesn't like to share, not with anyone. Even though he shared a car with Kakarot in high school, it didn't mean that he let the buffoon drive it.

He looked at her attire and, if possible, his scowl deepened even more. What was she thinking? Being only dressed in a bikini with a see-through wrap around the waist was not something he would expect seeing on a mother. He took a quick look at her stomach. _Must've used a lot of lotion. _he thought. On her, still, muscular and flat stomach, was no signs of stretch marks. If people saw her as this, and if Trunks didn't look anything like her, people would've thought she adopted.

Putting his attention to the situation at hand, he locked eyes with the should-be-actress and growled. He pointed towards the beach houses and barked, "Get your pretty little ass BACK in that fucking house and change into something more suitable."

Bulma growled back and put a scowl of her own on, almost Vegeta-like. "Excuse me, but **I **didn't buy this, _you _did, remember? Besides, the only other bathing suit I have, or Rosa bought me back in Japan, is a bandeau swimsuit." Vegeta's face remained the same. "A _strapless _bathing suit, it can come in two styles, two piece or one piece."

"Do you have the one piece?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then get your ass in there and change into that!" Was all he said before stalking off. Before Bulma could yell something at his back, the wall of women that once surrounded him, enveloped him again, thus preventing further contact with him.

Bulma's fists clenched till they were white before releasing them. She muttered some low things about Vegeta being a heartless player and walked into her beach house. You know, she never really took the time to step back and take a look at it. Now that she has, she has to admit, the place looked rather fancy, yet held that classic, exotic look.

Was outlined in white as big windows basically covered the entire estate. On the inside, all the furniture was white while the walls and floors were covered in wood. The couch and two armrests were white with a ruffled look to them. The couch also had a tye-dye coloring on one of the seats.

Bulma took her sweet time as she continued to walk around the house. While walking up the stairs, the first thing that came to sight was the serene image that was in front of her. She slowly approached it to see if it was a painting, she was surprised to see that it was glass that she touched. This, by far, is the best view she has ever seen. To top it off, had a balcony to give access to whoever wants to admire it on the outside. In fact, Bulma was shocked that a balcony that big could still stand, in fact, it feared her for even stepping an inch near the place. Despite that, the place wasn't that bad to live in.

Then, ruining her moment of peace, a loud yell was heard outside.

"WOMAN! ARE YOU GOING TO HURRY THE FUCK UP OR NOT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Vegeta.

_He just **loves **to ruin everything that is good, doesn't he? _she thought humorlessly.

Running to her room only a few doors to the right, she changed into the bandeau Rosa had bought her. How her raven haired friend knew what size she was, still remains a mystery to her. A mystery she didn't give a flying shit about. She giggled at her own joke. God, she needed to get social again.

Taking a quick look in the mirror she took her hair out of its original ponytail and straightened it. She made a mental note to thank Rosa for the swimsuit later. This thing was _fine_! It was white one piece with a red, green, and brown floral pattern. The suit hugged her stomach comfortably as she turned her back to the mirror so that she could tie it up on the back. The suit also showed a good amount of back cleavage, not to mention a sexy amount of skin.

_Why bother making me change if this swimsuit already shows the same amount of skin?_ she mentally asked herself.

She shrugged as she walked back out and onto the beach. She successfully avoided Vegeta and went to lounge right next to Rosa. Thankfully, all the men were gone. Rosa looked towards her young friend through her sunglasses and grinned.

She gave a low whistle. "I knew that suit would give your body justice! Just your luck too, these were made to shape your figure!" She laughed when she saw Bulma blush.

Clearing her throat when her blush disappeared, she smiled toothly at her past lover's aunt. "Thanks, and thank you," she poked at finger at Rosa's arm. " for buying it." she finished with a wink.

Rosa giggled and nodded her head in substitute of a bow. "My pleasure, o great one." she mocked, putting a hand over her heart to add effect.

Bulma playfully pushed her friend's shoulder as she turned her face to hide her grin. Relaxing herself, she laid all the way down on her back as she put her arms behind her head. She pulled down the sunglasses on her head as she stared up at the umbrella top covering them. This was peaceful. The sound of the waves, the laughter of pure amusement coming out of her son that was playing on the shore, the cool feeling of the wind on her skin. Yes, this was peaceful.

"Momma! Momma!" yelled a voice.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she lifted her shades back to the top of her head. She grinned at her son running towards her. He looked so...KAWAII! His jet black hair was dripping wet as a childish smile was on the face of her son. He had lavender swimming trunks with the Ouji Enterprise logo. (A/N FYI, Vegeta's company logo is the same as the saiyan logo) Though she was used to seeing her son model for the Capsule Corp logo, this logo did just as fine.

She stood up the time Trunks was at her side. He grinned up at her as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, Mom. Lets go play in the water!"

Bulma laughed at the young lad's excitement. "Play in the water? Didn't you eat in the boat earlier?" she questioned with a playful grin.

Trunks snorted. "Yeah, but that was, like, 30 minutes ago! Now stop stalling and lets go!" He tugged on her arm in encouragement. Bulma laughed. "Fine, fine," she gave in. Giving a sly smirk, she rushed past her son and towards the water. Looking over her shoulder, she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Last one in the water gets dessert last tonight!"

This got Trunks to run fast towards the blue waves. Last at dessert was basically no dessert at all. He laughed at the surprise look on his mother's face when he zoomed past her. He did a flip into the shallow water and sucessfully landed on his feet. He turned around and held up two fingers, a victorious smirk on his face. "Looks like you're the one who's having dessert last tonight, Mom." he laughed.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son's cockiness and pushed him into the water. He let out a surprised shriek before his back hit the water. He got back up sputtering as he wiped his face to get rid of the water. Once regaining his vision, he saw his mother laughing at him with a hand on her stomach. He frowned, but a devious idea came into mind. Creeping up on her, he tackled his mother into the water as well.

"AHH-" she was cut off when her face kissed the sand underneath the water.

The two kept this up for an hour. Five minutes in that hour, Vegeta found Bulma in the water and argued that she kept wearing skimpy swimsuits. Skimpy? Psh, when is a swimsuit NEVER skimpy? Bulma was completely soaked as well as her son. Both were panting, but were smiling nonetheless. This was the most fun they had in years. Bulma put a hand over her chest as she looked towards her son.

"Lets call it a day, huh?"

Trunks shook his head as he swam farther into the ocean. "No way, I still wanna- WOAH!" he exclaimed.

Bulma snapped her attention towards her son. "What?"

He pointed towards a fin popping out in the water close by. "I think that's a dolphin's fin!" he gushed as he attempted to get closer to it. Bulma was about to laugh, until something hit her. Wait, since when do dolphins get seen in the Seychelles? Looking closer, Bulma's eyes widened in fear.

"_Carcharhinus leucas,_" Bulma breathed. Bull shark.

"TRUNKS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" she yelled as she reached out for her son's arm. She didn't care if her identity got blown, her son was going to get killed if she didn't do anything.

She pulled him out of the way in time before the shark jumped up from the water. Fear enveloped the young boy in her arms as they saw the size of that fucker. It had to be at least 10 feet. Trunks went into shock. Bulma, scared out of her life, turned as quickly as she could and swam to the shore.

Her outburst got to the ears of everyone on the shroe. Rosa was the first to look and the first to cry out in agony. She stumbled up form her sitting position and ran to her nephew. "VEGETA! VEGETA!" she screamed.

Said man stopped his conversation with the ladies on the island to turn around to face his aunt. "Wha- HOLY SHIT!" he shouted. He turned just in time to see the enormous shark jump up from the water. Water...BULMA, TRUNKS! He ran towards the water as he tried to reach out for his woman and son.

His sudden leaving got the attention of the islanders as they raced up to his side. They gasped at the sight of the shark and a few of the women fainted. One of them was so scared, that she screamed, "HELP! HELP! SHARK! THERE'S A SHARK IN THE WATER!"

In no time flat, everyone on the island were on the beach, even the Z gang. Goku, clad in khakis and a t-shirt, took them off as he jumped into the water. So what he didn't like the woman that was currently in the shark-infested water, she was a human being that did not deserve to die.

Vegeta saw this and did the same, minus out the taking his clothes off, considering he had swimming trunks on. _Don't die on me Bulma, don't you DARE fucking die on me._

Bulma's fear grew when she felt the shark go under her. Damn it! She knew she should've stayed close to the shore! Her body was aching from the long swim and the added weight on her back, thanks to her son, but that didn't stop her from reaching her goal. She kept coming in and out of consciousness from the swim. She exhausted herself for playing for a long time in the water with her son, and now she's trying to do the impossible with such little energy.

She suddenly felt her leg muscles tighten. _No...no...NO! _her mind shouted. She can't, she can't be cramping right now! She looked forward to see that she had a few more feet to go before she was sure that she and her son were safe. Using what little strength she had left, she was able to push her body to swim two more feet and throw her son to the safe zone.

Bulma was heavily panting as her eyelids began to grow heavy. _I wonder what heaven is like. _she thought as her body began to slow down. She gave up, she couldn't go any further. She felt the shark about to charge her, until something wrapped around her arm. She didn't feel any pain, so it couldn't be the jaws of death. She opened her eyes to see that it was her black knight, Vegeta.

She felt herself being lulled into blackness She blinked, she was being pulled out of the way before the shark came. Blackness. She blinked again, she was on the back of her knight. Darkness. She shook her head. She was on the shore, Vegeta's worried face hovering over hers. Such a rare sight to see on someone like him.

There were faint shouts and a few gasps. Bulma couldn't make them out though. She felt a sharp pain on her leg when she flinched. Her eyes grew heavy as she released a sigh. She wasn't in danger anymore, and her son was safe, so she could rest now.

Closing her eyes, she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up," Vegeta shouted. He lightly slapped his unconscious lover's cheek. "I said wake up God damn it!" He continued to yell at her until his aunt told him to stop.<p>

"Vegeta! She's fine, she just passed out, out of exhaustion. She's going to be-"

"Okay? Was that what you were going to say, okay?" Vegeta growled. "Look at this! Look at her leg!" he yelled as he lifted up her injured leg. Blood was gushing out of it, but thankfully, it wouldn't kill her. "That fucking shark would've bit her fucking foot off if I didn't get there in time!"

"Like I said before, she'll be fine." Rosa inquired as she put a calming hand on her nephew, trying to cool him off.

He pushed off the comforting hand that was on his shoulder from his aunt. He glared at her. "How can you say that? How can you?" he said in a harsh whisper. He looked back at the unconscious face of Bulma. "It was my fault," he said guiltily. "I should've been there, there to protect her, both of them." he said.

Rosa slapped Vegeta on the arm. "Stop that! It wasn't your fault, you were here and she was there, there was nothing you could've done to prevent this form happening!" she scolded. Putting a lock of hair behind her ear, she looked more sternly at her nephew. She was scared for her friend, she really was, but she knew that Bulma was going to be fine.

She looked back at the pale face of her friend and said, "Go comfort your son, he's in a lot more trauma than you right now," she whispered. When she saw that Vegeta didn't leave, she turned her head as angry and sad tears clouded her vision. "I said to go! Fucking consul Trunks!" She stood up so that she was looking down at him. "That boy was there when the shark appeared, and that boy almost _died. _He's been through enough right now and it would help if he got comfort from his father!" she yelled.

She knew that she screwed up Bulma and Trunks's covers, but hell if that matters now. But, just in case, she turned towards her nephew's friends. Shock was the only thing she read off their faces. She sighed.

Time to face the music.

* * *

><p>"Lord Frieza, Lord Frieza! We've just found the whereabouts of Bulma Briefs hideout." called one of the workers.<p>

Said man turned around and delivered a cold smile. "Thank you Kui," he started. With one cold look, the worker was sent off to the torture chamber. "But I won't be acquiring your services any longer." he finished.

He grinned at the paper that showed Bulma's location. _I've found you my Blue Gem. _he thought sadistically.

"Buten! Suizan!" (A/N Yeah! The guys that tried to woo Bulma!) he yelled. He heard heavy footsteps from behind him and turned around. He throw the paper of Bulma's location and pointed at it. "Here's your new assignment."

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: OH NO! First a shark attack, now this? I'm making Bulma's life HELL!<strong>

**Vegeta: Better her than me.**

**BHS: Does that make her stronger because she can endure stuff like this better than you?**

***BHS and Vegeta do a mafia stare down***

**BHS: *eyes begin to water from staring too long* I YEILD!**

**Vegeta: Got that right bitch.**

**BHS: I'm not a bitch!**

**Vegeta: Pft, wise men say that a heavy denial is a strong affirmation. Not like you would know that.**

**BHS: FUCK YOU TO ALL THE SEVEN HELLS YOU BASTARD! **


	16. Lightning

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion***

**By the way, I'm having technical difficulties right now, so Bulma's conscious is going to be hard to do.**

**I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU Daughter of Vegeta FOR BEING MY 200TH REVIEWER!**

**Lilly Moonlight****, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress (**Uh-huh, Vegeta is such a jealous and possessive bastard.**),**** likemike23, Delsan13 (**I can give her Frieza...shoot, too bad that's going to happen**)****, saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda (**Yuppers! The truth is out, but so is Frieza and his goons. *cringes***), will-i-am (**Don't worry! I have a LOT of awkward moments in my life!**), xPrincessofallSaiyansx**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>A bright light shone on top of Bulma. <em>Am I dead? <em>she thought as she squinted at the light. Slowly, her bearings became more clearer to her as she propt herself on her elbows. She looked at her surroundings. Pale, white walls, uncomfotable mattress, oversized, white cover-up, she was in a hospital. She tried to get up, but hissed when a sharp pain came from her left leg. She looked down and frowned. A white cast covered her entire foot. She tired to lift it up; it felt heavy.

She groaned. _I hate hospitals._ Aparently, her groan caught the attention of the people who, she had no idea, were in the room.

"Bulma!" Juu, ChiChi, Goku, Launch, Rosa, and Krillin said in a loud whisper.

"Mom!" Trunks crowed.

All seven of them rushed to the Capsule Corp heiress's bedside with worried-filled eyes. Trunks jumped on her bed and landed on her side gently as he hugged her tightly. "You're alright!" he cheered.

Bulma laughed as she stroke his black- wait a minute. She looked back at her son's hair and saw that it was back to its original, lavender hair color. His eyes were back to her same blue eyes and, well, he looked _him_ again. Then the face that her friend's called her _Bulma _instead of Naomi registered in her mind. That meant only one thing, secrets out. She would've been glad, but then something _else_ registered in her brain. Frieza.

If her friends knew, then the whole world would know, and if the whole world were to know, then _Frieza _has got to know! And all of what her dark knight has done to make sure she stayed a secret. She remembered how she first found out, it was just a couple of weeks before her son's ninth birthday.

_Flashback_

_"You and Trunks are here for your own protection!"_

_The blue haired heiress scoffed. "Protection? Your fucking nephew kidnapped me and my son!" she exploded._

_"Ever thought why he did?" Rosa countered._

_"Yes-" she cut herself off. No. She never did think of the reason behind Vegeta's action. Well she has the right to know the reason. Bulma crossed her arms and mumbled a short "why?"._

_"Because the fucking Freeze-ass is back." Bulma's eyes widened. "And he knows about Trunks, or I think since Veggie brought him here. Veggie knows the fuck is back because he called him on our house phone when we were in Canada. That's why we don't have any in the house anymore. But back to the point, Vegeta just wants to protect you B-chan." Rosa explained._

_End of Flashback_

The whole reason why Vegeta kidnapped her was because he was trying to protect her from the horror of her past in high school, Frieza. How she spent weeks of her life in that shitty cell was torture, but almost being raped by one of the guards outside, it would've made death sound like heaven. She had to thank him later for always being there to protect her.

Speaking of that arrogant asshole, where is he? She turned her head towards all the corners of the tiny hospital room. She sighed when she came up with nothing, not one person in the room had that spiky, flame-shaped hair as her man. Her eyes sharpened at that. Woah...since when did Vegeta become _her _man.

_Yeah, since when did that prick become our man. I get that you want to win him back, but the guy is still a heartless player, he could never stay loyal to you in a relationship._

_I know, but I still want him, still love him. Vegeta is just acting like a player, he never was in high school, why start now? It's probably an-_

_Act? If him being a player is an act, than he should try out for the movie business. He doesn't care that he broke your heart, he doesn't care what you think about him, and he doesn't care about you. All he wants is to get in your pants again._

Bulma raised an eyebrow. _Since when did you change perspectives? Besides, he does care about me, otherwise he wouldn't have rescued me from that shark._

Her conscious snorted. _Right. The man's not that cruel, he's not Friez-ass. Besides, wouldn't it be bad if someone on the news says, "NAOMI OUJI, WIFE OF VEGETA OUJI, DIES IN SHARK ATTACK!" He would get a bad rep._

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled out loud.

Realizing what she just did, she turned back sheepishly towards her friends and laughed nervously. They all had an arched eyebrow, but it quickly went away when a nurse came in. She was a woman that looked in her mid-thirties. Peering at the young heiress and her friend's, she signaled towards the hospital room door.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours just ended." she said in a blunt voice.

Ignoring the woman's irritated look, Juu, ChiChi, Rosa, and their families said their goodbyes before walking out the door. Bulma sighed, happy that she was finally alone. She needed to clear her head, she needed to get her thoughts straightened out. She looked at her side to check the time on the hospital clock; 8:19 pm. Damn, she was unconscious for a while.

_What do you expect from blood loss?_ the voice said.

The Capsule Corp princess groaned as she massaged her temples, she was starting to think that she would need therapy once she gets out of this fucking hospital. She's arguing with _herself_, that can't be good for your health! To top it off, it's arguing about her love life, what type of conscious does that?

_Go away, I'm not in the mood to argue right now. _Bulma thought back.

The voice scoffed. _Don't even try to lie to me, we're practically the same person, you can't hide anything from me. It shot back in a smartass way. Besides, we still need to discuss about-_

_Quit talking about him as if he's some sort of lab experiment!_

_I'm not!_

_Yes you fucking are! You're talking as if he's something you can't wait to dissect!_

Bulma was restraining herself from getting up and banging her head on the white walls surrounding her. She was going insane, she just knew she was. What kind of person argues with themselves that's NOT in a mental hospital?

_You are not mental, I just exist in your mind because you're confused about your feelings for Vegeta. I'm, somewhat, like a love doctor. I help you decide if the guy is worth looking at, or is just another can of worms waiting to be opened._ The voice replied.

Love doctor? Talk about corny.

_So "love doctor," what do you mean confused about my feelings? I know fully well about my feelings for that arrogant ass Vegeta. I admit, I was confused about my feelings at the beginning, but now, I know that-_

_You don't love him? HA! Please, what did I tell you about lying to yourself? You're only kidding yourself girl, not the others around you. No matter how hard you try to tell yourself that you are over Vegeta and that you hold nothing for him, it's not going to work. You'll just be increasing the problem, not reducing it. _

_Oh? And what exactly is my problem?_

_If you must know, even though it's pretty damn obvious, your problem is that you're still hung up over the past. Whenever you see Vegeta, you see him as the heartbreaker from high school. Emphasis on high school. It happened- what? - 10 years ago? That's 10 years ago, not now. Now, that heartbreaker, is here, and is trying to win you back. You may have been too blind to see it, but I'm not._

Bulma scoffed out loud. _First off, everything you said, is not true. Second, I'm not blind and no, Vegeta is not trying to win me over. You're the one who's blind._

_I'm not blind! You are the one who's in denial! Vegeta is crazy about you, but is trying to keep you safe from Friez-dick. You are crazy about him, but is too stupid- yes I said it! - to realize that you still love him! Seriously! What's holding you back? Is it those other girls that look at him? Pft, you got nothing to worry about then, you're a hundred percent natural, their a hundred percent plastic!_

Bulma laughed at her mind's comment. _True._

If her conscious had a face, it would've been smirking at her. _Atta girl. Now get your fucking pride and ask the man out!_

Bulma frowned at herself. Ask him out? Ask _Vegeta_ out? Sure, when the devil decides to freeze hell and worship God. What if she just gets herself hurt again? What's the point of going through all that trouble if the result is just going to be in vain? In fact, why did she go through all that trouble in high school? All the boys' lust-filled gazes, all the malice and envious stares from all the girls, her ex boyfriend Adam, her parents, all of that, and more, just for one guy. That single guy...why was she so stupid to allow herself to fall in love so fast?

Love. Was that what she really felt for this man?

Love, in the dictionary's definition, is a tender and passionate affection for another person. In her definition, love is what drives someone insane; love means you're ready to do whatever, and whenver for that special someone; love is that warm, fuzzy feeling one feels whenever their with that person; love means you're ready to put your life on the line just to make sure the one you love is safe; love...love... Bulma's eyes began to water as she closed her eyes shut as her words slapped her right on the face.

"I'm in love with Vegeta." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>

"MOMMA, MOMMA!" Trunks yelled as he ran into her hospital room.

Bulma flashed a sleepy smile at her energetic son as a small yawn escaped her lips. Her grin widened as she saw her friends come in one by one, each carrying gifts of all kinds. She wiggled her body around until she was on her elbows. Juu and ChiChi went to her bedside and helped her up. She replied with a quick thank you before smiling down at her little boy.

"Hello Trunks," she beamed as she reached out for him. She ruffled his lavender hair. Lavender hair. It was so good to be free again. "How's everything going with you and Paxton at Capsule Corp?" she asked.

Trunks delievered a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know, Uncle Pakistan won't tell me anything." he explained.

Bulma faked a frown before turning to her friends. "How are you guys?" she asked. There really wasn't much to talk about. Just as expected, they did the same as Trunks, a half-hearted shrug.

Rosa, then, walked into the room with a full smile grazing her lips. She saw the uncomfortable situation her, now, blue haired friend was in and came to the rescue. Pushing all of the Z gang, minus Bulma, out the hospital door, she said, "Come one guys, I think Bulma needs to be alone for now."

Bulma heard a loud _"That's what she said!" _down the hall. Following it up, was a loud slap. She let out a soft chuckle as she laid back down on her bed. She fiddled with her thumbs to keep herself busy. The faint sound of a clock ticking reached her ears. _Tik...tok...tik...tok...tik...tok..tik..to-_

"URGH!" she groaned as she threw her hands to her sides. There was nothing to do! She was soooo bored! Seriously, what fun was in staying in a hospital? She moved her head around a couple of times until something caught her sight. There, to her left, was a red rose with a little note next to it. _I don't remember that being here._ she thought as she sat up to reach over to it.

There were no thorns around the stem of the red beauty. She took a second to admire the pretty flower before reading the note connected to it. A shocked expression first appeared on her face, until an excited smile overshadowed it. In fine blue print, it said,

_Meet me where we had our first date at seven pm, and where something nice._

_-Vegeta_

Even though it wasn't much, it meant the whole world to her. But that still left one question for her, what could she wear? She frowned as she looked back at the note, she saw something written at the back and flipped it over. Apparently, Vegeta was fully prepared for everything.

_P.S. Don't worry about the fucking dress wench, one's going to be delievered to you in 3...2...1..._

There was a knock on her door. Snapping her head towards it, she only saw that it was a delivery man. Rasing a suspicious eyebrow at the note, she put the rose away and motioned for the delievery man to come in. Taking that as a yes, the man walked in and handed her a clipboard.

"Please sign," he said.

Bulma hurridly did so and grabbed the package he was carrying. Smiling goodbye before the delievery man left, she ripped open the package to only release a soft gasp. She slowly touched the dress that laid inside. It was beautiful. A dangerous smirk appeared on her face as she clutched the fabric to her chest. _Vegeta is going to get a big surprise later..._

* * *

><p>Frieza growled as he swiped his hand over his desk. Not long after he assigned his newest underlings, they reported that that fucking minx wasn't there. How hard is it to find one fucking girl? Yelling out of frustration, he took out his gun and shot the man left to his doorway. Feeling that wouldn't be enough, he rushed forward and grabbed a knife out from behind and repeatedly stabbed the man over and over again.<p>

No one made a move to stop him.

After his fit was over, Frieza waved the dead body away as he sat back calmly on his seat. He'll find her, he'll find that blue bitch. A sadistic smile crept up his face. And once he does find that bitch, she's going to pay for all the trouble she has caused him, she'll pay _dearly..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>At seven pm...<em>**

Bulma was trying her best not to cry. She wouldn't cry, she will not cry. Why, why would he do this to her? Was this just a game to him? She chocked back a sob, as tears started to pour down her face. She probably looked like an idiot.

_Flashback_

_Bulma was just putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was very much pleased with the result she got. She twirled around in her Jovani original a couple of times. Damn she was gorgeous! After some struggles to put on her shoes, she took off. It was easy to slip away from the hospital staff, not a sweat, but the real challenge was how she was going to get there. She didn't have a car on her, she left her bike at home, how?_

_The moment she stepped out of the front hospital doors, there was a black limosine parked upfront. It slowly drove over to her as one guy came out to hold open the door for her. Bulma giggled with joy as she hopped right in, or at least as best as she could, considering her injured leg._

_The drive wasn't long, but it felt like forever for her. Many feelings were coursing through her. She felt happy, open, energetic, content, tenacious, and loving. Yes, loving, it's been so long since she felt this good. After arriving at the waterfall, Bulma jumped out of the backseat before the chauffeur had any time to open the door for her._

_She jumped at the rocks neatly laid out in the water. _

**_I wonder what Vegeta is planning? _**

_Another jump._

**_I bet he has something up his sleeve._**

_She was almost to behind the waterfall._

**_Maybe he's going to-_**

_Her thoughts were cut off by the horrid sight that was behind these beautiful falls. In front of her, was Vegeta, and what it seemed like, he was flirting with some girl to his right while the one on his left clung to him. He looked like he didn't know that she was there. _

_Bulma felt all the excitement drain from her as a cold, dark feeling replaced it. She felt as if someone ripped her heart and lungs out and threw it to the ground to be ran over by. She put her hands over her mouth as she ran out, not caring that the water soaked her entire being, or the stinging feeling in her leg. Right now, she wanted to get as far away as possible._

_She heard Vegeta call her to come back, but it didn't matter now. Now, she just wanted to get away._

_"I'm such an idiot..." she said in a soft whisper before disappearing in the woods. The moment she left, it started to rain._

_End of Flashback_

"WHY! WHY DO YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?" Bulma yelled into the thick wall of trees. "WhY DO YOU DO IT? IS IT BECAUSE YOU GET A THRILL OUT OF IT, HUH? DO YOU JUST WANT TO GET BACK INTO MY FUCKING PANTS?" She continued her rant until she crumpled down to her knees with her face in her hands.

"Why can't you stop playing with my feelings and just tell me if you hate me or love me..." she said in a near whisper. "Vegeta...look what you've done to me..." she whispered.

She tensed up at the sound of thunder. If there's thunder there has to be lightning. Even though she was scared of it in high school, that didn't mean she _wasn't_ scared of it now. To make matters worse, there was no one in sight that could help her. She shrieked when the booming sound roared again. Before she could freeze up again, she dashed off to the nearest shelter. Thunder boomed again, which caused her to run faster, fuck her leg.

She was finally able to rest once she found a hollow tree with a large hole in it. It was cold inside, but that was to be expected. Thank God she brought a hoodie with her to the date. At first, she felt that it was retarded, but now she's thankful she thought ahead.

She looked back out into the rain and closed her eyes and covered her ears when she saw some lightning flare up in the sky. Her body was tensed as she curled herself up in a ball. She opened her eyes when she was certain that the flash was gone. She needed some serious therapy after this. She frowned when she saw that the whether didn't get any better.

She backed away from the hole's entrance until her back hit the bark. She put her knees to her chest as she lowered the dress so that it wrapped around her body. she screamed when she saw the flash of lightning light up the sky again. Putting on her hoodie, she put the hood over her head as she buried her face in her lap.

_Please help me._

* * *

><p><em>That...that...FUCKING BITCH!<em>

Vegeta was livid. Why would that fucking Onna run off? All he was doing was telling his secretary's daughter to get security because of this insane bitch that followed him here. He growled as he punched the rock wall beside him. Why was everything that came his way always hard? What has he done to cause such things? He let out a frustrated yell before sitting down on the cold, rocky floor.

Thunder was heard before he snapped his head towards the cave's entrance. He remembered something, something that had to do with... Thunder roared through the sky as a flash of lightning followed it. With the lightning, came a frightened scream from the direction Bulma took off to.

Shit...

Not wasting anytime, Vegeta boldted from his sitting position and into the rain. He had to find Bulma, and fast. He remembered the one time at school when she freaked out about it, she looked traumatized. _Where the fuck are you Woman? _Was his last thought before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Wow...<strong>

**Vegeta: ...*eyes open in shock***

**BHS: *looks over at Vegeta. Stops what she's doing, and points and laughs* HAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Vegeta: *growls***

**BHS: *snarls***

***BHS and Vegeta do a snarling competition***

**ChiChi: *bonks BHS and Vegeta's heads* Bad! Words only!**

**Vegeta: *raises a ki ball at ChiChi* Shut the fuck up you annoying bitch!**

***Goku comes out of nowhere* **

**Goku: What?**

***Vegeta grumbles and BHS laughs***

**BHS: Asshole Vegeta...**


	17. A Loss For Words

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion***

**By the way, I'm having technical difficulties right now, so Bulma's conscious is going to be hard to do.**

**Lilly Moonlight****, JeiceLover, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress (**Uh-huh, Vegeta is such a jealous and possessive bastard.**),**** likemike23****, saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda (**Vegeta just portrays himself badly, doesn't he?**),**** xPrincessofallSaiyansx, _ (**Be that as it may, but this is MY story. It's an A/U if you didn't get it the first time. And second, everyone are earthlings here, not some alien. I'm sorry if I sound mean, but that's just how the story is.**), Reaper The DemonGoddess, I3myKyo-kun (**Kuso means shit or fuck. On my profile, it'll say the translations of some of the japanese words I'll be using for my stories.**)**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Another roar of thunder was heard from the pitch black sky as lightning flashed through it again. Bulma screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands as tears streamed down her face. She wanted it to go away, she wanted the rain and lightning to go away. She screamed again when thunder roared through the sky again.<p>

Paxton put up soundproof walls every time it rained so she wouldn't hear it and wouldn't know that it was raining, but now that she's outside, with nothing to take away the noise, she was petrified.

_Go away, please go away. _She silently begged.

She hated this. She hated being scared, and she hated what she looked like right now. She was wet, cold, and was as stiff as a stick. Amazing what fear could do to you in certain situations. A coincidence that it started to rain after bailing on hers and Vegeta's date, or at least she _thought _it was a date. She frowned. A date was suppose to be with _two _people, not four.

"Stupid playboy. Why can't he just stick to one person if he wants to go on a date?" she asked no one in particular. Another round of thunder was heard, but she didn't even flinch. Her mind was too focused on what happened a few hours ago. "I hate all the drama that he's causing, it is WAY too stressful...and emotional." she said in a whisper.

She groaned as she rubbed her head. "Great, first my mind is talking back to me, now I'm talking to myself. Do I have a tumor or something?" she complained.

Her ears perked up when she heard the faint sound of twigs snapping. This could be good, maybe she wouldn't be stuck here in this tree and go somewhere that has a heater and dry clothes! Her eyes filled with fright for a moment.

But if someone was here, what happens if it was Frieza? Or one of his goons? Now that won't be good. But then again, what would Frieza be doing here in West City's national forest in the middle of the night?

Taking her chances, Bulma stuck her head out from her hiding place and yelled, "HEY! OVER HERE! PLEASE HELP!"

She heard some leaves crunching as the stranger came closer. She looked up at the newcomer but couldn't see his or her face. She heard thunder and mustered enough courage to let her see who came by to help her out. It was too dark to see, but after the brief show of lightning, Bulma's eyes grew wide. She scurried back into the hollow tree as the stranger crouched down and crawled in with her.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed.

The newcomer scowled at her and crossed his arms. "Quiet down Woman, you were the one who called me over to help, now you want me gone? Make up your God damn mind!"

The blue haired heiress narrowed her eyes. "I wanted you to come rescue me because I thought you were someone else, but know that I know that it's you, I want you gone!" she snapped. "Now go away Vegeta."

The company owner growled as he grabbed onto the stubborn woman's arm. "Hey! What are you- ah!" Bulma shrieked once she fell into the stoic man's muscular chest. He wrapped his sturdy arms around her shivering form as he rested his chin on top of her head. At first, she was too shocked to even move, but blinked back to reality and struggled to get out of his vise-like grip.

"Let me go." she mumbled.

She heard him scoff. "Why? So you could allow yourself to get hypothermia? Please, you already have a broken ankle and you are already soaking wet in this frigid hole. Do you _want _to die?" he growled.

Bulma wanted to deny everything she said, but instead sighed. Why go through the effort of denying what is true? Besides, she was cold, and Vegeta is sorta like a portable heater. Relaxing her body against his, she snuggled deeper into his chest as she nuzzled her cheek against him. She heard him harrumph as he leaned back against the bark of the tree. She felt her eyes grow heavy as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up later," Vegeta grumbled. Showing a small smile, even if she got a scowl in a return, Bulma kissed his stomach, for she was too tired to lift her body, and fell asleep.

Thunder roared through the sky as Vegeta looked down at the prize on his lap. She really was something worth keeping, but she was such a handful to take care of at times. But then again, since when is a woman never? Absent-mindly, he twirled a piece of her oceanic hair in his fingers as he allowed his thoughts to take over his mind.

Why did she run away earlier? Tonight was suppose to be the night that he- He automatically put a hand into his pocket, he let out a relieved breath when he felt that it was still there. Tonight was suppose to be very special for her, for both of them. Since he hasn't made contact with Frieza for over three months, he figured that he finally escaped him and that he can actually _have _a life.

A life with Bulma and Trunks. He knew that he acted like a total jerk in front of her when he was talking to the islanders in the Seychelles, but that was just for his friends to know that he held no emotions towards, what they thought, his fake wife. He wanted them to know that he still held feelings towards his blue haired seraph, even if it was her back at the island.

Realization slapped him in the face and roundhouse-d him to the ground. Of _course_! That's why the Onna ran off, she thought that he was playing the cheating-bastard game. A smirk lit up his face as his fingers went back to playing with the beauty's hair.

His little angel was jealous.

What pride and gaiety he felt from that single phrase. He would've howled in laughter if the Onna wasn't asleep. His woman jealous of him talking to his secretary's _30 year old daughter_? Ha! She wasn't even his type.

He looked back out at the rain and sighed. Better if he got some shut eye, the rain looks like it won't die out in a while. Closing his eyes, and tightening his grip on the blue angel in his arms, he fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Bulma peeked an eye open as a yawn escaped her lips. Sitting up, she rubbed her left eye as she looked around to see where she was. All she saw was bark and grass. <em>Where am I? <em>she thought as she stretched. Looking forward, she found the slumbering body of, you guessed it, Vegeta. In that instant, all of last nights memories came running into her mind. She held her head as she moaned in pain. What a rush!

Her blue irises sharpened once catching sight of a twinkling light. Turning her head, she caught glimpse of something shinning out of Vegeta's dress pants. She arched an eyebrow as curiosity won her over. Looking over his slumbering figure once more, she carefully lifted her timid hand and slowly reached out for the shining...thing.

She pulled back when she felt the sleeping man beginning to stir. She yelped when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back to the ground. She heard him grumble a few things and rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Great, even asleep that man doesn't know when to lower his damn pride. _she thought bitterly.

Feeling his arms loosen again, she gingerly moved from his arms and reached out for the shining object. _Just a little closer... _she thought.

"What the hell are you doing, Wench?"

Bulma froze midway. _God no. Please don't tell me he's awake, please don't. _she thought as she slowly looked down. God must have something against her. Her nervous blue eyes crashed together with endless ebony as she swallowed down a shriek. She laughed nervously as her fingers raked the grass beneath.

"What?" she managed out.

Vegeta smirked as he grabbed her outstretched hand. All it took was a blink of an eye when the blue haired heiress discovered that the positions were flipped so that she was at the bottom while he was on top, straddling her at that. She 'epped' at their position and blushed all the shades of red. How embarrassing, she was acting like a virgin! (A/N I should know...)

She gulped when the smirking man leaned down to her until his mouth was next to her ear. "If you didn't hear me earlier, Wench," his hot breath tickled the shell of her ear. "I asked what were you doing." Was it her or was the tree suddenly getting hotter? "You going to answer, Woman?"

It has to be hot in there, she couldn't be hot because she was nervous or something. Nuh-uh, not her. She was Bulma Briefs God damn it! Nothing gets her nervous. She gulped when she felt his knee push in between her legs as he shifted positions. Call CNN, Bulma Briefs has found her kryptonite.

"I-I, ummm... I-I was j-just...uhhh..." she stuttered.

If Vegeta's smirk was already big, then it was full out huge! Bulma would've slapped him for thinking so full of himself, but was unable to, considering that he pinned both of her wrists to the ground. His smirk shined down at her as he watched her struggle. It as so amusing to see her fluster over something that can't be done, such as trying to get him off.

"No use Onna, the only way to get _me _off, is for me to do it willingly. Which, of course is to not be done unless you answer my question. What were you doing?"

Sighing in defeat and irritation, Bulma looked up at the dark haired man and motioned towards his pocket with her eyes. "That. I was trying to get that thing out of your pocket to see what it was," she explained. "Now my turn to ask the questions. What is that shiny...whatever, in your pocket?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow for effect.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to stutter. His eyes roamed everywhere but her as he slowly got off of the Capsule Corp heiress. The only understandable response the blue haired woman got was a grunt before he crawled out of the hollow tree. Determined to get the answer out of him, she followed him out and power walked to his pace. She growled when she saw him speed up and turned her walk into a slow jog.

He went faster in response.

_Screw this. _she thought before she lunged forward and tackled his legs.

"ARGH-!" he exclaimed before kissing dirt. He turned around in time to see the Onna on top of him, smirking in victory.

"Now will you tell me?" she asked sweetly.

A scowl showed across his features. Using his lower body strength, he kicked her off of him and crawled on top of her before she had the chance to get up. This kept up for a while until the blue haired woman's back was to the evergreen grass and her lips frowning in defeat.

"That's no fair!" she whined. "I answered your question, I want you to answer mine!"

The dark haired man chuckled lightly at her whines and slowly got off. "It seems unfair to _you_, but I could care less, Wench." he smirked. His cocky smile grew when he saw the _famous_ Bulma Briefs turn 50 shades of red as she muttered something lowly about him. He laughed. It as fun to get the Onna flustered.

"All I want is to know!" she complained. A devious idea came to play as she smirked idly at him. She lifted her head up to him as she leaned very close to his face. She had to keep herself from giggling when she saw his surprised face. She partially closed her eyes and leaned in, making it look like she wanted to kiss him.

Shock was evident in the arrogant man's body as he stayed frozen. Taking this to her advantage, she was able to persuade him to get off of her, but was still intimately close to him. He didn't notice her take something from him, until he felt some weight been lifted from his pocket. Looking back at her in panic, he saw her play around with a little golden box topped off nicely with a blood red bow.

"What's this," she mumbled as she fiddled around with it. Looking towards the dark haired man, the bluenette asked, "What is this Veggie?"

He, on instinct, growled at the sound of his dreaded nickname and crossed his arms. He had to get the box back, otherwise, the wench will never let this down. He scoffed at her as he snatched the box away. "None of what concerns you." he sneered. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

I mean, commitment is suppose to be double sided, right? So the Woman has a bigger part than she thinks she has.

"I just wanted to know, don't go acting like a total asshole," Bulma thought back to what she said. "Again." she added with a smirk as she turned on her heel to venture off to who knows where. Before she could even travel an inch, she was pulled back by her wrist and twirled around to face the scowling man again. She groaned inwardly.

"What is it _now_?" she whined.

Vegeta reframed himself from throwing a rock to his head. A whining woman is always an annoying woman; and an annoying woman is an irritating woman; and an irritating woman is a woman worth fighting for. He smirked. And a woman worth fighting for is his blue haired angel.

_I'm tugging at my hair_  
><em>I'm pulling at my clothes<em>  
><em>I'm trying to keep my cool<em>  
><em>I know it shows<em>  
><em>I'm staring at my feet<em>  
><em>My cheeks are turning red<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the words inside my head<em>

Smirking down at her, he pulled out the nicely wrapped box and undid the bow. "Why don' you just shut the fuck up Woman,"

He pulled off the ruby red string. "And just,"

He took off the cover and threw it over his shoulder. "Look." He finished as he thrust a piece of gold, silver, and minerals. He admits, those weren't the most romantic words, but he just didn't know what to say.

_I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

A surprised gasp was released from the wide eyed vixen at the moment her eyes caught sight of the huge rock on top of the golden band. She put a hand on her mouth as silence filled the air. There was a thick tension in the air as Bulma hesitated with what she was going to say.

"V-Vegeta...I-I, what is this?" she breathed as her eyes locked onto the jewelry the dark haired man was currently holding.

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_It don't do me any good_  
><em>It's just a waste of time<em>  
><em>What use is it to you<em>  
><em>What's on my mind<em>  
><em>If it ain't coming out<em>  
><em>We're not going anywhere<em>  
><em>So why can't I just tell you that I care<em>

Vegeta, not wanting to lower his pride any further, rolled his eyes in an arrogant way as an annoyed look crossed his features. "What the hell do you think? I'm demanding for your hand in marriage Woman!" he scowled.

Tears sprang into her eyes as she tentatively touched the shimmering diamond. In that moment, she felt as if a dam has just broke inside of her. Memories, past feelings, happiness, surprise, desire, all went crashing into her entire being. She felt as if she was going to faint, but that would only feed onto Vegeta's growing ego.

"V-Vegeta..." she stuttered.

_What's wrong with my tongue_  
><em>These words keep slipping away<em>  
><em>I stutter, I stumble <em>  
><em>Like I've got nothing to say<em>

She looked around the clearing to see if this was just a prank. Even though he looked completely serious, and they were in the middle of nowhere, he still could've planned this out, just to humiliate her and make her life a living hell. She felt a small part of her become surprised once she saw, and heard, nothing.

_This can't be happening. Vegeta can **not **be proposing to me, he just can't! _she thought.

_Oh but it is happening! I told you so!_ her conscious squealed.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
><em>If I could say what I want to say<em>  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you...away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>  
><em>These things I'll never say <em>

"Woman," Vegeta snapped. "What's your answer? Yes or no?"

Looking back down at the ring, she looked deep into his eyes and opened her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: That...was...KAWAII! I wish my proposal will be like that, very cute. But sorry for making the chappie short.<strong>

**Vegeta: You're never going to get married bitch, nor will I allow you to make my character that...ridiculous! I'm a warrior dammit!**

**BHS: Oh fuck off! I wonder if Bulma is going to say yes, it's a real mystery you know. Considering what happened the day before and stuff.**

**Vegeta: I should care...why? She's just an annoying bitch.**

**Bulma: I'm an annoying what?**

**BHS: HAHAHA! Busted!**


	18. Save us

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**And I'll like to give a thanks to my reviewers! I'm just going to write down the names, because I'm getting a helluva lot of reviews! Of course, I'm not complaining! ^^ I don't know how aria710 pulls it off…*shakes head in confusion***

**By the way, I'm having technical difficulties right now, so Bulma's conscious is going to be hard to do.**

**Lilly Moonlight****, JeiceLover, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress (**Yeah, Veg-head deserves it.**), Yomomma (**Thank you! I will do my best!**) trish0669,**** likemike23****, saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda (**Trying not to be predictable.**),**** xPrincessofallSaiyansx****, DelSan13, VOLover16.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Was it him or was it getting hot in there? Tension was thick in the air as the Onna's response was hesitant to deliver. If it wasn't 60 degrees, he would've been sweating already. This wasn't like him. Normally, he would've been so confident about the answer, but considering all the humiliation and emotional trauma he sent to her, he wasn't so sure.<p>

_Come on, just answer already! _his mind begged as he watched the bluenette's mouth open and close; much like a fish.

"Vegeta," she managed out. "I-I- How do I know you aren't lying to me? That you're not going to cheat on me?" she snapped. Said man frowned at her response, but could understand why. Tsk, time to tell the truth.

"First off, I never cheated on you. What happened last night was this crazed fan girl that chased me down there and I called up my secretary to take her away, but instead called her daughter because the old hag would've forgotten. And in the islands, that was just a little message to the annoying weaklings," Bulma rolled her eyes at his nickname for their friends. "That I didn't care about Naomi Ouji, even though your were her."

Vegeta currently wanted to beat the shit out of himself and dump his body into the Pacific ocean for the sharks to eat. Nothing could be more humiliating than this. The next question the blue minx asked made him rethink that.

"Do you love me?"

Shit.

Of course he loved her, but that didn't mean he'll admit it. Him being Vegeta, the world's most arrogant and prideful man, just couldn't say it. It would do so much to his pride. Turning his head, ashamed to look her in the eye, his response was silent.

Bulma bit her bottom lip as she did her best to keep in a sob. She knew it, she just knew it. She knew he couldn't say it. She already knows that he loves her, but how hard could it be to just say so to her? Blinking away the tears forming in her eyes, she turned her head away as her bangs covered her face.

"You're such a coward," she mumbled.

The silent man snapped his head up at the shadowed face of the Capsule Corp princess. "What?" he demanded.

Raising her head up to him, not caring that her tears were visible, she spoke with a fiery passion, "I said you're a coward!" Her fingers curled up into a fist as they slammed against her sides. "You said before that you are afraid of nothing; that nothing could ever frighten you, but you're wrong." A tear streamed down her face. "You're scared to commit; scared to say three words." She shook her head. "You weren't afraid to say so in the past!"

Hearing this, the hot-tempered man was about to protest, until one of his high school memories zoomed into his brain.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta lyed down beside her and pulled her in so that her head was now resting on his arm. Bulma looked up and nuzzled further into Vegeta's chest. They both knew they were going to be late for school, but the time seemed so perfect to just give up. The clouds above bent and swirled into different shapes and the soft chirps of birds could be heard throughout the entire forest. The place was so relaxing. In mere minutes, both were asleep. Before Vegeta fell asleep, he looked at the blue haired maiden by his side and smiled._

_"You've done it Onna. You've wormed your way into finding a place in my cold, black heart." he kissed her forehead before mumbling. "I'm in love with you, and you'll probably never hear this from me." saying this, he fell fast asleep._

_Bulma was half awake when she heard him, and smiled. She looked up and kissed his jaw. "I love you too Veggie. Even though I might never get the courage to say it to you straight."_

_End of Flahsback_

Bulma looked at him in tear filled eyes. "Why can't you be like that again? Why can't you be the man I loved again?" she begged. "Why have you changed? What happened over the ten years I was out of your life?" she demanded. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She kept her mouth shut about it, but she just couldn't help it. She was mad, happy, sad, confused, she just couldn't take the drama.

Once again, silence over took the man. Should he tell her? He grimaced at the question. She would hate him, he knew that. If he ever told her, she would never want to see his face again. She would no longer smile at him; shine those innocent eyes at him; laugh at his scowling face to cheer him up; never would she love him again. That was a risk not worth taking, but was he really going to lie to her?

What trouble this one woman was worth.

"I have not changed, but have grown more sensible than my adolescent self," he started. "I admit, I may have been seeing other women during your absence-"

"MAY?" The bluenette shrieked. "You MAY have been seeing other women? That's bullshit and you know it!" she said with teary eyes.

The dark Prince scowled. "Stop with your shrieking Woman, I don't plan on becoming death any time soon. Yes, I have been seeing other women during your truancy, but I never said I stayed with them. Hence the plural, _women._-"

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Bulma cried. "You can't stay loyal, and now you want to scourge me with the fact that you've had affairs with different women? What, now you're going to tell me that you bedded them?"

Vegeta's silence was all she needed.

Turning her head to the side and covering her mouth with her hand, she closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her angelic face. She was a fool, she couldn't believe that she trusted him. She let out a pained sob as hot tears continued to pour out. Why does she always fall for the bad boys? Why does she always fall for the men, that she knew was just going to break her heart in the end?

Sniffling, she turned her head back to the silent man and held her head up; she wasn't going to be a wimp in front of him any longer. "I'm leaving,"" she declared. "Don't expect me to run back." she added with narrowed eyes as she turned on her heel and walked away.

On her way, she couldn't help but feel as if she made the biggest mistake of her life.

_Maybe I did. _she thought as she reentered the thick forest of trees. She gripped onto her head in frustration. "Why can't I just be captured by Frieza again!" she mumbled stupidly.

"You're that willing? My, my. Let me just take that offer up my dear." hissed a voice.

Bulma froze in her spot. She knew that voice, it has haunted her for the last decade. Too scared to double check, but just had to, she turned her head slightly and released a scared gasp. There he was, the purple lizard that haunted her dreams and lived in her nightmares. Tears of fright and anger pricked onto her already moist eyes upon seeing her son tucked under his arm. His body laid motionless, but the slow rise and fall of his chest signaled to her that he was still alive. How'd _it_ get him? Trunks is a strong fighter!

Right next to him, was a man, about six inches taller than him, holding onto a mute Rosa. The raven haired woman was thrashing to and fro in her captor's grip as her curses and screams were muted by the duct tape on her mouth. Once laying eyes on the stunned bluenette, Rosa thrashed her head towards her as her eyes read fear. 'Get out! Get away as far as possible!' her eyes screamed.

Ignoring her warning, Bulma snapped her attention towards the smirking bastard and narrowed her eyes. "Let them go!" she roared as she crouched into a fighting stance.

The lizard let out an inhuman chuckle. "Now, now," he said. A man about twice her height appeared behind her. Frieza's eyes narrowed as a sadistic smirk appeared across his lips. "Lets not cause a scene." With that being the last words he said, a sharp jab was delivered to the back of her neck.

Rosa thrashed around in an attempt to escape, but her captor did the same as his partner did to Bulma.

Falling forward, Bulma slowly began to loose consciousness.

_Vegeta...Help us... _she thought before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>With Vegeta<strong>

"DAMN IT!" the dark Prince roared as he walked through the thick packet of trees. "Why do women have to be so damn complicated!" His question came out more of a statement. "Everything you do, everything you say, they always get so damn emotional about it! Why did God make such poignant and annoying creatures!" Again, it came out a statement.

Vegeta growled as he kicked a defenseless branch on the ground. The force of impact caused the bough to tear in half. Not through with his fit of being rejected, he went up to a tree and started throwing punches at it. "Stupid," Punch. "Asinine," Kick. "Vexing," Punch. "Flippant," Punch. "BITCH!" He yelled as he punched the tree with such force, that he didn't realize that it was already at the brink of falling over.

Panting, and his fists bloodied, he glared at the indent he made. Shoving his fists into his pockets, he stalked off; walking back to the waterfall. On the way, his mind slowly drifted off to what happened 30 minutes ago. The big question was, what was the big deal?

_Why did I say that? Why did I tell her that I was with other women when she was gone? _he thought with a scowl. _As if she'll say yes after saying that!_

He let out a growl before immediately stopping. He looked towards his pocket as he pulled out his phone. He felt it vibrate against his skin. Looking at the caller ID, he hissed at the device before reluctantly answering it.

"What do you want you fucking lizard?" he hissed into the phone.

"VEGETA! HELP, PLEASE HELP US! TRUNKS, ROSA AND I ARE BEING..." screamed an all too familiar voice.

Vegeta stopped listening, holding himself in his tracks all the while. His entire body wasn't responding. He couldn't move, he _wouldn't _move. That voice...it can't be. She was safe, wasn't she? Unless, she was - A dark chuckle was heard from the other end. Yup, he was regretfully correct.

"Hello monkey,"

Vegeta growled. "What the hell do you want you bastard? Let them go!" he yelled into the receiver.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper my pet." The monster sneered into the phone. "Besides, I thought I told you to _kill _the blue bitch," A gasp was heard in the background. On the other end, Frieza turned to the blue haired woman and smirked cruelly. Putting the phone on speaker, he continued with his talk.

"Now monkey, tell me this, if I ordered you to _kill _the bitch, why am I looking directly at her fucking face? Hm?"

Vegeta felt like crushing the phone into his hands. "Let them go," he repeated.

A fiendish laugh boomed into the earpiece. "Let them go? What's wrong? Is my little murderer getting soft? My, my Vegeta, I thought that after a decade of endless assassinations, that you would've grown as heartless as me."

"You're wrong!" screamed another voice. Vegeta automatically knew who it was. _Does the bitch **want **to die?_

He heard the slight sound of rattling on the other end.

Readjusting her chains, Bulma lifted her head up at the lizard and glared. "You're wrong," she repeated. "Vegeta's heart isn't anything like yours."

Frieza laughed. "Oh? How do you know that?" he taunted. "Please," he waved a hand. "Enlighten me."

Her eyes getting ice cold, she took in a deep breath before continuing with her rant. "Vegeta's heart isn't like yours because he isn't you. Vegeta's heart cares about the people around him; his family and friends. Yours cares about no ones. Vegeta loves the people around him, and is determined to protect them, your's doesn't.

"Vegeta is different from you Frieza, completely different. He has friends and family that loves and cares about him. He has a son that looks up to him and a woman that's downright in love with him." Her voice became more confident as she spoke. "Vegeta has a future, a bright one at that. When you die, he'll be free to do whatever the hell he wants. He'll be able to go back to his friends, his aunt," Her eyes softened a bit. "His son and fiancee."

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat. His fiancee? Does this mean she accepted his proposal? Smiling, and partly forgetting the dangerous situation his loved ones were in, he let the thought of taking Bulma as his wife dig deep into his mind. A horrified scream boomed into the earpiece followed by the sound of skin connecting with skin.

"Shut up you little bitch, you don't want anything happening to you son now, would you?"

No response was heard.

Vegeta was about to growl into the phone, but was quickly cut off by Frieza's commanding words.

"Get your ass over here and finish the job. Maybe then I could forget about this little _blunder._" Were the last words before a dial tone.

Vegeta stood there in silence. What should he do? What was he _going _to do? _I have to save the Onna, Rosa, and Trunks, no way am I letting them get in harm's way when I'm still alive and kicking. _he thought with malice. As he stalked over to his car, he couldn't help but think of all the things he's going to do to that fucking lizard.

* * *

><p><strong>With Bulma<strong>

Turning off the phone, Frieza threw it to the wall right next to the scared, blue woman. Bulma's eyes widened as she bit on her lower lip to keep her from screaming. If one more noise came out of her mouth, that would mean the end of Rosa, Trunks, and herself. She winced at the sound of the phone breaking against the metal walls.

_Dear Lord, help me. I've been captured by a non compos mentis who is probably going to rape me and I just found out that the man I love is actually my killer. Could this day get any better? _she thought bitterly.

"BUTEN! SUIZAN!" Frieza yelled.

In less than five seconds, two familiar-looking men walked into the room. They both had stoic faces on as both were adorned in black. Their belt was filled with guns, knives, grenades, all sorts of weapons. _Why would two men need so many weapons? Are they at war or something? _Bulma thought as she did her best to scoot away from them. She had a bad feeling on what was going to happen next.

The two men bowed to their master on one knee as they uttered the words, "Yes Lord Frieza."

The inhumane man smirked with satisfaction as he turned back to the now conscious Rosa and very much frightened Bulma. A wicked smile crept up his face as he pointed two fingers towards the women. He had very nasty plans for them, but nothing too fatal, not until his pet comes by to deliver the final blow.

"Take these two to cells, but leave the boy with me." he stated cruelly. "Do what you want to them."

Eyes widening in panic, Bulma shook her head hastily as she resisted against the two men that were currently trying to drag her out. "No, no. Please, please don't hurt him. He's just a child!" she begged.

As if that bastard would care. He waved a dismissing hand at her. "As if I give a flying fuck."

Determined to save her baby, she hung her head down as she let a tear run down her face. "Please don't hurt him," she pleaded. "Take me in his place instead, please." she cried.

This got the Friez-ass thinking. Coming up with a response, he smirked at her as he mouthed the words, 'No way in hell.' Her eyes watered as she started to fight against her captor. Her eyes were wild as she thrashed to and fro in Buten's grip. She screamed bloody murder all the way to her cell.

Tears started to rain down her face when her captor entered the cell along with her. She tried to back away, but Buten held onto her tight. He smirked evilly at her and lowered his face until his lips were right next to her ear.

"Time for pay back bitch."

Oh how she needed Vegeta now.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: That...That...SADISTIC BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE BULMA! Damn this is too short!<strong>

**Bulma: But I'm right here!**

**BHS: Not you hon, the one in the story.**

**Vegeta: At least I was able to call the Onna a bitch.**

**BHS: Yeah, but you still went through all the trouble to propose to her.**

**Vegeta: *glares***

**BHS: *challenges glare***

***BHS and Vegeta growl***

**Bulma: I sometimes feel as if I'm talking to dogs.**


	19. Author's Note, Sneak Peek

**Hey guys... I'm sorry, but I have to delay the next updated for a bit longer. I need at least a few months (again, sorry) to get over the loss of my close cousin, as well as best friend. I hope you all will understand, but I promise I would never let you guys down.**

**For a sorry gift, I'll give you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter...Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

* * *

><p>Bulma was on her knees crying. She was lucky that the bastard Buten was called back along with his friend, but that wasn't important. She needed to escape. The last time she was captured by Friez-dick, someone passed by and was able to help her, she doubt she would get that lucky again.<p>

_"Besides, I thought I told you to kill the blue bitch,"_

Frieza's words stabbed a hole into her heart. The reason why she saw Vegeta was because he was sent to kill her? Did that mean that everything that happened, was to just lure her into a trap and murder her? Were all those words he said...just lies? She cried harder. It hurt, everything that she heard hurt.

_"Is my little murderer getting soft?"_

He's been killing people and didn't feel any remorse? Is he only being soft on her because they had a kid together and that she was his favorite fuck?

_"My, my Vegeta, I thought that after a decade of endless assassinations, that you would've grown as heartless as me."_

A decade, ten years. Vegeta has been killing, torturing, _murdering _innocent people for ten years. Was that the reason why he wouldn't tell her what he was doing during the last decade? Was he too much of a coward to admit that he was a murderer and that he's been killing people for a living? Was he afraid of her reaction?

Bulma wiped her eyes. That was probably the reason why he didn't tell her; he was scared. He was scared of her reaction, he was scared if she'll no longer see him as Vegeta, the man she fell in love with, but was Frieza, the monster that nearly killed her. To be honest, she wouldn't know what her reaction would be. Scared, surprised, betrayed...probably in those lines.

And to top it off, he's a player. Who would ever imagine a cold-hearted serial killer -that has yet to be determined- would be a player? She would never have imagined that! That was until, she found out about Vegeta's dirty little secret. No, dirty doesn't even describe it.

_I'm in love with a mass murderer. _she thought with a roll of her sparkling blue eyes.

She grimaced. Even though humor usually cheers her up, she wasn't laughing. In fact, since when is joking about a mass murderer ever funny? Maybe she thought wrong of her decision with him. _I told you that guy was up to no good._ her conscious chimed. She groaned as she wiped away the tear trails on her cheek. Even her own mind is saying so.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. Maybe she should just give up on being rescued...Maybe she should just give up on Vegeta.


	20. One Life For Another

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**Yo! This is BHS's older bro! Took me a while to figure out her password, but thank God that I major in electronics! Anyway, she pratically screamed at me to put up the next chapter for her viewerers. Trust me, I love her with all my heart, but she reminds me of the devil when she gets angry. No joke.**

**And thanks to BHS's reviewers (By the way, she's including the reviewers from the 18th chapter.):**

**Lilly Moonlight****, JeiceLover, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress****,**** trish0669,**** likemike23****, saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda (**Trying not to be predictable.**),**** xPrincessofallSaiyansx****, DelSan13, VOLover16, PizazLuver, FireStorm1991, Miffinmini, iluvveggie.**

**She also edited some things in her chapter.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Bulma was on her knees crying. She was lucky that the bastard Buten was called back along with his friend, but that wasn't important. She needed to escape. The last time she was captured by Friez-dick, someone passed by and was able to help her, she doubt she would get that lucky again.<p>

_"Besides, I thought I told you to kill the blue bitch,"_

Frieza's words stabbed a hole into her heart. The reason why she saw Vegeta was because he was sent to kill her? Did that mean that everything that happened, was to just lure her into a trap and murder her? Were all those words he said...just lies? She cried harder. It hurt, everything that she heard hurt.

_"Is my little murderer getting soft?"_

He's been killing people and didn't feel any remorse? Is he only being soft on her because they had a kid together and that she was his favorite fuck?

_"My, my Vegeta, I thought that after a decade of endless assassinations, that you would've grown as heartless as me."_

A decade, ten years. Vegeta has been killing, torturing, _murdering _innocent people for ten years. Was that the reason why he wouldn't tell her what he was doing during the last decade? Was he too much of a coward to admit that he was a murderer and that he's been killing people for a living? Was he afraid of her reaction?

Bulma wiped her eyes. That was probably the reason why he didn't tell her; he was scared. He was scared of her reaction, he was scared if she'll no longer see him as Vegeta, the man she fell in love with, but was Frieza, the monster that nearly killed her. To be honest, she wouldn't know what her reaction would be. Scared, surprised, betrayed...probably in those lines.

And to top it off, he's a player. Who would ever imagine a cold-hearted serial killer -that has yet to be determined- would be a player? She would never have imagined that! That was until, she found out about Vegeta's dirty little secret. No, dirty doesn't even describe it.

_I'm in love with a mass murderer. _she thought with a roll of her sparkling blue eyes.

She grimaced. Even though humor usually cheers her up, she wasn't laughing. In fact, since when is joking about a mass murderer ever funny? Maybe she thought wrong of her decision with him. _I told you that guy was up to no good._ her conscious chimed. She groaned as she wiped away the tear trails on her cheek. Even her own mind is saying so.

_I can't really blame it though, _she thought. _I'm even confused about my feelings for him right now._

_Of course, who wouldn't be? You're in love with a murderer that is working with your past kidnapper._

_That's not the only reason why I'm confused. _she thought reassuringly. _I'm just confused why I loved him. I mean- lets put our past relationship for an example. He fucked me until I went to the brink of thinking that he was making love to me, but then he stubbed me. He acts all lovey dovey and showers me with affection, but then he acts so coldly to me and treats me as if I'm the plague. Then he shows me his sensitive side, but turns into a total asshole the next second._

_That's not **entirely **true._ her subconscious crooned. _Even though I'm confusing you with me switching sides all the time, Vegeta is actually a great man. He would never want to hurt you, and you know that. _

_Yes, he fucked you and then stubbed you, but remember, for the first time you two were together intimately, he took such good care of you. Yes, he loves you one second and acts like he hates you the next, but he's just as confused of his emotions as you are._

Bulma smiled at her consciousness's words. _I guess you're-_

_Let me finish,_ it demanded._ He shows you his sensitive side, but turns into a total asshole. You know that he doesn't know how to show affection that well. You know about his past and you know of all the hardships he's endured. He's been raised to express only two emotions, hate and anger. You were the very first person that has ever showed him otherwise._ her conscious said._ He loves you, that's why he proposed to you. Now he's coming to your rescue because of that same reason._ She smiled._ Remember that._

The voice in her head gone, Bulma let out an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes. This was so damn complicated! Things were easier before she met Vegeta; before Frieza came. She shook her head in frustration as she looked at the dirty ceiling above. Maybe she should just give up on being rescued...Maybe she should just give up on Vegeta.

* * *

><p>"GO FASTER DAMN IT! GO FASTER!" Vegeta growled at his car as he raced over to Frieza's hideout. He knew that he should just call the police and tell them about the bastard's whereabouts are, but that might get him arrested. He killed hundreds, maybe even millions, of people while serving the fucking tyrant, no way is he going to be off the hook for that.<p>

He growled when he was hit with another stoplight. Damn it, at this rate, Bulma will be already dead...if she isn't already. _No! _his mind growled. _She is not dead, not when I'm still alive. If that fucking dick assbanger lays a fucking hand on her, he'll be the one begging for mercy. _He smirked at his promise and stomped on the accelerator the moment green touched the traffic light.

_You better be alive when I get there, Woman. If not, not even that asswipe, douchebag, fucktard..._Vegeta continued to list different types of curses for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"MOM! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" Trunks shouted. He just woke up from unconsciousness and has no idea what the fuck was going on. He woke up in a dark room, no one was with him. This didn't make any since...where was Rosa and his Mom? Weren't they with him a second ago, at least, Rosa was.<p>

"MOM! ROSA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" he yelled again. All he got as a reply was his own echo. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. What the hell is going on?

"No use yelling, these walls are soundproof." a voice chimed.

Trunks twirled around at the sound and growled. Yes, it was nice to hear that someone was there with him, but this voice sounded...sinister. No warmth, not even the slightest, was in it. The speaker sounded feminine, but sadistic. Not a mix he ever imagined.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The young lad demanded. Laughter boomed around him as his head turned to every angle it could possible turn.

He wasn't scared, if that's what you're thinking, but he was worried. Him being the son of the arrogant and cocky man, Vegeta, he had full confidence that he could beat the shit out of this person and even scare them into running into their own grave, but something wasn't right. Something about this voice reminded him of a story his mother once told him.

_Flashback_

_"Read me a story, Momma! Read me!" Chibi Trunks demanded._

_Bulma laughed at her son and patted his head. "Sure hon," she cooed as she ushered him to his bed. Tucking him in, she sat at his side and smiled fondly._

_"What story would you like to hear?" she asked, her smile still evident._

_"Scawy!" Trunks gurgled._

_"Scary? Ok, let Mommy think first." Bulma chided. _

_Putting a thoughtful finger on her chin, she looked back down at her son's innocent eyes and forced a smirk. She had the perfect story in mind. Leaning in closer, Bulma's blue eyes twinkled._

_End of Flashback_

"Who am I?" The voice chuckled in the room. Trunks narrowed his eyes at the sound and growled. He heard some shuffling to the side and swiveled his head. "Where are you?" he growled.

Frieza laughed at him in the dark. "Which question do you want me to answer?" he taunted in that feminine voice.

_Beware of the monster that creeps in the dark, for his every action is discreet and sharp_

Trunks snapped his head to his front. "Stop with the fucking riddles and tell me who you are" he cried out.

_His looks deceives you, but his nature haunts you, _

"Temper child, temper," The voice growled. "Also language. I have to admit, I'm quite surprised to hear such words coming out of an infants mouth," he teased.

_His face will plague your every dream, his every movement, and every scheme_

Trunks growled at the insult and gnashed his teeth together. This bastard must have a lot of nerve to dare insult him. This motherfucker is dying. "Come and face me you coward!" Trunks exploded, his hands clenching and unclenching.

_His very voice, and sadistic eyes,  
>With one second left, you take a breath before you die<em>

"You really want me to, brat?" The voice teased. "Are you sure you won't going to scream the moment you see me?" Trunks snorted. "Why would I be scared of a woman?" Now it was Trunks's time to smirk.

The owner of the voice hissed at the smart-ass kid. "Who you calling a woman child? I outta come out and give you a beating," he growled.

"YES!" Trunks screamed before dropping into a fighting stance. "Come out!"

_As swift as a crane, as fast as a cheetah, his face and name will haunt you to this day,  
>Prepare to fight, prepare to die, for he killed all, and you know what the people called<em>

"As you wish, brat," The voice taunted as he turned on the lights. Trunks's eyes zeroing in on the figure, fear showed onto his eyes as his stance stiffened.

_Him laughing like a hyena, taunting other's deaths, his name was yelled, his name was wailed, his name was-_

"Frieza," Trunks breathed as his legs started to wobble. All those stories his mother told him, all those tales, were true? Unfortunately, it is. His very being matched every description in the poem. The cruel glint in his eyes, the innocent-looking face, the sick tone of his voice, it all matched the sound of his nature. Trunks started backing away slowly.

Dear Lord, help this little kid.

* * *

><p>Curled up in a fetal position, Rosa slowly rocked her body. Her eyes were a dark grey as her body absentmindedly shook with every breath she took.<em> This isn't happening, this isn't happening.<em> Was her repeated mantra. She was far too familiar with this place, far too familiar. Memories of her time here flowed into her mind as she looked around her old cell. flashbacks of herself showed everywhere around her at once. An image of her first day here showed in front of her eyes.

The first time she experienced fear.

(A/N By the way guys, the Vegeta in Rosa's flashback is her brother.)

_Flashback_

_An eighteen year old dark haired beauty let out a shriek when her captor pushed her into an empty room. She landed on the floor with a thump. Tears of fear were running down her eyes as she turned in time to see the room door close. Racing up to it, she started hitting onto the metal wood._

_"Wait, WAIT!" she yelled as she banged on the door. "Why am I here? Where's Vegeta? Someone, help!" she continued to banter._

_After five minutes of endless yelling, she retreated to the back of the room and curled herself up in a ball. She was scared. At one minute she was walking out of her home, the next she was shoved into a van with a gun pointed to her head. She closed her eyes tightly as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand._

_"Don't worry, Veggie will save you. Big brother will save you," she chided to herself._

_To her surprise, and delight, she heard the iron door open and slid out to reveal none other than who she was praying for. Her savior had cuts and bruises o his arms and legs and was bleeding. Rosa's eyes lit up with hope as she rushed over to the man and hugged him dearly._

_"VEGGIE!" she cried. Looking up at him, for she was only 5' 8", a few of her tears streaked down. "Onii-san, I was so scared! I-I was just on the way to the store to pick up some food and-"_

_"Rosa," her brother said softly. "Why are you here?" his voice hardened._

_Rosa's eyes dimmed a bit, but it was beyond noticeable. "I-I didn't c-come here on my own freewill," She shook her head to add onto her point. "I- These men- What?" she stammered._

_Scowling, her brother grabbed onto her hand and dragged her out of the room. "Come on," he growled. "I'm taking you home before-"_

_"Before what Vegeta?" a voice chimed in behind them._

_Rosa noticed her brother stiffen as they stopped walking. His grip on her wrist tightened as he tried his best to swallow the fear building up in his throat. Rosa was shocked to see her older brother, her **fearless** brother, act like a scared mouse. Curiosity taking over her, she craned her neck to look at the very person that made her brother act like this._

_She almost wanted to laugh out loud._

_This is who my brother is afraid of? This guy looks GAY! her mind laughed. She remained silent as she stared at her brother for a reaction. It wasn't normal for him to look this scared...or as close to scared as he could get, considering that he pretty much scowls and smirks for a living._

_"L-Lord Frieza," Vegeta stuttered as he turned to bow to the tyrant. "I wasn't aware that you were back yet," _

_The pale man sneered. "Of course not, no one was aware of my early returning." he said in a leveled voice...too leveled. Looking blankly at the tanned and muscular man, his eyes sharpened. "Why is this girl out of her cell?" he spat. The thing pulled out a knife as he pulled with it in his fingers._

_Rosa cowered behind her brother once catching sight of the sharp tool. Now she sees why her brother would stiffen at the sight of this fiend. Judging by how quickly the man could twirl the oversized knife in his fingers without cutting himself at an alarming speed could tell her that this man was not to be messed with, despite his looks and voice._

_"Betrayal is something that will not be tolerated in this facility Monkey," Frieza hissed. He stopped twirling the knife in his hand and gripped it tightly. "I guess you have to learn a lesson then," Was all he said before he cut Vegeta's chest._

_Rosa gasped at the sight of the large gash and backed away from her injured brother. Nothing scared her more than blood, especially a large amount of it. Her entire body froze as her skin turned a deadly shade of white. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, all of her mind's focus was at the continuous amount of crimson blood oozing out of her big brother's chest._

_"Rosa!" She heard him yell. _

_She did react. She didn't even feel the sharp pain on her left arm from a cut of her own. All she could see, all she could hear, was the sound of blood dripping on the floor and the river of blood forming from her brother's cut._

_Frieza sneered at Vegeta as he signaled two nearby guards to lock up the frozen teenager. "Lock her up," he ordered. Looking back at the bleeding Vegeta, he narrowed his eyes. "Besides, I need to make sure you hold up your end of the deal. If you try to rebel in any way, your sister will take the blame."_

_With that, Rosa was carried off._

_What mess you've gotten us into this time, Big Brother.__ she thought before the door was shut on her._

_End of Flashback_

Rosa nearly screamed when her cell door abruptly flew open. She growled the moment she saw who was at the doorway, but soon gasped as well. In the doorway, was the fucking lizard and her friend along with Trunks.

"Come here, bitch. Vegeta is coming soon." Frieza sneered as he tightened his grip on the gun he was pointing to Bulma's head. Rosa heard the blue beauty inhale sharply as she held onto her half conscious son firmly.

She felt herself get angered from the sight of the child's state. He is only nine years old, how could someone call himself a man, much less a person, if they could just beat a child so carelessly? Trunks, the happy and mischievous kid she adored, was battered, bruised, and no longer had that happy smile on his face. It was as if Frieza has actually beaten the happiness out of the young lad.

Clenching her teeth, but not wanting anything rash to happen, the dark haired woman slowly uncurled from her position and walked gingerly to the frightened family's side. She gave a 'don't-worry' look before they were pushed by the Buten and Suizan again. The two men kept a taut grip on the women's shoulders as they practically dragged them to a dark room.

_What are they going to do to us? _Bulma thought as she bit her shaking lip. _You better get here fast Vegeta, or I'm going to be already dead._

At that moment, they all heard a loud slam from the front of the building. Frieza smirked. Looking back at the two women and child, he motioned his two men away from them. He smiled cruelly at the two henchmen. "Thank you for your services," he stared. His grin widened at their scared faces. "But I could manage these two matrons now." With that, he killed them both.

Blood splattered all over the watching audience.

Bulma shrieked as she covered her son's innocent eyes from the scene. Rosa's eyes stilled at the act as she felt the warm, red liquid taint her clothes. She slowly looked down at her clothes before letting out a strangled gasp. Blood. She has blood all over her. She was about to scream, until she felt something press against her head. Daring herself to turn, the only thing she saw was a gun.

She wanted to scream for help, but she could see that Bulma was in the same situation. The blue beauty was holding onto her son protectively as the boy himself fought to rip out of his mother's protecting grip and beat the shit out of the man that threatened to kill them.

Bulma bit her lip as tears pricked her eyes. _Please Vegeta...Save us... s_he thought before the door to the room opened.

* * *

><p>Vegeta burst into the warehouse only to find his aunt and fiancee and kid being held at gunpoint. Shit, he was just a minute late. If he was just five minutes early, then he would've been able to free them without all the drama. He was hoping that he could've just lived today when everyone was alive and fight another when he was strong enough.<p>

"You wanted me you bastard," Frieza growled. "Let them the fuck go!" Vegeta finished with clenched fists. His teeth were gnashing together as his eyes sparked.

Frieza laughed in amusement at the expression of anger spread across the monkey's face. "What would be the fun in that? No, I got a better idea," He pressed his two guns firmly against the three people at his sides. "You gotta choose, monkey. Who's it gonna be?" Frieza hissed as cocked both guns in his hands, causing frightened looks and shrieks from the two women next to him.

Vegeta growled. "Like hell bastard," he barked as he made an action to approach them.

Bad move.

Next thing he knew, he heard two bullets leaving its guns. He could hear the Woman's frightened scream and his aunt's shaking knees. He saw Trunks freeze up as Bulma pushed his body down to avoid where ever the bullet might've gone.

"Tsk, tsk," Frieza smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Try that again and the brat goes down first." he sneered as he pointed his gun towards the shocked, lavender haired boy.

Bulma shifted Trunks away from the man and glared.

Ignoring her, Frieza laughed cruelly at the raging, flamed haired man in front of him in pure amusement. So much fun he would receive from the monkey's tears.

Vegeta growled at the barbarous man as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

He couldn't decide. Bulma was his first and only love, and Trunks...God, the boy is so young! He's just nine, a full life ahead of him. And Rosa, she's been with him for most of his adult life! She cared for him, looked after him, helped him up when he was down. He felt like he was choosing who to die. The irony in that sentence.

Rosa was near tears. She could clearly see that her nephew was having a hard time to decide. She was scared, but she knew that if her nephew chooses her over Bulma and their son, she could never live with herself knowing that two innocent people died because Vegeta couldn't pick, especially if a child was one of the innocents!

She closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek, she knew what she must do.

Without any hesitation, she grabbed one of the guns from Frieza's hand and pointed it towards her head. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as Bulma kept yelling at her to put the gun down. Rosa's lower lip quivered as she forced a smile.

"Rosa! What the fuck are you doing? Put that thing down!" Bulma yelled. She didn't care if her son heard her, now wasn't the time. Right now, she was confused, but mostly shocked that her friend was willing to hold a gun to her head, finger ready to fire.

Rosa let out a sobbing laugh. She adjusted the gun so that it was firmly pressed against her head. "I, I'm sorry Bulma, but I can not allow you and Trunks to die. It's better this way." she cried. She took in a shaky breath before continuing. "P-Promise me that you and Trunks will make it out of here alive so that my death will not be in vain. Ok?"

Bulma now had tears flowing out of her eyes. She nodded her head, promising the valiant woman as she shielded her son's face so that he would not witness such an act. Trunks, however, was trying his best to stifle his sobs. He shoved his head away from his mother's stomach and looked at his father's aunt with sad eyes. "Please Auntie Rosa! Don't die! Please, I beg you." he cried, his voice breaking.

Rosa smiled brokenly at the little boy. "Don't worry, Trunks. I'll be in a better place, I'll always be with you in your heart." she crooned.

Vegeta was visibly shaking. He was raging inside with mix emotions. Anger, sorrow, regret, shock, but mostly sorrow. He couldn't stand it, he refuses to see his aunt die with him there. "Rosa, don't you-"

BANG!

A loud thud was heard in the now silent room. It was all in slow motion. Vegeta's words were slowed as Rosa's finger pulled on the trigger. Crimson red blood splattered to the ground next to her before she soon joined it. What used to be life-filled, onyx eyes, were dead, grey orbs that held no sparkle.

Bulma let out a sobbing yell as she held onto her son for leverage. Trunks was cursing loudly in a hurt and angered voice. Vegeta just stared at his aunt's body. It didn't move. A cold wind blew past him as a shadow covered his eyes. Behind the shadow, tears pricked his eyes.

Yes, it was true. The proud, care-less, cruel man that was known as Vegeta Ouji, was crying. It's no lie, those tears are real, those are the tears of the feeling of loosing a loved one.

Frieza growled. "Pathetic weaklings," he spat at Bulma and Trunks. He turned his head towards the dead body next to him and sneered. "It was about time that stupid bitch died."

Trunks narrowed his crying eyes as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "Shut the fuck up you stupid faggot!" he yelled.

Frieza whipped his head towards the young boy and glared. "Watch your mou-"

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do you fucking bastard!" the purple haired boy screamed.

He didn't care if his parents heard him swear. Nothing mattered now. Rosa was dead and this freaking ass was calling her a stupid bitch? Not in this lifetime! "Don't you dare call Rosa a bitch, don't you DARE!" he was screaming blood.

Frieza clicked his tongue. He did not like this boy's attitude. "Seems like you have to be taught a lesson, boy." he hissed before ripping Bulma away from him. He held a knife towards the scared blue gem in his arms. He looked sadistically towards the raging lavender haired boy and sneered at the tears free-flowing from his face.

He feigned a look of affection. "Aww...Did I get the little runt mad?" he said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes coldly as he put the knife towards Bulma's cheek. He slowly slid the cold, sharp metal down her flawless face, leaving a trail of blood.

Trunks barked at him and was about to pounce, until an arm held him back. Looking back, an expression of pure shock spread across his face. "D-Dad?" he questioned. Why was his father holding him back? Doesn't he _want _to save his mother? "What are you doing Dad? I'm trying to save-"

"Stay back," The stoic man said in a low voice. "I'll get her back unharmed..." his voice hardened to ann almost, deathly tone.

Wanting to protest, but knowing that he could do nothing in his battered state, he nodded before he took a step back. Trunks being injured was the only reason why he backed off, the other reason was because of his father's look. He didn't know how to describe it, but it looked in between a mix of hatred, anger, maybe a little sadness...but definitely malice.

"Frieza," Vegeta began. His bangs covered part of his eyes, so Bulma couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. "Prepare to die bastard..." he growled. He snapped fire glazed eyes at the pale tyrant as a vein popped out of his clenched fists.

Frieza laughed at the statement and grinned cruelly. "If you wanted to die before the bitch," he began. His eyes narrowed as he threw the blue haired woman across the room. "Why didn't you say so?"

The fight has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: My God...Rosa...<strong>

**Trunks: ...BHS you are a bitch...**

**BHS: *snaps head towards Trunks* You hang out with your father too much.**

**Trunks: It was just a message from Dad.**

**BHS: No wonder...**


	21. The Start of a New Life

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**Be aware that some chapters has the characters acting a bit OOC.**

**DON'T LISTEN TO A DAMN THING MY FUCKING BROTHER SAID! I'M ALREADY MURDERING HIS EFFING ASS FOR CALLING ME A DEVIL! I'MMA GOING TO GET HIM THE FUCKING HELL BACK! HOPE YOU LIKE BLACK AND BLUE JEREMY! CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE WEARING THEM FOR A WHILE! DONT YOU EVEN THINK OF FUCKING RUNNING THE HE'LL AWAY!**

***clears throat* Sorry, had to get that of my system. And now I would like to thank my reviewers! thanks to my reviewers:**

**Lilly Moonlight****, JeiceLover, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress****,**** trish0669,**** likemike23****, saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda****,**** xPrincessofallSaiyansx****, DelSan13, VOLover16, PizazLuver, FireStorm1991, Miffinmini, iluvveggie, Awesome(**Everyone is human. Sorry for the confusion, but I call Frieza lizard and purple because of his reputation and his persona. I call Piccolo green-bean because... You know, I have no idea why I call Piccolo that. I guess it was just for a nickname :P**).**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS ONLY GOING TO BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE. AFTER THAT, Should I Love You IS DONE!**

**BY THE WAY GUYS, IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT BULMA'S BOUQET AND DRESS, AND WHAT VEGETA'S TUX LOOKS LIKE, GO TO MY PROFILE AND THEY'LL HAVE THE LINKS IN THEM!**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>This conniving... <em>Vegeta was punched in the jaw.

_Sadistic... _Frieza laughed as he watched the flame haired man wipe the blood trailing down the corner of his mouth.

_Slaughtering... _Vegeta launched his battered body at the tyrant.

_Son... _Punch.

_Of... _Kick.

_A.._ Frieza merely waved the bruised man aside.

_**BITCH**! _

Vegeta was thrown to the ground, barely able to stand him being the relentless and proud man he is, he refused to submit to defeat. Standing on wobbly legs, doing his best to choke down a wince, he crouched back down into a fighting stance. Despite all of the bruises and blood covering his nearly broken body, he growled in spite of himself, somehow managing to pull off an intimidating look.

Frieza laughed at the poor fool. _Imbecile. He already knows he's going to die, yet he's already digging six feet under! _He sneered at the heavily breathing man. A devious thought formed in his head as a smirk appeared in his repulsive features. _This will knock this monkey back into his place. No one defies me without paying the price! _He thought before walking towards the stunned bluenette laying on the floor.

Before she could even get away, the motherfucker grabbed a fistful of her oceanic, soft curls and yanked them harshly. A pained yelp escaped the woman as she clawed at the pale hand gripping her hair tightly.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I fight back? _her ming yelled at her as she helplessly continued to scratch the laughing tyrant. She is a black belt in kenpo and took kendo lessons since she was nine, why can't she take down this bastard? She shrieked when she felt Frieza's grip tighten.

"You're next, bitch," He grabbed a knife from behind him, "You were actually a nice toy," He raised the blade higher, "But like everything else," He narrowed his eyes as a cruel smile played across his face. "It doesn't last." Bulma closed her eyes tight as she prepared herself for the oncoming strike.

Seconds felt like hours, but the blade still did not strike.

Daring to peek an eye open, she held in a gasp. Trunks, whom she thought was standing a safe distance away from the scene, was able to push her out of the blade's way and kick the blade out of the bastard's hand. Unfortunately, like every other movement, his action held a ripple effect. (A/N NEWTON'S THIRD LAW KIDDIES! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!)

The hapless young boy, before he could even turn around to followup his attack, was hit behind the neck, thus rendering him unconscious. The pale man scowled down at the lavender haired boy and picked him. Tucking him under his arm, he turned to face the glowering father behind him.

"You bastard," Vegeta seethed. "Get the hell away from my fucking son!"

Frieza would've doubled over in laughter if the boy he was currently carrying wasn't in his arms. Instead, he smirked at the battered father and tightened his grip on the boy's stomach. Even though he was unconscious, Trunks released a strangled cough.

Vegeta was about to run towards the pair, but stumbled and caused a large barrel to spill over. His elbow hit the light switch as well as a cigar on a nearby table. Before the stoic man hit the ground, fire suddenly surrounded the four. Bulma's eyes widened in terror as she took in her surroundings.

_No._

Her eyes traveled back to the pale man carrying her unconscious son.

_God no._

Her battered fiancee lunged at the pair in attempt to grab their son back. Her eyes widened at sight of the hidden knife that was unsheathed. Everything that was happening, was just like her dream; her nightmare.

_Flashback_

_She was running. Everywhere around her was pitch black. She was, surprisingly, unaffected by the sudden darkness. But that didn't stop her from running. Her face was stoic while she ran around the dark room. She ran as if something was chasing her, but her face remained stoic. Every ounce of her being told her that something wasn't right, but she couldn't stop her legs. A bright light suddenly appeared only a few feet away from her. She stopped her advance and covered her eyes while squinted at the bright light. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She covered her mouth as tears started to well up in her bright cerulean eyes._

_There, in the spotlight, was Vegeta; laying motionlessly. His eyes were open and blood was smeared all over his body. There was a foot on his chest. The owner of the foot was laughing sadistically as he kept stomping on her still ex's body. She tried shouting for the man to stop, but nothing came out. She tried charging at him, but she couldn't move. She was frozen. She tired shouting again, this time, something came out._

_"VEGETA! VEGETA!" she screamed._

_Much to her surprise and disbelief, no one heard her. Her feet were still glued to the ground and she was having a hard time to keep herself composed. One more look to his direction and her eyes widened. Tears were now streaming down her porcelian cheeks as she recognized the face of her ex's killer. Frieza, no wonder._

_She gasped and was now all but running away. In the cruel, disgusting man's hands, was none other than her precious little boy, Trunks. He was also motionless and blood was dripping off his face. She collapsed on her knees as she tried to reach out for her son. Her eyes widened as she saw Vegeta struggle to stand up. Frieza's foot was no longer on him and he was panting for breath. Hope filled a small space in her, but all of it vanished once she got a good look at the battered man. One of his arms were broken and he was obviously exhausted. She watched painfully as he lunged towards the ungrateful tyrant._

_"NO! DON-" she was cut off by a sickening slicing sound._

_Her heart stopped beating as she watched the horror scene in front of her. Vegeta was in front of Frieza, his feet not touching the ground. His face was filled with pain and shock. Frieza stuck had his arm stuck out to him. The pale man, harshly, ripped the unseen knife from Vegta's body. The flamed haired man was dropped, first landing on his feet, then his knees, then finally on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him as he laid dead on the floor._

_She was, yet again, given another shell-shocking moment. Frieza, the cruel bastard, took his knife and stabbed it into the back of her son's back. She watched painfully as the sadistic drug dealer repeatedly stabbed the young eight-year-old's back. She heard his pained screams as she was shouting for the evil man to stop. But her attempts of shouting were in vain as her son was thrown to his father's side, no longer part of her living life. Frieza laughed cruelly as fire suddenly surrounded them._

_End of Flashback_

_I don't want my baby to die, please God. No! s_he thought with tears in her eyes.

Refusing to see the ending of this, the protective and scared mother ran towards the sadistic man and grabbed the knife out of his hand. Not knowing what to do with it, she did what her dear friend Rosa did. Making sure not to hit any vital organs, Bulma stabbed the knife into her stomach. She gasped at the sharp and dreadful pain as she fell to the ground. First her knees, then on all fours, until her face hit the cold cement.

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

_I leave the rest to you Vegeta, _she thought solemnly. _Please kill this bastard and rescue Trunks and I before I barely have enough strength to hold on. _Her world began to focus on a tunnel. _Please Vegeta..._

Before loosing consciousness, she was able to mutter the words, "I love you, Vegeta..."

* * *

><p>Rage filled the crippled man's entire body. <em>Not again, this will not happen again. <em>he thought. He has had enough sorrow and heartache in his life. He lost his mother at the age of 11, he lost his father to a simple misunderstanding, his aunt he never knew of, Rosa, he lost her here. She sacrificed her life in attempt that the bastard in front of him would let him, Bulma, and Trunks go.

He is not willing to lose Bulma and his son.

Not caring of the turnout, Vegeta lunged at the startled man. He successfully landed a punch to the jaw and a kick to the stomach. The move caused Frieza to let go of Trunks, thus allowing Vegeta to retrieve his son. Able to throw his inert son out of the way, he put all of his focus on his main subject; kicking Frieza' ass back to the netherworld. Growling at the dazed man, Vegeta reeled back his arm and punched him square in the jaw. Before the lizard could respond, the flamed haired man shoved his other fist into his stomach. Relishing the moment, Vegeta twisted his fist while driving it into this bastard's abdomen.

**_Thumpthump...thumpthump...thumpthump..._**

Vegeta could feel the blood rushing through his veins, the pulsating of his brain. The adrenalin pumping throughout his body, the animalistic look in his eye. All this felt familiar...but so _good_ as well. He continued to throw punches and kicks to the apathetic tyrant. He couldn't stop, he WOULDN'T stop. This bastard didn't deserve mercy, death was his only sanctuary.

Bulma watched helplessly as her dark knight in front of her continued to punch her kidnapper into the ground. She should feel thankful and relieved, right? But no, something isn't right. That look in his eyes, it didn't seem right...Her eyes snapped at realization. Vegeta was losing himself. That crazed look in his eyes, the brutal force his blows delivered, that demented growl of his...

Fear enveloped the blue haired angel's body as she discreetly pulled her unconscious son to her. She was scared, she was scared of the animal that her knight had become. It was as if he was on the brink of insanity._ No,_ she thought to herself. _Vegeta is still in there, I know it. I just need to find a way to make him come back to his senses._ So simple the words sounded, but such a hard task to do.

How can someone bring back something that was already lost?

_Please Vegeta, please come back._ she thought as she held onto her son tightly._ I know you're still in there. All you have to do is break free._

Already she knew that that task was nearly impossible.

* * *

><p>Vegeta laughed menially as he continued to beat the guy till his blood covered his hands. Who said revege wasn't sweet? After years of beatings, years of murdering, years of training, he has finally done it. He has finally rid the existence of the nearly-dead-corpse in front of him. A part of his was demanding that he stopped this, but he was far too out to even listen to himself anymore. The animal, the demon inside him was screaming for him to finish the bastard off.<p>

_Stop it! The bastard has had enough!_

Vegeta began to hesitate in his actions. Should he stop? Looking down at the weezing, pale man he had so carelessly beaten, he begun to question himself. Maybe he should stop.

**_NO! _**his animal side roared. **_This bastard has ripped you and our woman apart! He destroyed everything we could've had! He killed our father, mother, now he's the reason why Rosa is dead. _**Vegeta snarled. The animal was right. **_Finish him off._**

Raising his left arm up, he reeled it all the way back. Clenching his fist tightly, until veins popped out, he was about to deliever the finishing blow, but he felt something stop him. Looking around with bloodshot eyes, the moment he caught sight of who stopped him, he couldn't believe it. _No...it can't be..._ he thought with wide eyes. Right in front of him, though he could've sworn she was dead, was his aunt; Rosa Ouji. She was adorned in a long flowing dress and she seemed to be floating in mid-air. Her hair and dress looked like they were blowing in the wind, much like those in shampoo commercials.

"R-Rosa?" he questioned a loud.

The floating woman smiled and gave him a nod. Looking past him, she gave him a disapproving frown. Vegeta did not respond, for he was too shellshocked to even blink. Was he going mad? Please tell him that that woman in front of him right now is not his dead aunt. Please tell him! Following her with his eyes, he watched as she slowly kneeled down to the cement and embrace him in that white aura that which surrounded her entire body.

_"Vegeta, _she spoke in that silk voice. _"You have to stop yourself. Frieza is already as good as dead, just stop." _It was amazing that she wasn't even moving her lips. Pushing away from him, Rosa gave him a soft smile. _"You are nothing like this monster, so don't act like him. You are Vegeta Ouji," _Her image began to fade away. _"Remember that..."_

She like she came, she disappeared into the air.

Vegeta was still sitting there, his fist still up high in the air. His aunt's words kept ringing into his head. Finally back to his right mind, he slowly lowered his arm and stood back up straight. Looking at the ceiling, he smirked. _Thanks Rosa. Let heaven treat you well. _he thought, a rare smile playing across his face. Turning back to his unconscious son and shocked fiancee, he crossed his arms across his chest and gave them a nod.

Despite what happened earlier, Bulma couldn't help but crack a smile. He did it, Vegeta was able to get his control back. Picking herself and her son up, she ran towards the smirking company owner and launched herself into his arms. Tears of joy ran down her face as she snuggled her head further into his chest. After a few seconds, she looked up into his eyes and did the unexpected.

She slapped him.

A bright red mark on his cheek, and his head turned, Vegeta stared at his fiancee in a flabbergasted state. Now why the hell did she do that? She still had that smile on her face as she held onto their son, she used one hand to wipe her tears.

"BAKA!" she cried. Looking back at him with glassy eyes, her grin widened. "You're such an idiot! Why did you have to get us sucked into this mess? I should hate you!" she said with a laughing sob.

Vegeta smirked as he turned his head to face his crying soon-to-be-wife and sauntered over to her. He pulled her into his chest and scowled when she let out another heartwrenching cry. _Damn women, they are always so fucking sentimental. _he inwardly cursed. Putting a hand in her hair, he allowed the Onna to let out everything she's been through. The pain of whatever torture Frieza gave her, the sorrow for witnessing one of her closest friends die, and the relief for everything finally being over.

It seemed like they were in that position for hours, until they heard police sirens. Not long after, the front door to the warehouse was kicked down and in rushed the FBI, CIA, and every military forces you could think of. Soon after, Paxton, Goku, Juu, Krillin, Tien, ChiChi, and Launch came rushing into the scene. With Goku being with the FBI, and Tien being with the NSA, they were allowed special clearance. Once catching sight of their two friends and their child, the Z gang rushed to their side.

On the way, ChiChi and Launch released a gasp. They haven't caught sight of Rosa, until they came close enough. ChiChi had tears in her eyes once catching sight of the dead woman. Launch looked towards the trio in front of her and gave a look of comfort and empathy. Vegeta, being the arrogant asshole he is, scowled her way and pretended as if his aunt's death meant nothing to him.

"Are you guys alright?" Goku was first to say as he approached the three. His eyes immediately came to sight of the beaten body that was lying right beside his flame haired friend. Pointng to it, his gaze traveled to Vegeta. "What's that," He looked at it again. "_Thing _right next to you?"

Bulma laughed at her friend's words as Vegeta smirked. "The most wanted bastard in this entire God damned world." he stated with a smug look. "Faggot thought he could take on me and this is what he got in return." he boasted.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she bumped him with the side of her hip (she was carrying Trunks so she couldn't hit him with her hands.). "You came to rescue our asses you egoistical ass!" she hissed.

Relieved that everything is fine, besides the fact that Rosa was no longer amongst them, Juu, ChiChi, and Launch all gave Bulma and Trunks a big hug as they all laughed. _Finally, everything is back to normal..._ Bulma thought with a grin as she continued to laugh with her friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Months Later...<strong>_

Vegeta stood idly at his spot at the end of the alter. Anticipation filled his entire being as he kept tugging at his collar. He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked down at his watch around his wrist. He growled. _What's taking so damn long? How hard is it to just put on some make up and a fucking dress? _he thought as he reframed himself from killing the cameraman, who, of which, keeps flashing photos of him along with the ten others around the area.

_Why did the Woman have to choose a place like this to do the occassion? We could've gone to Paris, Rome, but NO! She had to choose here._ He scowled when a cherry blossom hit his nose. He straightened up once hearing the music play. _It was about fucking time. _he thought before looking at the opening door.

In walked his little goddaughter, Maron, as she threw flowers onto the red carpet that led to the alter. His son was walking by her side with a pillow in his hand. Two rings were carefully placed on top of the velvet pillow as his son walked to him with his head held high. Soon after, ChiChi and Goku walked towards Vegeta with their arms linked. After them, Launch and Tien walked in and did the same. Juu and Krillin were the last pair, but most certainly the oddest. Instead of walking side by side, Juu has picked up her man and walked them both to the end of the isle. The short man was blushing out of embarrassment the whole way.

Even Goku's teenage son got partnered up with a girl named Videl.

Everyone present soon stood up once hearing the wedding march song begin. Looking at the entranceway, Vegeta immediately took a deep breath in once catching sight of his bride. She truly was breathtaking, even from a distance.

His blue haired beauty was dressed in a long, white strapless gown that left a small trail of fabric behind her. It had a slit that ran up to mid-thigh to help her walk better. An abstract piece of jewelry filled with diamonds was clipped to between her stomach and hip. From them up, the dress had a cross pattern.

Her hair was in elegant waves as dangling, diamond earrings swayed slowly for every step she took. She had two matching diamond bracelets on each wrist as she held onto a bouquet of calla lilies. She had a jocular and enlivened smile on as she walked to the beat of the music.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel as if he was the luckiest man alive.

Sticking his hand out once his bride was within reach, she smiled as she took his hand and pulled herself up on the alter right next to him. Vegeta looked down at the beauty right next to him and couldn't help but smirk in pride. His bride, soon-to-be Mrs. Vegeta Ouji, was desired by millions of men, but she put her heart into his hands.

The wedding seemed as if it was a century, but the couple didn't notice. Bother were to engrossed at each other, that the priest had to clear his throat to get their attention. The bride blushed in embarrassment out of getting caught and smiled timidly at her soon-to-be husband. The priest chuckled at this and once again cleared his throat.

Turning his gaze towards the groom, he said, "Vegeta, will you take Bulma Bridget Briefs to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and her love today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful to her," This got a warning glare out of Goku and Krillin. "through good times and bad, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Every witness leaned in on what the usually cold and arrogant man has to say.

Not paying attention to the audience, Vegeta looked down at his bride and flashed a small smile before quickly covering it up. "I will," Everyone in the audience did a soft sigh as their attention zoomed towards to the beautiful, blue bride.

Turning his head to face the bride, the priest said, "And you, Bulma, will you take Vegeta Jr. Ouji to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him?" This got a little chuckle out of the witnesses. "Will you remain faithful to him through good times and bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Without any hesitation, and definitely with pride and confidence, Bulma looked up at _her_ man and smiled. "I will."

Grabbing the rings off of the pillow their son was carrying, they slipped them both onto each other's left ring finger. Once done, they both looked at the priest. Grinning as if Christmas came early, the priest closed the book he was carrying and said, "You may now-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the two newly weds were already embraced in a feverish kiss. Loud claps and whistles were heard around them before they broke apart for air. Bulma smiled at the viewers and nearly screamed when she felt her husband pick her up and walk her down the isle.

"Vegeta!" The flame haired man heard his wife shout playfully.

Showing an amused grin, he walked to the limousine, with his wife laughing the whole way, he opened the backseat door and got in, his wife still in his arms. He muttered a quick, "To the reception," to their driver before they took off. Looking back at his newly-wed wife, he gave her a feral grin before consuming her in another heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the reception...<em>**

Bulma laughed at the silly things that was happening around her. If you have friends like hers, then nothing in your life will ever be normal. She laughed as Goku tried to dance with his wife and how Krillin tried to make himself look tall compared to his wife. Her son and Goten were chasing each other around as her goddaughter Marron was sleeping on her mother's lap.

Her attention soon turned to the stage when she heard someone cough into it. Her friend Launch, the one on the stage, smiled down at everyone as she waited till she got every person's attention. Oncing having it, she said, "Ladies and the people that you brought," Laughter was heard throughout the audience. "I would like to dedicate a song to the bride and groom! I, of course, will not be singing it. In fact, the bride and groom themselves will be doing it! Bulma, Vegeta, come right up and show us all what you got!"

Suddenly, the spotlight was turned towards the said couple as everyone's attention. Vegeta had an evident scowl on his features as Bulma was smiling bashfully at the onlookers. The question that ran through everyone's minds for a second was that how can these two creatures, both of which are completely opposite to each other, fall in love?

Looking at her husband, Bulma tugged at his arm as she stood up. "C'mon Vegeta! It'll be just like old times, except you get to sing this time!" she cooed. She frowned when she saw her husband's scowl deepen...if possible. "Please," she stuck out her lower lip as she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up. "For me?"

All she got was a blank look.

Choosing to change her tactics, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, so that he could be the only one to hear, "I promise that we'll have the best honeymoon ever," Vegeta's scowl flatered a bit. "I'll also wear that sexy lingerie you always wanted to see me in," She could already see that her husband was struggling to resist. "Come on, baby," she breathed seductively. "The faster we do this, the faster we get to our honeymoon and have some real _fun_." She licked his earlobe. "All morning...afternoon...night...we'll even do it in the bathroom or kitchen if you like...

That did it.

Bulma smiled at herself in victory as she was practically dragged to the stage by her husband. Launch chuckled at her friend as she gave a suggestive wink to her. Bulma replied with a wink of her own and giggled. The purple haired woman gave the couple two microphones before prancing off the stage. Music immediately started playing as the couple instantly knew what the song was.

Bulma:  
><em>If I should die before I wake<em>  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Vegeta:  
><em>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<em>  
><em>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<em>  
><em>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

Bulma:  
><em>But how do you expect me<em>  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

Both the male and female singers took a deep breath in before continuing. The onlookers watching their preformance were either swaying to the beat, or already had their jaws dropped to the floor.

Both:  
><em>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<em>  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

Vegeta:  
><em>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<em>  
><em>Right off the ground to float to you<em>  
><em>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

Bulma:  
><em>But somehow I'm still alive inside<em>  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

Both:  
><em>So how do you expect me<em>  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<em>

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

Vegeta:  
><em>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

Bulma:  
><em>But somehow I'm still alive inside<em>  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

Both:  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No more<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air <em>

Both out of breath, they couldn't help but smirk proudly at the result they put their captivated audience in. Wide eyes, awe-struck faces, mouths opening and closing with no words coming out of them, to say that they amazed the crowd was an understatement. Briskly walking off the stage, the two newly weds held their heads high in pride as they walked past the staring crowd.

Leaning more closely towards his wife, Vegeta whispered, "I've done my end of the bargain," he grunted. "Time for you to hold up yours."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him playfully as she went up to Launch to make up some excuse for leaving so early. Her purple haired friend nodded in understanding as she gathered all the girls. "Attention everyone!" she annouced. "The bride is going to throw the bouqet!"

Those eight simple words got all the woman and girls to come rushing over. Bulma grinned as she turned around so that she was facing the wall. Closing her eyes, she launched the bouquet of flowers into the air. Grabbing into the air, all the girls pushing and shoving each other to get ahold of the bunch of flowers, it finally landed into someone's hands.

A beautiful, teenage, black haired girl caught the bouqet and inhaled its sweet scent. Looking behind her, she winked at the unexpecting teenage Son and giggled when she saw him blush.

Rushing out of the reception, the newly weds rushed into the limo outside and drove off. Sitting back into his seat, Vegeta wrapped an arm around his wife and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He sent light kisses up and down the blue beauty's neck as he massaged her stomach with his free hand.

Gasping when she felt her husband lick her pulsing artery, she moaned softly, "I love you..."

Before continuing any further, Vegeta taced his lips over to her ear and whispered, "You too."

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: I knew the guy would loose his sanity one way or another.<strong>

**Trunks: Don't insult my father! He worked as a killer for that bastard and you insult him? *powers up* I'm gonna kill you!**

**BHS: *runs away* WHY DOES VEGETA TEACH HIS CHILDREN TO HATE ME?**

**Trunks: *powers down when BHS is far away* It's fun to see her run**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? I thought he was a guy first of all!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**

**A thanks to my loyal reviewers, I'm so glad you all loved my story!**

**Lilly Moonlight****, JeiceLover, ****jojocircis****, ****cherryvampiress(**Got that right! Kill my bro, not me Trunks!**)****,**** trish0669,**** likemike23 (**Please don't beg! I'm sorry I had to end it short, but I just knew it was coming to an end. Please forgive me! There will be other fantastic stories I'll write! Don't worry!**)****, saiyanwarrior23, ****skkda****, DelSan13, FireStorm1991, iluvveggie.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>Thank you all for the support you readers given me! I am so sorry for ending this so soon, but I did have great fun making it! Don't worry, I have a lot more stories in mind, but I have to finish a few before I could make new ones. Thank you all again and I hope you guys read my other stories!<strong>

***Warning* There is going to be a lemon in the chapter!**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later...<strong>

"VEGETA!" screamed a pregnant Bulma.

She, her husband, their son, and both of their friends were all in the hospital awaiting the delievery of Bulma's and Vegeta's newest child. Bulma screamed again once feeling another contraction hit her. Tears sprung into her eyes once another contraction hit her again at full force.

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKING BASTARD THAT GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT?" she yelled at her friends. Goku, not wanting the same experience as before to happen to him, went out of the hospital room they were all in to go find his unlucky friend.

Not long, after three more shouts of the blue haired woman going to kill her husband, Goku came back with an unwilling Vegeta in tow. To tell you the truth, after hearing the stories of what happened to his best friend while his wife was giving birth to Trunks, he was scared shitless. Even though he would never admit it, much less show it, he wanted to stay clear from her at all costs.

Not wanting to drop his pride in front of his family and friends, he walked up to his wife's bedside and looked down at her sweating form. If the situation was different, he would've been looking at her in lust. "I'm here Onna, what do you want?" he asked blankly.

Next thing he knew, his wife grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face down so that it was at level with hers. Her teeth were bared as her eyes were so narrowed that they looked like angry silts. "I WANT YOU TO FUCKING GET THIS GOD DAMNED BABY OUT OF MY FUCKING VIGINA?" she yelled. She screamed again when she felt another contraction hit her, this time, something wet was felt in between her legs.

Pulling himself away from his screaming wife, Vegeta massaged his ears. "What are you yelling for know Woman?" he demanded.

Snapping her glassy, yet, angered eyes at him, she gnashed her teeth together as she tried her best to bite back another scream. "MY WATER BROKE YOU FUCKING ASSHO-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she roared when she felt a painful contraction hit her. Looking at her friends, she said through clenched teeth, "Get my fucking doctor, NOW!"

Not wanting to upset, or anger, the woman any further, Juu raced out of the room to go hunt down her pregnant friend's doctor. Once the door closed, Bulma snapped her attention back to her husband and snarled. "I AM _NEVER_ LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGA- AHHHHHH!" she yelled.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You and I both know that that's never going to happen, Woman." he scoffed with closed eyes. His eyes opened in a heartbeat the moment he felt his wife grab and squeeze his hand with all her might. He winced in pain. Though she looked scrawny and weak, his blue haired lady was breaking his fingers!

Thank the Lord for hearing the poor man's prayers, Juu came back with their doctor in tow. Once the man's eyes set on his panting patient, he called in a nurse and Bulma was immediately put in another room. (A/N I have no idea what's the room doctors put pregnant women who are about to give birth called. ;P)

On the way, Bulma kept screaming curses at her husband. "FUCK YOU VEGETA? I WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKING DIE IN HELL AND COME BACK SO I COULD BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMNED BOD-AHHHHHH!" she screamed repeatedly.

Goku leaned close to his best friend and whispered, "You should feel lucky. When she first gave birth to Trunks, she only held onto my arm and snapped it. Even then she _still _held onto it."

Vegeta gave his friend a indescribable look of horror. He already knew that his wife was a handful to take care of when she wasn't pregnant, but now seeing her like this, about to give birth to his child, no one would mistake her as the devil. But a solemn question was still ringing in his head...Was ChiChi like this? Looking at his raven haired friend, he chose yes...but not as bad as his wife.

_That's what I get for marrying a stubborn bitch. _he thought with a grunt.

In less than five minutes, the doctor came out of the room and looked around at the crowd of friends and families. "Is anyone here Mrs. Ouji's husband?" he questioned.

Almost instantly, everyone moved out of the way so that Vegeta was revealed to the man in white. The arrogant Prince scowled at the man as he remained rooted to his spot. Another deafening scream was heard from the double doors behind the doctor followed by another verse of curses for her consort. ChiChi covered her son's ears as Juu and Paxton did the same to Marron and Trunks.

Looking back at the stubborn business man in panic, the doctor waved a hand to the door. "Please Mr. Ouji, your wife demands your presence or she'll not go through with the operation," he pleaded.

Seriously not wanting to see his angered wife, but growing annoyed with her stubbornness, he followed the intimidated doctor into the operation room. Inside, nurses and interns immediately gave the formidable businessman a surgical suit before they all walked in.

Inside, his wife was in one of those hospital robes with nearly eight interns trying to hold her down. The moment she laid eyes on her husband, her trap released a whole _novel_ of curses. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU TO HELL BASTARD! THIS SHITTY ROBE IS FUCKING ITCHY AND MAKES ME FEEL FAT! IF I'M GOING TO HAVE STRETCH MARKS AFTER I GET THIS BITCH OUT, I'M GOING TO SUMMON CHUCKY TO FUCKING RAPE YOUR ASS!"

Everyone in the room had to _lean back _in order to not fall back from the force and intensity in her tone. Bulma's pain-filled scream brought the attention back to everyone as the doctors took action. Looking at the clueless groom, two nurses pushed the company owner towards their frightening patient in hopes to calm the woman down.

Once Vegeta was within reach, Bulma grabbed his left hand with both of hers and squeezed tightly when she felt another contraction hit her. The older man winced at the stinging pain in his hand as he tried his best to look strong in front of her and the others in the room. _I wonder how long I'm going to have to stay here... _he thought regretfully as he sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the blood circulation in his hand cut off.

The minutes soon turned into hours as Bulma kept screaming on the top of her lungs. Finally, once another cramp hit her, the top of their baby's head popped out of her lower region.

"Good, good," The doctor muttered. "Keep pushing Mrs. Ouji, keep pushing," he repeated.

Growling, the blue beauty looked down at the poor man. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M ALREADY FUCKING DOING! JUST DO YOUR FUCKING JOB AND- AHH! GET THIS BABY OUT OF- AHHH! ME!" she screeched as her legs curled and her grip on her man's hand tightened to the brink of breaking.

"Just a little more ma'am, just a little more," An intern cooed as she wiped the sweat off the huffing Capsule Corp princess.

Constricting her fingers around her hubby's callous hand, she released another ear-piercing shriek before she felt her baby slid out of her completely. Dropping her head down onto the pillow of the bed, she closed her eyes in exhaustion as she did her best to get air into her lungs again.

The doctor that delivered the child looked down at it and smiled. Looking at the man and woman that had the beautiful baby, the doctor smiled. "Congratulations Sir and Ma'am, you have a healthy baby girl." After saying that, he handed the baby carefully to one of his nurses to get cleaned up and weighed.

The nurse smiled down at the crying baby in her arms and took a cloth nearby to wipe off all the blood on the infant's body. Once cleaned, she put the child in an incubator and walked back to the lucky parents. She had a tag in one of her hands and a pen in the other. "What would you like to name your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Ouji?" the assistant inquired.

Taking a good three minutes, Bulma smiled at her daughter a few feet away from her. Not taking her eyes off the infant for a second, she said, "Bra. Bra Rosa Briefs Ouji." she concluded with a hint of pride in her voice.

The doctor's assistant smiled as she wrote down the name and wrapped the tag around the newborn's wrist. The woman was about to leave the room, until Bulma stopped her. "Can I hold her?"

Looking back at the Capusle Corp heiress, she bit her lip in hesitation before nodding her head. She quickly took the tot out of the incubator she was in and handed her to her mother with attentive arms. The moment the young child touched the blue haired woman's arms, Bulma's entire being was filled with sentimental passion.

"She's beautiful," she cooed as she brushed a blue strand of hair out of her daughter's face.

She was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Her daughter was almost the dear image of the woman herself, but just like all of her and Vegeta's kids, they have that same, cute scowl. "She's going to have a lot of boy's coming after her." she stated as she looked over her shoulder to see her husband's reaction.

Just like any other father, Vegeta being no exception, he scowled. "The minute a boy lays a hand on her- hell, even _look _at her, they'll be begging for me to kill them once I'm through with them." he said through bared teeth. Bulma laughed at the overprotective father. "Please, you didn't complain when you got me." she scoffed. "She is going to get a lot of attention though."

The flame haired man growled. "Over my dead body. I'm going to kill any male that sets his sights on my daughter. Hell, I'm sending the boy on patrol over his new sister."

Bulma laughed at her husband, but soon yawned in exhaustion. Hearing that, Vegeta took their daughter out of his wife's arms and kissed her forehead. "Sleep," he ordered. "You've been in labor for over 20 hours. Sleep." he said again before leaving her side so that she could rest.

Once the door shut, Bulma closed her eyes with a smile evident on her face. This moment, by far, was the best she ever had in her entire life. Even though her son's birth made her feel the same emotions, what made it special was that her love was here with her. A soft, gleeful sigh escaped her ruby lips before she fell asleep.

_Vegeta really has changed..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years later...<strong>_

"MOMMA! PAPA!" screamed the voice of their four-year-old child.

Turning their heads from the T.V. that the Ouji couple were just looking at a few seconds ago, they saw the teary face of their youngest child run in with a stuffed bunny missing an ear in one hand, and the ripped ear in another. The little girl had tears in her bright blue eyes as some snot trailed down her nose.

Sighing, the blue haired mother stood up from her spot right next to her husband and walked around the couch she was sitting on to her crying daughter. Kneeling down, she smiled at her young tyke and put a hand on her head. "What's wrong,sweetie?" she asked.

Bra bit her wobbling lip as she held up her stuffed bunny. "P-Pan ripped it!" she cried.

Not one second later, the said three-year-old child ran into the house with tears in her eyes as well. " I DID NOT! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IT!" The black haired child cried as she covered her eyes with her fisted hands. Bulma groaned when both toddlers wouldn't stop their brawling.

"Pan-"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Bra-"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BRATS!"

They two children immediately shut up. Whipping her head around, Bulma scowled at her irritated husband. _Some father he is._ she thought with a roll of her eyes. Standing up, she towered over her sitting husband. For that second, Vegeta almost thought that there were flames behind his wife.

"Vegeta!" The blue haired mother scolded. "That's no way to treat your daughter and your niece!" She picked both toddlers up. "Besides, they were just sad because one of MoMo's ears broke off." she chided before she planted a kiss on each of the girls' foreheads.

The two youngsters giggled as Bra's mother put them both down. The toddler image of Bulma lifted her stuffed toy up to her mother with her lower lip sticking out. "Momma, fix it," The blue haired onna didn't move. "Pwease?" Smiling down at her kawaii daughter, she kissed her forehead again before taking the bunny out of her hands.

"Fine Bra," She smiled. "Go play with your brother for now, but take Pan with you."

Squealing, both girls ran up to the Capsule Corp princess and gave her a peck on both cheeks. Waving goodbye, the two went back outside in search for Bra's older brother and Pan's uncle. Laughing at the kids' excitement, Bulma walked back to her spot next to her husband and sat down.

"Nicely done, Womna," Vegeta smirked.

His wife rolled her eyes. "It's called parenting, Veggie. It's usually done by two people." She stated the last remark with narrowed eyes.

"But you do it so well without my service." Vegeta retorted with a smirk.

Bulma shoved her husband playfully before releasing a sigh. She rested her head on her man's shoulder as they sat there in silence. It hasn't even been three minutes before the blue haired woman talked again. This time, something a little more deep.

"Why did you have to leave?"

Snapping his head down at the woman right next to him, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Lifting her head from her comfortable position on his neck, she said, "Why did you have to leave me to work with Frieza? I see no point to it."

Glaring at his wife, he looked away. "That is none of your concern anymore, Woman. Fireza is gone now, you no longer need to worry about him or why I left to be his slave."

Not it was Bulma's turn to glare. What...The...HELL? All she asked was a simple question. A simple question just needed a simple answer, not a stubborn one! Growling, she ripped out of her spot right next to him and moved to the opposite end of the couch. Raising her head up high, she made a loud 'humph' before pretending to ignore him.

Vegeta groaned. Don't get him wrong, he loves his wife with all his heart and would bend over backwards for her, but she could be such a **_bitch_** at times. And he wasn't just talking about the regular "everything-I-say-and-do-you-follow-without-question" bitch, no, he was talking about the "I'm-a-queen-and-you-better-respect-me-or-I'll-fucking-rip-off-your-cock" bitch.

"Woman-"

Bulma covered her ears with both hands. "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA! I can't hear you! LA, LA, LA, LA!" She knew she was acting childish, but hey, if her husband wants to act like a total douchebag, who was she to say fine? No, if her husband wants to be an ass, then she'll act like one too!

Having enough of her ignorance, the egoistical man took matters into his own hands. He was going to put his infantile wife shut the fuck up and listen to ever God damn word he has to say. Standing up form his spot, he walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. He flung her over so that he back was to the couch cushions and her arms above her head. The time Bulma opened her eyes, she was already pinned underneath him.

_Sneaky bastard._

"What the hell?" she barked at him.

"I should say the same. Why are you behaving like an inane child? I thought I married a woman with beauty, brawn, _and _brains! If I wanted a child for a wife, I would've married Launch!" he growled.

"Then why don't you? I'm sure Tien is willing to share!"

"Stop acting like such a-"

"What? A bitch? I'll stop when you tell me why you left me to be Friezass' little murderer!"

"Jesus, Woman! If you're so damn content as to why I left you to fucking be tortured by that dick, then why don't you ask him yourself! I've put up with enough shit he has done, and I don't want remember any of it. So if you're so damn curious as to such, I'm not saying shit!"

Growling, Bulma moved her head to the side. She already had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want Vegeta to see them. "Get off me," she said lowly.

Vegeta didn't budge.

Snapping her glazed eyes at him, she said with a half broken, half angry voice, "I said get the fuck off me!"

"You need to calm down Woman."

"I SAID GET OFF!"

"Woman-"

"GET OFF!"

"Bulma-"

"I SAID GET OFF! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR-"

"I left because that bastard threatened to kill you if I didn't!"

Silence surrounded the two as Bulma snapped her jaw shut. Her eyes slowly traveling up to meet her husband's, she was able to choke out a soft, "What?"

Sighing, Vegeta turned his head away from his woman. "I said that I left you because that dickless bastard threatened to kill you." Looking back at her, he continued. "I would've stayed with you because I thought he was joking around, but after that whole kidnapping accident, I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do to make sure you stayed safe, I traded myself for you."

He probably looked like a dick right now. How pathetic. A man of his caliber would never have gone so low as to being intimidated by his wife. This is definitely going to be a bug blow to his ego and pride. Not wanting to face his mate, he turned his head away from her and was about to get off, until he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

Daring to look back, his eyes came into view with hers. His heart skipped a beat. Instead of seeing shock and anger for not telling her, he could only see love, compassion, and all of those positive emotions. The corner of her lips were quirking into a smile before her arms tightened around his neck.

**(According to FanFiction's rule, this part will be cleared out of the chapter.)**

Still smirking, the flamed haired man rested his head back onto his lover's chest and closed his eyes. Despite all the pain, sorrow, drama, and tragedies he's lived through his entire life, he couldn't help but thank it. Without them, he wouldn't be here, in bed, with the most perfect woman he could ever ask for. Before going under, a lone thought passed through his mind.

_My life is perfect..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

Trunks stood horrified at the top of the stairs. Goten and Pan had to leave early because Gohan had to introduce his family to an important client. It was past 7:00, and he was just on his way to say goodnight to his little sister, until he heard some weird noises coming out of his parent's bedroom. He is a 15 year old, hormonal crazed, teenager, so he knew what those noises meant.

"Twunks!" He heard his little sister say. Turning his head and looking down, he saw Bra walk up to him while rubbing her left eye. "What are you doing awake so late?" he smiled. His sister shrugged as she reached up to him. Crouching down, he picked up his tired little sister and walked her to her room.

He gently placed her down onto her bed, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight, and was about to leave, until he heard her whimper behind him. Craning his neck, he saw his little sister sitting up on her bed with a pout on. "I wanna stowy Twunks!" she stated with that kawaii pout.

Sighing, and not able to resist that adorable little face, he turned back to his toddler sister and walked to her bedside. Sitting down beside her, he was about to grab a book from her bookcase, until he heard her squeal. Looking at her in question, he watched as she shook her head.

"Not fwom there," she said in that lisp of hers. "I want one you make up!"

Trunks frowned. "But I don't know one, Bra." He saw his little sister's eyes begin to water. "Ok, ok! Fine," he muttered. He cracked a small smile when he heard his sister squeal with excitement.

Putting a finger to his chin, he tried to come up with a story. A light bulb lit up above his head as he turned to look at his kid sister. He smiled as he readjusted his sitting position so that he was look straight at her. "I got a good one, it was from someone dear that told me this story." he said with a sad smile. "Bra," he started. "I want you to close your eyes."

She gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"I want you to imagine the story while I tell you it, could you do that for me?"

Nodding, Bra closed her eyes tight as she awaited for her brother to begin the story. Smiling, Trunks started.

_"A long, long time ago, back towards the feudal era of Japan, lived a woman named Asami. Asami had beautiful, sapphire hair that glowed in the sunlight; gentle and warming eyes to match. Now hear, Asami was the most wanted woman in the entire land, she was also the daughter of the Goddess Benzaiten, thus giving her the voice of an angel and the beauty of a God. She was the dear image of the Goddess herself, possibly more beautiful, but not once has any man dared to approached her._

_"Then one day, a handsome man named Katsu visited her village. Katsu was the strongest man that has ever lived, but he was also a womanizer. He came to different villages, making girls fall for him only to have a broken heart at the end." _Trunks blinked away the tears beginning to form in his eyes. _"But when he met her, his heart skipped a beat."_

Bra looked at her brother with awe-struck eyes. Waiting for him to continue, she watched as she saw him wipe his face with his sleeve. Clearing his throat, he continued.

_"Katsu, being the well-known womanizer, tried to seduce Asami, but instead got a different reaction. Asami, not being like other girls, paid no heed towards his attempts to woo her over. Katsu was very annoyed by her rejection and tried to win her over with jealousy. Like his other attempts, it failed."_

Trunks smiled at his little sister when he heard her giggle at the irony.

_"Normally, you wouldn't expect this from a heartbreaker like him, but he was often misjudged for his actions, that no one will ever take him seriously. He's been taught to remember that his entire life, and thus, bringing him to the point of living by his false judgement. Now Asami, she wasn't like others, not that he would know. _

_"Even with her abmornal beauty, she was often mistaken as easy. She proved them wrong long ago, but the rumors still floated around. Asami proved that she was more than just great eye candy by showing consideration towards strangers, and understanding them. Katsu was no different. But unlike her usual patients, Katsu was as stubborn as her father when it came to following orders."_

"Like daddy!" Bra commented. Trunks laughed at his sis's analogy. It was true, he later did learn that the story was made up by how their father and mother hooked up, but in a different version. He grinned down at his younger sibling and patted her head lightly. "Yeah, like dad." He put a hand near his mouth. "But don't tell that to the old man. He'll probably throw a fit."

Cutely, Bra put her thumb and forefinger to her lips and made a zipper motion across her mouth, signaling her promise to him. Smirking much like his father's, Trunks leaned onto his leg before continuing.

_"One day, while Asami was by the villiage river to collect water and herbs for her medicene, a band of soliders were passing by and laid eyes on her. Like every other effect she had on men, they were mystifyed. The leader in particular was the most captivated by her beauty. Never before has he seen something so...enticing. Him being the greedy, conceited, always-got-what-he-wanted man he grew up to be, he approached her._

_"Asami nevered paid heed towards his advances on her and just continued with her main task. She may not have noticed the solider's advances, but a certain man did. Katsu, so happened to be coming by (but most likely to impress Asami...again), rushed towards his lady's side to stop the solider. Even though he was a big-time Casanova, he was quite protective of what was his. And right now, Asami was his...that is, until he gets tired of her."_

"That's no fair!" Bra cut in. "Katsu shouldn't do that to Asami! Asami didn't do anything wong to him!" she said in that cute lisp of hers. Trunks sighed as he put a hand throw his lavender locks. "Could you just wait till the end of the story? Then your questions will be answered, Bra."

Frowning, but compling, the little mini-Bulma snuggled further into her blanket as she waited for her brother to continue. Letting out a puff of air, and sending a warning glare at his sister, he continued.

_"Now, the solider wasn't so hard to take out of the way. Just a few threats, and a crushing of a rock, the man was sent running with his tail between his legs. Asami however, wasn't impressed in the least. Once the feuding stopped, she stood up from her spot next to the river, picked up her basket full of herbs and her jar full of fresh water, she was about to go until Katsu held her up._

_"Now hear, Asami wasn't one to get easily shocked, but what this Casanove did, left her breathless. Now, unlike his usual attempts, there was no women involved. And also unlike his usual attempts with other women, he never got them anything. In front of her eyes, Asami saw the most beautiful thing that she never knew existed. Now before you jump to conclusions, the young deity wasn't one that was a fan of expensive items. What good would they do other than put you in debt?_

_"No, in front of her eyes, in her terms, was the most valuable thing she was ever given. A pearl. Though not expensive, and not much, she took it into her hand. Katsu began to worry when she gave no response. About to turn away in embarrassment, Asami grabbed his face and gave him a pure, chaste peck on his lips. Their sudden embrace was rather surprising, but left an unfamiliar feeling to gather up in the deity's stomach."_

Trunks's eyes visbly darkened. This was the part of the story that he never approved of. It was just...so wrong. Thank God his father never done this to his mother, or, did it _intentially_. If he ever did, then the young teenager would've castarated his fucking ass!

_"Three months passed by, and Asami and Katsu got closer beyond imaginable. Her mother, being the laid back Goddesss she is, didn't have a problem with her daughter being so close with a man, and her father wasn't around enough to know. Everything was perfect, but like the saying goes, nothing's perfect. Asami was with child, with Katsu's child. She didn't discover it until the regular symptons showed._

_"Overwhelmed with happiness, the deity rushed over to the father and told him of the grateful news. His response to the matter wasn't what she expected. Instead of the usual pride and happiness any regular father-to-be would show, all she got was anger. Katsu took hold of the woman's shoulders and shook her harshly, all the while yelling at her to tell him she was lying. _

_"Tears prang up on the deity's eyes as she listened to her suppose-to-be-father scream at her to get rid of the child. Ripping away from his grip, she ran far off into the forest next to the villiage. Katsu didn't bother to follow. Tears streaming down her face, Asami ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Never before had she felt such heartbreak and sorrow, especially coming from the man she cared for most._

_"Rain started pouring in. Asami was curled up in a ball inside a hollow tree. Her face buried in her thighs as she sniffled. Was this the reason why she never loved a man before? Was it to save herself from heartbreak? She sobbed harder as she tightened her hold on herself, as if she would fall apart the moment she let go. **Katsu, **she thought with teary eyes. The well known womanizer...she's such a fool. Did she really think that a big-time Don Juan would settle down with an innocent woman like her? Ha! That'll be the day._

_"Putting a hand on her stomach, she looked down at her womb and whispered, "It's just you and me now, honey. We're going to make it just fine." Wiping the leftover tears in her eyes, she silently vowed to herself that she would never fall in love so easily. Never would she let herself fall into the same fate she did with Katsu, her first and last love."_

As Trunks finished, Bra had a sad gleam in her eyes. "That was a sad stowy, Twunks." she stated. "Katsu was mean to Asami. And Asami shouldn't let what Katsu say to her get her bad. I mean, Asami shouldn't cry about that Katsu broke her heart. She should see it as a smile."

Trunks tilted his head. "And how could she smile if Katsu broke her heart?"

Bra clapped her hands together in delight. "Because Katsu lost her and will stay alone! Asami won't be alone because she would have herself and her kid with her! Katsu would just be alone forever!"'

Trunks took his sister's words into thought before giving her a small smirk. Such a smart sister he had, and at the age of four too! Standing up from his seat on the side of her bed, the lavender haired teen kissed his younger sibling goodnight before turning off the lights. Before he closed the door, he took one look back at his sister and smiled.

_You're such a smart rascal, aren't you? _

With a small chuckle, he closed the door. Walking to his room, he paused slightly at his paren't bedroom. He smiled softly. His parents were perfect together. After all the torment, madness, drama, and trauma, they both still found a way to overcome them and get together.

_I hope your happy, Rosa. Everything turned out just like you wanted._ he thought as he went inside his room. Looking out his window and into the starry night, he smiled widely. In the heavens, Trunks felt as if Rosa has sent him a smile of her own and showed him it through the night sky.

"Rest in peace, Rosa. I hope to join you in the afterlife once I'm through with this one." Was all he said before turning in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BHS: Hahaha! That's what the Vegetable Brain gets! Dealing with a pregnant woman is NEVER fun, I learned that from my sister-in-law.<strong>

**Bulma: Trust me, it was HELL! I'm just glad that I was able to yell at that fucking ass.**

**Vegeta: Excuse me? You have no right to talk to the Prince of all Saiyans like that you serving wench!**

**Bulma: Well you have no right to talk to me like that either Prince of all Pricks!**

***Bulma and Vegeta growl at each other before making out***

**BHS: *disgusted face* They fight, they make out. Are they angry at each other or just sucking each other's face off? Same with the lime scene in here!**

**Trunks: I am mentally scarred for life now.**


	23. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS! I've been getting so many new ideas for stories, so after I finish Born Kind, Taught Cruel, I'm going to write one of the stories. I couldn't decide which one, so I put up a poll to see which one you guys want to read. I'm going to add a few more, but those are the top three. ^^ Can't wait to see what you guys pick!**


End file.
